Pokémon SwordShield
by Kenwriter
Summary: Based on Pokémon Sword and Shield; Victor and Gloria are two young Pokémon Trainers setting out on a journey full of adventures and dangers, where they make new friends, rivals, and train to become the best they could ever be.
1. I Choose You And You Choose Me

"I Choose You and You Choose Me"

* * *

At night, a large stadium is filled with people, and their Pokémon, all yelling and cheering.

Rose walks out to the center of the stadium, with his arms spread, "Welcome, one and all! As you know, in the Galar region, we live, grow, and battle with our Pokémon partners!"

The cheering grows louder, before Rose holds a hand to his chest, "As some of you might know, I am Rose, Chairman of the Galar League, and it is my honor to present this exhibition match, staring the Galar region's own undefeated Champion, Leon!"

Rose stands to the side and throws back an arm, revealing Leon several steps behind him, who is waving as the cheering gets louder than ever.

Leon waves his cape to the side as he reaches with a Poké Ball in hand, "Now, let's go, my partner!"

Leon throws the Poké Ball straight ahead.

* * *

Hop holds up his Rotom Phone, as he watches the exhibition match, "This is my favorite part. Blam! Blast! Now, the big finish. Kapow!"

Gloria, who is lying on the ground of the tall hill the two friends are on, sighs, "Hop, you watched Leon's exhibition match like twenty times since it had streamed last night."

"No I haven't," Hop says, as he pockets his Rotom Phone and smiles. "I watched it thirty nine times."

Gloria smiles, "Of course you had."

Hop bumps his fists, "I can't wait till I get my first Pokémon partner, then I can challenge the Gym Leaders and compete in the Champion Cup…"

Gloria sighs as she closes her eyes, "You need to get an endorsement before you could compete in the Gym Challenge, and not just anyone can get one."

"Yep, but I'm not 'just anyone,'" Hop points a finger at his chest. "I'm Hop, future Champion of the Galar region!"

"Sure you are."

Hop removes his hand from his chest, "Anyway, did your mum ask you to meet with someone?"

"Yeah, the son of an old friend of hers," Gloria explains, as she sits up and pulls her Rotom Phone out of the bag lying next to her. "They just moved out here from Kanto, but I'm not supposed to get to their house until… two minutes ago!"

Gloria jumps to her feet and starts to run off, "I have to go!"

"Wait, I go too!" Hop starts to run after her.

"Why, you don't know him or his mum," Gloria asks, as the two friends are running.

"For a very good reason," Hop answers, as they continue running into the distance. "He might not have seen the exhibition match."

* * *

"I Choose You And You Choose Me"

* * *

Inside a house's living room, Victor seats down a large cardboard box and starts to open it. His mother, Vicki, enters from another room, with the family Munchlax, who pops a berry into its mouth and smiles, "Lax."

Vicki sees her son as he pulls out a picture album.

"Victor, I appreciate the help," Vicki walks over to her son, who stands and turns to face him, as she gently takes the album from him. "But shouldn't you go out and make some friends?"

"We just moved here, mom, I don't know anyone," Victor responds, as the Munchlax tries to look into the box.

"Lax?"

"Hence why you should go out and make some friends," Vicki tells him. "My best friend when I was your age lives here, maybe you should go and meet her and her daughter."

Victor rubs the back of his head, when there's a knock at the door, causing him to turn to the sound, with Munchlax pulling its head out of the box, with a book sticking out of its mouth, "Lax…"

After a few seconds, Victor opens the door to find Gloria and Hop on the other side, as Vicki takes the book out of Munchlax's mouth and then pets it, as it smiles, "Lax."

"Hi there, my name is Gloria…"

"Gloria!" Vicki interrupts, walking to the door. "Glory's little girl? You're the splitting image of your mother."

"Thanks, ma'am," Gloria says, before glances at her friend. "And this is Hop…"

"The future Galar League Champion!" Hop proudly stabs a finger to his chest.

"You really need to stop calling yourself that," Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

"Well aren't you an energetic one," Vicki starts, before placing hands on her son's shoulders. "And this is Victor, he's quiet, but once you get him started… he'll talk more…"

"Thanks, mom…" Victor blushes.

"I have a great idea, why don't you go with them so your new friends could show you around Postwick, and maybe you could make some new friends," Vicki gives Victor a slight shove, so he is on the door's threshold, as she turns around. "Don't worry about unpacking, I can handle it."

Victor looks over his shoulder as Vicki walks through the living room, with Munchlax trying to look back into the box and falls in, "Hum, yes mom…"

"Don't worry," Gloria says, causing Victor to look back at her. "My mom wants me to show you around, too."

"Hey, Victor," Hop steps in front of Gloria suddenly. "So are you interested in Pokémon battles, because the Galar Champion Leon had a really awesome exhibition battle last night."

But before Victor could respond, his Rotom Phone flies out of his back pocket and floats next to his head, "Champion Leon exhibition battle cued for twenty-eighth viewing."

An embarrassed smile appears on Victor's face.

Gloria places a hand on her hip, as she grins, "Great, another Leon fanboy."

* * *

"Dee!" A flock of Rookiedee fly overhead, with Victor and Gloria are walking through a field, as Hop is walking slowly across the top of a fence.

"So your mum grew up in Galar and moved to Kanto?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah, after my grandma retired we moved here so my mom can take over the family farm," Victor explains, and a few seconds pass, he scratches the top of his head. "Hum, are you gonna show me around?"

"Right, so…" Gloria looks around, before she spreads her arms. "This is Postwick…" Gloria lowers her arms and holds them behind her back. "Yeah, there isn't really much to see here."

"Yeah, I love Postwick, but the moment I get my first Pokémon I'll…" Hop comes to a stop, balancing himself on the fence.

"Do nothing, since you still don't have an endorsement," Gloria interrupts, before Hop loses his balance and falls off, landing on his butt.

"Endorsement?" Victor asks.

"Oh right, I forgot the rules in Kanto are different," Gloria starts. "For a trainer to compete in the Galar League's Gym Challenge they must first get an endorsement from someone like a Gym Leader… or a League official…"

As Gloria starts to look down, Hop jumps back up on his feet, surprising Gloria and Victor.

"But it won't be a problem for me to get an endorsement!" Hop pumps his fists.

"I seriously doubt your connections will help you out," Gloria says, with Hop grins at her.

"Connections?" Victor questions.

"Hop! Gloria!"

The three friends look further down the field to see standing on a hill is Sonia, waving at them, with her Yamper's happily next to her, "Yamp!"

Sonia and Yamper then rush over to the three.

"Hey, Sonia, what are you doing here?" Gloria asks, as Hop knees down to Yamper and pets it, with Victor watching.

"I'm actually looking for you guys," Sonia says, before she notices Victor. "Oh, and this must be the new kid."

"Hum, yeah, I am…" Victor looks back up to her.

Gloria leans out in front of Victor, "What do you mean you're looking for us?"

Sonia smiles, "Professor Magnolia has a surprise for you three, at Hop's house."

Victor leans slightly to the side and points at himself, "For me too?"

Hop leans out in front of both of his friends, "At my house?"

* * *

Sonia opens the door to Hop's house, as Yamper runs past her, "Yamp!"

"Look who I found," Sonia says.

Entering after Sonia is Hop, Gloria, and Victor.

"Mum?" Gloria asks, as the three see Professor Magnolia, Castera, Hop's mom, and Glory, Gloria's mom, all of whom are standing in the center of the living room, with Glory kneeling down to pet Yamper.

Gloria approaches Glory, as she stands back up, "What are you doing here?"

Glory smiles, "There is no way I'll miss this."

"Miss what?" Gloria raises an eyebrow.

Glory then looks past her daughter to see Victor, "Ah, this must be Vicki's son." She approaches him, as Gloria looks over her shoulder, slightly annoyed. "Victor, right?"

"Hum, yes, ma'am," Victor nervously answers.

Glory smiles as she tilts her head, "And so polite, too." She then turns to see Hop. "And how Galar's future Champion's doing?"

Hop smiles while holding his arms behind his head, "You know me, I'm doing amazing."

Gloria sighs, "Don't encourage him, mum. Now…" Gloria leans in slightly. "What's going on?!"

At that moment, Vicki enters through the still opened door, holding a picnic basket, "Hope I'm not late."

Victor turns toward Vicki, "Mom?"

"You're right on time, Vicki," Glory tells her friend.

"That's great, I took the liberty of making some sandwiches," Vicki takes a step forward, with Victor watching him mom.

"Your sandwiches are always delicious, I hope you make them with your secret ingredients," Glory says, with Victor looking at her.

"Do you know me to make them with anything else?" Vicki asks, with Victor looking at her.

"Of course not, and what exactly is your secret ingredients?" Glory asks, with Victor looking at her.

"You know I would never tell anyone that," Vicki responds, with Victor looking at her.

"I know, but I have to ask," Glory says, with Victor looking at her.

"Oh, I know," Vicki adds, before she and Glory start laughing, with Victor sighing.

Suddenly, Professor Magnolia clears her throat, causing everyone in the room, including Yamper, who had been petted by Castera, "Perhaps we should start to explain to the children why we all are doing here."

"Why are you here?!" Gloria suddenly shouts, before she embarrassed covers her mouth.

* * *

Professor Magnolia finishes eating a sandwich, as the entire group seats around a table outside Hop's house, with Yamper eating a berry out of a food bowl.

"Now…" Professor Magnolia wipes some crumbs from the corner of her mouth. "For proper introductions, Victor, I am Professor Magnolia, the regional professor, and this is my assistant, Sonia."

"Hiya," Sonia smiles, then looks over to Yamper. "And this is my partner, Yamper."

Yamper looks up from its berry, "Yamp!" It then returns to eating.

"Growing up in Kanto, I'm certain you're aware that Pokémon Professors often give young trainers, once they came of age, their first Pokémon partners," Professor Magnolia continues.

Hop stands up from his seat, "Is that why you are here?!"

Everyone at the table looks at Hop, who smiles slightly and sits back down.

"Like Hop here surmises, that is the reason why I'm here today," Professor Magnolia says.

"I'm getting my first Pokémon…" Victor softly says.

"I know you have always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer," Vicki tells her son. "So once it is decided that we are moving to Galar, I contact Professor Magnolia about you getting your first Pokémon.

"And when Sonia visits, she mentions it, and Glory and I thought it will be the perfect opportunity for you two, also," Castera adds.

"Awesome, the first step to becoming the Galar Champion," Hop bumps his fists, with a huge smile.

"Now, shall we get started?" Professor Magnolia asks.

"Yamp!" Yamper has finished its berry.

After a few moments, Victor, Gloria, and Hop are standing side by side, with their respective mothers behind them, with Professor Magnolia, Sonia, and Yamper next to the table. Professor Magnolia opens a briefcase on the table, revealing three Poké Balls, seating on circle stands connected to the bottom of the briefcase.

"Will you do the honor, Sonia?" Professor Magnolia asks her assistant.

"I would love to, Professor," Sonia says, as she turns to the briefcase and picks up the first Poké Ball. She then tosses it toward the ground next to the table, "First up…!"

The Poké Ball opens in midair, as a red beam of light shoots out and forms Grookey, who then happily pulls the stick out of its hair tufts and starts drumming onto the ground with it and hops slightly, "Key! Key!"

Suddenly, Hop's Rotom Phone flies out of his back pocket and floats in front of him, "Grookey, the Chimp Pokémon, it attacks with rapid beats of its stick. As it strikes with amazing speed, it gets more and more pumped."

Hop grabs his Rotom Phone excitedly, "Hearing about Grookey getting pumped got me pumped."

"But what was that?" Gloria asks.

"We took the liberty of upgrading your three Rotom Phones with a Pokédex," Glory explains, followed by Victor and Gloria pulling out their Rotom Phones.

Sonia picks up the second Poké Ball, "And next up…"

Sonia throws the Poké Ball, with the red beam shoots out and forms Scorbunny, who happily jumps around and over Grookey, who continues to smile and drum its stick.

"Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokémon, a warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power," Victor's Rotom Phone explains.

"Scorbunny sounds amazing too, right?" Hop asks, looking over to Victor.

Victor looks over, smiles, and nods his head, "Yeah…"

"Scor!" Scorbunny gives a little yell, as it jumps in the air and lands next to Grookey.

"Last but not least," Sonia picks up the third Poké Ball before throwing it.

The red beam shoots out of the opened Poké Ball, which forms Sobble, who upon seeing everyone looking at it, quickly tries to hide behind Grookey, with it and Scorbunny looking at Sobble, confused, "Sobbl…"

"Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokémon, when it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged," Gloria's Rotom Phone explains.

"It can become invisible, that's a cool power," Gloria says, before holding down her Rotom Phone and looking at Sobble, who nervously hides behind Grookey a little bit more.

"So we can choose our Pokémon now?" Hop asks.

"Yes, but remember with your partner, not only do you must choose your Pokémon, but the Pokémon must also choose you," Professor Magnolia says.

Gloria looks from Professor Magnolia back to Scorbunny and Grookey, before starting looking slightly side to side, "Where's Sobble…?" She looks further down the lawn to see a bucket of water, with ripples keep on moving across the water's surface.

Gloria walks over to the bucket and knees down to it, "Hey there, Sobble…" A highline of Sobble's head pulls itself down, trying to squeeze itself further down into the bucket. "You a little bit shy? It's okay, I'll wait till you're comfortable enough to show yourself." Gloria then sits down in front of the bucket, "So we can properly say 'hi'."

"Sobbl…" Sobble's speaking causes small bubbles on the water's surface.

Grookey jumps onto the table and starts drumming its stick on the table, with Hop sitting down next to it, "You have a great rhythm."

"Key! Key!" Grookey tabs its stick on the table twice.

Hop grabs a clean spoon and tabs it on the table twice, Grookey tabs its stick twice, followed by Hop tabs the spoon twice. Then the two tabs in sync with each other.

"Key! Key!" Grookey excitedly jumps into Hop's arms, who hugs the Pokémon.

"Hey, Grookey, how about being my first Pokémon?" Hop asks.

"Key! Key!" Grookey gives its answer.

"Sounds like a yes!" Hop smiles.

"Sobbl…" the highline of Sobble's head slowly lifts, before the bucket rocks and falls over, with the water and Sobble spilling out, as Sobble becomes visible again.

"Oh… are you okay?" Gloria asks, as she picks up Sobble and seats it back on its feet.

"Sobbl…" Sobble brings its hands together and looks down and slightly to the side.

"No reason to be embarrassed," Gloria gently places a hand on Sobble's head, rubbing it softly. "All that matters is you aren't hurt."

Sobble looks up to Gloria, and after a few seconds, Sobble closes its eyes and smiles, "Sobbl…"

"Here's an idea, why don't we be partners and friends?" Gloria offers.

"Sobbl…" Sobble nods its head, happily.

Victor kneels in front of Scorbunny, who looks at him curiously, "Hi, Scorbunny, hum… my name is Victor. Wanna be friends…?"

Scorbunny tilts its head slightly at Victor's nervous smile, before it happily closes his eyes and smiles, "Scor! Scor!"

Scorbunny jumps into Victor's chest, knocking him onto his butt, and climbs onto Victor's shoulder, "Scor! Scor!"

"Guess that's a yes, huh?" Victor laughs slightly.

"It's like Pokémon and trainers are drawn to each other," Sonia says.

"As it should be," Professor Magnolia says, before she takes a step forward. "I have an idea, why don't you young trainers and your partners go for a walk and bond with your first Pokémon."

"Sound awesome," Hop jumps up, with Grookey in his arms.

"Key! Key!" Grookey raises its stick, agreeing with its new trainer.

"Yeah, sound good," Victor agrees, as he stands up with Scorbunny on his shoulder.

"I'm game," Gloria walks over with Sobble in her arms.

"Don't forget your Poké Balls," Vicki reminds her son and his new friends.

The three newly christened trainers each grab their Poké Balls from the briefcase and then turn to leave.

As she watches them leave, Glory looks around, "Wait, is someone missing from this gathering."

Castera sighs, "Yeah, he should be here a long time ago."

"Knowing him, he probably got lost on his way from the train station," Sonia says.

* * *

Shortly later, the three trainers and their Pokémon are running across a field, with a Wooloo watching on a tall hill. The trainers and Pokémon are nearly even, before Hop and Grookey get ahead and reach the bottom of the tall hill.

"Alright the winners of the first annual Postwick Trainer and Pokémon quarter mile foot race is Hop and Grookey!" Hop spins around and raises his arms.

"Key! Key!" Grookey mimics its trainer, with its stick back in its hair tufts.

The others are slowing down as they breath deeply, with Gloria notices Sobble is coming to a stop as it hangs its head low.

Gloria knees down to her Pokémon, "It's okay we didn't win, Sobble. Just means we can try again someday."

"Sobbl, Sobble," Sobble responds, happily.

"Hey, guys, I have a great idea," Hop approaches his friends, with his arms pumped, as Scorbunny jumps onto Victor's shoulder. "We're Pokémon Trainers, right? Then let's have our first Pokémon Battle!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble looks down, as Gloria picks it up in her arms.

"I don't think Sobble is up for it," Gloria says.

"How about you, Victor?" Hop asks.

Victor looks over to Scorbunny who shadow boxes, excitedly, then smiles at him, causing Victor to look to Hop, "I think Scorbunny is up for it."

After a few short moments, Victor and Hop stand several feet away, with their respective Pokémon in front of them, as Gloria, with Sobble in her arms, off to the side.

"Alright, Grookey, it's our first battle, so let's give it our all!" Hop yells.

"Key! Key!"

"Scorbunny, let's try our best," Victor says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny nods its head.

"One is overexcited and the other is nervous, this should be interesting," Gloria comments.

"Sobbl…" Sobble slowly nods its head.

"Let's start out strong, Grookey, use Scratch!" Hop instructs.

"Key! Key!" Grookey starts running ahead.

"Right… Scorbunny, dodge," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps to the side, as Grookey scratches forward, missing it.

As Scorbunny is in midair, Victor thinks, "_Scorbunny jumped farther then I realized it would. If its jumping ability is that great…?"_

"Okay, Scratch miss, then let's try Branch Poke!" Hop calls out.

Grookey pulls out its stick and runs straight ahead the landing Scorbunny, "Key!".

"Scorbunny, keep on dodging!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!"

Scorbunny jumps out of the way of Grookey's charging stick.

"Keep it going, Grookey, Scorbunny can't dodge you forever," Hop says.

Grookey stabs forward with its stick, but Scorbunny jumps over it. Grookey spins back around and stabs forward, but Scorbunny jumps to the side, with Grookey turns to stab at it and Scorbunny jumps over it again.

Gloria continues to watch the attacking and dodging as she thinks, "_I know I just met Victor, but I didn't realize he would be such a nonaggressive trainer…"_

Scorbunny jumps out of the way of Grookey's attack again, with Grookey stops for a second, breathing heavily as it sweats, before turning back toward its opponent.

"_Unless…"_ Gloria starts to realize. "_He's trying to tire out Grookey."_

"This is it, I can feel it, Grookey, use Branch Poke!" Hop calls out.

"Key!" Grookey jumps forward and stabs forward its stick, but Scorbunny jumps out of the way, causing Grookey to slip on its feet and falls down. "Key…"

"Now, Scorbunny, uses Ember!"

In midair, Scorbunny turns and shoots out of its mouth, a series of small fireballs.

"Grookey, watch out!" Hop yells.

Grookey turns to see the attack, and then panicking runs in place, as the small fireballs hit the ground around it, with Grookey starting to swing around its stick, trying to block the attack. In the blur of motions, Grookey's stick manages to hit one of the fireballs, splitting it as a portion of the fireball is knocked backward toward the tall hill.

The small flame hits the ground in front of the Wooloo, causing it to raise up its front legs, "Woooo!"

The trainers and their Pokémon look up at the noise.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Victor asks.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies out of his back pocket and floats in front of him, "Wooloo, the Sheep Pokémon, its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed."

"Woooo!" Wooloo then started to charge down the hill toward the gathering.

"Its fleece is a cushion, so it won't hurt, right?" Hop asks.

"I don't think that counts if it uses Tackle!" Gloria yells.

With Wooloo coming toward them, Hop and Victor grab their respective Pokémon and jump to the sides, as Gloria, with Sobble still in her arms, runs to the side.

After Wooloo passed, Victor turns to his friends, "Is everyone's okay?"

"Look!" Gloria suddenly says, causing everyone to see Wooloo charging right through a boarded gate, leading into a dark forest.

"That Wooloo went straight into Slumbering Weald!" Hop realizes.

"Slumbering Weald?" Victor asks.

"Slumbering Weald is a forest, we have always been told never to go in," Gloria explains.

"Some even say that the entire place is haunted…" Hop warns, with an attempt at a creepy voice.

"There are no ghosts!" Gloria suddenly yells, surprising her friends and their Pokémon, with Gloria then looks down, blushing.

"But that Wooloo could get hurt and it's our fault," Victor says.

"Wait, if you are saying that we should go after it, then I'm totally in!" Hop yells, pumping one fists.

"Key! Key!"

"Scor!"

"Sobbl?" Sobble looks up at its trainer.

"Okay… let's go," Gloria says.

* * *

The three trainers, with their Pokémon either on their shoulders or in their arms, are walking through the misty, deep forest of Slumbering Weald.

"Wooloo! Wooloo!" Hop calls out, as he and Grookey start to walk ahead, with the mist surrounding them starting to deepen.

"Let's make sure to stay close," Gloria says, before looking down at Sobble in her arms.

"Sobbl!" Sobble responds.

Victor holds out a hand over his eyes, "This mist is getting too hard to see through. Perhaps if Scorbunny uses Ember…"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny pats the top of Victor's head, as it points ahead.

"What is it, I don't see any…" Victor starts to look around, causing him and Gloria to stop. "Where's Hop and Grookey?"

Gloria and Sobble, still in her arms, look around, "I don't believe this, we lost them!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble starts to shake in Gloria's arms.

Gloria looks down at her Pokémon, "Don't worry, Sobble, I'm sure we'll find them soon enough."

Victor tries to narrow his eyes, "Is that them?"

Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon look ahead, as two large figures start to approach them through the mist. Then two large creatures emerge from the mist, one is mostly red and the other is mostly blue.

"Are those Pokémon?" Gloria asks, with Sobble shivering.

Victor holds up his Rotom Phone, which responds, "Unknown Pokémon detected."

"'Unknown'?!" Victor responds.

The blue creature takes a step closer.

"Scor! Scor!"

"You wanna battle it, Scorbunny?" Victor asks his Pokémon.

Scorbunny jumps off its trainer, and lands in front of him, "Scor! Scor!"

"Okay, then let's start off with Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and shoots several small fireballs from its mouth, but the attack seemingly goes through the blue creature.

"It had no effect!" Victor yells.

"Scor?!"

The red creature takes a step closer to Gloria, who also takes a step back. Sobble looks up at Gloria, before pulling itself free of her arms and lands on the ground in front of Gloria.

"Sobbl!"

"Sobble, do you want to battle for me?" Gloria asks.

"Sobbl!" Sobble nods her head.

"Okay…" Gloria smiles, blushing, before she holds out an arm. "Okay, let's try Water Gun!"

Sobble brings its hands together and shoots out a long stream of water from its mouth, which seemingly goes through the red creature.

"What?! That's impossible!" Gloria reacts.

"Sobbl?!"

Victor backs up to Gloria, "Our attacks are having no effects on them."

At that moment, the mist surrounding them started to thicken.

"The mist… I can barely see… anything," Gloria says, as her eyes start to get drowsy.

"Scor…" Scorbunny's eyes get drowsy.

"Sob...bl…" Sobble's eyes also get drowsy.

"What's... going on…" Victor gets drowsy, as his shoulder leans aside Gloria's.

"I… don't know…" Gloria slowly lowers her head.

The mist continues to thicken until the blue and red creatures become completely obstructed. Then Victor and Gloria fall down, asleep, on the ground, next to their sleeping Pokémon.

"_The day one becomes a Pokémon Trainer could be the biggest moment in someone's young life. But that day reaches an unusual, and potentially dangerous, end for these trainers. What will become of them and their partners?"_

"_Find out as the journey continues…"_


	2. Enter the Champ

"_Victor had recently moved to Galar with his mother, when he quickly made new friends in Gloria and Hop, followed by all three been given their first Pokémon. But when they chase after a Wooloo into the Slumbering Weald, Victor and Gloria get separated from Hop, and make a stunning discovery…"_

* * *

"Enter the Champ"

* * *

"Scor? Scor?"

Victor's eyes slowly open to see Scorbunny staring at him right in his face, "Scorbunny?"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny happily hops in place, as Victor starts to sit up from the ground, outside Hop's house.

Gloria is sitting on the table, with Sobble and Grookey next to her, and Hop standing next to the table.

Professor Magnolia is standing to the side, "Ah, good, you all awake."

At that moment, the three friends' moms stand in front of them, side by side, with their hands on their hips, bend over slightly, before yelling in unison, "What were you thinking?!"

Castera looks over to Hop and Gloria, "You two know it is forbidden to go into Slumbering Weald."

Hop rubs the top of his head, "Sorry, mum, but this Wooloo wanders in there and we try to find it."

"It was sweet of you wanting to help the Wooloo, but it was still dangerous," Glory starts. "Gloria and Victor were found unconscious with their Pokémon."

Victor returns to his feet, as Vicki places a hand on his shoulder, "We're lucky that Leon was able to find you all."

"Leon?" Victor repeats.

"That would be me."

Victor looks ahead, to see approaching from Hop's house is Leon, Sonia and Yamper, "Yamp!"

"Th-The Galar Champion?!" Victor responds.

Hop quickly steps over to Leon, "I guess I never said it before… Lee's here is my big brother."

"Leon… is your brother…?" Victor responds. "_I guess that what Gloria meant by his connections."_

"I don't believe you forgot to mention that," Leon rubs the top of Hop's head. "You can be really forgetful, huh?"

"Like you one to talk," Sonia starts. "I have to go get you because you lost your way from the train station. In your own hometown!"

Gloria sighs, "To be fair, I also forgot to tell Victor…"

"I hate to interrupt," Professor Magnolia gets everyone's attention. "But I am curious as to what happened. According to Hop, he got separated from you two and found the Wooloo, only to be found by Leon."

"That right, and then I found you two and your Pokémon, all four outcold," Leon finishes.

"Well, after we got separated from Hop and Grookey, we found these two strange Pokémon, one's red and one's blue," Gloria explains.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble nods its head, as Grookey tilts its head.

"Strange Pokémon? What were they?" Sonia asks.

"That the thing, the Rotom Phone can't tell what they were, and our attacks went right through them," Gloria continues.

"Right through them…?" Professor Magnolia brings a hand to her chin.

"Then the fog continues to thicken and the next thing I know I'm waking up here," Gloria finishes.

"Exactly," Victor nods his head.

"You went through such an ordeal and on your first day in Galar," Vicki holds up her fists to her mouth as her eyes become teary.

"We're fine, mom…" Victor says, with a sweat drop.

"Nonetheless, you three should call it a day and rest," Professor Magnolia says.

"Very wise, Professor Magnolia," Glory bows rapidly.

"Victor and Hop are Leon fanboys, my mum is a Professor Magnolia fangirl," Gloria says to the side, with Sobble looking up at her.

* * *

Gloria carries Sobble in her arms, as they enter Gloria's bedroom, "Welcome to my little homestead."

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble looks around the room at the posters on the walls, the pictures on the dresser and the bed.

Gloria seats Sobble down on the floor, before she goes over to the bed, "Let me just get the bed ready…"

Sobble tilts its head slightly, before noticing a folded up letter sticking out from under the bed. Sobble walks over to the letter and picks it up, tilting its head as it looks at it.

Gloria is fluffing a pillow when she notices Sobble, "Sobble, don't!"

Gloria grabs the letter out of Sobble's hand, with it jumps back a little, frightened. Gloria looks at Sobble, as it looks scared.

Gloria sits down and motions Sobble closer to her, "Sorry, Sobble, I didn't mean to scare you." She looks at the letter in her hand, "This was a letter rejecting me for endorsement. I know I didn't have a Pokémon at the time, but I did reach the age where I could become a trainer, and I thought…"

Gloria lowers the letter and looks down slightly, when suddenly Sobble nozzles next to her, causing Gloria to smile and give her Pokémon a hug.

* * *

Scorbunny is standing on Victor's empty bed, as it looks up at a poster showcasing Leon with a large silhouette behind him. Scorbunny tilts its head slightly.

Victor enters his bedroom, with his arms carrying sheets, blankets, and pillows, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize that my bedsheets hadn't been unpacked, yet."

Victor turns slightly so he can see Scorbunny, also turns slightly, and points at the poster, "Scor, Scor."

"Oh, yes, that's Leon, I'm a huge fan of him and really any Trainer that made it to a League," Victor starts as he starts to feel the strain of his load. "I've always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Trainer and entering an official Pokémon League. But with the Galar League requiring endorsements, it is unlikely to happen anytime soon."

Suddenly, Scorbunny starts bouncing back and forth on the bed, as it shadow boxes, "Scor! Scor!"

"You want to enter a League, too?" Victor asks, before he smiles. "Well, maybe someday, we can enter together and win."

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny turns in midair and happily jumps toward Victor. "Scor!"

Scorbunny lands on top of Victor's load, causing him to fall down with a small scream.

Vicki comes to her son's bedroom doorway to see Victor and Scorbunny sitting on the floor with the sheets and blankets lying around and a pillow on Victor's head, before Victor and Scorbunny start laughing.

Vicki smiles and walks away.

* * *

The next day, the same wild Wooloo is walking around a field, before looking ahead to see Hop and Grookey, accomplished with Leon, Sonia, and Yamper, runs up to Victor, Scorbunny on his shoulder, and Gloria, Sobble in her arms.

"Hey, Victor, I told Lee and Sonia about our incomplete battle, and Lee said he would like to see us finishing it," Hop says.

"You want to see us battle, Mr. Leon?" Victor asks, as Leon and Sonia catch up.

"Yamp! Yamp!"

Leon smiles, "Please, Victor, it's just Leon. And yeah, I love seeing Pokémon Battles, especially battles between young and aspiring Trainers."

"So what do you say?" Hop asks.

Victor looks over to Scorbunny, who bumps its fists, "Scor!"

Victor looks back to Hop, "Sure, let's go."

Hop and Grookey run over to the side, several feet away, "Alright! Let's do this."

"Key! Key!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off Victor's shoulder and lands in front of him.

"Sobbl…?" Sobble looks to behind Gloria, causing her to follow its glance.

Gloria quickly looks back ahead to her friends, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Hop looks to his left to see the Wooloo charging toward him.

Hop falls back, as the Wooloo run passes him, with Grookey spins around to avoid it.

"Is that the same Wooloo from yesterday?!" Hop asks.

"I think so," Victor says, as Gloria, with Sobble in hands, walks up to him.

"But is it still mad about what happened?" Glora asks.

"I wonder…" Leon places a hand to his chin.

"We need to calm it down before it hurts someone," Sonia says.

"Yamp!" Yamper starts to run after it.

"Wait a minute," Leon suddenly says, causing Yamper to trip over its legs and fall down.

"Let's allow the new trainers handle it," Leon says.

"Leon, what are you thinking…?" Sonia asks, as Leon grins at her.

Wooloo runs back toward Hop and Grookey.

"Okay, Grookey, if it wants to fight, then let's give it one, use Branch Poke!" Hop yells.

"Key! Key!" Grookey jumps at the charging Pokémon and aims its stick at it.

Wooloo comes to a stop and curls up in a ball, with it glows blue for a moment, with Grookey's stick hits it, seemingly unaffected.

"It just used Defense Curl," Victor realizes. "Wooloo increases its defenses."

Hop jumps back to his feet, "Then we just break through its defenses! Grookey, uses continual Branch Poke!"

Grookey, back on the ground, stabs at the curled up Wooloo repeatedly, with every couple seconds has Wooloo glows blue.

"That no good, Wooloo just keep on using Defense Curl," Gloria realizes. "You will never be able to damage Wooloo in any important matter."

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny starts to run ahead.

"Scorbunny, wait," Victor knees down to his Pokémon, who stops and turns to look at him.

"We should help him, Victor," Gloria tells him.

Victor stands back up, "Wooloo only attacked Hop, I think it wants a battle with Hop and Grookey."

Grookey stabs its stick at the curled Wooloo one more time, before it starts to breath heavily.

Hop rubs the top of his head with both hands, "Oh man, Gloria's right, this isn't working!"

"Hop, if Wooloo remains curled up, then you must use that to your advantage!" Victor calls out to his friend.

"But how can I use that to my advantage…?" Hop ask, before looking back over to Grookey and the curled Wooloo, and notices the nearby hill. "Wait, that's it! Grookey, jumps onto Wooloo and starts to roll!"

"Key!" Grookey jumps onto the curled Wooloo and starts to roll it like a ball, rolling it down a hill, before starting to roll it toward a tree. "Key! Key!"

Grookey jumps off the rolling Wooloo, before the wild Pokémon rolls into the tree, uncurls, and seats, with several, tiny Rookiedee flying around its head.

Hop runs down the hill, "Alright, that should've given it a lot of damage, now Grookey, Branch Poke, rapid attacks!"

Grookey stabs forward with its stick, hitting Wooloo several times, before knocking it back, with Wooloo now lying on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Not bad, Hop!" Gloria yells, as everyone runs down the hill to join Hop and Grookey.

"Alright, Hop, use this," Leon tosses a Poké Ball at him.

Hop catches the Poké Ball, "Alright, awesome!" Hop turns back to face the Wooloo. "Poké Ball, go!"

Hop throws the Poké Ball, bounces off Wooloo's fur, opens in midair, as Wooloo turns into red energy, flies into the Poké Ball, which closes and lands on the ground. The Poké Ball, as its center button glows red, shakes once, then again, then a third time, before stops moving, with the button stops glowing red, and small stars shoot out from it.

"Ayeah!" Hop jumps over to the Poké Ball, picks it up, and holds it high in the sky. "I caught Wooloo!"

"Key! Key!" Grookey jumps up and down in celebration.

"So that's why you don't want to help them," Sonia says to Leon. "You also realized that Wooloo wanted to battle Hop?"

"It's come with being the undefeated Champion," Leon smiles.

"You know, when you said it, it's bragging," Sonia comments.

Leon looks to the young trainers, "Although, I'm impressed you realized it, Victor."

"Oh, hum…" Victor nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Victor seems to be very observant," Gloria says.

"What do you mean?" Hop asks.

Gloria looks to him, "Didn't you realize, during your battle yesterday…"

* * *

_Scorbunny jumps to the side, as Grookey scratches forward, missing it._

"Victor realized how fast and high Scorbunny could jump, so he had it keeping on dodging Grookey's attacks, until it tired itself out."

_Grookey stabs forward with its stick, but Scorbunny jumps over it. Grookey spins back around and stabs forward, but Scorbunny jumps to the side, with Grookey turns to stab at it and Scorbunny jumps over it again._

_In midair, Scorbunny turns and shoots out of its mouth, a series of small fireballs._

_Grookey then panicking runs in place, as the small fireballs hit the ground around it._

* * *

"Wow, really, Victor, that's awesome!" Hop says, getting close to Victor.

"It was nothing, really…" Victor explains, with a sweat drop.

"Don't undersell yourself, Victor," Leon starts. "Being observant is an important part of being a great Pokémon Trainer. Also, Gloria was quick to realize that Wooloo keeps on increasing its defenses and constant attacking won't damage it, while Hop, you did a great job at finding a way around Wooloo's increasing defenses."

The three friends stand side by side, with their Pokémon, as Hop places his hands behind his head, smiling.

"I say we have three great, young Trainers before us," Leon says.

"You actually sound like Galar Champion," Sonia jokes.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" Leon asks.

Suddenly, Leon's Rotom Phone flies out of his back pocket and floats in front of him, as Professor Magnolia appears on the screen, "Leon, I thought you said you will bring our young friends to my lab?"

"Oh, sorry, Professor Magnolia, something happened, and I completely forgot… sorry…" Leon brings his hands together and nods his head.

Sonia sighs, "And there go, your real personality…"

* * *

Shortly later, the group, including Hop's newly caught Wooloo, enters Professor Magnolia's lab, with Victor looking around, seeming amazed.

Gloria notices her new friend, "Victor, are you okay?"

"Oh…!" Victor looks over to her, slightly nervous. "I never actually been in a professor's lab before. Guess I'm a little starstruck."

"I guess Hop and I was like that when we first visited," Gloria admits.

Hop is kneeling next to his Wooloo, with Grookey on Wooloo's back, with Hop looking amazed, "Take it all in, this place is so amazing."

"And Hop is still like that…" Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

As the group approaches, Professor Magnolia walks around a table with an opened case on it, "Good, everyone here. Now, I want to ask our young Trainers, what they know about Dynamax."

"Oh, I know!" Hop holds out a Poké Ball. "It's when a Trainer calls out to their partner, and their Pokémon, they Zoom! Zam! KaBlam! And they're giant and all their attacks get KaBlam!"

"...Thank you, Hop…" Professor Magnolia responds, with a sweat drop. "Anyone else?"

"From what I can understand from news reports and live streams of Galar battles, it's when a Pokémon absorbs great power and grows to a giant size and increases the power of their attacks…" Victor explains.

"Was that what I said?" Hop asks.

"Not really, no," Sonia adds.

"But I believed Dynamaxing is only possible at special locations…" Victor continues.

"That right, they're called Power Spots," Gloria says. "The Gym and League stadiums are built over some of them so that Gym Leaders and Trainers could Dynamax their Pokémon for battles."

"Accurate, there's also Gigantamaxing, which also changes a Pokémon's physical abilities and changes certain attacks in a different way," Professor Magnolia starts. "And while we don't know the absolute source of these Power Spots, we do know that Wishing Stars that had been found falling through Galar for years can allow Trainers to Dynamax their Pokémon. Although to utilize their powers, we place Wishing Stars within these…"

Professor Magnolia steps to the side to reveal that the opened case is holding three mostly white bands, with a black screen, "Dynamax Bands."

"Dynamax Bands…" Victor says to himself.

Leon holds up his arm, showing the Dynamax Band on his wrist, "With this, at any Power Spot, a Trainer can Dynamax a Pokémon they have a strong bond with."

"Wait, there are three Dynamax Bands there…" Hop starts.

"That right, Hop, these Dynamax Bands are for you three," Professor Magnolia says, as she steps to the side, allowing the three Trainers to approach the table.

Each of the three grabs one of the Dynamax Band, with Hop happily pulls his onto his wrist. Victor slips his onto his wrist, looking at it awestruck. Gloria holds hers in one hand, while using her other arm to hold Sobble close to her, as it looks at her. Gloria smiles at the Pokémon.

"There's one more thing," Leon says, causing Gloria to look to the side. "Victor, Hop…"

Gloria watches as her friends walk over to Leon, standing side by side.

"I was considering this before, and after seeing how you two handle yourselves and the quick bonds you are forming with your partners, I've made my final decision," Leon says.

"About what, Lee?" Hop asks his brother.

Leon reaches behind his back, flapping his cape slightly, before pulling out two folded letters and hands them to the two Trainers.

"Wait, are those…?" Hop asks, unaware of Gloria raises her head slightly.

Leon smiles, "My endorsement for the two of you to enter the Galar League's Gym Challenge."

"Endorsement! Serious?!" Hop grabs one letter and looks it over.

Victor takes the other letter, as he whispers, "An Official League competition?" Then he quickly looks back at Leon. "Wait, my mom…"

"It's alright."

Victor turns to see entering the lab is Vicki, Glory, and Castera, "Mom?"

Vicki smiles, "I knew you always wanted to compete in League competitions. So you have my full support." She then tilts her head slightly. "Besides, it'll be the perfect opportunity to make new friends."

"Thanks, mom," Victor blushes.

"And I know better then trying to stop Hop from doing something he really wants to," Castera says.

"Thanks, mum," Hop jumps slightly to turn and face her direction. "And get ready, cause you will have a new Champion in the family."

Glory looks toward Gloria, who is looking down slightly.

"The opening ceremony for this year's League competition is only a couple days away, so you two should take the train at Wedgehurst tomorrow," Leon says.

Glory walks over to her daughter, "Gloria, you should go with them."

"Go with them?" Gloria's surprised.

"Yeah, support your friends and get to see Motostoke," Glory adds.

"That's a great idea," Hop says.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Victor adds.

"Could be?" Hop gets close to Victor. "It will be fun!"

"Right," Victor smiles nervously.

Gloria blushes slightly, "Okay, I'll go." She looks down at her Sobble. "Right?"

"Sobbl!" Sobble smiles.

"This gonna be so awesome!" Hop yells to his Pokémon.

"Key! Key!"

"Wooo!"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny runs over to its Trainer and jumps onto his shoulder, almost causing him to lose his balance, with everyone else laughing.

"_A day of adventure and excitement is coming to an end, as Victor and Hop's immediate future seems set. But what of Gloria? And are our heroes prepared for what might come next?"_

"_Find out as the journey continues…"_


	3. Train of Thought Derailment

"_A trip into the Slumbering Weald and a conflict with a Wooloo was just the start of Victor, Gloria, and Hop's lives as Pokémon Trainers. Now with Dynamax Bands in hands, and League endorsements for Victor and Hop, what could come next for our young heroes…?"_

* * *

"Train of Thought Derailment"

* * *

"Char!" Charizard roars, spreading its wings, while outside the Wedgehurst Train Station.

"It's soooo cool!" three women say in unison, while lending close to Charizard.

"And so powerful!" a man flexes his arm.

"Char!" Charizard smiles.

"You're such a showoff, Charizard," Leon smiles, causing Charizard to look at its Trainer.

"Like you're one to talk."

Leon turns to see approaching him is Sonia, Yamper, Vicki, Glory, and Castera, "Hey, Sonia, what can I say, people keep on asking to see my partner. Besides, Charizard loves the attention."

Sonia crosses her arms, "I'm sure he's not the only one."

"Yamp! Yamp!"

"Char, Char," Charizard laughs.

"Anyway," Leon places a hand on Charizard's shoulder. "I thought you were walking the kids to the Train Station."

"They fell behind becauses Vicki overpacked her son's backpack," Glory explains.

Vicki holds a finger to her chin, "I don't think I packed it that much."

Further behind the group, comes Victor, wearing a large, stuffed backpack, with him lending backward and having trouble walking, as Gloria and Hop are pushing him from behind.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor drops his smaller backpack onto the ground, as Leon stands behind him, arms crossed.

"There, all the young and upcoming Trainer needs: Poké Balls, Potions, collapsible tent…" Leon says.

"Although maybe you should still bring 890 change of clothes," Vicki suggests.

"There aren't that many days in a year," Glory comments, with a sweat drop.

"He'll be fine, they all will," Leon says, as Victor puts his backpack on.

"Thanks, Mr. Leon," Victor says.

"I told you, Victor, just call me Leon."

"Char, Char."

"Wow, it's really your partner," Victor holds out his Rotom Phone.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures," the Rotom Phone explains.

"Yeah, Leon trained this guy since it was a Charmander," Hop adds, patting Charizard on the shoulder. "Of course, it will be no match for me and my Pokémon."

"Char," Charizard breathes a small fireball past Hop, surprising him.

"Although, we still got a long way to go," Hop blushes.

"Char," Charizard smiles, as everyone laughs, except for Gloria.

Gloria approaches the Champion, "Hum, Leon, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Glory finishes laughing when she notices Gloria and Leon walking over to the side.

"Leon, I was wondering…" Gloria starts, as Leon watches with his hands on his hips. "Why… why didn't you give me an endorsement too?"

"You wanted an endorsement too?" Leon asks.

"Yesterday, you said you were impressed by all three of us, but you didn't give me an endorsement," Gloria says. "So I was wondering…" She looks away, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Gloria, it really is," Leon rubs the back of his head. "And I do have a reason as to why I didn't give you an endorsement."

Gloria looks up at him.

Leon sighs, "But what you need to worry about is, what do you really want."

"I-I don't understand…" Gloria starts.

Glory walks over to the two, "The train gets ready to leave, you should hurry and get on."

"Oh, hum," Gloria looks to Leon, then back to her mom. "Right, mom."

Gloria tugs on her backpack's straps and walks pass them, with Glory and Leon watching her.

Leon sighs, "If only we can tell her why she hadn't been given an endorsement."

"Trust me, I know, but I'm afraid this is something Gloria has to figure out on her own," Glory says.

Victor, Hop, and Gloria start to walk through the turnstile toward the train, as Vicki calls out, "Remember Victor, brush your teeth everyday! And always clean any berries you picked before eating it! And always say 'please' and 'thank you'! And wash your clothes thoroughly!"

Victor sighs, and Hops laughs a bit, as the three friends walk onto the train.

Tears are rolling down Vicki's cheeks, "They grew up so fast! It seems like it was only a week ago when he was nine…!"

"It was a week ago when he was nine," Castera comments.

The train whistles blow, as it starts to depart.

* * *

Hop sits down in his chair in front of a large table, "This is so awesome!" He looks over to Victor, seated next to him, "So, Victor, does Kanto have any trains?"

"Well, there's the Magnet Train, but I never rode it," Victor comments.

"Then this is your first time on a train too," Hop says, then looks to Gloria, seating across from Victor. "And this is your first time too, Gloria, right?" But Gloria isn't looking up. "Right, Gloria?"

"Huh?" Gloria looks up at her two friends. "Oh, hum, right, right…"

"Everything's okay?" Victor asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," Gloria claims.

Hop then notices a train conductor starting to walk past them, "Hey, Mr. Conductor, would it be okay if we let our Pokémon out?"

"It would be fine," the conductor says, as he holds up one finger. "But only small ones." He turns back to start to walk away, "I still don't believe the Champion let out his Charizard."

Hop holds out two Poké Balls, "Well, I guess I shouldn't let out Wooloo." Hop returns one Poké Ball to his back pocket, then holds out the other one slightly, which opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Grookey.

"Key! Key!" Grookey removes its stick and bangs it on the table.

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, forming Scorbunny.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny hops up and down, happily.

Gloria holds out a Poké Ball, opening it and shooting out red energy, forming Sobble.

"Sobbl…" Sobble looks at Gloria, who seems to be in deep thought.

Sobble then notices Grookey and Scorbunny are looking out a nearby window, with Sobble joining them, as they see the scenery running past them.

"So the train will take us straight to Motostoke?" Victor asks.

"No, this train is taking us to Meetup Spot, Leon thinks it will do us good if we travel through the Wild Area," Hop explains.

"What's the Wild Area?" Victor asks.

"Oh, the Wild Area is an expansive area, full of all different kinds of Pokémon, some of which are really powerful," Hop answers. "It could be so…"

"Awesome?" Victor finishes.

"Exactly!" Hop responds, before jumping out of his seat, standing next to the table. "But before that, why don't we explore the train? It's supposed to have a delicious food car."

"Key! Key!" Grookey runs over to the edge of the table.

"Grookey's in," Hop says. "About you guys?"

"I think I'll pass," Gloria says, as Sobble walks over to her.

"Sobbl."

"Scor?" Scorbunny walks over to Victor, who gently pets it.

"We'll catch up," Victor says.

Hop shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, later, then." Hop turns slightly. "Let's go, Grookey."

"Key!" Grookey jumps off the table and walks with Hop.

Victor looks over to Gloria, with Scorbunny following his glance, "Gloria, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Scor?"

"I'm fine, Victor, I just… have a lot on my mind right now," Gloria explains, before looking down. "_Like what Leon meant by 'what I really want'."_

"Sobbl?" Sobble tilts its head.

Victor reaches into his pocket, pulling out his endorsement, before putting it back and looking at his friend, "Gloria… I have always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, since I was a little kid, competing in a League competition is a dream come true…"

"That's nice, Victor…" Gloria responds, while looking down at the table.

"So… what's your dream?" Victor asks.

Gloria immediately looks back up, "My what?"

"Your dream, your goal, what do you want to do or accomplish?" Victor asks.

"I-I… I never thought about it," Gloria tells him. "I just want…"

"Yeah?" Victor asks, as both Pokémon look at her.

"Scor?"

"Sobbl?"

"I want…" Gloria looks back down.

"So horrible…" a woman interrupts, causing Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon look at the table across from theirs to see a married couple talking with the wife holding her Rotom Phone. "Did you see this? A group of poachers attack a part of the Wild Area home to a bunch of Bug Type Pokémon, planning on selling them on the black market."

"Yeah, I read that, but the police busted them," the husband says.

"But according to this article, some of the Pokémon's homes were destroyed and they fled," the wife adds, as she holds her Rotom Phone to her husband's face. "Those poor homeless dears."

"That is horrible…" Gloria whispers.

All of a sudden, the train jerks to a stop, with Scorbunny falling onto the seat next to Victor and Sobble tumbles over.

"Sobbl!" Sobble jumps into Gloria's arms.

"It's okay, Sobble," Gloria says before she looks to Victor who is helping Scorbunny to stand upright. "Why did the train just stop?"

"Are we at the Meetup Spot?" Victor asks.

Gloria looks out the window, "No, it looks like we're still miles away from the train station."

* * *

In the train's engine car, the engineer removes a panel from beneath the controls to see a combination of gears and poles, several damaged, and couple loose.

"So what the damage?" the conductor asks behind him.

"Not too extensive," the engineer looks closely. "I should be able to repair and replace everything here shortly."

The conductor holds up his Rotom Phone, looking at its screen, "Hopefully, we won't be too far behind schedule."

There's a knock on the car's rear door, with the conductor pockets his Rotom Phone and turns to press a button next to the door, causing it to slide open, where he sees Victor and Gloria, with Scorbunny on Victor's shoulder and Sobble in Gloria's arms.

"I'm sorry, but passengers aren't allowed up here," the conductor says.

"We're just wondering why the train stopped," Gloria says.

The engineer stands up, holding a piece of metal, "Just some… engine trouble." He turns to the two young Trainers. "Don't worry, we'll be up and running in no time."

"Sobbl…" Sobble tilts its head slightly, as it looks at the opening under the controls, when it sees two white oval shapes in the darkness. "Sobbl?"

Gloria tilts her head to follow Sobble's glance, "What's that?"

The conductor and engineer turn as the Trainers and their Pokémon look ahead at the opening, before suddenly a Blipbug shoots out of the opening, "Blip! Blip!"

The Blipbug quickly crawls between Victor and Gloria, with Victor falling down onto his butt, as Scorbunny falls off his shoulder, and Gloria moves to the side.

"What was that Pokémon?" Gloria asks.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies out of her backpack and floats in front of her, "Blipbug, the Larva Pokémon, often found in gardens, this Pokémon has hairs on its body that it uses to assess its surroundings."

"That answers that question," Gloria grabs her Rotom Phone out of the air.

"Also, answered what happened to the Train," the engineer adds.

"But why was it onboard the train at all?" the conductor asks. "I don't think it's a caught Blipbug."

"Wild or not, if it damages anymore of the train we won't be able to move at all," the engineer says.

"We'll stop it," Victor says, before he and Scorbunny run down the aisle.

"Scor!"

Gloria, with Sobble in her arms, ran after her friends, "'We'll stop it'?"

"I was acting without thinking," Victor blushes, with Gloria smiles.

* * *

The Blipbug enters a train car, without any of the passengers, all of whom are looking at their Rotom Phones, noticing it, as it crawls across the floor and slips into a woman's bag, lying under her table, which also has the woman's Galarian Meowth sleeping on the table. Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon enter the car and start slowly looking around.

Victor reaches the woman's table, as he looks around, with Scorbunny couple steps behind him. Scorbunny then notices the woman's bag, slightly opened, before seeing Blipbug's eyes within the darkness.

"Scor!" Scorbunny runs ahead and dives into the bag, causing it to shake and bounce around.

"Meowt!" the woman's Meowth complains, as it wakes up.

"What in the…?!" the woman pulls her bag out, as Victor turns around, with Scorbunny's tail sticking out of the bag.

"Scorbunny?!" Victor grabs and pulls Scorbunny out of the bag.

"What's your Scorbunny doing in my bag?!" the woman angrily asks the young Trainer.

"Meowt!"

"Well, you see…" Victor nervously responds.

"Blip…"

Victor, Scorbunny, the woman, and her Meowth look down at the bag, before the Blipbug suddenly jumps out the bag, with the woman screams and falls backward, as her Meowth watches her.

"Meowt?"

Gloria turns away from a table, which Sobble is standing on, before she outstretches an arm, "Sobble, stop Blipbug with Water Gun!"

"Sobbl!" Sobble brings its hands together and shoots a stream of water from its mouth.

"Blip!" green energy appears around Blipbug before it falls down, through part of the stream of water and then hits Sobble, knocking it back across the table.

"Sobble!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl…" Sobble rubs the back of its head, while looking down.

Blipbug, back on the floor, crawls down the train car, with Victor watching.

"Scorbunny, Ember!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps out of Victor's hands, before it shoots out of its mouth, a series of small fireballs.

"Blip! Blip!" Blipbug crawls across the floor, moving left to right, dodging the small fireballs, before it reaches the end of the train car. "Blip!" Blipbug jumps up, hits a button next to the door, with the door slides open and it crawls through.

"C'mon, Scorbunny!" Victor runs ahead, with his Pokémon.

"Scor!"

Gloria scoops her Pokémon in her arms, "It's okay, Sobble, I'm sure you will have a second chance."

"Sobbl…"

* * *

Blipbug enters a train car, crawling past a large table holding different food, with people standing next to it, gathering their food, unaware of the Blipbug hits the button next to the other door and leaves.

Hop is at the table, with Grookey standing on the edge of the table, holding up a bowl full of curry, smelling it, unaware of Victor, with Scorbunny on his shoulder running past them.

"This curry smells delicious," Hop says.

"Key!" Grookey also smells the curry, as Gloria, and Sobble in her arms, run past them, with Grookey notices them as the last second. "Key?"

"How about we'll share?" Hop asks.

"Key!" Grookey happily responds.

* * *

Victor and Gloria, with their Pokémon, reach the last car to find it empty except for Blipbug, who is at the end of the car, watching them.

"Scor, Scor!"

"Victor, let Sobble handle this," Gloria says to her friend.

"Sobbl?" Sobble looks up at its Trainer.

Gloria looks down at the Pokémon in her arms, "I know you can do this."

"Sobbl!" Sobble nods its head.

"Blip?" Blipblug tilts its head.

"Alright, Sobble, let's start out with Pound!" Gloria calls out.

Sobble jumps up and slams down its arm, with Blipbug jumping back.

"Why Pound, would Water Gun be more powerful?" Victor asks.

"I checked the Rotom Phone while we were chasing it, according to it, the move Blipbug used earlier was Struggle Bug, which might've lowered Sobble's Special Attack, so I'll try for a regular Attack," Gloria explains.

"Blip!" green energy appears around Blipbug, before it jumps at Sobble.

"Sobble, dodge and counter with Pound!" Gloria instructs.

"Sobbl!" Sobble jumps up, as Blipbug moves past it, lands on top of a chair's back and then jumps down, slamming its arm on the Blipbug's back.

Blipbug pushes it back up slightly, getting Sobble's arm off it, before crawls away, turning around in the progress.

"Blip!" Blipbug, surrounded by green energy, jumps ahead, hitting Sobble.

"Sobbl!"

"Sobble!" Gloria yells, before biting her lower lip. "That Blipbug is too fast… right, maybe I can use that against it." Gloria takes a step forward. "Sobble, jump high in the air!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble gets back up and then jumps high, close to the train car's ceiling.

"Now, Sobble, use Water Gun, aim for the floor!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots out a stream of water from its mouth, hitting the ground around Blipbug, as it crawls across the floor.

"Blip, Blip, Blip!" Blipbug tries to crawl across the water covered floor, but ends up slipping and turns onto its back. "Blip!"

"Sobble, go, use Pound!" Gloria yells.

"Sobbl!" Sobble comes falling down from the ceiling, slamming down its arm, hitting Blipbug right in the body.

"Blip!"

Sobble jumps back, landing a couple feet in front of the two Trainers.

"Scor! Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny is on Victor's shoulder, keeping on throwing its arms into the air as it's cheering.

"I see, you make the floor slippery with Water Gun, so Blipbug can't run around as fast," Victor realizes, before looking at his friend. "That's a great idea, Gloria." Gloria smiles at Victor, who blushes slightly and looks away, "Hum, although, I wonder, hum, why there's a Blipbug here, anyway."

"Good point," Gloria crosses her arms. "It's clearly a wild Pokémon, so why would it be so far from its habitat…" She suddenly looks to her friend. "Victor, the news article about poachers!"

"Of course, because of those poachers, this Blipbug lost its home," Victor looks at Blipbug, as it turns back onto its feet.

"That it, is it?" Gloria approaches the Blipbug, before sitting down in front of it with her legs crossed. "You lost your home and then got stuck on this train trying to search for a new home?"

"Blip…" Blipbug slowly nods its head.

"Did you stop the train because you want what you saw outside as your new home?" Gloria asks, as Sobble walks over to her.

"Blip…" Blipbug just lowers its head.

"But if that's the case, you would just leave the train and not run all over the place…" Gloria starts.

"Blip…"

"Are you scared?" Gloria asks.

"Blip," Blipbug nods its head.

"I can understand…" Gloria looks at Sobble, picks it up and sits it on her lap.

"Sobbl," Sobble looks up at Gloria.

"I'm afraid…" Gloria looks down slightly. "Afraid I can't get an endorsement for the Galar League and be able to do what I want… What I want…" Gloria sighs. "The truth is… I don't want to compete in the Galar League…"

"Scor?" Scorbunny and Victor look at each for a moment.

"Blip?" Blipbug looks up at Gloria, who meets its glance.

"I love Pokémon battles, to watch them and to participate in them, but competing in the Galar League is my friends' dreams, not mine," Gloria says. "I just want…" Gloria smiles. "I just want to travel around and see the world."

"Sobbl! Sobbl!" Sobble smiles up at its Trainer.

"Scor!" Scorbunny and Victor smile.

"So, Blipbug, what do you want?" Gloria asks, as she and Sobble look at the wild Pokémon.

Blipbug notices that Sobble's hand is softly touching one of Gloria's. Blipbug crawls over to them, and places its hand on Gloria and Sobble's, "Blip."

Gloria smiles, "You don't want a home, you want friends?"

Blipbug looks up at her and says, happily, "Blip!"

Gloria reaches for her bag and pulls out a Poké Ball, "About becoming my Pokémon, and we all can be friends."

"Sobbl!" Sobble smiles.

"Scor, Scor!" Scorbunny holds up one arm, with Victor smiling at its reaction.

"Blip, Blip!" Blipbug happily responds, before it places its head against the button on the Poké Ball, which opens with Blipbug turning into red energy, flies into the Poké Ball and closes. The Poké Ball shakes three times, with the button glowing red, before stopping, with small stars shooting out of the button.

"Alright, I caught Blipbug!" Gloria exclaims.

"Sobbl!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots out red energy, forming Blipbug, who happily adds, "Blip!"

* * *

Later on, the train starts moving, as Hop and Grookey are walking down the aisle on the train car, with Hop carrying a bowl of curry.

"The train finally starts moving again, but you guys better hurry up before the food car is all emptied," Hop says, before reaching the table to see Victor and Gloria in their seats, with Scorbunny, Sobble, and Blipbug on the table, all five asleep.

"Oh, they're all asleep," Hop whispers. "We better find an empty table so we won't disturb them."

"Key…" Grookey whispers.

Hop and Grookey start to walk down the aisle, before they slide back to the table.

"Wait, did Gloria catch a Blipbug?!"

"Key!"

* * *

The train's whistle blows, as Victor, Gloria, and Hop exit the Meetup Spot Train Station.

"And here we are, the Meetup Spot!" Hop yells.

"Meetup Spot…?" Victor looks slightly to the left and right.

"Yeah, apparently it's called the Meetup Spot, because Trainers often meet here before they start exploring the Wild Area together," Gloria explains.

"And here's the Wild Area, the first step to me becoming the Galar League Champion," Hop bumps his fists.

"How many first steps do you have?" Gloria places a hand on her hip.

"C'mon, let's go!" Hop looks back at his friends, before starting to run ahead. "I can't wait another second."

"Wait up, Hop!" Gloria calls out, as she and Victor start to run after him.

"_After a short delay, Victor and Gloria, as well as Hop, are on their way through the Wild Area. Now that Gloria has discovered what she truly wants, what next for our young heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	4. A Max-ed Out Catch

"_Both Victor and Hop are given League endorsements from Leon, but when Gloria asks why she wasn't given one, the Champion's cryptic words gave her a lot to think about. Until she meets a wild Blipbug, who ends up helping her come clean about her real desires. Now, our heroes find themselves in the Wild Area, ready for their adventure to reach new heights."_

* * *

"A Max-Out Catch"

* * *

Victor, Gloria, and Hop are running through the Rolling Fields.

"What part of you think this was a good idea?!" Gloria yells, midrun.

"Grookey has the type advantage, I thought I was a shoo in," Hop explains, midrun.

"All our life, we were told that wild Pokémon in the Wild Area are of various different levels and to be extra caution if we are ever here!" Gloria yells, midrun.

"Sorry, but I will never be Champion if I don't take risks!" Hop yells, midrun.

"And if you're not careful, you won't make it to the open ceremony!" Gloriay yells, midrun.

"Maybe we should discuss this… when we're not running for our lives…!" Victor says, midrun.

"Onx!" the wild Onix yells, as it continues to chase the three young Trainers.

Hop trips for a moment, before keeps his footing and continues running.

"Be careful!" Gloria yells, midrun.

"Sorry, but the ground is getting uneven, besides it not like we can keep running," Hop says, midrun. "We're gonna slow down!"

Victor then slides to a stop, "Or we can make Onix slow down." Victor then throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Scorbunny!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots out red energy, forming Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Scorbunny, jumps around Onix, keep it in one spot!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts jumping around Onix, who stops and watches Scorbunny.

"Onx!" Onix tries to hit Scorbunny with its head, but misses, with Scorbunny keeps on jumping around it.

"Victor…?" Gloria and Hop approach their friend.

"Gloria, have Sobble uses Water Gun, if we can make the ground muddy…" Victor starts.

"Right," Gloria responds, before she throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Sobble!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots red energy, forming Sobble.

"Sobble, use Water Gun, aim for the ground beneath Onix!" Gloria instructs.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots a stream of water at the ground beneath Onix, going over it, soaking the ground.

"Onx! Onx!" Onix keeps on yelling, before Scorbunny bounces off its head, and Onix starts to sink into the ground.

"Scor!" Scorbunny lands on Victor's shoulder.

"Good job," Victor tells his Pokémon.

Gloria picks up Sobble in her arms, "Now, let's go, before…"

"Onx!" Onix yells before it dives into the ground, disappearing into a huge hole.

"Wait, did it just use Dig?" Gloria asks.

Suddenly Onix bursts out of the ground behind the Trainers, Scorbunny, and Sobble, with them turn and screams, as the Onix lunges toward them.

"Drill Run!"

Suddenly, a spinning Rhydon speeds past them, slams into the Onix, knocking it back.

The Rhydon lands in front of the Trainers and their Pokémon, holding out one arm, "Ry-don."

"Is that…?" Victor starts.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies out of his bag and floats in front of him, "Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon, it begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn."

"That's right," the three friends and their Pokémon turn to see a muscled man wearing a vest and a Dynamax Band with slick back hair. "That's my partner, Rhydon."

"Onx," Onix lunges forward.

"Not quite done, yet? Then Rhydon, use Horn Drill!" the man calls out.

"Ry-don!" Rhydon's horn starts to spin, before it lunges forward, hitting Onix's head, with the two appeared to be at a stalemate, before Onix is pushed back.

"Onx!" Onix turns and starts to crawl away, quickly.

The man walks up to his Pokémon and pats it on its shoulder, "Well done, Rhydon."

"Ry-don," Rhydon smiles.

"That was incredible!" Hop says, as he and his friends approach the man.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving us," Gloria says.

"I was happy to help, my name is Rocky and you already met Rhydon."

"Ry-don."

"I'm Gloria, this is my partner Sobble," Gloria starts.

"Sobbl."

Gloria looks to her friends, "And this is Hop and Victor, and Victor's Scorbunny."

"You seem to forgot, Gloria, to mention that I am the future Champion," Hop grins.

"How could it slip my mind," Gloria says, with a sweatdrop.

"Thanks, again," Victor says to Rocky.

"Scor!"

"Don't mention it, and I got to say, I'm impressed by your idea to slow down Onix," Rocky says.

"Thanks, but it didn't work…" Victor looks to the side, which Scorbunny notices.

"Don't sweat it, kid, not every plan or idea works out," Rocky says, before he looks them over. "So you all are Pokémon Trainers?"

"Yep, and I am the future…" Hop starts.

"He got it, Hop," Gloria interrupts.

Rocky holds a hand to his chin, "Perhaps you three could help me with my Max Raid Battle."

"Max Raid Battle?" Victor asks.

* * *

Rocky is leading Victor, Gloria, and Hop through the Rolling Fields and toward East Lake Axewell.

"We never took part in a Max Raid Battle," Gloria says.

"That's fine, but tell me, what do you know about Max Raid Battles?" Rocky asks.

"Trainers come together to fight Dynamaxed Pokémon and blam! Klam! Slash!" Hop excitedly explains.

Gloria notices Rocky's confused expression, "That is actually his most concise explanation."

"Right," Rocky clears his throat. "It's a little more complicated than that. You see League regulations insist that four Trainers take part in a Max Raid Battle for safety. And they can battle wild Dynamaxed Pokémon. And, this is kinda odd, but the wild Pokémon remains Dynamaxed, while a Trainer's Pokémon can only stay Dynamaxed for a short time. But winning would reward one of the Trainers the chance to catch the Pokémon."

"I heard that wild Pokémon in the Wild Area can Dynamax, but I hadn't seen any," Victor says.

"That's because you need to know where to look," Rocky explains, as he stops and looks to his side, where the three young Trainers see a glowing circle platform. "And this is a Pokémon Den."

"A Pokémon… Den…" Victor repeats.

"Yep, wild Pokémon often wander in and out of Dens, and they could be affected by the Power Spots in them and are Dynamaxed," Rocky explains, places a hand to his chin. "Although I have heard of wild Pokémon leaving a Den, still Dynamaxed, but I hadn't seen anything."

"So you can find any kind of Pokémon in there?!" Hop asks, looking closely at the Den.

"Yep, even especially rare Pokémon," Rocky smiles.

"Are you searching for a specific Pokémon?" Gloria asks.

"I am, you see, I'm trying to start up a construction business," Rocky begins, as he holds up a Poké Ball. "And my partner Rhydon is an expert worker, but I need more help." He looks to the Den, with Hop quickly going around it, watching it. "And I heard of a powerful Pokémon that had been found in this Den. One can help Rhydon and me with my business."

Rocky sighs and looks back to Gloria, "Unfortunately to take on a Max Raid Battle, I need three other Trainers, but I hadn't been able to find any to assist me."

"I'm sorry, but we're just getting started…" Gloria starts.

"That's fine, besides Max Raid Battles is a good experience," Rocky interrupts. "So what do you say?"

"Of course…!" Hop jumps over from the Den. "The future Champion can't back away from a challenge like this."

"I forgot you were gonna be Champion, you hadn't mentioned it for the past ten minutes," Gloria says, with a hand on her waist. "What about you, Victor?"

Gloria turns to see Victor looking at his Dynamax Band, before he looks over to her, "Oh, hum, I don't know. It could be… fun…"

"Maybe, but…" Gloria starts.

Suddenly Hop appears behind Victor and Gloria, "Then it settles, let's go!"

Hop gentles pat his friends on their backs, pushing them slightly forward and causing them to place their hands on the Den, as Rocky and Hop also place their hands on the Den. Suddenly a bright light emerges from the Den, with it seen for miles around, before the light starts to expand, covering the four Trainers.

The light fades, as the three young Trainers lower their arms from covering their eyes, now in a darkened landscape.

Gloria angrily stands in front, "Hop, what do you think you're doing?! We were still discussing it!"

Hop holds his hands behind his head, "C'mon, Gloria. You need to be able to jump into adventure. That's why my parents named me Hop, to remind me to always jump, or hop, into adventure." Hop grins.

"I seriously doubt that's why they called you Hop," Gloria responds.

"Hum, Gloria…" Victor looks ahead, completely awestruck and frightened, causing Gloria to look in the same direction.

"Oh, wow…" Gloria says, as a giant Pokémon slowly walks out of the darkness, coming into view, revealing it to be a Conkeldurr.

Victor holds up his Rotom Phone, "Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon, concrete mixed by Conkeldurr is much more durable than normal concrete, even when the compositions of the two materials are the same."

"Guess Rocky's right about how it could help with his construction business…" Victor says.

"We are definitely out of our depths here," Gloria says.

"What are you saying, I'm completely pumped!" Hop shouts.

"Now that spirit," Rocky says, seconds after sending his Rhydon. "Now, let's go."

"Rhy-don!"

"Right," the three young Trainers respond, with Hop being more excitedly, as they get ready to send out their Pokémon.

"Go, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!"

"Go, Sobble!"

"Sobbl!"

"Let's go, Grookey!"

"Key!"

"Conk-dur!" the giant Conkeldurr yells.

"Sobbl!" Sobble jumps into Gloria's arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Sobble, we don't have to battle Conkeldurr on our own," Gloria gently pets her Pokémon.

"So, do we have a battle strategy?" Victor asks.

"Hit it hard and keep it on," Rocky throws out a hand. "Rhydon, use Horn Drill!"

"Rhy-don!" Rhydon jumps high.

"That's not a battle strategy!" Gloria yells, still holding Sobble.

Rhydon lept toward the giant Conkeldurr, with its horn spinning rapidly. Conkeldurr holds up one of the stone pillars it is holding, blocking Rhydon's attack.

"Conk-dur!" Conkeldurr shoves the stone pillar to the side, throwing Rhydon back, with it slams hard onto the ground.

Conkeldurr then places the stone pillar firmly on the ground, lets go, and gets ready to throw a punch, as its fist is glowing.

"That must be Max Knuckle, watch out!" Rocky warns.

"Conk-dur!" Conkeldurr throws forward a punch, as an energy fist is sent flying from its fist.

Rhydon quickly returns to its feet and runs out of the way, as Scorbunny and Grookey jump to the side, with the energy fist hits the ground, exploding on impact and sending shockwaves.

"This is so awesome!" Hop says, with huge eyes.

"Key!" Grookey mimics its Trainer.

"You scare me sometimes, Hop," Gloria says.

"Perhaps if we try long distance attacks…" Victor suggests.

"Worth a try," Gloria says, before she looks at Sobble in her arms. "Are you up for it?"

"Sobbl…"

"Scor!"

Sobble looks down at Scorbunny on the ground, who pumps its fists and smiles. Sobble nods its head, "Sobbl."

Sobble jumps out of Gloria's arms, landing next to Scorbunny, before the two Pokémon look up at the giant Conkeldurr.

"Scorbunny, use Ember!"

"Sobble, you use Water Gun!"

Scorbunny and Sobble jump up, with Scorbunny starts shooting a series of small fireballs from its mouth, as Sobble starts shooting a stream of water from its mouth.

Both attacks hit Conkeldurr, "Conk-dur…"

Conkeldurr slightly lifts both stone pillars up and slams them on the ground, sending shockwaves across the ground, as Scorbunny and Sobble lands, before suddenly a giant rock slab erupts up in front of Conkeldurr.

"Now it's using Max Rockfall," Rocky realizes. "Rhydon, use Drill Run!"

"Rhy-don!" Rhydon jumps and spins around rapidly, flying toward the rock slab, hitting it repeatedly, before finally bounces off, followed by the rock slab starting to fall down.

"Sobbl…" Sobble tries to run out of the shadows of the rock slab, before tripping.

"Sobble!" Gloria runs toward her Pokémon.

"Sobbl!" Sobble suddenly shoots a stream of water at Gloria, pushing her back, before the slab falls on top of Sobble, causing a large explosion on impact, as a sandstorm spreads out from the impact.

"Sobble!" Gloria, having fallen on her back, returns to her feet and runs ahead to find Sobble lying on the ground, with its eyes whirling, and picks it up.

"Sobbl…"

Gloria smiles, "Thank you, Sobble. Now get some rest."

Gloria holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red laser, hitting Sobble, turning it into red energy before flying back into the Poké Ball.

Rocky runs over to the young Trainers and their Pokémon, "I'm sorry about your Sobble, but this sandstorm was caused by Max Rockfall, we must keep on battling or we lose."

"If we keep on battling, then we need an actual plan," Victor places a hand to his chin. "I don't believe Conkeldurr are known for their speed, but our Pokémon are fast, we could use that to advantage."

"That it!" Hop gets close to Victor, surprising him. "Your Scorbunny is very fast. If you Dynamax it, we could easily win."

"I don't know…" Victor starts.

"I like it, let's do it," Rocky says.

"Okay…" Victor says, as Hop and Rocky nod their heads.

Gloria holds out a Poké Ball, "Let's do this for Sobble." She then throws the Poké Ball. "Go, Blipbug!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots out red energy, which forms Blipbug, "Blip!"

With a Poké Ball in his hand, Victor looks at his Dynamax Band, "Okay, you see it a lot on battle streams… You can do this…" Victor breathes deeply with his eyes closed, before opening them and aims his Poké Ball at Scorbunny. "Alright, Scorbunny, Dynamax!"

"Scor!"

But nothing happened, with Victor again saying, "Scorbunny, Dynamax!"

"Scor!" But still nothing happened, Scorbunny slowly looks back at its Trainer. "Scor?"

Victor holds up his arm, looking at his Dynamax Band, "Why can't I Dynamax?"

"Victor, watch out!" Gloria calls out, with Victor looks ahead to see Conkeldurr throwing a large energy fist at him and Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Scorbunny fires a series of small fireballs at the energy fist, but it isn't slowing.

"Blipbug, counter with Struggle Bug!" Gloria yells.

Blipbug jumps up, with its body glowing green, and collides with the energy fist, causing a large explosion. Thrown out of the explosion, Blipbug is knocked back.

"Blipbug!" Gloria calls out.

Blipbug's body starts to glow, before it reshapes into a dome-like shape, with the glowing ceases, revealing Dottler, which lands on the ground.

"Blipbug, you evolved!" Gloria realizes, as she takes out her Rotom Phone.

"Dottler, the Radome Pokémon, as it grows inside its shell, it uses its psychic abilities to monitor the outside world and prepare for evolution," the Rotom Phone explains.

"That's so awesome!" Hop says, before he looks to Grookey. "There is no way we are falling behind. Right, Grookey?!"

"Key!" Grookey jumps up and down, exciteding.

"Then, use Branch Poke!" Hop instructs.

"Key!" Grookey jumps up and stabs forward with its stick, which hits the center of Conkeldurr's head.

"Conk-dur!" Conkeldurr tries to swipe away Grookey, but it manages to jump off the stone pillar and leaps away.

"We can't just attack…" Victor says.

"I might have a plan, now," Gloria says as she puts her Rotom Phone back in her bag. "Dottler, use Confusion!"

"Dot… er!" Dottler's body glows brightly, before small orbs shoot from it and hits Conkeldurr.

"Conk-dur…" Conkeldurr starts to raise one of its hand from a stone pillar, but then slams itself in the head.

"Why did it just hit itself?" Hop wonders.

"Because Dottler manages to confuse it," Gloria smiles.

"Conk… dur!" Conkeldurr yells, before a large barrier appears in front of the Pokémon.

"What was that?" Gloria asks.

"Dynamaxed wild Pokémon sometimes summon barriers to protect themselves with," Rocky explains. "We're gonna have to take it down before we could do any serious damage… while your Pokémon are receiving damage from the sandstorm."

"Scor…" Scorbunny says, as it sees Grookey walks over.

"Key…"

"Well, we do have a plan," Hop says.

Victor keeps on looking at his Dynamax Band, "But I can't Dynamax…"

Rocky sighs, "Maybe this was a bad idea. I shouldn't involve you kids in my foolish dream…"

"No…" Victor suddenly says, before looking away from his Dynamax Band. "No dreams are foolish… and we can still battle…"

"He's right," Gloria agrees. "If Conkeldurr feels like it needs a barrier, then we must be doing some damage."

"Alright! Let's knock down that barrier!" Hop pumps his arms.

"Okay then," Rocky nods his head, then turns. "Rhydon, attack with Horn Drill!"

"Scorbunny, Ember!"

"Grookey, Branch Poke!"

Scorbunny jumps up and starts shooting a series of small fireballs from its mouth, as Rhydon and Grookey leap up, with Rhydon's horn spinning and Grookey stabs forward with its stick. All three attacks hit the barrier at once, and after a couple seconds, the barrier shatters.

"Conk-dur!" Conkeldurr, letting go of one of its stone pillars, starts to throw a fist forward, sending out an energy fist.

"You not the only one who can use barriers," Gloria starts. "Dottler, Reflect!"

"Dot-er!" Dottler calls out, as a large yellow-colored barrier appears, blocking the energy fist, before a large explosion consumes both attacks.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Rocky pumps his fists, before he notices his Dynamax Band is glowing.

"Rhy-don!"

Rocky holds up his Dynamax Band arm, "Let's do this." Victor looks over to Rocky, before he holds out his Poké Ball. "Let's go, Rhydon!"

Rhydon turns into red energy and flies to the Poké Ball, with Rocky then holds out his hand, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounds it, before Rocky starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Rocky throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Rhydon, "Rhy-don!"

"Incredible, Rhydon Dynamax! A live Dynamax!" Hop excitedly jumps up and down.

"Key! Key!" Grookey mimics its Trainer.

"Dot… er" Dottler says, with a sweat drop.

Gloria sighs, "You'll get used to it."

Victor looks around as the sandstorm starts to clear, "The sandstorm… it's wearing off."

"Then this is the perfect moment. Rhydon, get in close!" Rocky yells.

"Rhy-don!" Rhydon charges and starts to grapple with Conkeldurr.

"Conk-dur!"

"While it's busy, we should attack," Victor suggests, with his friends nodding their agreement.

"Dottler, Confusion!"

"Scorbunny, use Ember!"

"Grookey, Branch Poke!"

Dottler's body glows brightly and shoots out small orbs. Scorbunny jumps and shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth.

As Rhydon and Conkeldurr are grappling, both attacks hitt Conkeldurr, "Conk-dur!"

"Key!" Grookey runs across Rhydon's arm, before jumping and stabs forward with its stick, hitting their opponent.

"Alright, Rhydon, push Conkeldurr back and use Max Quake!" Rocky calls out.

"Rhy… don!" Rhydon pushes Conkeldurr, forcing it back a couple steps. "Rhy-don!" Rhydon then slams a fist into the ground, with the ground beneath Conkeldurr starts to crack before collapsing completely under its feet, followed by a large explosion.

As the explosion clears, Conkeldurr is seen on one knee, with only its stone pillars keeping it upright.

"This is my chance," Rocky holds up a Poké Ball, which glows as a large Poké Ball forms around it, then throws it. "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball flies high in the air, which then opens up, as a large vacuum blows out of it. Conkeldurr turns into red energy and flies into the large Poké Ball, which then closes and lands on the ground. It shakes three times, before the energy shrinks back down to a normal Poké Ball, with stars shoot out of the button.

"Alright!" Rocky scoops up the Poké Ball and holds it up. "I caught Conkeldurr!"

The sky starts to clear before the Trainers and their Pokémon find themselves back in their old location, with the Den stops glowing.

"That… was…" Hop gets down low before he hops up. "Awesome!"

* * *

Later on, Rocky leads the three Trainers to the top of a hill, overlooking the entrance to Motostoke.

"There you go, Motostoke," Rocky says.

"Thanks, a lot," Hop says, as he gets excited. "I don't believe I'm so close now…"

"That's okay, I should thank you," Rocky says, with a sweat drop.

Gloria looks over to Victor, who is looking at his Dynamax Band, before approaches him, "Are you okay, Victor?"

Victor looks up at her, "Oh, hum, I'm fine." Victor gives a small smile. "Really, I'm okay."

"Okay…" Gloria says, before she and Victor turn to the approaching Rocky.

"Again, thanks for the help," Rocky says.

"I hope you're able to follow your dream," Victor says.

"You too, kid," Rocky smiles.

"Okay, let's go…" Gloria says, before she looks around. "Hop?"

"Yeah, I think Hop's getting impatient," Rocky says, before they see Hop running down the hill.

"Hop! Wait up," Gloria calls out, before starting to follow after him.

"Hurry up, my future as Champion awaits!" Hop shouts.

Victor shrugs his shoulders, "Hopefully, we get to see each other again."

Rocky watches as Victor runs after his friends, "I'm sure we will, Victor." Rocky holds up a folded letter with the word "endorsement" written on it. "Someday, as you follow your dream."

The three friends are running toward the grass toward Motostoke's entrance.

"_An exciting adventure punctures our heroes' first foray into the Wild Area. But it also brought concerns for Victor about his ability to Dynamax. Will he be able to handle this problem, or will it be a roadblock in following his dream?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	5. First Step of League Championship

"_Victor and Gloria, alongside Hop, finally reach the Wild Area, but they quickly realize how powerful the wild Pokémon are, as well as experience their first Max Raid Battle. But Victor found himself unable to Dynamax! As the thought of that difficulty weighs heavily on him, our heroes arrive in Motostoke for the Galar League's opening ceremony."_

* * *

"First Step of League Championship"

* * *

"We are here!" Hop yells, with his arms raised high, several steps into Motostoke, with Victor and Gloria behind him.

"How did I know he's going to do that?" Gloria wonders, with a hand on her waist.

"Alright, now," Hop, with one hand on his other shoulder, spins his arm around. "Onward to the opening ceremony!"

Hop starts to run ahead, but is stopped by Gloria holding onto the back of his shirt, with Hop running in pace, "Hold it there, future champion-man, the opening ceremony is in five hours."

Without skipping a beat, Hop stands in the same spot, while rubbing the back of his head, "I knew that…"

Gloria sighs, "Sure you did."

"We probably should check into the hotel," Victor suggests.

"Right, isn't it called the Budew Drop Inn?" Gloria looks over her shoulder at Victor.

"Yeah…" Victor holds up his Rotom Phone. "According to the map, it's on the upper tier."

"Upper tier? So that means…" Gloria looks back ahead, with Hop turning around, as they see the large lift rising up to the upper tier of the city. "We're going up."

"Right to the top!" Hop punches a fist into the air. "Just like I'll be at the top of the Galar League!"

"No one can say you lack confidence," Gloria says, with Victor nodding his head.

* * *

After a few minutes, Victor, Gloria, and Hop are on the lift, as it starts to raise up.

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, before looking over to Gloria and Hop, who both are holding out two Poké Balls, with they all sharing a smile.

Red energy shoots onto the lift's guardrail, forming Scorbunny, who immediately becomes amazed at the sight of Motostoke's lower tier and the sun in the distance, before looks over to Victor, with them both smiling and then continues to watch the scenery. At the same time, Gloria is holding Sobble, with Dottler on the guardrail, and Hop standing next to Wooloo, who has Grookey standing on its fur, all of whom are also watching the scenery.

* * *

Shortly later, Hop is leading Victor and Gloria down the street, "Coming thru, the future Galar Champion!"

"Hop, people are starting to stare," Gloria complains.

Unawaren to the three Trainers, a Morpeko stands around a corner, tilting its head, "Morpe?"

The Morpeko's Trainer stands next to the corner, while she's covered in shadows, "Are those Gym Challengers?"

* * *

Hop, Victor, and Gloria are entering the Budew Drop Inn to find a large group of people, all dressed in the same outfits, with some of them holding megaphones, as they stand in front of people in the lobby.

One of the guys yell, "C'mon, why aren't you cheering!"

One of the girls yell, "Yeah, the best of the best Gym Challengers is coming here!"

"So let's hear you cheer!" the guy yells.

"With all of your voice!" the girl yells.

"What's going on?" Gloria asks.

Hop smiles, "Isn't it obvious, they heard that the future Galar League Champion is here."

The people in the same clothes stop, with the guy asking, "What did you say…?"

Victor reaches out to his friend slightly, "Hum, Hop…"

Hop holds his arms behind his head, still smiling, "I said I'm the future Galar League Champion."

"What did you say…?" the girl asks.

Hop starts to release his arms, "I said I'm the future…"

The guy and girl spin and run straight up to Hop, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"There is no way we will cheer about a nobody like you!" the guy yells.

"We save our cheers for a real superstar!" the girl yells, before she holds up a large poster showing a girl. "The one and only Marnie!"

"She will win the Galar League hands down!" the guy yells.

"So you're this Marnie's fans…?" Victor asks.

The guy stands immediately in front of Victor, "We're her ultra fans!"

The guy and girl jump back, rejoining their entire group, as they all yell, "We're Team Yell, and we will cheer Marnie right to victory!"

"Team Yell…?" Victor repeats.

"At least they live up to their name," Gloria adds.

The girl then notices the three Trainers' Dynamax Bands, "Are you three there Gym Challengers?!"

"Victor and I am," Hop answers.

Gloria holds a hand to one ear, "Do you have to yell everything?"

"Well, listen to this, I am Paul!" the guy yells before he throws a Poké Ball, releasing a Galarian Zigzagoon. "And this is my partner, Zigzagoon!"

"Zigza!"

Victor holds up his Rotom Phone, "Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon, Its recklessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight."

"And I am Jean!" the girl yells before she throws a Poké Ball, releasing Nickit. "Here is my partner, Nickit!"

"Kit! Kit!"

Gloria holds up her Rotom Phone, "Nickit, the Fox Pokémon, Aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains."

"So we got a troublemaker and a thief, sounds like they might be perfect for those two," Gloria jokes.

"Hey, someone who is not good enough to be a Gym Challenger shouldn't throw shade!" Jean yells.

"It doesn't sound like you're Gym Challengers either!" Gloria shouts.

Paul crosses his arms, "That because we know no one is good enough to beat Marnie! And we will prove it, by beating these two Gym Challengers!"

"Where's the logic in that?!" Gloria yells.

"Alright, I been itching for a chance to battle with Wooloo," Hop holds up a Poké Ball. "Let's go, Victor."

"Oh, hum, okay," Victor reaches into his back pocket.

Both Victor and Hop throw out their Poké Ball.

"Go, Scorbunny!"

"Let's go, Wooloo!"

"You call those Pokémon, they're nothing compared to Morpeko!" Paul yells.

"And we'll prove that here and now, Nickit, use Snarl!" Jean yells.

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!"

"Wooloo, use Defense Curl!" Hop calls out.

"Scorbunny, jump up to dodge!" Victor instructs.

"Kit! Kit! Kit! Kit!" Nickit yells repeatedly, with soundwaves flying off.

"Woooo!" Wooloo curls up, with its body glows for a moment as the soundwaves hit.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon charges ahead, with its head down.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, as Zigzagoon runs past under it.

"Scorbunny, now use Ember!" Victor shouts.

"Not so fast, Zigzagoon, use Snarl!" Paul yells.

"Zigza! Zigza! Zigza! Zigza!" Zigzagoon looks up and yells repeatedly, sending soundwaves upward.

"Scor…" Scorbunny starts to spit out a fireball, when the soundwaves hit it, sending it flying backward.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"Zigzagoon knows Snarl too?" Hop's surprised.

"Nickit, uses Quick Attack!" Jean yells.

"Kit!" Nickit slams its body against Wooloo, knocking it to the side.

"Wooo!"

"Wooloo!" Hop yells.

"Now, Zigzagoon, Headbutt!" Paul yells.

Scorbunny bounces off the lobby's wall, when Zigzagoon headbutts Scorbunny, slamming it against the wall.

"Scorbunny, quick, counter with Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor…" a small puff of fire shoots out of Scorbunny's mouth, but it shakes and clenches its mouth.

"These two might be loud, but they're tough," Gloria realizes.

"You got that right, Team Yell for the win!" the other members of Team Yell shout, as Scorbunny and Wooloo walk over to each other.

"Now to bring out the big win!" Paul yells.

"It will be my pleasure!" Jean yells. "Nickit, let's end this, with Beat Up!"

"Beat Up?" Hop repeats.

"It's a move that allows multiple Pokémon to attack one target," Gloria explains.

"Alright!" Hop yells, to Gloria's confusion. "This is our chance, Wooloo, use Copycat!"

"Woooo!" Wooloo yells out.

"Scor…" Scorbunny, previous looking down, looks back up.

"Wait, copying what?!" Jean yells.

"Copying the last move called," Hop says. "Like Beat Up!"

Wooloo and Scorbunny both run up to Nickit, covering all three Pokémon in a dust cloud, and after a couple seconds of it, Wooloo and Scorbunny jump back, leaving Nicki lying on the floor.

"Kit…"

"My poor Nickit!" Jean yells. "That wasn't fair, ganging up on my Nickit like that!"

"They were copying your attack…" Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

"Doesn't matter, I still got Zigzagoon!" Paul yells.

"Not for long, Scorbunny had recovered from flinching," Victor starts. "Now, Scorbunny, use Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and starts shooting a stream of fireballs from its mouth, blasting Zigzagoon and knocking it next to Nickit.

"Zigzagoon!' Paul yells.

"Alright, Hop and Victor for the win!" Hop yells.

Gloria holds a hand to her face, "If anyone else yell…"

"What is this?"

Victor, Hop, and Gloria turn, as Team Yell looks ahead to see entering the hotel is Marnie and her Morpeko.

"Marnie!" all of Team Yell yell.

"Morpe!" Morpeko smiling.

"I hope you're all not causing any trouble," Marnie says.

"Not at all, Ms. Marnie!" Paul claims, as he and Jean hurriedly stand next to her.

"We're just spreading our love for you, Ms. Marnie!" Jean adds.

"I told you not to call me Ms. Marnie… or to yell so much," Marnie says, with Paul and Jean slowly sliding away from her. Marnie then looked to the three Trainers. "Again, I hope they weren't bothering anyone too much."

"We're fine, mostly," Victor says, as Scorbunny jumps onto his shoulder.

"Scor!"

"Morpe!" Morpeko walks up.

"So this is Morpeko?" Victor asks, as he holds up his Rotom Phone.

"Morpeko, the Two-Sided Pokémon, It carries electrically roasted seeds with it as if they're precious treasures. No matter how much it eats, it always gets hungry again in short order."

"That right," Marnie picks up Morpeko and holds it in her arms, as it pulls a seed out of its pocket and pops it into its mouth, eating it. "My partner, Morpeko, and I am Marnie."

"Morpe!"

"I'm Victor, and this is Scorbunny."

"Scor!"

"I'm Gloria."

"This is Wooloo," Hop knees next to his Pokémon, patting it, before standing back up. "And I'm Hop, the future Galar League Champion."

"So not!" Paul is heard yelling.

"So you all Gym Challengers?" Marnie asks.

"Actually, I'm not," Gloria rubs her arm.

"Well, I still look forward to seeing what you can do," Marnie says, looking at Victor and Hop.

"You too," Victor says, as Marnie, holding her Morpeko, walks past them. "She seems nice and soft-spoken…"

"Unlike her fans," Gloria adds.

"I thought I will find you three here."

The three Trainers, with Scorbunny and Wooloo turn to see Sonia entering the lobby.

"Sonia, what's you doing here?" Gloria asks.

"Isn't it obvious…" Hop starts.

"If you mention your future as Champion one more time!" Gloria yells.

"Now who's yelling?" Hop asks, grinning, causing Gloria to look down, blushing.

Sonia smiles, "Seeing you guys in the opening ceremony is one reason why I came."

"One reason?" Victor asks. "What's the other reason?"

"Well, I actually have been thinking about those strange Pokémon you saw in the Slumbering Weald, and I start to think they might be related to some old legends," Sonia explains, with a hand to her chin.

"What old legends?" Victor asks.

"Yeah, like this one," Sonia walks past her young friends to look at the tall gold statue of an armored knight, holding a shield and raising a sword. "The hero who saved the Galar region."

"A hero?" Victor wonders.

"I think I heard of this," Gloria starts. "Something about a black storm…"

"That's right, you see, according to legend a black storm covered all of Galar," Sonia starts. "It was known as the Darkest Day. Gigantic Pokémon appeared and attacked the land. Until a single hero rises and defeats them all with his sword and shield. And this statue is of that hero."

Hop smiles, "And someday there's been statues of me as the Champion."

Gloria looks over to her friend, annoyed, "Ever heard of a broken record, Hop?"

Sonia smiles, before returning to a serious expression, "Although, if this legend is based on real events, we have no idea what this black storm is or what caused it, beyond the fact it blanket the sky all over Galar."

"Gigantic Pokémon…" Victor whispers, before thinking about the Dynamaxed Conkeldurr, then looks up to Sonia. "Could it be... that the Gigantic Pokémon were Dynamaxed?"

"That is one possiblity," Sonia responds. "Of course, there simply isn't enough information yet…"

"But what does this have to do with the Pokémon Victor and I saw in Slumbering Weald?" Gloria asks, thinking back to the red creature and blue creature.

"There are theories that the legendary king is connected somehow to Slumbering Weald," Sonia explains, before sighing with her arms crossed. "But again… not enough information to confirm it…" She then looks up to see the three young Trainers looking at her, causing her to sweat drop. "Oh, but don't worry about it. You should really only worry about the Gym Challenge."

"Gym Challenge, right," Gloria repeats. "Excuse me for a second."

Gloria walks past the statue, standing next to the checkin counter and holds up her Rotom Phone, after pressing the screen a couple times before she holds it up.

Glory appears on the Rotom Phone's screen, smiling, "Oh, hi there, honey. You made it to Motostoke, safely?"

"Yes, mom," Gloria starts. "And there's something important I need to discuss with you.".

"What is it, Gloria?" Glory asks, as Gloria lets go of her Rotom Phone, allowing it to levitate in front of her.

"Well, mom, you know how when I received the letter from Chairman Rose, rejecting me for a League endorsement…?" Gloria starts, unaware of the elevator doors opening, as someone steps out. "And how disappointed I was. Well, I was also disappointed when Leon didn't give me an endorsement."

"I know, honey…" Glory says.

"Well, I was really disappointed, but the truth is I don't actually want to compete in the League…" Gloria starts. "I just want to travel, see the world… And since I realized it, I've been thinking of a way to tell you..."

Glory smiles, "I already know."

"You do?" Gloria asks.

"I'm your mother, Gloria, I know you better than you know yourself," Glory starts. "And while I don't know about Rose, but Leon realized it too, which is why he didn't give you an endorsement."

"Then why doesn't anyone say anything…?" Gloria asks.

"Because it's something you have to figure out on your own," Glory tells her. "And Gloria, you have my full support."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I traveled a lot when I was your age and I like to believe it made me who I am today," Glory says. "So, travel to your heart's content and be safe."

Gloria holds onto her Rotom Phone, smiling, "Thanks you, mom. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dear."

Gloria presses the screen on her Rotom Phone, unaware Victory is looking at her, smiling.

"Did you say you were rejected for an endorsement by the Chairman?"

Gloria turns to see someone approaching her, as her friends join her, "Yeah, why does it matter to you?"

"I am Bede, and it is me who the Chairman gave his so much important endorsement to."

"Oh… good for you…" Gloria responds.

"That's cool, Victor and I got our endorsement from the Champion himself," Hop explains.

Bede smirks, "Not that it matters much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hop asks.

"The Champion's endorsement means so little, he can give them away dozens at a time," Bede gets close to Hop. "But Chairman Rose, his endorsement is so valuable, that he only gives one for every league competition."

Bede walks pass the four friends, bumping Hop's shoulder as he does, "I would say see you around, but you'll be lucky to beat your first Gym Leader."

"Marnie's seem so nice, but Bede is so…" Victor starts.

"Unpleasant," Gloria finishes.

"That just goes to show you there are many different types of people in the world," Sonia starts, before looking to her young friends. "And right now, you three better set up in your rooms and get ready for the opening ceremony."

"Right," the three Trainers say together.

Bede starts to push open the lobby's front entrance, looks over his shoulder to the group and then continues on his way out.

* * *

Later that night, at the Motostoke Stadium, the stands are full with people and Pokémon, all cheering, including Gloria, who has Sobble in her lap.

Chairman Rose walks out to the center of the field, holding out his arms, "Ladies and gentlemen! As many of you know, I am Rose, chairman of the Pokémon Galar League! I know many of you here at the Motostoke Stadium…!"

* * *

"As well as everyone watching from the comforts of their homes have all been waiting for this very moment!" Rose continues on the TV in Vicki's house, as she, Glory, and Castera, with Munchlax in Vicki's lap, are watching.

* * *

"So without further ado, I officially announce the Galar League Gym Challenge will now begin!" Rose continues. "All Trainers who enter, must defeat the eight Gym Leaders, earning the Gym Badges, which will allow them entrance into the Galar League Tournament! And then the winner of the Tournament will challenge the Galar Champion for a chance at becoming the new Champion!"

The crowd explodes into a round of applause and cheering, before Rose continues, "And now, let me introduce our Gym Leaders!"

At that moment, eight individuals start to enter from the field's rightmost entrance, as Rose continues, "The fighting farmer! The Grass-type expert, Milo!"

Milo waves at the crowd.

"The raging wave! Master of Water types, Nessa!"

Nessa blows a kiss at the crowd.

"The ever-burning man of fire! He's the Fire-type veteran, Kabu! The silent boy of mystery! Friend to Ghost types, Allister!"

Allister just waves his arms back and forth and rocks his head side to side.

"The master of a fantastic theater! The charming Fairy-type user, Opal! The hard-rock crusher! The new Rock-type master, Gordie!"

Gordie grins and waves two fingers at the crowd.

"Last but not least, the tamer of dragons! The top Gym Leader, Raihan!"

Raihan waves at the crowd, before he takes a selfie with his Rotom Phone as he holds thumbs up.

"Unfortunately, it would seem one of our Gym Leaders couldn't make it…!" Rose looks around as he rubs the back of his neck, before noticing Milo shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahem," Rose clears his throat. "Anyway, let's introduce our challengers this year!"

The crowd continues to applause and cheers, as a large group of Trainers, all wearing their Gym Challenge uniforms, are entering from the leftmost entrance.

"Alright, Marnie! Go Marnie! You can't be beat, Marnie!" Paul and Jean, as well as the rest of Team Yell, yell in unison with Jean waving around her Marnie poster, as Marnie walks across the field, looks to the side and nods.

"At least they're supposed to be loud here," Gloria looks up at Team Yell, who are seated high up in the stands.

"Sobbl."

Gloria looks back down at the field, where she sees Hop jogging out onto the field with his arms raised, "And there's Hop, who is as excited as ever. If not more so…" She then started to look around the field, "Now where's Victor?"

"Sobbl," Sobble points toward the entrance, with Gloria following it, now seeing Victor slowly walking onto the field, completely stiff and constantly shaking.

"Is he… okay?" Gloria asks.

"Sobbl?"

* * *

Vicki, Glory, and Casteria watch Victor walking onto the field on the TV.

"Is something wrong with Victor?" Glory asks.

"He's kind of nervous in front of a large crowd," Vicki responds.

"Lax."

"He did realize how much of a spectacular sport the Galar League is?" Castera asks.

"If he doesn't before, he does now," Glory comments.

* * *

Victor comes to a stop on the field, still stiff and shaking, unaware that Bede is several feet away, notices him and crosses his arms, "Pathetic."

Victor slowly turns his head, trying to look around, when he sees a tall Trainer, with dark hair with two long bangs off the front.

"Alright, Trainers!" Rose starts, getting Victor's attention, almost causing him to jump in place. "We all expect great things from you all! And I'm sure you won't disappoint!"

Bede grins.

Marnie softly nods her head.

Victor slowly raises his hand, looking at his Dynamax Band, with a serious expression appearing on his face.

"Let's hear it one more time for our Challengers!" Rose shouts, causing the crowd to explode into applause and cheers again.

"_Not too long in Motostoke, our heroes face rivals of different kinds. But now the real challenge begins. Will Victor be able to overcome his nerves and wins in the Galar League?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	6. Rookidee's Dream: The Flying Taxi

"_Victor and Gloria, alongside Hop, had arrived in Motostoke. But no soon they arrived, they met Marnie and her entourage in the form of Team Yell. As well as Bede, an abrasive Trainer who had earned the Chairman's endorsement. But as the League officially starts, will Victor be able to grasp onto his dream?"_

* * *

"Rookidee's Dream: The Flying Taxi"

* * *

At the Budew Drop Inn, the sun shines through one of its rooms, as Gloria, standing in the center of the room, stretching her arms.

With a heavy sigh, Gloria looks over to her bed, with Sobble and Dottler lying at it, "So guys, ready for a new day?"

"Sobbl."

"Dot-er."

Both Pokémon respond with happy expressions, before Sobble looks to the side, crawls off the bed and jumps up to grab onto the windowsill.

"Sobbl…"

"What is it, Sobble?" Gloria walks over to the window to see at the outside battlefield Victor is calling out something as Scorbunny jumps up and bounces off a tree and fires small fireballs from its mouth. "Didn't know Victor was the type to wake up early to train."

"Sobbl…" Sobble is having trouble keeping its hold on the windowsill.

Gloria picks up Sobble, holding it in her arm, "Let's find Hop and join them."

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

Gloria turns to face Dottler, walking to the corner of the bed, closing its, happily, "Dot-er."

* * *

Shortly later, the elevator opens at the lobby, with Gloria coming out holding two Poké Balls, "Sorry, I almost forgot after yesterday, the inn managers ban Pokémon outside their Poké Ball in the lobby."

Gloria starts to walk through the lobby as she pockets her Poké Balls, "Although where could Hop be, since he wasn't in his room."

* * *

Outside, Victor holds up a fist, "Alright, Scorbunny, now runs up the tree and jumps off!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny runs up the side of a tree and then bounces off. "Scor!"

"Follows up with Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny, in midair, starts shooting a series of small fireballs from its mouth, hitting the ground, before it lands.

"Alright, good job, Scorbunny," Victor says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny turns, runs, and jumps into Victor's arms.

As the two hug, Gloria walks up to them, "Look like Scorbunny's getting stronger."

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to get some training in this morning," Victor turns to see her. "So is Hop still asleep?"

"He wasn't in his room, I assumed he was out here too," Gloria explains, as a man exits the inn behind them.

"I hadn't seen him since last night," Victor says.

"Scor?" Scorbunny tilts its head, while in Victor's arms.

"Excuse me," the man approaches the two Trainers, with Gloria turning to face him. "Are you two, Victor and Gloria?"

"Hum, yes, we are," Gloria responds.

"A very excitable kid asked me to give this to you two," the man hands Gloria a folded up letter.

As the man turns to leave, Gloria flips the letter open and starts reading, "'Hey, Gloria, Victor, I'm too excited to start my way to the League Champion to wait so I left as early as I can. I'll catch ya' both, later. Bye. Future League Champion, Hop.'"

Gloria sighs, "Unbelievable, but also totally believable."

Victor smiles, "Yeah, I'm kind of surprised he didn't leave as soon as the ceremony last night ends."

The two Trainers start laughing.

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through a street.

"So I guess you'll be heading to Turffield, right?" Gloria asks.

"Hum, yeah, that's the first Gym I have to challenge…" Victor looks down for a moment, before looking over to his friend. "What about you?"

"Well, my mother had given me her blessing to travel around Galar," Gloria starts, before she sweat drops. "Although I don't really have a starting point."

Victor scratches the side of his face, "Well… we could travel together…"

"Oh…" Gloria blushes for a moment, before smiling. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Definitely better than asking a Flying Taxi driver where would be a good place to go."

"Yeah, definitely…" Victory says, before he stops walking, as Gloria continues to walk. "Hum, what's a Flying Taxi?"

Gloria takes a couple more steps, before she then falls down.

* * *

Within a few moments, Victor and Gloria start to turn a corner.

"Sometimes I forgot you are still new to Galar," Gloria starts. "Flying Taxi is a free service, where a Corviknight with its Trainer would take you nearly anywhere in Galar."

Then a pair of wings stretch high into the sky.

"Wait, is that a Corviknight?" Victor looks ahead.

"No… it is not…" Gloria responds.

"Rooooki… deeeee!" a Rookiedee quickly starts to flap its wings, as its claws hold onto a Flying Taxi cab, but is unable to lift or move it any.

In front of the cab is a taxi driver, standing next to his Corviknight, "That's not gonna happen…"

"Knigh…"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of its Trainer, "Rookidee, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, jumping nimbly about, this small-bodied Pokémon takes advantage of even the slightest opportunity to disorient larger Pokémon."

The Rotom Phone then levitates slightly to Victor's side, "Corviknight, the Raven Pokémon, with their great intellect and flying skills, these Pokémon very successfully act as the Galar region's airborne taxi service."

Victor grabs his Rotom Phone and holds it down, "So that's a Corviknight…"

"Rooooki… deeee…" the Rookidee continues to flap its wings, before start to slow and then collapses on the top of the cab, breathing heavily.

"I told you, it's not gonna happen," the taxi driver says.

"Excuse me," Gloria starts as she and Victor walk over. "But what is going on with that Rookidee?"

"Oh, well, this Rookidee has its heart set on its dream," the driver scratches the top of his head. "It wants to fly for Flying Taxi."

Victor looks at the Rookidee breathing heavily, "Then why don't you catch it and train it to fly the Taxi?"

"It's not that simple," the driver starts. "When a new taxi driver starts his training, he choose a Rookidee from a flock that is specifically raised by a Breeder to fly for Flying Taxi, and then they train and learn together." He looks to his partner. "This Corviknight evolved from the Rookidee I chose."

"Knigh! Knigh!" Corviknight proudly calls out.

"But this Rookidee, it's wild and wasn't trained to fly for Flying Taxi," the driver continues. "But it just refused to give up. It is determined to follow its dream."

"Which is just ridiculous."

As Rookidee looks up, Victor and Gloria turn to see Bede walking toward them.

"Bede, I thought you would've left by now," Gloria says.

"I had a very important meeting with the Chairman," Bede responds, ignoring Gloria's fuming. "

"What did you mean by 'ridiculous'?" Victor asks.

Bede grins, "Just like I said, that Rookidee should recognize its limits and its dream is beyond its capability, especially when it so small and weak."

Rookidee, having listened to Bede, suddenly jumps of the cab and flies away, "Rooki!"

Bede grins again, "I guess it couldn't handle the truth."

"You're wrong," Victor starts, causing Bede to look over to him, with Victor facing him. "Anyone can follow their dream, even that Rookidee."

Victor then start to run in the same direction as Rookidee, with Gloria reaches out for him, "Victor!"

"He is also ridiculous," Bede says.

"What's your problem, don't you have a dream you are following?" Gloria asks.

"I'm not weak like your friend or that small Rookidee," Bede says, before he turns away and walks away.

"What was that about?" Gloria asks.

* * *

Rookidee flies through the city, ignoring anyone who might look at it as it passes, while tears form in the corner of its eyes, "Rooki… Rooki… dee…"

* * *

_A long time ago, the Rookidee seats on a tree branch, when it notices a shadow moving over it. Rookidee looks up to see a Corviknight carries a taxi cab. That when Rookidee sees the cab's passengers: a woman and her young child, who smiles happily up at her mother._

"_Rooki…"_

* * *

"Rooki…" Rookidee continues to fly, with its eyes closed and tears forming, before it bumps into Paul's face, when the two then falls down.

"My face!" Paul yells, holding onto his face, as Jean stands next to him.

"Rooki… dee," Rookidee shakes its head, before noticing Paul and Jean standing in front of it.

"You there! You need to be respectful of other people!" Paul yells.

"Yeah! Sound like you need to be taught a lesson!" Jean yells.

"Rooki…"

* * *

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out, as he walks down a street and looks around. "Rookidee!"

Victor turns a corner when he sees Rookidee is knocked back by Zigzagoon's headbutt.

"Rooki…" Rookidee falls hard onto the ground, as Victor runs up to it.

"Rookidee!" Victor kneels next to Rookidee, before looking up to Paul and Jean, who have their Zigzagoon and Nickit in front of them. "What are you doing, attacking Rookidee two against one."

"It the Rookidee who bumped into my face!" Paul yells.

"Yeah! We're teaching it a lesson about watch where it's going!" Jean adds.

"And now it's a perfect chance to make sure you won't get in Marnie's way!" Paul yells.

"Did Marnie already leave Motostoke?" Victor asks.

"Of course she did! Marnie is the best and always on the top of the competition!' Jean shouts.

"If she got a head start, then how could I get in her way?" Victor asks.

"Don't know, don't care, won't let you either way!" Paul yells.

"Now, Nickit, use Beat Up!" Jean calls out.

"Kit!"

"Zigza!"

Zigzagoon and Nickit jump forward.

Victor holds out a Poké Ball and throws it, "Scorbunny, uses Ember!"

Scorbunny emerges from red energy and shoots small fireballs from its mouth, "Scor!"

The attack hits Nickit, pushing it back, but Zigzagoon continues jumping forward.

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!" Paul instructs.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon headbutts Scorbunny, knocking it back.

"Now, Scorbunny, let's use our new tactic!" Victor stands up. "Run up a lamppost!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts to run up a lamppost.

"I don't think so, Nickit, Snarl!" Jean yells.

"Kit!" Nickit yells, sending soundwaves at Scorbunny, knocking it off the lamppost.

"Scor!" Scorbunny slams hard on the ground.

"Rooki…" Rookidee watches.

"That's okay, Scorbunny, get back up," Victor says, causing Rookidee to look up at him.

"Scor…" Scorbunny returns to its feet, as Zigzagoon and Nickit stand a couple feet away from it.

"Let's show this Trainer why he will remain a zero!" Paul yells.

"Good idea, Paul!" Jean starts. "Nickit, use Beat Up!'

"Kit!"

"Zigza"

Both Pokémon jump toward Scorbunny.

"Rooki… dee!" Rookidee suddenly takes off, surprising Victor.

Nickit and Zigzagoon are getting close to Scorbunny, when Rookidee flies by, grabbing Scorbunny by the ears, and speeds it pass, with Nickit and Zigzagoon fall onto the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Paul yells.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be a two on one battle!" Jean yells.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks up at Rookidee, before it happily smiles. "Scor!"

"Rooki, dee," Rookidee happily responds.

"That's amazing, Rookidee!" Victor calls out.

"Rooki," Rookidee smiles.

"Hey! We're still having a battle here!" Paul yells.

"Yeah! Are we gonna finish or what?!" Jean yells.

"What do you guys say, up for it?" Victor looks up.

"Rooki!"

"Scor!"

"Alright! Scorbunny jumps down and uses Ember!" Victor calls out.

Rookidee releases Scorbunny, who falls straight down and starts shooting small fireballs from its mouth, "Scor!"

"Same result! Zigzagoon, Headbutt!" Paul calls out.

"Nickit, Beat Up!" Jean yells.

"Zigza!"

"Kit!"

Both Pokémon jump straight up.

"Scorbunny, keep on using Ember on the ground!" Victor instructs.

Scorbunny shoots the small fireballs onto the ground, and just before Zigzagoon and Nickit could reach it, Scorbunny is pushed head over heel and passes them.

"What happened?!" Jean yells.

"We used Ember to push Scorbunny over your Pokémon," Victor explains. "Now, Rookidee, use Hone Claws!"

High in the sky, Rookidee stretches out its claws, as they shine for a moment, "Rooki!"

"What's that?!" Paul shouts.

"Hone Claws increase Rookidee's attack and accuracy," Victor explains. "Which is perfect for... Power Trip!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies straight down and uses its claw to knock both Nickit and Zigzagoon, at the same time, out of the air and back to the ground, hard.

Zigzagoon and Nickit then look up to see Scorbunny standing several feet away from them.

"Zigza…"

"Kit…"

"Scorbunny, let's end this with Ember!" Victor yells.

Scorbunny shoots small fireballs from its mouth, blasting Zigzagoon and Nickit and sending them flying into their respective Trainers' faces, before falling into their arms.

"Not again!" Paul reaches for his face with one hand.

"Me too!" Jean reaches for her face with the other hand.

The two then start running backward, with their Pokémon in their arms.

"You'll pay for this!" Paul yells.

"We won't let you win next time!" Jean shouts.

"Yeah! We let you win!" Paul adds, before the two disappear around a corner.

"You two were awesome," Victor says, as Rookidee lowers itself.

"Dee!"

"Scor, Scor!"

"Victor!" Gloria calls out, causing Victor to turn to see Gloria, the taxi driver, and his Corviknight approaching them. "We saw the tailend of that battle. Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Victor says, before he looks over to Rookidee. "Thanks to Rookidee."

"Rooki!" Rookidee puffs out its chest.

"I got to say, Rookidee, you were really amazing," the driver says.

"Rooki…"

"Unfortunately, I still can't train you for the Flying Taxi," the driver quickly adds.

"Rooki… dee," Rookidee, still flapping its wings to stay midair, looks down.

After a short pause, Victor looks up to Rookidee, "Hey, Rookidee, why don't you come with me?"

"Rooki…" Rookidee looks up at Victor.

"I'm taking part in the Galar League's Gym Challenge, which is my dream," Victor places a hand on his chest. "I can help you train and maybe someday you can make your own dream a reality."

"Rooki…" Rookidee looks deeply at the young Trainer.

Victor smiles, "So what do you say?"

"Scor!"

Rookidee looks down at Scorbunny then back at Victor, before it starts to smile and flies around Victor, "Rooki! Rooki! Dee!"

"I think that's a yes," Gloria says.

"Yeah," Victor says, before he pulls out a Poké Ball, before then throwing it. "Go, Poké Ball!"

"Rooki!" the Poké Ball bounces off Rookidee's head, as it stretches out its wings, before Rookidee turns into red energy flies into the opening Poké Ball, which closes, lands on the ground, shakes three times, then stops with small starts flying off the center button.

Victor picks up the Poké Ball and holds it up, "Alright, I caught Rookidee!"

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end," the driver says. "So, since you taking part in the Gym Challenge, want me and Corviknight to fly you to Turffield?"

Victor and Gloria look at each other, before Gloria answers, "Thanks, but I think we'll walk, so we can see more of the world."

"Right, I understand," the driver smiles.

"Knigh!" Corviknight smiles.

A Poké Ball is thrown into the air, with it opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Rookidee, "Rooki!"

"Alright, then, let's get started," Victor says.

"Scor!"

"Rooki!"

Gloria puts her hands on her hips, "And here I thought Hop was the excitable one."

Victor embarrassingly rubs the top of his head, as Scorbunny and Rookidee start laughing.

"_Making a friend, with its own dream to fly toward, Victor is ready to continue to face his dream, with Gloria along his side. What could be next for our heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	7. Taking the Sweet With the Sour

"_Ready to begin their Pokémon adventure together, Victor and Gloria meet a Rookidee who dreams to join the Flying Taxi, despites its small size and stature. Inspired by the small Flying-type's determination to its dream, Victor asks it to join his team, which Rookidee agreed. Now with a new friend, Victor and Gloria ready to continue onward!"_

* * *

"Taking the Sweet With the Sour"

* * *

Rookidee flies high in the air before lowering itself down past Victor, who watches it, as Scorbunny and Sobble are balancing themselves on top of a Practice Ball toy, with Dottler watching them happily.

Several feet away from the group are two camp tents, with a pot over a fire to the side, as Gloria uses a large spoon to pour some of the contents of the pot onto one of two plates she is holding.

Scorbunny and Sobble continue to balance themselves on the Practice Ball, before Scorbunny falls off the side of the ball, as Sobble holds onto it tightly. After a few seconds, Scorbunny starts laughing, with Sobble smiling.

Gloria sets the two plates, both covered in dark colored curry, with a pair of spoons on both, on a small, collapsible table, which has a chair on two sides, "Okay, everyone, lunch is ready."

Victor and the four Pokémon make their ways over to Gloria and the table.

"I wish you let me help, Gloria," Victor says, as Scorbunny jumps onto one chair, with Rookidee lands on the chair's back.

"No need, I was able to follow my mother's recipe to the letter and she made the best curry," Gloria responds, as Sobble and Dottler jump onto the other chair.

"Dot-er."

"Sobbl."

"Of course there's enough for everyone," Gloria says, before she grabs two spoon from the nearest plate, which both have some curry on them.

Victor, having picked up the two spoons from the other plate, with curry on them both, and looked at his Pokémon, "Here you go."

Both Trainers spoon feed their Pokémon, which suddenly their eyes go wide, before they lower their heads with a dark aura around them, to their Trainers' surprise.

"What's wrong, Sobble, Dottler?" Gloria asks.

"Sobb…"

"Dot…"

"Scorbunny, Rookidee, are you okay?" Victor asks.

"Sco…"

"Dee…"

"I don't get it…" Gloria places a hand on her hip.

"Could it be the curry?" Victor picks up another spoonful of curry.

"It can't be, I follow my mom's recipe," Gloria picks up a spoonful of curry and then places it in her mouth.

Victor places his piece of curry into his mouth, followed by both Trainers go wide-eyed and then lower their heads with a dark aura around them.

"You… sure this was right…?" Victor asks.

"Yeah… I watched my mom make it… a bought of times…" Gloria answers.

Victor shakes his head, with the dark aura dissipates, before looks over to his friend, "Wait, 'watched'? You never actually cooked it before?"

Gloria looks over to him, as her dark aura vanishes, "No, but I figured how hard can it be?"

"Oh… I see…" Victor says, with a sweat drop.

* * *

Not too far away on Route 3, a young man is picking a Berry Sweet from a tree branch. The young man smells the Sweet before commenting, "It has a lovely fragrance, but no… I don't think it a proper match for you." He starts to turn to the side, "What do you think…?"

He looks around, realizing he's alone, "Now where could you have gone?"

He starts to walk away, unaware that behind a tree several feet away stands Jean and Paul, both grinning.

* * *

Back at Victor and Gloria's campsite, Gloria is holding a hand to her chin, "Perhaps if I let it cook it longer… or not cook it as long…"

"Maybe you should call your mom for some advice?" Victor suggests, as Scorbunny and Rookidee, still on their chair, notice something.

"It only been a couple days since I got my mom's approval to travel around Galar, there's no way I'm gonna call her for help so soon," Gloria responds, as Sobble and Dottler, still on their chair, also notice something.

"I-It's just a suggestion," Victor says, as a Milcery jumps onto the table.

Couple seconds pass, before Victor and Gloria suddenly look over at the Pokémon in surprise.

"What?! Who's that Pokémon?" Victor asks.

"It's Milcery," Gloria realizes.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and levitates in front of the two Trainers, "Milcery, the Cream Pokémon, they say that any patisserie visited by Milcery is guaranteed success and good fortune."

"And I can promise it's the truth," the young man approaches the group.

"Does this Milcery belong to you?" Gloria asks, as Victor takes his Rotom Phone and pockets it.

"That right, my name is Kaga."

"My name is Gloria, and these are my Pokémon partners, Sobble and Dottler."

"Sobbl."

"Dot-er."

"And I'm Victor, and these are my partners, Scorbunny and Rookidee."

"Scor."

"Dee."

"Nice to meet you all, and you already met my cooking partner, Milcery," Kaga says.

"Mil, cery, Mil."

"Cooking partner?" Victor asks.

"That right, I'm a traveling chief," Kaga starts. "I'm studying to learn everything I can about the culinary world."

"Mil!" Milcery smiles, before it slowly turns to the two plates of curry.

"And Milcery here is the perfect cooking partner, it has an excellent sense of taste and smell, which will only increase once it evolved," Kaga says.

"Evolved?" Victor responds.

"Mil…" Milcery slowly backs away from the two plates.

Kaga leans over to the table, "Oh and what we got here?"

"It's the curry I made from my mom's recipe," Gloria starts. "It's the first time I tried it and it didn't appear to come out right."

"Well, it does have an interesting texture, and the smell has a sour aroma," Kaga says, before taking a spoonful of curry and places it in his mouth, before pulling the spoon out as a dark aura surrounds him. "And its taste leaves a lot to be desired."

"You don't have to be so blunt," Gloria says, crestfallen.

"My apologies," Kaga straightens up, before holding out a hand. "How about I give you two some pointers on making curry?"

"That's great, but why would you help us?" Gloria asks.

"It's simple, cooking is a treat for both people and Pokémon, that can connect hearts and calm souls," Kaga holds a hand to his chest. "So it will be my utmost pleasure to share what I know with others. So what do you say?"

Victor and Gloria look at each other before looking ahead at Kaga.

"Sure, thing," Victor says.

"We're game," Gloria adds.

"Mil, cery!" Milcery happily says.

* * *

Victor and Gloria stand in front of two pots over opened fires, with their respective Pokémon next to them, and Kaga and Milcery in front of them.

"Okay, since this is your first time, I think you should try for a simple curry," Kaga starts. "Now first add the berries. Three Cheri, three Pecha, and four Aspear should do."

"Right, three… three…" Victor starts to add the berries.

"And… four…" Gloria finishes adding her berries.

"Good job, now you must fan the flames," Kaga instructs.

"Hum, right," Victor knees down and starts to use a large fan to start fanning the flames under his pot, as Gloria does the same.

"Remember to watch the flame, if it gets too hot then the curry will burn," Kaga tells them.

"Okay…" Gloria continues to fan the flames.

"Scor," Scorbunny looks to Rookidee.

"Dee," Rookidee smiles in response to Scorbunny.

"Dot-er!" Dottler cheers.

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

"Now you must stir the pot, steady," Kaga instructs.

"I got this down pat," Gloria says, before she starts to stir a large spoon in the pot, rapidly.

"If you stir too fast, you could spill!" Kaga warns, as the pot's contents splash out, with Gloria coming to a sudden stop.

"Stirring the pot…" Victor starts to stir his pat, slowly.

"But if you stir too slow, the curry will burn," Kaga warns.

* * *

Slowly later, Kaga stands next to the table, with the five Pokémon on the table, "Okay, let see what you two made up."

"Okay, this one is much better I'm sure," Gloria puts a plate of curry on the table, with its darkened and boiling.

"Mil… cery…" Milcery lowers itself, sadden.

"I think Milcery would disagree," Kaga scratches the top of his head, before looking to the side. "Victor, let's see what you got."

"I'm… not too sure about this," Victor places his plate of curry on the table, which appears pixelated, as Kaga and Gloria look down at it.

"I have never seen anything like that before," Kaga comments.

"Calling it curry might be dubious," Gloria adds, as Victor lowers his head.

* * *

Later, after it has gotten dark, Kaga, with Milcery on his shoulder, is leading Victor and Gloria through Route 3, as Kaga looks around, "Perhaps some fresh ingredients will help."

"At this point I'm not so sure," Victor says.

"Don't get too down on yourself," Gloria tells her friend.

Kaga then picks a Flower Sweet from a tree before holding it to Milcery, "Wonderful color and aroma combination, what do you think?"

"Mil…" Milcery gets in close, smelling the Sweet, before backs away and shakes its head. "Mil, cery."

"You're right, partner, not a good match," Kaga pulls the Flower Sweet away.

"What was that about?" Gloria asks.

"Oh, you see, Milcery's appearance will be different when it evolves depending on which Sweet it is given," Kaga explains.

"Evolving… you mention that before," Victor remembers.

"Yeah, Milcery is ready to evolve, we just need to find the correct Sweet that will add to its unique style and personality," Kaga adds.

"But how will you know when you found the correct Sweet?" Victor asks.

"Trust me, Milcery will know," Kaga tells him.

"Mil, cery!" Milcery smiles.

"Hum, Kaga, where are the berry trees you told us about?" Gloria asks.

"They are right here…?" Kaga spreads out a hand, only to find all of the trees in front of them are emptied of any berries.

"Mil?"

"That's odd, they were full of berries yesterday," Kaga says.

"Mil…" Milcery starts to smell, before it jumps off Kaga's shoulder.

"Milcery?" Kaga asks.

"Mil… Mil…" Milcery continues to smell the air. "Cery!"

Milcery starts to run ahead, with the three Trainers chasing after it, as Kaga calls out, "Milcery!"

"Mil, Mil, Mil," Milcery reaches the top of a hill, before it starts to roll down the hill and stops, bumping into a large bag.

"What do we have here?!" Paul yells, as he and Jean stand behind the bag, with their arms crossed.

"It looks like a Milcery!" Jean yells. "But what could it want?!"

"That's what we were about to ask!"

Paul and Jean look up to see Gloria on the top of the hill, with Victor and Kaga.

"It's the Gym Challenger wannabe!" Paul yells.

"And the Gym Challenger never-could!" Jean yells.

"That Victor and Gloria!" Gloria screams. "And will you stop yelling everything!"

"You do realize you are also yelling…" Victor says, sweat drops.

"Milcery, what are you doing?" Kaga asks, causing both Victor and Gloria to look down the hill.

Paul and Jean look down to see Milcery struggling in the top of the bag, before it falls over, spilling out Milcery and a couple berries.

"Hey! What are you doing with our berry hoard!" Paul yells.

"Yeah! We took them fair and square!" Jean adds.

"Wait, are those the berries missing from the trees?" Victor asks.

"What are you two up to?" Gloria asks.

"Not that it matters, but we figured if we take all of the berries, other Gym Challengers can't make curries and feed their Pokémon!" Paul yells.

"Which means, they can't get in Marnie's way, and interfere with the future Champion!" Jean yells.

"I am getting tired of hearing the words 'future Champion'," Gloria says.

"You can't do that!" Kaga calls out. "Food is a precious resource that not only fills empty stomachs, but warm hearts and can brighten anyone's day."

"And who are you supposed to be?!" Jean yells.

"I am Kaga, traveling chief, and it's my dream to master my craft and be able to connect the hearts of any people and Pokémon!"

"_There really are people with so many different types of dreams,"_ Victor realizes.

Milcery continues to dig itself into the bag, before pulling itself out, with a Star Sweet in its mouth, "Mil!"

Milcery then jumps back up the hill and into Kaga's arms, "Milcery?" Kaga takes the Star Sweet in his hand and examines it. "Mmhm, its aroma is pleasantly sweet with a hint of a sour aftertaste in the air. And its appearance matches that of an actual star."

Kaga looks to his Pokémon with a smile, "I agreed, Milcery, this is perfect for you."

"Mil, cery!" Milcery smiles.

"Perfect for what?!" Jean asks.

"What's going on, here?!" Paul calls out.

"Here, let me show you," Kaga places the Star Sweet on top of Milcery's head, before holding out Milcery on one hand, and then spins around, several times, for ten whole seconds, before stopping while stretching out his arm upright.

"Mil, cery!" Milcery's body starts to glow, as its body stretch and reshapes, as the glow fades away.

"Al-crem!" Alcremie has a blue highlight on its lower body, and yellow highlight on its bangs, with a star on top of each bangs and yellow eyes.

"So that Milcery's evolved form," Victor realizes, as Gloria holds out her Rotom Phone.

"Alcremie, the Cream Pokémon, the cells that compose its cream fluctuated suddenly during evolution, giving the cream a complex flavor."

Kaga holds up Alcremie with both hands, "You're marvelous, Alcremie."

"Al-crem!" Alcremie happily calls out.

"What is going on here?!" Paul yells to Jean.

"I have no idea!" Jean responds.

"Do you really need to yell when you are just talking to each other?" Gloria asks.

"Al-crem," Alcremie lands on the ground in front of its Trainer.

"You need to take the Berries back, so that anyone can use them to their heart's contents," Kaga instructs.

"I have a better plan!" Paul holds up a Poké Ball.

"I'm with you!" Jean holds up a Poké Ball, before Paul and Jean throw them.

"Go, Zigzagoon!"

"Get them, Nickit!"

"Zigza!"

"Kit!"

"We got this," Victor holds up a Poké Ball and then throws. "Go, Scorbunny, jump up and prepare Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny emerges from blue energy, before it jumps high up.

"That old trick won't work!" Paul yells.

"Especially since we learned new tricks!" Jean yells.

"Zigzagoon, use Pin Missile!"

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon calls out, before it holds up its back, as a barrage of thin needles shoot from its back.

"Scor!" Scorbunny is hit repeatedly by the needles, while still in midair.

"Now our turn, Nickit, use Assurance!" Jean yells.

"Kit!" Nickit jumps up, before it slams its paws against Scorbunny, knocking it back to the ground, at the bottom of the hill, hard.

"Scor!"

"Scorbunny!" Victor slides down the hill to his Pokémon and picks it up in his arms.

"They taught their Pokémon new moves…" Gloria holds up a Poké Ball, when Kaga holds out an arm in front of her.

"Allow Alcremie and me to give these two their just desserts," Kaga says.

"Al-crem!"

"You want to give us ours just dessert?!" Paul yells.

"Just watch out for this!" Jean adds.

"Zigzagoon, Pin Missile!"

"Nickit, Assurance!"

"Alcremie, use Decorate!"

"Al-crem!" Alcremie's body glows as images of strawberries and creams float by.

Zigzagoon and Nickit charge ahead, as they glow with images of strawberries and creams float by.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon fires thin needles from its body.

"Kit!" Nickit slams ahead its paws.

"Al-crem!" Alcremie is knocked back by the combined attacks.

"How do you like that?!" Jean asks.

"Probably not, since your attack had no effect!" Paul adds.

"But it did have an effect," Kaga slides down the hill, as Alcremie stands back up and Victor picks up Scorbunny in his arms.

"Wait, did you increase their Attack and Special Attack?" Victor asks.

"Yes, I did," Kaga answers.

"What?! You do know you're supposed to make us weaker, not stronger?!" Paul yells.

"Except before you can complete cooking a delicious meal, you must first make some preparations," Kaga starts, as Gloria slides down the hill. "And since we did just that, now it's time to start baking. Alcremie, use Draining Kiss!"

"Al-crem!" Alcremie blows a kiss, as a heart-shaped projectile flies from it and hits Zigzagoon, who blushes, as it starts to collapse and a small energy orb flies from it and flies into Alcremie.

"Zig… za…"

"What did you do to my Zigzagoon?!" Paul yells.

"I get it," Gloria realizes. "Draining Kiss absorbs energy from your opponent, but it absorbs even more if the user had taken damage in battle."

"A perfect recipe if there ever was one," Kaga says.

"But you still forgot about us!" Jean yells.

"Kit!"

"Not so, after all, we still have room for seconds," Kaga starts. "Alcremie, use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Al-crem!" Alcremie emits a powerful flash of light from its body, knocking Nickit back.

"Kit!"

"Nickit!" Jean catches her Pokémon in her arms, as Paul stands up with Zigzagoon in his arms, when an empty bag is thrown to Paul, who catches it.

"Here, we can return the berries," Kaga says, as the pile of berries sit in front of them.

"Fine! We're out of here!" Paul yells, before he and Jean, their Pokémon in hands, back up and speed away.

"Yeah! There got to be some other Gym Challengers to mess up!" Jean calls out.

* * *

The next day, Victor and Gloria stand in front of a single pot, with Kaga on the side.

"You sure about this?" Victor asks.

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of this before, the best curry in the world is made together with friends," Kaga says.

Gloria holds up a bag of Mixed Mushrooms, "Can we use this. It's the key ingredient in my mom's Curry, and I want to give it another try."

"By all means, do what feels like the best," Kaga says.

"So ready?" Gloria asks Victor, who smiles slightly and nods.

* * *

A little bit later, the five Pokémon are standing on top of the table.

"Dee?" Rookidee looks to Scorbunny.

"Scor, scor," Scorbunny waves one hand, as it smiles.

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles and nods its head.

"Dot-er."

"Al-crem," Alcremie happily says, causing the other four Pokémon to look to it.

At that moment, a plate of Mushroom Medley Curry is placed on the table, with the Pokémon looking up to see Victor and Gloria standing next to the table.

"Okay, everyone, it's done. Want some?" Gloria asks.

One by one, Scorbunny, Rookidee, Sobble, and Dottler are given a spoonful of Curry.

"So…" Victor holds back a spoon. "Do you like it?"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny happily jumps into the air.

"Deeeeeee!" Rookidee sings as it flaps its wings.

"Do you really enjoy it?" Gloria asks, holding a spoon, blushing slightly.

"Sobbl!" Sobble hugs itself, happily.

"Do-ter! Do-ter!" Dottler hops in place.

Victor and Gloria look at each other, before they each take a spoonful of Curry and place them into their mouths.

"It really is amazing," Victor smiles, blushing.

"Just as good as mom ever made," Gloria says.

"Of course," Kaga says, causing the two young Trainers to turn to him. "You two put your hearts into it, allowing it to connect your hearts and your Pokémon's hearts."

"Al-crem!"

Victor and Gloria look at each, blushing slightly, and smile.

Kaga looked up at the sky, "_Too bad I might never learn if I was able to connect to their hearts."_

* * *

A closed container containing Curry falls out of the bag and lands on the ground, with Paul, Jean, Zigzagoon, and Nickit looking down at it.

"Where did this come from?!" Paul asks.

"That traveling chief must've put it there!" Jean realizes.

"Well, we don't need any food from him!" Paul yells.

"Right!" Jean adds.

Suddenly, both Trainers and their Pokémon's stomachs growl very audibly.

After a couple seconds of silent, Paul pulls off the container's lid, "Just a little bite!"

"Yeah, just a morsel! Jean adds.

Paul and Jean then each get two spoonfuls of Curry, giving them each one, and one for each of their Pokémon.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon jumps up, with hearts in its eyes.

"Kit!" Nickit hops up and spins in the air.

"I don't believe this, I never tasted anything so good!" Paul yells.

"This is the best Curry I ever had, I feel so happy just having a bite!' Jean adds.

Then both Trainers and their Pokémon start to eat more of the Curry.

"_Victor and Gloria hit a small roadblock, but a new friend helped them learn how they can connect hearts through the power of food. Now with full bellies, our heroes are ready to continue their adventure, but what is next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	8. Mine, Mine, Mine

"_Victor and Gloria had left Motostoke, but they ran into trouble early on, as neither had much experience cooking. But their new friend, Kaga, gave them a crash course, as well as teaching Paul and Jean of Team Yell a lesson. Now our heroes journey to the Galar League continues."_

* * *

"Mine, Mine, Mine"

* * *

Victor and Gloria look ahead, with Gloria's Rotom Phone floats in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Victor asks.

"It's what the map on my Rotom Phone said," Gloria responds, as she grabs her Rotom Phone out of the way.

"I just never imagined the path to Turffield including a mine," Victor says, as the two friends look at the entrance to a large mine.

Gloria pockets her Rotom Phone, looking over to Victor, "Well, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Victor nods his head, before the two Trainers start to enter the mine.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are walking through the mine, lighted by hanging lamps and crystals embedded in the walls, with Victor glancing at the cart tracks they are walking over.

"You sure it's okay we're going through here, could we get in someone's way?" Victor asks.

"I told you it's the only path to Turffield," Gloria spins around, and starts walking backward as she faces her friend. "So people, especially Gym Challengers, probably come through here everyday. Besides, we hadn't heard or seen anything, so there's no one here anyway."

Gloria spins back around, when suddenly several Woobat flies toward, causing Gloria to scream and ducks down as the Woobat flies pass her, with Victor sidestepping them.

As the Woobat disappears down the mine, Gloria stands back up and sighs, "Then again, I could be wrong…"

Victor smiles, when he starts to hear a weird rolling noise, causing him to look ahead, "What's that noise?"

Gloria looks in the same direction, as the rolling noise seems to get louder in the darkness, "It must be a minecart."

The two Trainers continue to watch the darkness, as a shape starts to form, with Victor saying, "I don't think that's a minecart…"

As they continue to watch, coming out the darkness is a Carkol, riding the cart tracks, rapidly, "Kol! Kol!"

"No not a minecart!" Gloria yells, as both look on, frightful.

The two trainers start to run in the opposite direction, with the Carkol several feet behind them, "Kol! Kol!"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and stays in the air in front of its owner, as he continues to run, "Carkol, the Coal Pokémon, by rapidly rolling its legs, it can travel at over 18 mph. The temperature of the flames it breathes exceeds 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That is not useful information right now!" Gloria yells, midrun, as she looks over to Victor and his Rotom Phone.

Victor grabs the Rotom Phone out of the air, while still running, "Gloria, Carkol is a Rock and Fire type."

Gloria spins around, as she swings and throws a Poké Ball, "Right, Sobble, use Water Gun!"

"Sobbl!" Sobble appears from red energy and then fires a water stream from its mouth, hitting Carkol, which doesn't stop and keeps on going. "Sobbl…" Sobble, keeps on shoot the water stream, looks on with a scared expression and a sweat drop.

In a moment's flash, Gloria runs ahead with Sobble, who had stopped its attack, in her arms, with Carkol behind them, "It build up too momentum to be stopped!"

Victor, midrun, looks ahead to notice another path leading to the right, a second set of tracks split off from the first down that path, "That our chance!"

Without stopping, Victor and Gloria, with Sobble in Gloria's arms, run down the second path, stopping with both Trainers breathing deeply as they catch their breaths.

"Kol! Kol!" Carkol lends to the right, as its right legs roll continuing while moving over to the second set of tracks, before landing its left legs on the tracks, without stopping or slowing. "Kol! Kol!'

Victor and Gloria, holding Sobble, continue running down the mine.

"It just changed tracks!" Gloria yells.

After running for several more minutes, Victor notices another split, leading to the left, "There's another split."

"What the point, Carkol will just change tracks again," Gloria says.

"Sobbl," Sobble points ahead, causing the Trainers, still running, to look ahead to a mine worker.

"Don't stop, keep on running straight!" the worker instructs, before he throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Rolycoly, use Rapid Spin!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots out red energy which forms Rolycoly, "Coly!"

Rolcoly spins around rapidly, flies through the air and slams into the side of Carkol, pushing the Pokémon onto the left tracks, causing it to ride down the left path.

Rolycoly lands on the ground, as Victor and Gloria fall to their knees, trying to catch their breaths, with Sobble hops onto the ground and turns to face its Trainer.

"Sobbl."

"I-I'm fine, Sobble," Gloria says, before she looks up to the worker. "Thanks to…?"

The worker smiles, "My name is Russel, and this is my partner, Rolycoly."

"Coly!"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Rolycoly, the Coal Pokémon, most of its body has the same composition as coal. Fittingly, this Pokémon was first discovered in coal mines about 400 years ago."

"Wait," Gloria looks over to Victor and his Rotom Phone. "Isn't Rolycoly the pre-evolved form of Carkol?"

Russel pulls back his hardhat, "Yeah, and that's where the problem came from."

Victor and Gloria look from Russel and to each other.

* * *

Russel is leading Victor and Gloria through the mine.

"So, Russel, you're the only worker here?" Gloria asks.

"Not always," Russel starts. "You see, when my group first came here to maintain the mine and search for new precious stones…"

* * *

_A group of mine workers, including Russel, are inside the mine, in front of a large group of Rolycoly,_ "We found a large group of wild Rolycoly."

* * *

_Each of the mine workers threw a Pok__é Ball,_ "We saw them as hard workers and very suitable for our jobs, so we each caught one."

* * *

_A single Rolycoly watches as the mine workers walk away, talking among themselves,_ "After we're done, we went straight to work. And besides hearing some Pokémon battles, we didn't have any troubles."

* * *

_Carkol rides down the cart tracks, causing the mine workers to run away,_ "Until Carkol start riding around on the tracks, chasing anyone it comes across."

* * *

Russel continues to lead Victor and Gloria through the mine.

"The others already left to help out in Mine No. 2, but I stay behind to try and find a way to stop Carkol," Russel continues. "But the situation continues, hey, earlier, Carkol chased couple loud Trainers wearing odd clothes straight out of the mine."

"Loud trainers, huh? I wonder who that could've been," Gloria says, with a sweat drop, as she imagines Jean and Paul being chased through the mine by Carkol.

"And you have no idea why Carkol is acting like this?" Victor asks.

"No, but it's making this mine very unsafe," Russel says. "At this rate, we might have to close the mine from any travelers."

"But would that interfere in the Gym Challenge?" Victor asks.

"Any Gym Challengers that would let that stop them aren't worthy of being Trainers," Bede says, as he approaches the group.

"Bede, are you on the way to Turffield?" Victor asks.

"Obvious," Bede responds.

"You all Gym Challengers?" Russel asks.

"Not her," Bede says, causing Gloria to scowl at him.

"Then maybe you can help me to calm down Carkol," Russel suggests.

"Hm, not my problem," Bede says, before he starts to walk past them.

"But even if they don't close down the mine, people could still get hurt," Victor says.

Bede stops shortly after Victor, "That is none of my concern. The only thing that matters is rising to the top of the Galar League and proving the Chairman's faith in me."

Bede then continues to walk away, as the other three watch him.

Gloria crosses her arms, "What a jerk."

Russel places a hand on his hardhat, "I guess it's too much to ask others for help."

"No it not," Victor turns to face Russel. "We'll help you."

"You will?" Russel asks, with Gloria smiles.

Victor then looked at Gloria, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I would've done the same thing," Gloria says. "Now, the first step would be to find Carkol."

At that moment, a loud noise is heard coming toward the group, with them looking in the direction of the noise.

"Somehow, I don't think finding Carkol will be a problem," Russel says.

"Kol! Kol!" Carkol comes riding down the tracks, causing the three to start running in the opposite direction.

"Okay, what's the plan, Russel?" Gloria asks, midrun.

"I don't actually have a plan," Russel answers, midrun.

"Now you tell us," Gloria responds.

"Maybe if we slow it down," Victor holds up two Poké Balls.

"Right," Gloria holds up two Poké Balls.

Victor throws both Poké Balls, "Rookidee, grabs onto the back of Carkol and pulls it back! Scorbunny, push it back with Ember!"

Gloria throws both Poké Balls, "Sobble, let's try Water Gun, again! Dottler, helps with Confusion!"

Russel throws a Poké Ball, "Rolycoly, you too, use Rapid Spin!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies behind Carkol, grabbing it, and starts to flap its wings furious.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts to fire a series of small fireballs.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots a stream of water from its mouth.

"Dot-er!" small orbs shoot from Dottler's body.

"Coly!" Rolycoly spins rapidly through the air.

The fireballs and water stream hit the moving Carkol continuously, as the small orbs hit it, causing Carkol's body to glow slightly, and Rolycoly slams at Carkol, hitting it in one spot without stopping spinning. After a few seconds, Carkol stops moving.

"Hey, it's working," Gloria realizes, as she, Victor, and Russel stop running.

"Kol! Kol!" Carkol starts to move again, speeding up in the process.

Victor, Gloria, and Russel resume running, with Scorbunny, Sobble, Dottler, and Rolycoly jump out of Carkol's way and Rookidee throw off Carkol's back.

"It's worth a try," Russel says, midrun.

"Is it just me, or is Carkol faster?" Victor asks, midrun.

At that moment, Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up and floats at her, as she continues to run, "Carkol's Steam Engine ability is activated when it is hit by a Fire or Water type attack, increasing its speed."

Gloria, without slowing or stopping, grabs her Rotom Phone out of the air, "Now you tell us!"

The five Pokémon are trying to catch up to the speeding Carkol and their running Trainers. As Rolycoly reaches the side of Carkol, it notices the smaller Pokémon, before jumping off the tracks and toward Rolycoly.

"Scor!" Scorbunny quickly jumps, grabs Rolycoly, and pushes it, with itself, out of the way as Carkol slams into the mine's wall.

Victor slides to a stop, as he looks at what happened, "Carkol just attack Rolycoly."

"What, but Carkol never attacked anyone before, just ride the tracks," Russel says, as he and Gloria walk up to Victor.

"Well, something had changed," Gloria says.

"Kol!" Carkol, off the tracks, charges toward Scorbunny and Rolycoly.

"Dottler, quick, use Reflect!" Gloria instructs.

"Dot-er!" Dottler slides in front of Scorbunny and Rolycoly, as a large thin screen appears, blocking Carkol, before it backs off.

Victor looks ahead, "It doesn't attack until it seen Rolycoly… and it appeared after all the mine workers caught their Rolycoly… Wait, that's it!"

"What is it?" Gloria asks.

"I think Carkol is jealous," Victor says.

"Jealous?" Russel asks.

"Yeah, it rides around the mine's tracks after all of the workers' Rolycoly were caught, and now, it's attacking your Rolycoly," Victor explains.

"It makes sense," Gloria agrees.

"Is that it?" Russel asks.

"Kol… Kol…" Carkol stares at Rolycoly, as Victor and Gloria's Pokémon stand with it.

"Coly… coly…" Rolycoly rolls past Scorbunny. "Coly, coly… coly."

"Kol…" Carkol angrily looks Rolycoly.

"I remember now," Russel starts.

* * *

_A Rolycoly watches as Russel and another mine worker are walking through the mine_, "There was another Rolycoly…"

"_What about that one?" Russel asks._

"_It's too small, besides we each already have a Rolycoly, so let's get back to work," the other worker says._

* * *

"That must be it," Victor adds. "You said you heard Pokémon battling, that probably was the small Rolycoly battling other wild Pokémon…"

* * *

_The Rolycoly slams its body against a Woobat._

* * *

_The Rolycoly drops itself onto a Diglett._

* * *

_The Rolycoly slams its body against a Drillbur._

* * *

_The Rolcoly's body glows before it grows and reshapes, as the glow fades, and it becomes Carkol._

* * *

"Until it finally evolved into Carkol," Victor finishes.

"So riding along the tracks is some sort of rebellion against those who rejected and abandoned it?" Gloria asks.

"Look like it," Victor adds.

"Coly, coly," the Rolycoly rolls ahead slightly.

"Nobody meant to abandon you," Russel says. "It just so much was going on, you just… kinda fell by the wayside."

"Kol…" Carkol grumbles, before it's rolls ahead.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps past Rolycoly, but gets knocked to the side by the charging Carkol.

"Scorbunny!" Victor yells.

Rolycoly rolls to the side, avoiding Carkol, who stops and turns and rolls pass at it.

"Could it been Carkol wants to battle Rolycoly?" Gloria suggests.

"That might be it," Victor adds, as he knees next to Scorbunny, who stands up, and Rookidee lands next to them.

"Okay, then, want to battle, Rolycoly?" Russel asks.

"Coly!"

"Right, let's start with Rock Polish, Rolycoly!" Russel calls out.

"Coly!" Rolycoly's body glows, as its body sparkles.

"Kol!" Carkol yells in place, before it charges ahead, as its body starts to get covered in flames.

Victor stands back up, "Carkol is using Flame Charge."

"Rolycoly, dodge," Russel instructs.

"Coly!" Rolycoly rolls ahead, then rolls past Carkol, who charges past it.

"Good, now, Rolycoly keep on using Rock Polish as you dodge!" Russel yells.

"Coly! Coly!" Rolycoly continues to roll around, as its body glows and sparkles.

"Kol! Kol!" Carkol continues to roll around, as its body is covered in flames.

Victor and Gloria, with their Pokémon, watch as Rolycoly and Carkol roll around, missing each other as they both get faster and faster.

"What exactly is going on?" Gloria asks.

"Both Rock Polish and Flame Charge increase their users' Speed," Victor explains.

"So this entire battle will depend on whoever hit the other first?" Gloria looks to Victor.

"Not necessary," Victor starts. "Rock Polish is a non-damaging attack, while Flame Charge does provide damage. Even if Rolycoly attacked first, then it might not do much damage, and leave itself open to Carkol's attack. And even if Flame Charge is at a Type disadvantage, it could still do a lot of damage against Rolycoly."

"_I never realized about it before, but Victor seems very knowledgeable about Pokémon battles,"_ Gloria looks from Victor and back to the battle. "_I just hope he's wrong this time."_

Rolycoly and Carkol continue to race around, barely missing each other as they speed up.

"Little bit more… just a little bit more…" Russel says to himself.

"Coly! Coly!" Rolycoly continues to move, as its body stops glowing.

"Rolycoly stop speeding up?" Gloria realizes.

"Rolycoly must've reached its top speed," Victor adds.

"Now, Rolycoly, without stopping, use Rapi…" Russel starts.

"Kol!" Carkol, still charging and surrounded by flames, slams against a wall, shaking the mine's tunnel slightly, before slams against another wall.

"What is it doing, now?" Russel asks.

"I don't think it's doing this on purpose," Victor responds.

"Carkol is moving so fast, it can't control its turns anymore," Gloria adds.

Carkol slams against another wall, shaking the tunnel, and causing a large crack to emerge under it, before both of its right feet get caught in the crack, with Carkol finally stopping as the flames dissipate.

"It caught!" Gloria yells.

"With its weight and the damage done, Carkol could fall through the ground," Russel puts a hand to his chin, as the cracks beneath Carkol is worsening.

Scorbunny, Rookidee, Sobble, and Dottler start to move ahead, but Gloria knees down and holds out a hand, with the Pokémon stopping, "Wait, it too dangerous, you will just get hurt too."

"She's right," Russel says, as Gloria and the four Pokémon look over to him. "We got this. Rolycoly, use Rapid Spin, bounces off the wall and push Carkol away!"

"Coly!" Rolycoly charges ahead, before hopping off the ground and spinning around rapidly.

Rolycoly, while spinning, bounces off the nearby wall, and into Carkol's side, pushing it away, as the cracks break apart into a small hole. Carkol comes to a stop in the center of the tunnel and looks down at Rolycoly, as it lands in front of it, then turns to face the larger Pokémon.

"Coly!" Rolycoly happily says.

"Kol…" Carkol looks ahead, as the small hole in the ground, before looking over to the Trainers and other Pokémon. Carkol looks down, sadden, and starts to walk away.

"Coly!" Rolycoly moves in front of Carkol.

"Carkol, you didn't mean to hurt anyone, you were just upset," Russel says, as he approaches the two Pokémon.

"Kol…"

"I'm sorry," Russel walks in front of Carkol and knees down to it. "You were alone and you just lashed out?"

"Kol…" Carkol nods its head.

"Well, you are not alone anymore," Russel says.

"Coy!" Rolycoly happily says.

"Kol?"

"How about you join me, and with you and Rolycoly, we can keep this mine safe and find any precious stones it could have?" Russel asks.

After a short pause, Carkol smiles and nods its head, "Kol!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Gloria says, as she holds Sobble in her arms with Dottler on her shoulder.

"Sometimes the best solution is to simply talk out the problem," Victor responds, as Scorbunny hops onto his shoulder with Rookidee flies up next to them.

Russel places a hand on Carkol's head and stands back up to face the two young Trainers, while also looking past them, "The exit to the mine is that way. I wish we could see you out, but we really should see to the damages to the mine."

"Kol," Carkol blushes slightly.

"That's fine, we can find our way out," Gloria says, as she and Victor smile.

* * *

Further within the mine, Bede picks up a Wishing Star, a strange, purple roundish object with red highlights, as he smiles, "Just what the Chairman requires."

"I'm glad everything worked out," Victor is heard saying, as Bede places the Wishing Star into his bag and turns to see Victor and Gloria approaching him.

"Still wasting time," Bede says.

"Are you still here?" Gloria asks. "I thought you won't let anything slow you down during your Gym Challenge?"

"I will reach the top of the Galar League," Bede says, before he starts to wave his hand. "But I also have other duties that are more important than helping out some nobody with an unruly Pokémon."

"How can you talk like that?" Victor starts. "Helping people isn't necessary, but it's still something that everybody should do."

Bede clenches a fist, "Helping someone who doesn't matter will get you nowhere." He then holds up a Poké Ball. "And I will prove it here and now, because while you help people, I work to get stronger."

Bede throws the Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Hatenna, "Enna."

Victor holds up his Rotom Phone, "Hatenna, the Calm Pokémon, via the protrusion on its head, it senses other creatures' emotions. If you don't have a calm disposition, it will never warm up to you."

"Sometimes, the only solution is to battle," Gloria says.

"Right," Victor pockets his Rotom Phone and then holds up a Poké Ball, before throwing it. "Go, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny appears from red energy.

"This shouldn't take long," Bede crosses his arms.

"Don't count on it, Scorbunny, Growl!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny shouts.

"Too basic, Hatenna, counter with Round," Bede instructs.

"Enna, Enna, Enna," Hatenna starts to sing, crowding out Scorbunny's shouting, before it starts to shiver and holds down its ears.

"Bede's countering Growl with a singing attack," Gloria realizes.

"Scorbunny, block out the singing and jump up!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny holds down its ears and jumps up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Bede starts. "Hatenna, use Disarming Voice."

"Scorbunny, Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny, still holding down its ears, starts shooting a series of fireballs down.

"Enna," Hatenna jumps up, avoiding the fireballs. "Enna, Enna, Enna!" Now, straight in front of Scorbunny, Hatenna starts singing a loud song, knocking Scorbunny back by the shockwaves.

"Scor!" Scorbunny is slammed hard against a wall, releasing its ears.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"Now, let's end this with Confusion," Bede uncrosses his arms, holding out one hand.

"Enna!" Hatenna's body glows brightly, before small orbs shoot from it and hits Scorbunny, before it finishes falling to the ground.

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon, before seeing Scorbunny lying on the ground, with its eyes whirling. Victor picks his Pokémon up in his arms, "Scorbunny…"

Bede holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Hatenna into red energy before it falls back into the opening and then closing Poké Ball, "After your appearance at the opening ceremony, I thought you were pathetic. But now…" Bede starts to turn away. "I see you're worse than pathetic."

Victor stands up, with Scorbunny in his arms, as Gloria walks over to him and they watch Bede walking away.

"Are you two okay?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah, I think Scorbunny'll be fine, it just needs to rest for a bit," Victor says, looking at his Pokémon in his arms.

"What about you?" Gloria asks.

"I'm fine, really, I am," Victor looks at Gloria, with a small smile, before looking ahead, at the departing Bede.

"_After managing to help with a problem between Trainer and Pokémon, Victor clashes ideals with Bede, who seemingly proves himself to be the superior Trainer. After this, what could be next for our heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	9. Mission: Wooloo

"_Victor and Gloria had arrived at the Galar Mine, where they ran into a rowdy Carkol. After managing to help in keeping the peace, Victor clashes with Bede, one of his fellow Gym Challengers. But Bede's Hatenna manages to beat Scorbunny. Now with a defeat on his record, is Victor prepared to take on his first Gym Leader?"_

* * *

"Mission: Wooloo"

* * *

Two tents are sent up several feet away from the entrance to Galar Mine, with Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon seating at a small table.

Gloria drops a spoon on a plate, emptied except for some residue on it, before she stretches her arms upward, "I think this is the best curry we had made yet."

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

Gloria looks over to her friend, "Don't you think so, Victor?" She sees Victor is looking down, as he slightly glides his spoon over the top of his emptied plate.

"Scor?" Scorbunny tilts its head at its Trainer.

"Victor?" Gloria asks.

Victor looks up to see his friend, "Oh, hum, yeah, very good."

"_He seems very deep in thought, not too surprised, considering what's today,"_ Gloria thinks, before she smiles. "So, ready to go?"

Victor drops his spoon on his plate, exhales, and then looks at her with a smile, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are walking past yellow grasses, as Gloria holds up her Rotom Phone.

"Okay, we just stick to this path on Route 4, and it will take us straight to Turffield," Gloria says, before she looks to her friend. "So, are you nervous?"

Victor turns to her, completely stiff, "Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Oh… no reason…" Gloria says, with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_At the Motostoke Stadium, Victor slowly walked onto the field, completely stiff and constantly shaking._

* * *

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Gloria says.

Victor relaxes, "I surely hope so…"

"Wooooo!"

Victor and Gloria look ahead to see a Wooloo running toward them.

"A Wooloo?" Victor asks.

"Why is it charging?" Gloria asks.

The two friends look at each other and nod their heads. They then each toss a Poké Ball.

"Go, Scorbunny, use Ember!"

"Sobble, Water Gun!"

Both Pokémon appear from red energies.

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots a stream of water from its mouth.

Both attacks meet on the ground, creating a small explosion, a couple feet in front of the running Wooloo.

"Wooo….!" Wooloo comes to a sudden stop, as the smoke from the explosion dissipates.

Victor and Gloria stand behind their Pokémon, in front of Wooloo, as it exhales.

"So, has it calmed down?" Gloria asks, with a hand on her hip.

"Thank you, thank you, very much," a man wearing a green jacket runs toward the group, patting heavily.

"It's nothing…" Victor starts, as the man stops next to Wooloo, bends over and tries to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a minute," the man waves a hand.

"So, are you this Wooloo's Trainer?" Gloria asks.

"Oh no, technically it belongs to the Stadium," the man straightens up, revealing that beneath his jacket is a Gym Uniform.

"That uniform?" Victor realizes. "Are you a Gym Trainer?"

"That's right," the man smiles. "My name is Mark, and I only recently started my training."

"What's a Gym Trainer?" Gloria asks.

"Gym Trainers work and train under a Gym Leader," Victor explains. "I heard they are often responsible for upkeep of the Gyms, or I guess in Galar, that would be Stadiums."

"That's right on all accounts," Mark starts, rubbing the back of his head. "Although, like I said, I'm just a rookie, so I was given the job of taking the flock of Wooloo out for grazing. But then this one got spooked and ran away."

"So that's what happened."

Victor, looking ahead, becomes stiff again, as Mark turns and responds, "Oh, yeah, sorry, sir."

Milo approaches the group, "It's happened, and no one was hurt, that's what matters." Milo then notices the two young Trainers. "And what do we have here? Oh, I remember you."

"Y-You do, sir…?" Victor nervously responds.

"Please, just call me Milo. And yes, I remember you, you were one of the Gym Challengers at the opening ceremony. Am I right to guess that you're planning on challenging me today?"

"Hum, yes, sir, I mean, Milo," Victor answers.

"Marvelous," Milo says, before turning slightly. "Mark and I must return all the Wooloo to the Stadium, and there are other preparations, so how about I go ahead and schedule our match for an hour from now?"

"Yes, that would be good, s-Milo," Victor says.

"Great," Milo smiles, then turns. "Until then. Bye."

Milo waves, as he starts to walk away, with Wooloo and Mark walking with him.

Mark turns slightly to wave at the two Trainers, "See ya' later."

Gloria smiles as she returns the wave, "Wow, I wasn't sure what to expect when meeting a Gym Leader, but Milo seems really nice." Gloria starts to turn to her friend. "Right?"

Gloria then sees Victor is hunched over, with a sweat drop, before she adds, "So… nervous?"

Scorbunny and Sobble both look up at him, with their heads tilt.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are walking through Turffield's marketplace, passing by fruit and berry stands.

"There's something I wonder about, Victor," Gloria starts. "You seem very nervous, not just meeting Milo, but being in front of everyone at the opening ceremony. I understand Gym Battles in Kanto don't have large stadiums, but still…"

"I guess I never thought about it…" Victor starts, looking down slightly. "But I remember, years ago, watching the Kanto Champion on TV, and I don't know, just seeing him battling…" He looks up. "I feel like… I want to be like him… Being the best… that I could have ever been…"

Victor looks over to Gloria, who is staring at him, before he adds, "I'm sorry, it might sound kinda weird."

Gloria smiles, "No, it's not weird. You want to follow your dream, no matter the obstacle."

"Yeah, I guess that's it," Victor says.

Gloria then hurry in front of Victor, standing in front of him, "Then we better hurry before you miss your match."

"Right," Victor nods, before the two friends start running ahead.

* * *

An hour later, Gloria sits down in the stands at the Turffield Stadium, surrounded by other spectators, with Sobble in her arms and Dottler on her shoulder.

"Okay, are you guys ready for Victor's first Gym Battle?" Gloria asks.

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

"Dot-er," Dottler happily adds.

"Then let's make sure to cheer him on," Gloria says to her Pokémon, before looking down at the battle arena. "_I just hope he's up for this."_

Down in the arena, a man dressed like a referee walks to the center of the arena, holding out his arms, "To everyone who doesn't know me, I am Dan the referee of the Galar League, and it is my proud duty to referee this match. Now…"

Dan holds out a hand, as a large screen at the top of the stadium comes to life to show a large narrow field, with multiple Wooloo spread around the field, before he continues, "As you may know, in the Galar League, to combat a Gym Leader, a Gym Challenger must first complete a Gym Mission. The nature of each Gym Mission varies from Gym to Gym…"

* * *

Victor stands out at the front of the large field, wearing a uniform with the number on his back is shown to be 019.

"In this Gym Mission," Dan's voice continues to be heard over a loudspeaker. "A Trainer must herd all twenty Wooloo through the gate at the end of the field." Victor notices a large gate at the other side of the field, which is opened, and has a small screen over it. "There is no time limit, and the Trainer is allowed the use of any Pokémon they bought, but aren't allowed to directly attack or harm the Wooloo."

* * *

"This time, the Gym Challenger is Victor from Postwick," Dan continues, as the large screen shows Victor.

"Sobbl," Sobble happily says.

"Well, at least he doesn't appear nervous…" Gloria says, before she sweat dropped. "_Although, if he knows how many people are watching him…"_

* * *

"Alright, let the Gym Mission," Dan's voice continues. "Begins!"

Victor immediately runs off, onto the field, looking around, "Okay, since I have to herd all of the Wooloo to the other side, then perhaps I use the same idea Gloria and I used to stop that one."

Victor holds up two Poké Balls before throwing them, "Go, Scorbunny, Rookidee!"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Scorbunny, use Ember on the ground to force the Wooloo back, Rookidee, fly around them so they won't get away," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and starts shooting a stream of fireballs from its mouth, blasting the ground next to couple Wooloo.

"Wooo!" the Wooloo, spooked by the attack, starts to run to the side.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flies around the running Wooloo, but one of the Wooloo charges passes it, forcing Rookidee flying back.

"What?!" Victor stops running, as he sees the Wooloo that was running are running to different sides. "They're scattering… Not good, just scaring them is causing them to run in different directions, I will never be able to herd them at this rate…"

* * *

Victor appears on the large screen above the stadium, looking around, with Gloria watching, "_C'mon, Victor, you can do this."_

* * *

"_Think, Victor,"_ Victor thinks to himself. "_How am I supposed to calm such easily spooked Pokémon…?"_ He then starts to look around at all the Wooloo. "_Wait, they are easily spooked, but they're also kind and innocent. The Wooloo Hop caught only attacked us because it wants to battle Hop, but these Wooloo, they are just too peaceful…"_

Victor then holds out two Poké Balls, "Scorbunny, Rookidee, return."

Scorbunny and Rookidee turns into red energy and flies back into the opened Poké Balls, which then close.

Victor then walks over to the nearest two Wooloo, who look up at him, "Wooo…"

"It's okay," Victor gently pats both Wooloo on their heads.

"Woooo," the Wooloo happily responds.

"Let's go," Victor says, before he starts to walk with the Wooloo.

* * *

Gloria watches the large screen, as it shows Victor walks with the two Wooloo over to three more Wooloo, with Victor starting to pat each of them on the heads.

"Sobbl."

"Well done," Gloria smiles.

Near one of the entrances to the arena, Milo stands, looking up at the large screen, as he smiles.

* * *

Victor continues to go from one group of Wooloo to the next, gently patting them and speaking softly to each Wooloo, as he slowly leads them through the field.

The small screen over the gate comes on, as the number "05" appears, before the number starts to increase to "07" then to "11" to "14" to "16" to "17" to "19" and then "20". It is at that moment a loud buzzer is heard, with Victor standing in front of the gate, as it automatically closes.

"Gym Mission is completed!" Dan is heard announces. "Victor passed!"

* * *

The crowd in the stadium starts to applause, as Gloria sighs.

"Dot-er?" Dottler looks to its Trainer.

"I guess I had nothing to worry about," Gloria looks to Dottler, then to Sobble. "Victor will be fine."

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

"Now, it is time for the moment everyone has been waiting for!" Dan announces, over the continuing applause. "First, is the Turffield Gym Leader, Milo!"

Milo enters the arena, waving a hand at the crowds, to a lot of applause.

"And now, the Gym Challenger, Victor!"

Victor enters the arena from the other side, completely stiff, as he walks toward his spot on the arena.

"Let's have a good Gym Battle," Milo says, with a large smile.

"Y-Yes…" Victor nervously nods his head, as his eyes keep on looking side to side at the crowd.

Gloria sighs, "Then again, my first instinct could be right…"

At that moment, transmitters start to emerge from the ground around the edge of the arena, before bright lights emerge from them, creating a large dome-shaped barrier around and above the arena.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, that the Max Barrier used in Stadiums to protect the spectaculars when Trainers Dynamaxed their Pokémon," Gloria watches the forming barrier.

"Both Challenger and Gym Leader are allowed the use of two Pokémon, but only the Challenger is allowed to switch out," Dan says, before he raises a hand. "So, if everyone's ready? Begin!"

"I'll go first," Milo holds up a Poké Ball and then throws it. "Go, Gossifleur!"

The Poké Ball opens up and shoots out red energy, which forms Gossifleur, "Fleur."

Victor's Rotom Phone flies out of his pocket and floats in front of its stiff owner, "Gossifleur, the Flowering Pokémon, It whirls around in the wind while singing a joyous song. This delightful display has charmed many into raising this Pokémon."

"R-Right…" Victor, barely loosening up, holds up a Poké Ball and throws it. "I-I choose you."

The Poké Ball opens up and shoots out red energy, which forms Rookidee, "Dee!"

"_Rookidee?"_ Milo thinks. "_I would think he uses his Scorbunny. Maybe he got a battle strategy, or…?"_

"He made a mistake," Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, as Challenger, I give you the first attack," Milo says.

"R-Right…" Victor holds up a hand. "Rookidee, use Hone Claws."

"Dee!" Rookidee stretches out its claws, as they shine for a moment.

"Gossifleur, Rapid Spin!" Milo calls out.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur spins around, rapidly, flies toward Rookidee, hitting it hard.

"Rookidee… Power Trip," Victor instructs.

"Rooki… dee!" Rookidee flaps its wings, turns around and starts to stretch out its claws.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur continues to spin around, slamming into Rookidee, knocking it back.

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out.

"Let's push our advantage, Gossifleur," Milo starts. "Magical Leaf!"

"Fleur!" Gossifleur stops spinning, as glowing leaves start to appear and surround it. "Fleur!"

The leaves fly pass Gossifleur, which hits Rookidee, "Dee!"

Rookidee is slammed hard against the barrier, before falling to the ground.

"Rookidee!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon and picks it up in his arms, with Rookidee's eyes swirling.

"Rookidee is unable to battle!" Dan called out, as the crowd started cheering.

"Down to one already…" Gloria says to herself.

"Sobbl…"

"You did great, Rookidee," Victor holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Rookidee into red energy and flies back into the Poké Ball, which Victor then looks at. "I'm sorry…"

Milo watches as Victor walks back over to his spot on the arena, "Ready to continue?"

Victor nods his head, then holds up another Poké Ball, before throwing it, "Go, Scorbunny."

"Scor!" Scorbunny appears from red energy.

"Okay, Gossifleur, let's play safe with this one," Milo tells his Pokémon.

"Fleur," Gossifleur nods its head.

"I once again offer you the first attack," Milo says.

"R-Right… okay… Scorbunny, jump up and use Ember," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and starts to shoot a stream of fireballs from its mouth.

"Gossifleur, dodge!" Milo calls out.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur starts to glide across the arena, as the streams of fireballs miss it.

"It's too fast… maybe if we use Growl… but that lower Attack not Speed… but if we keep on using Ember, Scorbunny will tire out…" Victor says to himself.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny calls out, as it is still in midair, but starting to fall.

"Oh, hum... use Ember, again," Victor says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny flips in the air.

"Not so fast, Gossifleur, let's give 'em a Round!" Milo instructs.

"Fleur!" Gossifluer spins around once and then starts to sing.

"Scor…" Scorbunny splits out a puff of fire, before its body starts to shiver.

"Scorbunny… cover your…" Victor starts, before stopping himself. "_Wait, that didn't worked against Bede's Hatenna."_

Victor starts to reach out, "Scorbunny."

"Let's go, Gossifleur, Rapid Spin!" Milo calls out.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur jumps up and starts to spin rapidly, slamming into Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Scorbunny is knocked back and starts to fall down.

"Gossifleur, Round!" Milo instructs.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur stops spinning and starts to sing downward, sending a shockwave that knocks Scorbunny harder through the air and slams hard onto the ground.

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon and picks it up in his arms, with Scorbunny's eyes swirling.

"Scorbunny is unable to battle!" Dan calls out. "With that, Gym Leader Milo wins!"

The crowd explodes into applause and cheers, as Gossifleur lands in Milo's arms, "Well done, Gossifleur."

"Fleur," Gossifleur smiles.

Milo then looks over to Victor, who is on his knees, holding onto Scorbunny.

"I… I'm so sorry, Scorbunny…" Victor softly says, as he hugs his Pokémon.

"Oh, Victor…" Gloria looks down at her friend, sadden.

"_Facing defeat can be a difficult experience. But from defeat, one can become even stronger. If one can recover first. Will Victor be able to recover, and confront his fears of battling in front of a large audience at the same time?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	10. Say It Ain't So, Victor

"_Victor and Gloria finally arrive at Turffield, where Victor manages to complete his first Gym Mission. But facing the Gym Leader Milo proves to be a difficult hurdle for Victor, as his own nerves of battling in front of a large crowd hold him back, causing him a huge defeat. Will Victor be able to recover from his loss?"_

* * *

"Say It Ain't So, Victor"

* * *

_A stadium full of shadows covered audiences are booing, with Victor stands in the middle of the arena, looking around at the crowd. Victor then looks ahead to see Scorbunny and Rookidee in the distance, with their backs to him._

"_Scorbunny! Rookidee!" Victor reaches out, but his Pok__émon disappears in the darkness._

_Victor then spins around to see a giant Milo and Gossifluer standing over him. Victor takes a couple steps back, before he slips off the edge of the ground, falling miles down into the darkness._

* * *

Victor sits up, with a slight loud, as he finds himself seated on a bench in a Pokémon Center's lobby, as Gloria approaches him with two bottles of Fresh Water.

"Victor, are you okay?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream," Victor answers, before accepting a bottle of Fresh Water. "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright, you had a busy day," Gloria responds, as she twists the cap on her bottle, before stopping. "...How are you feeling?"

Victor starts to take a slip of the water, but stops himself and looks down at his bottle, "I'm… not really sure."

At that moment, they hear a familiar jingle, causing the two friends to look at the main counter at the back of the lobby.

The nurse places a tray holding two Poké Balls onto the counter, with Victor and Gloria standing in front of the counter, with the nurse smiling, "Thank you for waiting! We've restored your Pokémon to full health."

"Thank you very much," Victor takes the two Poké Balls off the tray and looks at them.

"Are you gonna let them out?" Gloria asks.

"Maybe later…" Victor says, before he pockets the Poké Balls.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Victor and Gloria turn to see Sonia had entered the Pokémon Center, with Yamper running past her, "Yamp! Yamp!"

"Hi, Sonia, and how are you doing, Yamper?" Gloria knees down and pets Yamper.

"Yamp! Yamp!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two are here," Sonia walks up to the two Trainers. "So Victor, have you had your Gym Battle, yet?"

"Hum, yeah, but it didn't go too well," Victor responds.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you'll do better next time," Sonia says.

"Yeah…" Victor looks down, as Gloria stands back up and looks over to him.

"So… Sonia, why are you here?" Gloria asks.

"I'm continuing my research on the Darkest Day, and I heard there's some interesting geoglyph that could be related to it," Sonia answers. "That when I saw you two through the Pokémon Center's windows. Or should I say, Yamper saw you too and nearly drags me over to get my attention.

"Yamp!" Yamper plants itself next to Sonia, happily.

"Hey, Sonia, do you mind if we join you to see this geoglyph?" Gloria asks, causing Victor to look over to her.

"Yeah, sure, if you want to…" Sonia responds, surprised.

* * *

At the marketplace, a young girl is looking at a basket full of berries, when she notices Sonia, Victor, Gloria, and Yamper walking past the marketplace.

"Wait, is that…?" the girl wonders.

* * *

Sonia, Victor, Gloria, and Yamper reach a long fence, as Sonia says, "And there it is."

The group look ahead at a large hill which shows a drawing marked into the ground of a giant figure, surrounded by smaller figures, including a swirling mass in front of it as what appeared to be lightning bolts coming from the swirling mass.

"Wow," Gloria starts, before she looks at Sonia. "And this has something to do with the Darkness Day?"

"Well, a part of the geoglyph had faded over the years, but it does appear to depict a giant Pokémon running amok," Sonia says, before she crosses her arms. "Which seems to go along with the theory that on the Darkest Day, Dynamaxed Pokémon ran wild."

"Kinda terrifying," Gloria says.

"Yeah…"

Gloria looks over to Victor, who looks over at the geoglyph, but appears depressed, "Victor…"

"Yamp!"

"I admit I don't know you too well, Victor," Sonia starts as she puts her hands on her hips. "But I never saw anyone this down before."

Gloria sighs, and looks over to Sonia, "He's taking his loss kinda hard…"

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go for a walk," Victor says, before he starts to walk away.

Gloria reaches out to Victor, but stops herself, and sighs.

Meanwhile, several feet away, the little girl comes to a stop as she watches Victor walking away.

* * *

At the edge of Route 4, Victor seats down on the ground, with his knees at his chest. He looks at the blades of grass as they are blown side to side by the wind. After a couple seconds, Victor brings his knees down and holds up his Poké Balls, before tossing them, shooting out red energy which forms Scorbunny and Rookidee.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Scorbunny, Rookidee… I'm so sorry," Victor brings his head down. "I failed you both. I was a lousy Trainer. And it got you two hurt and cost us a Gym Battle. I'm sorry."

Scorbunny and Rookidee look at each other.

"I know it!"

Victor turned to see the little girl several feet behind him.

"Hum, may I help you?" Victor asks.

The girl runs over, looking at the Pokémon, "Scorbunny, and Rookidee." She then looks at their Trainer. "And you're Victor, right?"

"Right…" Victor starts, a little bit nervous. "And you're…"

"Oh, right, I forgot my manners," the girl smiles. "I'm Mia, and I'm a huge fan."

"A fan of… what?" Victor asks.

Mia giggles, "I'm a fan of yours, silly."

"Me?" Victor asks, becoming more confused by the moment.

"Yeah, I saw you at the Turffield Stadium, and you were amazing!" Mia excitedly says.

"Oh, Mia, I lost my Gym Battle…" Victor says.

"But your Gym Mission, with those Wooloo, you were so gentle and nice, most Trainers just hurried those Pokémon, but you treated them really, really good," Mia explains.

Victor stands back up, "Thanks, Mia, but it didn't change that I messed up my Gym Battle."

"My mom always said that when you mess up or fail at something, you can always try again," Mia says.

Victor rubs the back of his head, "If only it was that simple… but I also failed my Pokémon… I promised them we're going to the Galar League, and I got them hurt in our first Gym Battle."

Mia looks over to Scorbunny and Rookidee, "They don't look hurt." Mia starts to pat the top of Rookidee's head. "Aren't you?"

"Deeeee," Rookidee happily responds to the patting, as Scorbunny watches with a smile.

Scorbunny then hops onto Victor's shoulder, "Scor."

"You guys aren't relentful, that I made us lose?" Victor asks.

"Scor," Scorbunny shakes its head.

"Dee," Rookidee flies away from Mia and hovers in front of Victor. "Dee, Dee!"

"See, your Pokémon aren't hurt, and they want to try again," Mia says.

"Dee, Dee!"

"Scor!"

"That's great," Victor smiles, before looking down. "But I'm not sure I will be able to handle battling in front of a large crowd."

"I once have to do a presentation in front of my entire class," Mia starts, as she bumps her arms. "And I was really nervous, so you know what I did? I imagined my entire class in some pajamas."

"Pajamas?" Victor wonders, as he imagines Milo in a full body pajama covered in leaf-like symbols and wearing a green nightcap, before he sweat drops. "I'm not sure that would help."

"You don't think so? I'm sorry," Mia says, as Rookidee lands next to her.

"Besides my real problem is everyone in the audience watching, I can't imagine them all in their pajamas…" Victor says.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks over to its Trainer.

"Then just pretend they are not there," Mia suggests.

"What?" Victor asks.

"If your problem is people watching, then just pretend that no one are watching," Mia says. "If you pretend no one is there, then it should be easier, right?"

"Pretend no one are watching…?" Victor says to himself.

* * *

Victor and Mia, with Rookidee flying around them and Scorbunny on Victor's shoulder, are walking up the hill, when they hear Jean yelling, "Who imagined we'll see you here!"

Further ahead, Jean and Paul are in front of Gloria, Sonia, and Yamper.

"Yeah, the Trainer without an endorsement!" Paul yells.

"Where's your friend?! Nursing his wounds?!" Jean adds.

"His loss was a colossal failure!" Paul shouts.

Victor looks down slightly, before Mia holds onto his hand, and smiles at him, with Victor returning the smile.

"Unlike the wonderful Marnie!" Jean holds up her Rotom Phone, which shows a video clip of Marnie, in her gym uniform, hugging her Morpeko.

"She beat Milo, hands down!" Paul adds.

"No one can match Marnie, so they shouldn't try!" Jean yells.

"Will you stop yelling everything!" Gloria yells, before she notices Sonia and Yamper looking at her, surprised.

"Yamp?"

Gloria then rubs the back of her head, as she sweat drops. "Sorry about that, they activated me…"

"Glad to hear Marnie's doing fine."

Gloria and Sonia look ahead to see Victor and Mia, with Scorbunny and Rookidee, approaching them.

"Victor… how are you doing?" Gloria asks.

"Better, actually…" Victor answers.

"Well you shouldn't!" Paul yells.

"Yeah, you lost so bad to Milo you should just quit!" Jean yells.

"Just because someone lost once, don't mean they should just give up," Mia says.

"And who's this?!" Paul asks.

"Is she your sister, or something?!" Jean adds.

"No, I'm Mia, Victor's biggest fan," Mia responds, while Victor rubbing the back of his head, embarrasses.

Paul and Jean just stare at Mia, for a couple seconds, before they throw back their heads, laughing.

"This loser doesn't deserve any fans!" Paul shouts.

"This loser should just go home!" Jean yells.

"In fact, we'll show how much he should quit!" Paul holds up a Poké Ball.

"By showing him how much of a loser he is!" Jean holds up a Poké Ball.

Both Paul and Jean throw their Poké Balls, which open and shoot out red energies, forming Zigzagoon and Nickit.

"Zigza!"

"Kit!"

"Victor's got nothing to prove to you too!" Gloria asks.

"I agreed, but Gloria, you can't really complain about their yelling when you are yelling, too," Sonia says.

Gloria sighs, "It's contagion."

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off Victor's shoulder and lands in front of him.

"Dee!" Rookidee hovers next to Scorbunny.

"You two want to battle them?" Victor asks.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Yes, they do," Mia jumps slightly in place.

Victor exhales, "Okay, then, let's do this."

"You're acting like you can win! Zigzagoon, Headbutt!" Paul yells.

"When you can do nothing but lose! Nickit, Snarl!" Jean shouts.

"Kit! Kit! Kit! Kit!" Nickit yells repeatedly, with soundwaves flying off.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon charges ahead, with its head down.

"Scorbunny, Rookidee, dodge!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up in one direction.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies in the opposite direction, as Zigzagoon's attack misses.

"You can't avoid us all day! Zigzagoon, after Scorbunny!" Paul shouts.

"We'll get you eventually! Nickit, keep an eye on Rookidee!" Jean yells.

Scorbunny lands on top of the fence and starts to run across it, while Zigzagoon jumps onto the fence and gives chase.

"Scorbunny, attack with Ember," Victor instructs.

Scorbunny jumps slightly, turns and starts to fire a series of fireballs from its mouth, "Scor!"

"Zigzagoon, counter with Pin Missile!" Paul commands.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon holds up its back, as a barrage of thin needles shoot from its back.

Both attacks hit in midair, creating a small explosion.

"Rookidee, use Hone Claws," Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee stretches out its claws, as they shine for a moment.

"Kit! Kit!" Nickit tries to jump repeatedly at Rookidee, but can't reach it.

"You think you can keep your Pokémon out of reach?!" Jean yells.

"You can't keep them out of our reach!" Paul adds. "Zigzagoon!"

As the smoke from the explosion fades, Zigzagoon jumps off the fence, "Zigza."

"Scor," Scorbunny watches Zigzagoon.

"Knock down Rookidee with Pin Missile!" Paul calls out.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon holds up its back, as a barrage of thin needles shoot from its back.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flies left to right, trying to dodge the barrage of needles, when one needle clips its wing, with Rookidee barely able to remain flying. "Dee!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off the fence and runs forward.

"No heroics for you! Nickit, Assurance!" Jean yells.

"Kit!" Nickit jumps up and slams its paws down on Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Scorbunny calls out.

"Dee!" Rookidee barely dodges a barrage of needles, as it flaps its wings and pushes itself backward.

"Scorbunny! Rookidee!" Victor yells. "_I got to do something, or we're gonna lose… no… I can't think like that… if I do…"_

* * *

_Victor holds Scorbunny close in the Turffield Stadium._

"It'll be just like before…"

* * *

"_There got to be something we can do…"_ Victor looks up at Rookidee, who keeps on dodging the needles. "_I have to believe in my Pok__émon… no, I do believe in my Pokémon!"_ "Rookidee, you can do it! Break through the Pin Needle, I know you can!"

"Do you really think that will do anything?!" Paul yells, as Rookidee, still dodging, watches the oncoming needles, as they reflect in its eyes. "You and your Pokémon are going to lose! And no prep talk gonna change that!"

"Dee…" Rookidee continues to watch the oncoming needles, as its beaks start to glow slowly, before its beaks glow completely. "Dee!" Striking with its beaks three times, Rookidee knocks aside a set of oncoming needles.

"Say what?!" Paul reacts.

"Rookidee just learned Fury Attack," Sonia realizes.

"Wow, what's the chance it would learn Fury Attack now?" Gloria asks.

"It might not be such a coincidence," Sonia crosses her arms. "It was watching Pin Needle, from seeing the attack speed and ferocity, it might've learned Fury Attack in response…"

"...To counter Pin Needle…" Victor finishes the thought, before looking up at Rookidee, happily. "Here's our chance, Rookidee! Are you ready?"

"Dee," Rookidee nods its head.

"Alright, Rookidee, fly straight down at Zigzagoon!" Victor instructs.

"That was just a fluke! Zigzagoon, take it down with Pin Missile!" Paul yells.

"Zigza!" Zigzagoon starts shooting a barrage of needles from its back.

"Rookidee, knocks them away with Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Dee!" Rookidee continues to fly down, as it beaks glow and strikes with them left and right, knocking away oncoming needles.

Rookidee flies down low, and uses its beak to knock Zigzagoon, "Zigza!"

"Doesn't matter! We still got your Scorbunny!" Jean shouts.

"No you don't, Scorbunny, use Ember!" Victor instructs.

Scorbunny, who is behind Nickit, pushes itself up and starts to shoot a series of small fireballs from its mouth, "Scor!"

"Kit!" Nickit is knocked back by the fireballs.

Zigzagoon and Nickit are knocked back to back, before they look ahead, terrified, as Rookidee and Scorbunny grin at them.

"Now, Rookidee, Fury Attack, Scorbunny, Tackle!" Victor calls out.

Rookidee, with its beaks glowing, and Scorbunny charge forward, flying or leaping past Zigzagoon and Nickit. Rookidee and Scorbunny come to a stop on opposite sides of their opponents, as they all don't move, before Zigzagoon and Nickit finally collapse with whirls in their eyes.

"Alright, we did it!" Victor bumps a fist in the air, as Scorbunny and Rookidee jump in the air with him.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"This doesn't change anything!" Paul picks up Zigzagoon.

"Yeah, you're still a loser who should quit!" Jean picks up Nickit.

Paul and Jean, with their Pokémon in hands, run away, with Sonia, Gloria, and Yamper watching them.

"And like that, the headache I had is now miraculously gone," Gloria jokes.

"Yamp!"

"That was an amazing battle," Mia says to Victor, who rubs the back of his head.

"I have to agree."

Victor turns to see Milo is approaching him, "M-Milo! You saw that battle?"

"I did, I finished all my Gym Battles for the day, so I decided to go for a walk, and I'm glad I did," Milo starts. "Your battle was full of energy and heart."

"Thank you, sir," Victor bows slightly.

Milo smiles, "I told you, just call me Milo." Milo places a hand to his chin. "Anyway, I was thinking, I have an open spot first thing in the morning. So if you're ready for a rematch, I would love to battle you again."

"A rematch…" Victor says.

"Do it, I'm sure you will be amazing again," Mia says.

"A Gym Leader's schedule could be pretty busy, so you might not have a lot of chances at a rematch," Sonia says.

"I say you go for it," Gloria adds.

Victor looks down at Scorbunny and Rookidee, who both smile.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

Victor smiles and nods, before facing Milo, "I'll be honored to battle you again tomorrow."

"Great, then it settles," Milo says, before he starts to turn away. "Look forward to seeing you giving it your all."

Milo walks away.

"My all, right…" Victor says to himself, before Scorbunny jumps onto his shoulder and Rookidee flies up to eye level. "Right, let's give it our all."

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

Mia, Sonia, Gloria, and Yamper start to surround Victor and his Pokémon.

"_With renewed vigor and the support of his friends, Pokémon, and a young fan, Victor feels he's ready for a rematch against Milo. But is he truly ready for the challenge that lies ahead?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	11. Rematch! Victor VS Milo

"_After arriving in Turffield, Victor took on his first Gym Leader, but his stage fright kicked in, leading to a humiliating defeat. Down in the dumps, Victor meets a young fan who inspired him to get back up. Now Victor will have a second chance at his first Gym Badge, but will he be victorious, or will history repeat itself?"_

* * *

"Rematch! Victor VS Milo"

* * *

_Appearing on a TV, Lance holds out a Poké Ball, which has red energy shoots out of it, with an announcer yelling, "Once again, Lance is victorious! Keeping his title as League Champion!"_

_Lance looks at his Poké Ball with a smile, before he raises it high._

"I remember watching League battles on TV for as long as I could remember…"

* * *

Victor is seated in a locker room, wearing his Gym uniform, with Scorbunny and Rookidee in front of him, "I always get such a thrill watching them… and imaging me in the Trainers' place. It has always been my dream to compete in a League tournament, and become the Champion…"

Scorbunny and Rookidee look at each other, before looking back at their Trainer.

"But yesterday, I messed up, and for a moment it looked like my dream will never come true…" Victor starts. "I don't know what will happen, but I promise, I will do my best to see my dream through… with you by my side."

"Scor!" Scorbunny smiles.

"Dee!" Rookidee happily raises its wings.

"Glad you both are here with me," Victor smiles.

Mark enters the locker room from a long hallway, "Victor, you're up."

"Right, I'm coming," Victor says, with Mark nodding.

Mark starts to turn but stops himself, "I know I'm supposed to be impartial during Gym matches, but I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Mark," Victor says, before Mark turns and walks back down the hallway.

"Okay…" Victor sighs, before looking over to his Pokémon. "Are you guys ready?"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

Victor smiles and nods his head.

* * *

In the arena, Dan raises a hand, calling out, "The first Gym Battle of the day will now commence. The first Gym Challenger of the day is returning challenger, Victor!"

Victor slowly walks out onto the arena from one side, looking down, as Gloria is watching from her seat, with Sobble and Dottler.

"As least he seems… better then before," Gloria says.

"Due to Victor's performance during his previous Gym Mission, Milo had decided to forgo another Gym Mission today." Dan continues speaking to the audience.

"Alright, Victor, you can do it!" Mia waves from her seat.

Victor quickly glances out the corner of his eyes, as he reaches his spot in the center of the arena.

"And now, our Gym Leader, Milo!" Dan announces, as Milo enters the arena from the other side, with a round of applause and cheering from the crowd.

Victor looks slightly ahead to see Milo approaching, before he imagines Milo in pajamas, causing Victor to quickly look down, "No, I can't do that…"

"Are you okay?" Milo asks, upon reaching his spot.

Victor quickly looks ahead, nervous, "Yes, sir, I mean, Milo, I'm fine…"

"I'm glad, now, let's have a good battle," Milo smiles.

"Right…" Victor responds.

Milo holds up a Poké Ball, "Okay, then I'll go first." Milo throws the Poké Ball. "Go, Gossifleur!"

"Fleur!" Gossifleur calls out.

"Okay… we can do this…" Victor says to himself, as he holds up a Poké Ball, before throwing it. "Go, Rookidee!"

"Dee!"

"Rookidee?" Gloria says. "Could Victor being making the same mistake as last time?"

"_Victor appeared to be nervous,"_ Milo realizes. "_But him choosing Rookidee doesn't appear to be a mistake… He might have a plan for Gossifleur."_

As the Max Barrier finishes materializing around the arena, Dan announces, "Now, let's the battle begins!"

"Rookidee, make sure to avoid Gossifleur's attacks," Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee, flapping its wings to keep itself in the air, nods its head.

"Okay, then, we will go on the offensive," Milo starts. "Gossifleur, use Rapid Spin!"

Gossifleur spins around rapidly, flying toward Rookidee, who flies around, just barely missing Gossifleur, as it flies past it, before Gossifleur spins back to it, causing Rookidee to try to avoid it.

"Dee, Dee!"

"Fleur!" Gossifleur returns to the ground, without stop spinning, and then flies pass toward Rookidee.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies to the side, but Gossifleur manages to snip its wing, knocking Rookidee to the side. "Dee! Dee!" Rookidee goes into a spiral, before it manages to stable itself as it flaps its wings to keep it in the air.

"Rookidee…" Victor starts, before noticing the crowd in the stadium are cheering, causing him to look at them.

Victor takes a step back, as he sweats slightly, which Milo notices.

"_I'm sorry, Victor, but if you want to take on the Pokémon League, then you must be able to overcome your own weakness…"_ Milo thinks to himself. "_Perhaps you weren't ready for this, after all…"_

Victor continues to look at the crowd, before he notices that Rookidee is continuing avoiding the spinning Gossifleur. Victor closes his eyes, breathes in deeply, which Milo notices.

"_Or could he…?"_

After a few more seconds, Victor's eyes open up, "Rookidee, fly high up! Above the stadium!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flaps its wings, flying straight up, as Gossifleur stops spinning, with Rookidee flies all the way to the top of the Max Barrier, high above the stadium.

"Now, Rookidee, use Hone Claws!" Victor calls out.

"Dee!" Rookidee stretches out its claws, which starts to glow.

"I see, he's avoiding the same mistake he made last time…" Milo realizes.

* * *

_Victor holds up a hand, "Rookidee, use Hone Claws."_

"_Dee!" Rookidee stretches out its claws, as they shine for a moment._

"_Gossifleur, Rapid Spin!" Milo calls out._

"_Fleur!" Gossifleur spins around, rapidly, flies toward Rookidee, hitting it hard._

* * *

"So he has Rookidee go out of range of my attacks, before taking the time to use Hone Claws," Milo finishes, before smiling. "Not a bad start."

"Now, Rookidee, divebomb straight down at Gossifleur!" Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee folds its wings in, and then falls straight down at Gossifleur, like a missile.

"But that won't be good enough, Gossifleur, knock it out the sky with Round!" Milo calls out.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur starts singing, sending out soundwaves, but the soundwaves just dissipate as they have no effect on Rookidee.

"What?! But…" Milo starts. "No way, not only dive bombing is increasing Rookidee's speed, but the wind rushing past it is actually blocking out Gossifleur's singing, negating Round?!"

"Now, Rookidee, use Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Dee!" still dive bombing, Rookidee's beak glows as it forces it forward.

"Gossifleur, quick, counter with Rapid Spin!" Milo instructs.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur starts spinning, as Rookidee's beak hits it, knocking Rookidee back.

"Dee!" Rookidee is forced back before flying back ahead, strikes at the spinning Gossifleur, as the two Pokémon move around each other, striking at their opponent, either with a beak or spinning attack.

"Sobbl…" Sobble says, as it sits on Gloria's lap, watching the two Pokémon exchanging their attacks, with Victor and Milo watching.

"They're at a stalemate…" Gloria realizes. "Both of them are looking for an opening."

Finally, Gossifleur stops spinning, as it breathes heavily, "Fleur…"

"Here's our chance, Rookidee, close range Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies straight ahead, with its beak glowing.

"Gossifleur, Magical Leaf!" Milo yells.

"Fleur!" glowing leaves start to appear and surround Gossifleur, as Rookidee is within inches of Gossifleur, before the leaves fly ahead, knocking Rookidee back.

"Dee!" Rookidee is knocked hard onto the ground. Rookidee starts to get up and then collapses, with whirls in its eyes.

"Rookidee is unable to battle!" Dan announces, with the crowd cheering in response.

Milo sighs, "_That was close."_ He looks over to Gossifleur, who is breathing heavily, with some marks on its body. "_We had taken a lot of damage, if Rookidee had held on a few more minutes, then Gossifleur might've lost."_

Victor picks up Rookidee in his arms, "You did great, now get some rest." Victor holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots a red beam at Rookidee, turning it into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball.

Victor pockets the Poké Ball then looks ahead at Milo, "Okay… we can still do this…"

Victor throws another Poké Ball, "Go, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!"

"Alright, Scorbunny, let's finish what Rookidee started," Victor says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny bumps its fists.

"Alright, ready, Victor?" Milo asks.

"Yes, sir, hum, Milo," Victor responds.

"Then let's get things started, Gossifleur, uses Round!" Milo calls out.

"Fleur, Fleur," Gossifleur starts singing.

"Okay, Scorbunny, start jumping off the barrier and don't stop," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, off the Max Barrier, then off the ground, and back off the barrier, with it starts to bounce back and forward across the arena.

"Fleur?" Gossifleur stops singing, as it backs up slightly, watching the bouncing Scorbunny.

Milo smiles, "I see what you're planning, Victor. But Scorbunny can't achieve the same speed jumping that Rookidee managed while flying."

"But we're not done yet, Scorbunny, use Ember!" Victor calls out, surprising Milo.

"Scor!" Scorbunny continues to bounce off the barrier and ground and starts shooting a series of fireballs from its mouths.

"Fleur! Fleur!" Gossifleur moves around the arena, barely avoiding each series of fireballs as they hit the ground.

"Gossifleur, use Rapid Spin, get away!" Milo instructs.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur spins around rapidly, starting to move across the arena.

"Scor!" Scorbunny continues its bouncing and attacking.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur continues to spin, until it spins right into a couple fireballs, being knocked backward with some burn marks.

"No, their attacking was too random for Gossifleur to dodge at that speed!" Milo realizes.

"Now, Scorbunny, Tackle!" Victor holds out a hand.

"Scor!" Scorbunny bounces off the barrier and slams its body against Gossifleur.

"Fleur!" Gossifleur is knocked back hard, lands on the ground, with its eyes whirl.

"Gossifleur is unable to battle!" Dan calls out.

"We defeated Gossifleur…" Victor says, barely surprised.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny happily jumps up and down.

"Well done, Gossifleur," Milo picks his Pokémon up in his arms. "Now get some rest." Milo holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots a red beam at Gossifleur, turning it into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball.

Milo then looks at Victor, who rubs the back of his head as he watches Scorbunny jump up and down, "_Did Victor come here with battle strategies ready for each of his Pokémon or did he come up with strategies as the situation rose… Either way, let's see how he does against a Pokémon he hasn't fought."_

"You did a great job, Victor, but your Gym Challenge is only halfway over," Milo begins, before holding up a Poké Ball, and then throws it. "Go, Eldegoss!"

"Eld-goss!"

"Eldegoss?" Victor reacts, before his Rotom Phone flies up and in front of him.

"Eldegoss, the Cotton Bloom Pokémon, The seeds attached to its cotton fluff are full of nutrients. It spreads them on the wind so that plants and other Pokémon can benefit from them."

"Sound like a very helpful Pokémon," Victor takes his Rotom Phone out of the air.

"It is, Eldegoss has been my lifelong partner and to earn your Gym Badge, you must be able to beat us," Milo explains.

Victor looks down at Scorbunny, who nods its head, "Scor."

"Right, and we will," Victor says.

"That's the spirit," Milo says.

Victor pockets his Rotom Phone, "Alright, Scorbunny, let's start by jumping off the barrier."

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and bounces off the Max Barrier.

"Sorry, but the same trick won't work twice," Milo starts. "Eldegoss, use Round!"

"El-goss!" Eldegoss jumps up, finding itself in Scorbunny's path.

"Scor?!"

"El-goss, El, goss!" Eldegoss starts singing, sending soundwaves that knocks Scorbunny out of the air.

"Scor!" Scorbunny falls onto the ground.

"Dot-er…" Dottler responds, on Gloria's shoulder.

"Eldegoss' definitively faster than Gossifleur," Gloria adds.

"Now, Eldegoss, follow it up with Leafage!" Milo instructs.

"El-goss!" Eldegoss, still in the air, calls out, as leaves rise out of the ground and then shoots down, pumpling Scorbunny, as smoke is brought up around the downed Pokémon.

"Scorbunny!" Victor yells.

The smoke clears, as Scorbunny returns to its feet, covered in scratches, "Scor…"

"Sobbl…" Sobble sadly says.

"Scorbunny might have the type advantage, but Leafage still seems to have done a lot of damage," Gloria realizes, before looking over to Victor.

"Scorbunny…" Victor softly says.

* * *

_Victor is on his knees, holding onto Scorbunny._

"_I… I'm so sorry, Scorbunny…" Victor softly says, as he hugs his Pokémon._

* * *

_Victor looks ahead to see Scorbunny and Rookidee in the distance, with their backs to him._

"_Scorbunny! Rookidee!" Victor reaches out, but his Pok__émon disappears in the darkness._

* * *

"Maybe… this was a mistake…" Victor says to himself. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be a Trainer…"

"Scor," Victor looks up to see Scorbunny is looking at him, before it shakes its head. "Scor, Scor."

"Scorbunny…"

"Scor, Scor, Scor," Scorbunny points at itself and then toward Victor, causing him to temporarily take out a Poké Ball, then looks back at Scorbunny. "Scor… Scor!" Scorbunny nods its head.

"You and Rookidee…" Victor starts, before he smiles slightly. "That's right, you both are with me. I'm not alone in this… I never was." Victor looks ahead at his Pokémon with a big smile. "I will not forget that, and I promise, I won't let anything get in my, no, our way again, not even me."

"Scor!" Scorbunny smiles.

Milo then notices a small shine on Victor's Dynamax Band, before smiling, "Look like it's time."

Victor looks over to the Gym Leader, "Time?"

"Yeah, time to not hold back anymore," Milo says, before he holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Eldegoss into red energy and flies back into the Poké Ball. "Let's uproot them, Eldegoss!" Milo then holds out his hand, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Milo starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Milo throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Eldegoss, "El-goss!"

The crowd started cheering in earnest, as Victor took a step back, looking up at the giant Eldegoss.

"Scor! Scor!" Victor looks down to see Scorbunny is bumping its fists with a huge smile.

"Scorbunny…" Victor then notices some of the crowd.

"Go Victor! Go Scorbunny!"

"You can do it, Challenger!"

"Give it everything you got, Scorbunny!"

"Eldegoss' not so scary!" Mia yells.

"You got this!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

Victor breathes in deeply, before smiling, "We're not alone in this."

"Scor," Scorbunny nods its head.

"_I don't know how anything of this will end, but I do know, we will give it our all,"_ Victor thinks, before holding out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Scorbunny into red energy, and flies into the Poké Ball. "Go, Scorbunny!" Victor then holds out his hands, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Victor starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Victor throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Alright, he did it!" Gloria pumps a fist into the air.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

"I did it…" Victor looks up at his giant Scorbunny.

Scorbunny looks down at its Trainer, "Scor."

"Alright," Victor turns back to face their opponents. "Let's do this, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!"

"That's what I want to hear, Victor," Milo says, before holding out a hand. "Now let's start up with Max Overgrowth, Eldegoss!"

"El-goss!" Eldegoss calls out, as large seeds shoot out of its cotton fluff, which slams into the ground around Scorbunny, before they explode into giant mushrooms and then explode into green energy.

"Scor!"

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

Scorbunny looks over to Victor with a small smile, "Scor…"

Victor then notices the grass that covers the arena is glowing, "What's going on?"

"A side-effect of Max Overgrowth is that it creates a Grassy Terrain," Milo explains. "Which slowly heals all Pokémon on it."

"It heals them…?" Victor asks.

"But it also increases the power of Grass-type moves," Milo adds.

"Uh-no," Victor quickly looks at his Dynamaxed Pokémon. "Scorbunny, hurry, use Max Flare!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts shooting a large stream of fire.

"Eldegoss, jumps up!" Milo instructs.

"El-goss!" Eldegoss jumps up, with the fire steam hitting the Max Barrier.

"Now, Eldegoss, attack with another Max Overgrowth!" Milo calls out.

"El-goss!" as the sun shines brightly behind it, Eldegoss shoots large seeds from its cotton fluff.

"Scorbunny, counter with Max Strike!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny slams a hand on the ground, causing a part of the ground to crack, before a large explosion geyser shoots up, hitting Eldegoss and its seeds

"El-goss!" Eldegoss, knocked back, lands hard on the ground, as two of its seeds slam and explode harmless on the ground, with a third hitting Scorbunny in the back.

"They both had done a lot of damage," Gloria notices that both Dynamaxed Pokémon are breathing heavily, with scratches and marks on them. "This could go either way."

"Sobbl…" Sobble leans forward.

"What is it, Sobble?" Gloria asks, before she notices that both Dynamaxed Pokémon are glowing slightly. "What is that…?"

"Scorbunny, what's wrong?" Victor notices his Pokémon is glowing slightly.

"It would seem we have already used up too much energy," Milo notes.

"So the Dynamaxing is about to reverse itself?" Victor realizes.

"Then I guess it's time we end this," Milo holds out a hand. "Max Overgrowth, bombardment!"

"El-goss!" several seeds start to shoot out of Eldegoss' cotton fluff, with them slamming into the ground around Scorbunny, explodes into mushrooms and then explodes into green energy, as more seeds slam and explode, continuing.

"Scorbunny, use Max Flare!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny spits out some fire, before it gets hit against by some seeds, forcing it down to its knees.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out. "I know you can do it! You can beat this! I believe in you! Scorbunny!"

The seeds bombardment finally stops as thick smoke surrounds the Dynamaxed Pokémon, and silence follows.

Then suddenly, a small flame is seen within the smoke, before a large stream of fire shoots out of Scorbunny's mouth, blasting through the smoke.

"You're not the only one who can counter with Max Strike!" Milo holds up an arm. "Go, Eldegoss!"

"El-goss!" Eldegoss calls out, as a park of the ground cracks, before a large explosion geyser shoots up before the fire stream, blocking it, before the fire stream blow through the explosion geyser, then hits at Eldegoss, who disappears within the fire stream, before a large explosion goes off around it, as the fire stream dissipates.

At that moment, Scorbunny is glowing and then shrinks down to normal size, and falls down, "Scor…"

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon.

Meanwhile the smoke from the explosion starts to dissipate, revealing a shrunk Eldegoss, who has whirls in its eyes.

"Eldegoss is unable to battle!" Dan calls out. "The winner is Challenger Victor!"

"What…" Victor, who was kneeling next to Scorbunny, stands back up. "We… won?"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps into Victor's arms.

"We won!" Victor yells, as the crowd starts to cheer and applause.

"Alright, Victor," Gloria smiles, as she applause.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

"Yeah, Victor, Scorbunny, Rookidee, I knew you could do it!" Mia jumps up happily.

Rookidee forms from red energy, before it flies over to Victor's shoulder, "Dee."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Rookidee," Victor says.

"Scor."

"Dee," Rookidee blushes slightly.

"Well done, to all of you," Milo approaches the group. "You got the Gym Badge ring that was given to you at the opening ceremony?"

"Oh, yes," Victor, using one hand to still hold Scorbunny, digs into his back pocket, before holding up a metal ring.

Milo smiles, "Then allow me to be the first to add a Badge to it. The Grass Badge." Milo holds up a badge, with a design resembling a leaf floating in the wind.

The Grass Badge is added to the metal ring.

"Alright, I got the Grass Badge!" Victor holds up the metal ring.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

Victor then nervously scratches the top of his head, as everyone, including his Pokémon, Milo, and Gloria start laughing.

"_After a difficult battle, Victor had managed to win his first Gym Badge. Now one step closer to the Galar League, what could possibly be next for our young heroes?"_

At the far edge of Turffield, around the side of Galar Mine is a small, shadowed Pokémon covered in scratches and marks, with electricity coming off its cheeks.

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	12. Pikachu's Tragedy Past

"_After losing in his first Gym Battle, Victor challenges Milo to a rematch. While facing off against some powerful and speedy Pok__émon as well as his own nervousness, Victor manages to win the Grass Badge. With his first victory in the Gym Challenge, will Victor be ready for what comes next?"_

* * *

"Pikachu's Tragedy Past"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the Turffield Stadium's lobby.

"So how about going to the Pokémon Center and then grab some lunch?" Gloria asks.

"Sound good," Victor says. "I'm sure Scorbunny and Rookidee are hungry."

"Well, I'm hungry for a gym victory."

Victor and Gloria look ahead to see Hop in front of the entrance, with his hands on his wrist, "Hop."

"So you here for your Gym Battle?" Victor asks, as he and Gloria walk up to him.

"You know it," Hop starts. "And me and my Pokémon are all ready for our first gym victory."

"_He definitely doesn't lack self-confidence,"_ Victor thinks.

"Wait, Hop, you left Motostoke before we did, so how did we beat you to Turffield?" Gloria asks.

"Oh, I decided to do some training in the Wild Area and I most definitely did not get lost," Hop claims, with a sweat drop.

"Well, I'm sorry we won't be able to watch your battle inside the stadium," Victor looks over his shoulder. "But as we're coming out, it looks like the stadium had already filled up."

"It should come as no surprise there aren't any empty seats," Hop starts, patting a hand on his chest. "After all, I am the future League Champion."

Gloria sighs, "Some things never change."

* * *

At the outdoor market, a woman seats a crate full of different berries onto a table. She holds up one of the berries, turning it slightly as she studies it.

Unawared to the woman, a Pokémon, covered in shadows and scratches, watches her from the around of the stand, with small electricity coming from its cheeks.

* * *

Victor and Gloria are leaving the Turffield Stadium.

"How about we stream Hop's battle while at the Pokémon Center?" Victor suggests.

"Sound good," Gloria smiles.

Victor and Gloria start to walk by the market, as the woman at the berry stand turns away, with the shadowed Pokémon running from around the stand, jumps and grabs a berry from the crate.

"Hey!" the woman yells, as she turns, while the Pokémon runs away with the berry in its mouth, coming out of the shadows, revealing it to be a Pikachu. "Thief! Stop that thief!"

"What's that?" Gloria asks, as she and Victor stop.

Pikachu runs toward the two Trainers, before running off to the side.

"That Pokémon…" Victor starts, when his Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, when Pikachu meet, they'll touch their tails together and exchange electricity through them as a form of greeting."_

Victor grabs his Rotom Phone, looking at its back, "I know about Pikachu, they're in Kanto."

The face on the back of the Rotom Phone smiles with a sweat drop.

Pikachu, still with the berry in its mouth, continues to run with the woman chasing after it, "Stop there! Stop!"

Pikachu runs under a series of other stands, with the woman running parallel to the stands, keep on glancing under the stands while continuing running. The woman then reaches the end of the line of stands, and stands, ready to grab Pikachu as it runs out, but Pikachu then runs out from under the front of the stand, and back toward the two watching Trainers, with the woman giving chase again.

"Stop that, thief!" the woman shouts.

Victor watches as Pikachu runs past him, clearly seeing its scratches and marks, as well as seeing that it is sweating heavily.

Pikachu continues its run, when it trips over its feet, with the berry flying out of its mouth, "Pika!"

Unable to stop, Pikachu slams into several large boards placed next to the row of stands, causing them to fall on top of it. Victor then runs over to Pikachu.

The woman walks over and picks up the dropped berry, "That Pikachu is a real troublesome one."

Gloria walks over and looks at the woman, "Is one berry really worth all of this."

The woman, surprised by what Gloria said, looks down at the berry in her hand.

Victor picks up Pikachu in his arms and turns to face his friend, "We need to take this Pikachu to the Pokémon Center."

* * *

Victor, holding Pikachu, and Gloria hurry into the Pokémon Center's lobby, running to the counter, where the nurse is, who turns to face them.

"Oh no, it's that Pikachu," the nurse suddenly says.

Victor and Gloria look at each other, before looking back at the nurse.

* * *

Pikachu is lying, asleep, on a bed in a hospital-like room, with plugs connecting Pikachu to a monitor. A Hattrem is standing on a stool next to the bed, holding its hands to Pikachu, with its hands glowing, as glowing leaves float around the sleeping Pokémon.

At the same time, a two-way mirror is allowing Victor and Gloria watching the Hattrem healing Pikachu.

Victor looks over to the nurse, standing next to the Trainers, "You knew this Pikachu?"

"I do…" the nurse takes a step forward, looking through the two-way mirror. "And this Pikachu's story… is a sad one…"

* * *

_A Trainer, whose face is hidden by shadows, with Pikachu on his shoulder, waves at the nurse, who is standing outside the Pokémon Center, before turning and starts to walk through Turffield._

"This Pikachu used to belong to a Trainer, who was pretty reckless. Since it was the offseason, he decided to do some traveling with his partner."

"_Pika, Pika," Pikachu happily says._

* * *

"One day, the mine was closed for extended maintenance, so the Trainer and Pikachu traveled around the mine. Unfortunately, there was a terrible storm that day."

_The Trainer, with Pikachu on his shoulder, runs through the rocky terrain around the mine's mountain, as the sky is darkened with thunder and lightning cracking over them._

"It was my understanding, they were searching for some cover from the storm, when…"

_A lightning bolt struck the side of the mountain, causing cracks, before another bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain, blowing a large boulder from the top, which started to fall downward._

_The Trainer, who was holding one hand to his Pikachu, helped keep it on his shoulder, before suddenly pulling it off his shoulder._

"_Pika!"_

_The Trainer jumps forward and pushes Pikachu forward, as the large boulder slowly falls down._

"_Pika!"_

_The large boulder continues to fall down._

"And the Trainer was never seen again…"

* * *

The nurse looks down, sadden, "Ever since then, Pikachu had kept its distance. Only coming into town to steal food."

"That's so horrible," Gloria comments.

Victor looks from Gloria to the window, watching the sleeping Pikachu.

* * *

Later, Hop enters the Pokémon Center, hunch over, his face covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. He then notices Victor and Gloria at the counter, with the nurse placing on the counter a tray with two Poké Balls. Hop then immediately straightens up, with a big grin, as he approaches his friends.

"Well, I have completed my first step toward being the League Champion," Hop says, upon reaching his friends.

Gloria looks over to him, "Hey, Hop, exactly how many first steps would that make it now?"

"Excuse me," Victor asks the nurse, who stops turning. "How is Pikachu doing?"

Hop tilts his head slightly, "Which Pikachu?"

* * *

Shortly later, Victor, Gloria, and Hop stand in front of the counter, looking at each other.

"And apparently Pikachu only comes into town to steal food," Gloria says.

Hop looks down slightly, "Hard to imagine something so terrible could've happened."

The nurse hurries out a door behind the counter, "PIkachu is gone."

"What?" Victor turns to face her.

* * *

"_It woke up and left."_

The room Pikachu was in is empty, except for the Hattrem looking in from a door and the broken window that faces outside.

* * *

"I wonder where Pikachu could've gone…?" Gloria asks.

Victor looks down, with a hand to his chin, before suddenly looking ahead, "Could it…"

Victor then rushed through the lobby and out the door, as Gloria calls out, "Victor!"

"And you say that I'm already in a hurry," Hop puts his hands on his hips.

Gloria turns back to the counter to see the tray with Poké Balls, "Great, and he forgot his Pokémon."

The nurse holds her hands down, "I hope he'll be okay, we've been getting reports of rockslides on the mountain."

"Rockslides…" Gloria says, before she turns back. "Oh Victor…"

* * *

Victor jumps the fence at the outskirt of Turffield, before running into the distance, toward the mountain that the mine was built into.

* * *

Near the mountain, Pikachu is walking around the side.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu looks over to see Victor running toward it, before stopping. Pikachu looks angrily, as its cheeks spark, "Pika…"

"Listen, I understand you don't want to be close to anyone, but you are hurt and you need help," Victor says, causing Pikachu to look at its hand, seeing small scratches on it. "C'mon… what your Trainer would want…?"

"Chu…" Pikachu looks ahead, surprised, before looking to the side.

Victor takes a step forward, snapping a twig.

Immediately, Pikachu snaps back into a defensive stance, "Pika…"

Victor looks at it, before noticing small pebbles falling onto the ground, then he looks up, with Pikachu following his glance, with them seeing small rocks falling down the mountain's side, before a couple larger rocks come loose and then fall down.

"Watch out!" Victor calls out, as he backs up and side steps, avoiding rocks, with Pikachu jumping to left and right, before jumping back, also dodging rocks.

Victor then notices a large rock falling toward Pikachu, who looks up to notice it, but then Victor pushes Pikachu out of the way, with the rock crashing onto the ground, inches away from Victor, who falls down, with Pikachu knocked back several feet.

"Pika, pika…" Pikachu looks at Victor, even more surprised, before noticing a large boulder tumbling down the side of the mountain.

Pikachu looks at Victor, who seems to have trouble getting up, and not noticing the boulder.

"Pika…" Pikachu gets onto all four, as its cheeks spark, with electric gathering on its tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika pika…" An electric ball forms on its tail. "Pika pika pika pika… Pika-chu!"

Pikachu swings its tail, throwing the electric ball at the large boulder midair, blasting the boulder, as cracks quickly spread, before the boulder then blows apart into pebbles and dust, with Victor covering his head.

Victor then gets onto his knees as Pikachu walks over to him, "Pikachu?"

"Pika… pi…" Pikachu then collapses into Victor's arms, who holds up the Pokémon.

* * *

Later, at the Pokémon Center, Gloria gets in close to Victor's face, "Are you out of your mind?! Running out by yourself! How can you be so reckless?!"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, waving its arms.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flaps in close to Victor.

"You're right," Victor holds up his hands, in defense. "You all are right. I'm sorry. And I promise I won't be reckless again."

Gloria crosses her arms and sighs, "I hope so."

Off to the side, Hop and Grookey are standing, laughing.

Then the nurse comes into the lobby, holding Pikachu in her arms, "Good news, everyone, Pikachu had made a full recovery."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu exclaims, before jumping into Victor's arms.

"I'm glad you okay, Pikachu," Victor says.

"Pika Pika!"

"I wonder if Pikachu wants to go with you…" the nurse holds a finger to her chin.

"Really?" Victor asks, before looking down at Pikachu in his arms. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nods its head.

"Wow," the nurse smiles. "I never seen someone bonded with a Pokémon so quickly before."

Gloria looks over to Scorbunny and Rookidee, "He very good at that."

Pikachu jumps down and turns to face Victor.

"Okay, then, go, Poké Ball!" Victor throws a Poké Ball.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiles, as the Poké Ball bounces off its head and opens, with Pikachu turning into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball, which then closes.

The Poké Ball lands on the floor, shakes three times, before small stars shoot off the button.

Victor picks up the Poké Ball and holds it up, "Alright, I caught Pikachu!"

Suddenly the Poké Ball opens up, shoots out red energy, which forms Pikachu on the floor.

"Pika Pika!"

Scorbunny and Rookidee confusedly watches Pikachu, before it jumps onto Victor's shoulder, "Pika!"

Victor shares Pikachu's smile.

"Scor…" Scorbunny angrily looks at them, before it jumps onto Victor's other shoulder, and then glaring at Pikachu.

Victor has trouble keeping his balance, before falling backward, with both Pikachu and Scorbunny falling off. Then everyone started laughing.

"_Pikachu had experienced an unforgotten tragedy, but it had found a second chance at happiness with Victor, while Victor found his third Pokémon. Now with a new friend and partner, Victor is ready to continue his Gym Challenge. But what could be next for our heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	13. Sir Farfetch'd

"_Victor had managed to win his first Gym Badge, but following it he meets a Pikachu, who lost its Trainer in a terrible accident. But after a harrowing experience, the two bonds, with Pikachu joining the young Gym Challenger. Now our heroes set out for their next adventure."_

* * *

"Sir Farfetch'd"

* * *

A Crawdaunt stands on a riverbed, watching Victor and Gloria walking through Turffield, before the Crawdaunt jumps into the river, "Crawd."

Gloria is looking at her Rotom Phone, "So the next city is Hulbury… Hulbury…" She then looks over to her friend. "Oh, the water-type Gym Leader, Nessa, is there." Gloria pockets her Rotom Phone. "With Pikachu, she should be easy."

"Maybe… but Scorbunny still had trouble against Milo," Victor reminds her. "It takes more than type advantages to win a battle."

"May I quote you?"

"Sure… thing…?" Victor and Gloria look ahead to see a woman, standing in front of them, hold a microphone, with a man standing behind her, holding a camera.

"…" after a couple seconds, Victor and Gloria take steps back, startled.

"Who are you?" Gloria asks.

"I am Gillian, reporter with the Galar News Network, and this is my cameraman, Cam."

Gloria looks over to Cam, "Your name is Cam, and you work as a cameraman?"

"Yeah, my parents are planners," Cam smiles. "Though I'm better off then my brothers, Doc, the doctor, Baker, the baker, and Astro, the astronaut."

Victor looks from Cam to Gillian, "Hum, may we help you with something?"

"You got that right," Gillian gets closer to Victor. "We are doing a story on Gym Challengers, and you, the underdog who overcame all the odds to win in a rematch, would be a perfect addition to the story."

"Hum, thanks…" Victor responds. "Wait, you want to do a story on me?"

"You bet I do," Gillian backs away.

"You did see his battle, right? He was pretty nervous in front of a filled stadium, what do you think he will do in front of a camera?" Gloria comments, before looking over to Victor. "No offense, Victor."

"None taken…" Victor says, with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry about that, Cam can make anyone look good in front of a camera," Gillian says.

Cam holds out a thumbs up, "I got your back."

"R-Right… I guess, I can try…" Victor nervously responds.

"That's the spirit, now why don't we start with you showing us your current team?" Gillian asks.

"O-Okay," Victor holds up three Poké Balls before tossing them, with them opening and releasing red energies.

The red energies turn into Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika!"

"Oh, wow, you didn't use this Pikachu the other day during your Gym match," Gillian knees down to the three Pokémon.

"I just caught it," Victor responds.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu happily says, as Scorbunny looks away, annoyed.

Gillian stands up, looking at Victor, "So you already set for your next Gym Battle with Nessa, huh?"

"I'm not sure about that…" Victor answers, as Scorbunny and Pikachu watch.

"But Pikachu would be the perfect ultimate weapon against Nessa's Water-types, right?" Gillian asks, before holding up her microphone to Victor.

"Well, maybe…" Victor rubs the back of his head.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu runs over to Victor, while Scorbunny watches.

Pikachu jumps onto Victor's shoulder, surprising him and Gillian.

"Oh, wow, isn't that cute," Gillian says, before looking over to her cameraman. "Cam, are you getting this?"

Rookidee watches as Scorbunny seems to get angry, before running off, with Rookidee holding out a wing, "Dee."

Scorbunny then jumps onto Victor's shoulder.

Victor has trouble standing, with both Pokémon on his shoulders, "Not this again." Victor then falls back with his Pokémon falling with him.

Cam points his camera down, showing Victor seating on the ground, as Scorbunny and Pikachu stand on either sides, yelling at each other.

"Scor!"

"Pika!"

Victor looks at the camera, with a nervous smile.

As Gillian watches, confusedly, Gloria crosses her arms, "Our superstar."

* * *

Victor, Gloria, Gillian, and Cam are walking through Route 5, with Gillian walking backward, as she speaks to Cam's camera, "This is Gillian, and as a part of my feature: Day of a Gym Challenger, I'm here with Galar newcomer, Victor."

Cam points the camera at Victor, who is walking very stiff, with small sweats sliding down the side of his face, "A-Are w-we live…?"

"No, this will be pre-recorded, so feel free to act like yourself," Gillina says, as Victor continues to walk stiff, with his eyes dotting from forward to the camera and back. "Are you okay, Victor?"

"I-I'm… fine…" Victor responds.

Gloria spins around and stands walking backward, "He's still working on his stage frights…"

Gloria starts to turn back as a young Trainer runs toward them, carrying a wounded Skwovet, with the rest of the group see him approaching.

"Whoa, what happened to your Skwovet?" Gloria asks.

"We were attacked," the Trainer says, as he stops in front of the group.

"Let me guess, a pair of loud weirdos?" Gloria asks.

"What? No, it was a Farfetch'd," the Trainer answers. "It attacked us furiously."

"Farfetch'd?" Gloria asks.

"Excuse me, but we need to hurry to the Pokémon Center," the Trainer says, before he starts running past the group.

Victor turns to watch him, "Farfetch'd? I heard they were really rare."

The group starts to continue on their path, unaware from a brush, a pair of eyes are watching them.

* * *

Shortly later, Gillian and Cam are seated at a table, as Victor and Gloria are standing next to a pot over a fire. Rookidee is flying happily over Sobble and Dottler.

Gillian sighs as she lowers herself over the table, "At this rate, I will never complete my story."

Cam holds up his camera, "It is not so bad, we got some good footage so far."

Cam pulls out a small screen on the side of his camera, before a recording is played of Victor standing completely straight, with his three Pokémon next to him, "M-my name is Victor… these are my P-Pokémon partners…"

Scorbunny starts to raise its hand, when Pikachu jumps up, "Pika!"

Scorbunny looks over to Pikachu, as Victor tries to form a smile, with the video paused.

Gillian sighs, "That's not really helping, Cam."

Scorbunny walks up to a tree and looks up to see Pikachu is standing on a branch, looking around. Scorbunny turns around, whistles innocently before it back kicks the side of the tree, causing Pikachu to have trouble balancing. Scorbunny starts laughing, before Pikachu falls off the branch and lands on Scorbunny. Pikachu starts laughing, before Scorbunny stands back up, throwing Pikachu off it.

Pikachu rolls away a couple feet, before looking over to the side and seeing a brush rustling.

Scorbunny shakes its head, then looks to the side to see Pikachu walking over to the brush. Scorbunny tilts its head.

Victor and Gloria walk over to the table, carrying a couple plates with curry on them, with Gloria's face messy from different ingredients.

"Okay, all done," Victor says, as Rookidee, Sobble, and Dottler come over.

"What happened to you?" Gillian asks Gloria.

"Yeah, we tried a new recipe, I might have some trouble with the ingredients," Gloria rubs the back of her head.

"Wait, where's Scorbunny and Pikachu?" Victor asks.

Suddenly, Pikachu is knocked back away from a brush, "Pika!"

Everyone runs over, with Victor calling out, "Pikachu!" Upon reaching Pikachu, they see Scorbunny looking over to a Farfetch'd. "Scorbunny, what…?"

"Fetch, fetch, far-fetch," Farfetch'd swings its leek through the air.

"That's Farfetch'd?" Victor realizes. "I didn't realize Galar Farfetch'd looks different then the ones from Kanto."

Then Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Farfetch'd, Wild Duck Pokémon, The Farfetch'd of the Galar region are brave warriors, and they wield thick, tough leeks in battle."

"Fetch, fetch, farfetch!" Farfetch'd swings its leek before starting to charge toward Pikachu, who is getting back onto its feet.

"It's attacking!" Gloria warns.

"Pikachu, quick, jump up and use Electro Ball!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps up, as a ball of electric forms on its tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu then whips its attack, launching the ball of electricity. "Pika-chu!"

"Fetch!" Farfetch'd jumps back, with the ball of electricity hitting the ground.

"Get in close with Quick Attack!" Victor instructs.

"Pika!" Pikachu speeds back down, with Farfetch'd dodges at the last second, causing Pikachu to land on the ground, spinning in place so it's facing Farfetch'd.

"Keep it up, Pikachu!" Victor instructs.

"Pika!" Pikachu speeds ahead, with Farfetch'd dodging its charge, before dodging another, and then another.

"Are you getting this?" Gillian asks Cam.

"Every second," Cam responds, aiming his camera at the battle.

"Pikachu, get as close as you can with Quick Attack and then use Thunder Shock," Victor instructs.

"Fetch," Farfetch'd's eyes narrow as Pikachu speeds ahead. "Far…" Farfetch'd reaches back with its leek, as Pikachu gets closed. "Fetch!"

Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, striking Pikachu with each attack.

"Is that Fury Cutter?" Victor realizes.

"Fetch!" Farfetch'd delivered one more strike, knocking Pikachu back.

"Pi… ka…" Pikachu lies next to a tree, with its eyes whirling.

"Pikachu…" Victor softly says, before he holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Pikachu into red energy, which then flies back into the Poké Ball.

"Fetch, fetch!" Farfetch swings around its leek.

"Farfetch'd still want to battle?" Gloria asks.

"Scor!" Scorbunny steps out in front of Victor.

"You want to battle, Scorbunny?" Victor asks, before nodding his head. "Okay, let's do this."

"Scor!" Scorbunny runs ahead at Farfetch'd, who holds back its leek.

"Scorbunny, start off with Tackle!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny charges ahead.

"Fetch…" Farfetch'd closes its eyes, as Scorbunny gets closer, before suddenly opening its eyes with a deep focus. "Fetch!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny looks ahead, surprised, as it stops in its tracks.

"What was that?" Gloria asks.

"I think it was Leer," Victor responds. "Scorbunny, watch out!"

"Far-Fetch!" Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, hitting Scorbunny each time. "Fetch!"

Farfetch'd hits Scorbunny back, slamming it to the same spot where Pikachu was.

"Scorbunny…" Victor says.

"Wow, two Pokémon in a row, that's rough," Cam comments.

* * *

Shortly later, Rookidee is flying toward Farfetch'd.

"Alright, Rookidee, let's see how Farfetch'd's Fury Cutter holds up against your Fury Attack," Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee's beak glows before stabbing it forward.

"Far-Fetch!" Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, hitting Rookidee's attempt attacks each time.

"I don't believe its speed or accuracy…" Victor says. "Rookidee, fly up high and use Hone Claws!"

"Dee," Rookidee starts to back up from Farfetch'd, before it grabs Rookidee's leg. "Dee?!"

"Fetch!" Farfetch'd pulls on Rookidee's leg, slamming it onto the ground. "Far-fetch!"

Before Rookidee could recover, Farfetch'd strike with its leek, hitting Rookidee several times, before knocking it back.

"And that would be three," Cam comments.

"How is keeping count helping?!" Gloria yells.

"As journalists, we must remain impartial," Gillian says.

"But is the color commentary really necessary?" Gloria asks, looking at her.

Farfetch'd look over to the side, noticing Sobble and Dottler, before smiling.

"Are you okay?" Gloria asks as Victor walks over, holding a Poké Ball.

"I think so, I just hope Rookidee and the others are okay," Victor says.

"I'm sure…" Gloria starts.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

Gloria looks over, "What's going on?!"

"Fetch, Fetch!" Farfetch'd is chasing Sobble and Dotter back and forth.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" Gloria yells, but the chase continues.

"Sobbl Sobbl!"

"Dot-er! Dot-er!"

"Fetch, Fetch!" Farfetch'd continues to chase the two Pokémon back and forth.

Gloria clenches her fists, before she finally yells, "Enough! Dottler, use Confusion!

"Dot-er!" Dottler spins, stopping, with Sobble stopping a couple feet behind it. "Dot… er!" Dottler's body glows brightly, before small orbs shoot from it and hit Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd stops as its leek stands up in its hand, before it hits Farfetch'd a couple times in the head, with Farfetch'd trying and failing to hold the leek back.

"Sobbl!" Sobble smiles and runs over to Dottler. "Sobbl!" Sobble then waves around its arms, bringing them together before pushing them ahead, shooting a pulsing blast of water from its hands. "Sobbl!"

The attack hits Farfetch'd, pushing it back against the top of a tree, causing Farfetch'd to get tangled up in some vines, with Farfetch'd trying to pull itself free, "Fetch! Fetch! Fetch!"

"That… wasn't Water Gun," Gloria says.

"I believed it was Water Pulse," Gillian responds, with Gloria looking at her.

Gloria looks back to Sobble, "Sobble, you learned Water Pulse, that's so great."

"Sobbl," Sobble rubs the back of its head.

"Dot-er," Dottler says happily.

"Although, I have to wonder…" Gloria looks over to Farfetch'd, still trying to free itself. "Why was Farfetch'd attacking us?"

"Actually, I might have an idea," Gillian holds a hand to her chin, before looking over to her cameraman. "Cam, do you have the footage from our wild Farfetch'd documentary?"

* * *

**Victor, Gloria, Gillian, and Cam are gathered together, as they watch the screen on the side of the camera, which is showing several Farfetch'd on a field, as two of them are exchanging blows with their leeks.**

"As seen here, wild Farfetch'd often battle each other to prove who is stronger," Gillian's voice is heard over the video footage, which then shows one of the Farfetch'd glowing, before it changes shape with the leek growing and a large leaf shield forms in its other hand, with the glowing cease. "With the strongest able to evolve into Sirfetch'd."

Gloria backs away from the group, looking over to Farfetch'd, still tangled in vines, "So that why Farfetch'd is attacking everyone? It's trying to evolve…"

"Should know you be here!"

Gloria sighs, "Don't tell me…" She turns to see its Jean, alongside Paul, approaching the group. "Don't you two ever not yelling?"

"We Team Yell, we do whatever we want!" Paul yells.

"Usually it's to cheer on Marnie!" Jean adds.

"But today it's to seek payback!" Paul shouts.

"What are they talking about?" Gillian asks.

"I never know what they're talking about," Gloria responds.

"Here what we talking about!" Jean points at the tangled Farfetch'd. "That Farfetch'd attacked us and our Pokémon!"

"And we can't let that go unavenged!" Paul adds.

Victor approaches the two with his hands up, "Why don't we all just calm down. There is no reason for any more violence."

Paul and Jean look at each other, before start yelling, "We are calm!"

Paul holds up a Poké Ball, "But you won't be after we're done with that Farfetch'd!" He throws the Poké Ball. "Go, Zigzagoon!"

"Zigza!"

Jean holds up a Poké Ball, "After we teach Farfetch'd a lesson, we teach you about thinking you can be Marnie's rival!" She throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Nickit!"

"Kit!"

"So much for calm…" Victor says, with a sweat drop, before red energy shoots out of his Poké Balls, turning into Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu. "Wait, guys, you still hadn't recovered from earlier."

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu holds up a thumb and smiles.

Scorbunny looks from Pikachu and turns to face Victor, "Scor, scor!"

"Okay, then…" Victor looks down at his Pokémon, then looks back ahead. "Scorbunny, use Ember! Rookidee, Fury Attack! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika!"

"Zigzagoon, Pin Missile!" Paul yells.

"Nickit, Beat Up!" Jean yells.

"Zigza!"

"Kit!"

"Cam…" Gillian starts.

"Already ahead of you," Cam aims his camera.

Scorbunny shoots a series of small fireballs from his mouth, with Zigzagoon dodging it before shooting needles from its back. Rookidee uses its glowing beak to knock away some of the needles, before a couple hits it, followed by Nickit jumps up to it and knocks it down. Pikachu runs speedly ahead, with Zigzagoon jumps up to avoid it, before shooting needles down at it from its back.

"Scor?!"

Then Zigzagoon and Nickit jump ahead at Scorbunny, who is then knocked back.

"This isn't good, they are too injured and tired from earlier…" Victor says to himself.

"You are so wrong!" Paul yells.

"You are losing so badly...!" Jean adds.

"Because after Marnie, we are the best!" Paul and Jean shout.

"Then why have you always lost in the past?" Gloria tiresome asks.

"You're not a Gym Challenger so you don't get to talk!" Paul yells.

"Besides, with that messy of a face, you should just walk!" Jean yells.

"I can handle the yelling, but not if they start rhyming!" Gloria yells, surprising Sobble and Dottler, before she looks down at them. "Sobble, use Water Gun on my face."

"Sobbl…?" Sobble looks at its Trainer, confusedly.

"It's okay, just fire it gently," Gloria instructs.

"Sobbl…" Sobble fires a thin water stream from its mouth, hitting Gloria's face, splashing it.

"Fetch…" Farfetch'd tries again to pull its arm from the vines, before noticing Gloria.

Gloria shakes her face slightly, with the water stream having ceased, as her face seemingly glitters, "That's much better."

Farfetch'd continues to watch Gloria, but now it is seeing her in a glorious dress, as she gently says, "Thanks you so much."

"Fetch…"

At the same time, Pikachu and Rookidee are knocked back by Nickit.

"Pikachu! Rookidee!" Victor calls out before he looks to the side, and sees Scorbunny knocked back. "Scorbunny…"

Victor looks up to see Zigzagoon is standing several feet away, "Zigza…"

"Ah! Your lucky winning streak is at an end!" Paul yells. "Now I show you the loser you really are!"

"Zig… za…" suddenly Zigzagoon's body glows, before it stretches out and the glowing ceases. "Linoo."

"Alright, Zigzagoon evolved!" Paul shouts. "Now we're gonna win twice as much."

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon, It uses its long tongue to taunt opponents. Once the opposition is enraged, this Pokémon hurls itself at the opponent, tackling them forcefully."

"Scor…" Scorbunny angrily looks at Linoone.

"Linoo-noo," Linoone sticks its tongue out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny charges ahead.

"Scorbunny, wait!" Victor calls out.

"Too late to wait!" Paul holds out a hand. "Linoone, use Slash!"

Linoone's claw sharpens, before it strikes forward, "Linoo!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny is knocked back.

"This isn't good," Gloria says, before she looks down at her Pokémon. "Sobble, Dottler, we need to help our friends."

"Sobbl," Sobble nods its head.

"Dot-er," Dottler agrees.

Sobble and Dottler then hurry ahead.

"You want a piece of the evolution action?!" Paul turns. "Then fine, Linoone, use Pin Missile!"

"Linoo!" Linoone shoots a barrage of needles from its back, forcing Sobble and Dottler to jump back.

"Now, Linoone, get in close with Slash!" Paul yells.

"Linoo!" Linoone charges ahead, with its claw sharpened, before striking ahead, knocking back Sobble and Dottler.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

"Sobble! Dottler!" Gloria runs ahead and knees next to her Pokémon, as they start to get back up.

"Nice one, Paul!" Jean turns away from her battle to face him. "Now teach that non-Gym Challenger a thing or two!"

"That's the plan, Jean!" Paul starts. "Linoone, use Slash, once again!"

"Linoo!" Linoone charges ahead with its claws sharpening.

"Fetch…" Farfetch'd sees Linoone approaching Gloria, who it sees in a dress again, as it sees Gloria hold up an arm defensively. "Fetch!"

Farfetch'd swings its leek around, cutting the vines, before jumping off the side of the tree, propelling itself ahead. Within a moment, Farfetch'd finds itself between Gloria, her Pokémon and the charging Linoone, holding its leek to the side, before striking ahead. "Fetch!"

"Linoo!" Linoone is knocked back by the attack.

"Farfetch'd?" Gloria's surprised, as Farfetch'd just stares ahead.

"I almost forgot why we're here!" Jean yells, before looking back to her Pokémon. "Nickit, let's go!"

"Kit," Nickit turns and runs away from Pikachu and Rookidee, both tired, with Rookidee then stops flying and drops the couple inches until it is on the ground.

"Make that Farfetch'd sorry for attacking us!" Jean instructs.

"Kit!" Nickit charges ahead.

"Far… Fetch!" Farfetch'd holds back its leek then strikes ahead a couple times, hitting Nickit each time, before giving it one big backhand strike, knocking Nickit back.

"Kit…" Nickit's eyes are whirling.

"Nickit! Not again!" Jean calls out.

"Fetch…" Farfetch'd holds up its leek, before its body glows, with the leek lengthening and a leaf-like shield forms in its other hand, with the glowing ceasing. "Sir, fetch."

"Farfetch'd evolved…" Gloria realizes, as she, Sobble, and Dottler watch.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of her, "Sirfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon, After deflecting attacks with its hard leaf shield, it strikes back with its sharp leek stalk. The leek stalk is both weapon and food."

"So what, it evolved?!" Paul angrily yells. "It's not the only who evolved around here! The only difference is this Sirfetch'd is gonna lose! Linoone, take it out with Slash!"

"Linoo!" Linoone charges ahead.

Sirfetch'd holds out its leek, "Sir, fetch."

Gloria grabs her Rotom Phone out of the air, "Wait, this attack it can use…?"

"Linoo!" Linoone strikes forward with its claw.

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd uses its leaf shield to block the claw strike.

"Sirfetch'd, use Rock Smash!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir…" Sirfetch'd glances back at Gloria for a second, before looking back. Sirfetch'd sidestep, allowing Linoone to move past it slightly, with Sirfetch'd holds it leek straight up. "Sir, fetch!"

Sirfetch'd brings down its leek, slamming Linoone down onto the ground, hard.

"Linoone!" Paul calls out.

"Lin...oo…" Linoone's eyes are whirling.

"Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd stands in front of Gloria, swings its leek to the side.

"This is not over!" Paul holds up Linoone.

"We'll get you and that Sirfetch'd!" Jean holds up Nickit, before the two start running away.

Victor, holding Scorbunny in his arms, knee down to Pikachu and Rookidee, "Are you all okay?"

"Dee," Rookidee happily says.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu smiles.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks away slightly.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gillian says, as Cam holds down his camera.

"Maybe we should try a different angle," Cam suggests.

Victor turns toward the two, holding three Poké Balls, "Sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault, Victor," Gloria approaches them, before she starts to turn. "Oh yeah, thank you for your help, Sirfe…"

Sirfetch'd knees down in front of Gloria, holding its leek down on the ground, and lowers its head, "Sir, fetch."

"Dot-er?" Dottler turns to Sobble.

"Sobbl," Sobble shrugs it's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Gloria asks.

"Well I be," Gillian stands next to Gloria. "This Sirfetch'd is acting like a knight."

"A knight?" Gloria repeats.

"Yeah, it must see you as a princess," Gillian suggests. "In fact, it looks like it's pledging its loyalty."

"Gloria… a princess?" Victor asks.

"Something odd about that?" Gloria looks over her shoulder at her friend.

"Oh, no, nothing odd at all," Victor says, with a sweat drop.

Gloria looks back to the Pokémon, "Sirfetch'd… do you want to come with me?"

Sirfetch'd looks back up, seeing Gloria in the princess dress again, who smiles and tilts her head at him, with Sirfetch'd blushes slightly, as it happily responds, "Sir, fetch!"

"I take that as a 'yes'," Gloria smiles, before holding up a Poké Ball, then throws it. "Poké Ball, go!"

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek, with the Poké Ball hitting the leek, before opening up, with Sirfetch'd turning into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball, which then falls onto the ground.

The Poké Ball shakes three times, before stopping with small stars shooting out of the center.

Gloria picks up the Poké Ball and holds it up, "I caught Sirfetch'd!"

"Is it really catching if it allows you to?" Cam asks.

Red energy shoots out and forms Sirfetch'd, "Sir, fetch."

"Welcome to my team, Sirfetch'd," Gloria says, with her hands on her hips, and her eyes close. "Now, there will be no more fighting, understand?"

"Hum, Gloria..." Victor says.

Gloria opens her eyes to see Sirfetch'd swinging its leek at Sobble and Dottler, both who are backing up, "Sir, fetch! Sir, fetch!"

Gloria sighs, "We'll work on it."

"_After a very tense afternoon, our heroes got a new friend in the form of Sirfetch'd, who not only fulfilled its dream of evolving but found a princess in Gloria. What could be next for our heroes as they make their way to Hulbury?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	14. Scorbunny & Pikachu

"_On their way out of Turffield, our heroes meet the reporting team, Gillian and Cam. But they also ran afoul of a battle hungry Farfetch'd and anger then usual Team Yell. Fortunately Farfetch'd prove its mettle and evolved to protect Gloria. Afterward, the newly evolved Sirfetch'd joins Gloria's team, as our heroes continue their trek…"_

* * *

"Scorbunny & Pikachu"

* * *

Gillian stands in front of Cam's camera, with her microphone held up, "As part of my report on Gym Challengers, today's Challenger, Victor, is training his Pokémon."

Gillian turns away from the camera to see Victor holding out an arm, "Go, Rookidee, use Peck!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies pass Victor, before flying past a tree, using its beak to cut a berry hanging from the tree's branch.

"Now, Scorbunny, Tackle!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and towards the berry, but ends up missing the berry and slams into the side of the tree, with the remaining hanging berries shaking. "Scor…" Scorbunny falls onto the ground, with the berry landing next to him.

"It's okay, Scorbunny, you can try again soon," Victor says, before looking back ahead. "Now, again, Rookidee, Peck! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies past the tree, cutting another berry from its branch.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu runs, speedly ahead and then jumps, colliding with the falling berries and knocking it off the side of the tree, as the remaining berries shake. Pikachu lands next to Scorbunny.

"Alright, good job, Pikachu," Victor says.

"Pika pika," Pikachu rubs the back of its head, as an annoyed Scorbunny watches it before looking up to see a hanging berry hanging above Pikachu.

Scorbunny grins, before it kicks the side of the tree, causing the berry to fall onto Pikachu's head.

"Pika pi," Pikachu holds onto the top of its head, as Scorbunny laughs.

Suddenly another berry falls onto Scorbunny' head, causing it to hold onto its head, with Pikachu starting laughing.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny yells at Pikachu.

Pikachu stops laughing and faces Scorbunny, "Pika! Pika! Pi!"

Gloria walks over to Victor, as Rookidee flaps over to them, "Perhaps that enough training for today."

Victor rubs the top of his head, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Dee, dee…"

* * *

Later that night, four tents were set up. Inside Victor's tent, he is sleeping, with his three Poké Balls sitting on the side next to his backpack. Suddenly one Poké Ball opens up, with red energy shoots out and forms Pikachu.

"Pi… ka," Pikachu comes over to Victor and starts to sleep next to him.

At that moment, another Poké Ball opens, with red energy forming Scorbunny, "Scor…?"

Scorbunny walks over, tugs on Pikachu's tail and starts to pull, but Pikachu, without making a sound, kicks at Scorbunny, making it let go.

"Scor…" Scorbunny grabs Pikachu's tail again and pulls harder, pulling it away from Victor, before taking its spot and starts to sleep next to Victor.

"Pika…" PIkachu gets up, as it angrily looks at Scorbunny, before jumping onto Scorbunny.

* * *

Outside the tent, sounds of struggle are heard coming from within the tent.

Suddenly, the tent opens up as Gloria, Gillian, and Cam look in.

"What's going on in here…?" Gloria asks.

The three see Victor is holding back Pikachu and Scorbunny with his arms, with Victor's embarrassed, "Hum, sorry…"

* * *

The next day, Victor, Gloria, Gillian, and Cam are seated at a table, with Sirfetch'd standing next to the table like its standing guard, watching Rookidee flies pass, with Sobble and Dottler chasing after it, as they are playing.

Victor is lying his head on the table, and gives a huge sigh, with Cam crossing his arms, "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Gillian leans forward, "Has Pikachu and Scorbunny always been like that?"

Victor seats up, "I just caught Pikachu a couple days ago…"

"That right…" Gillian puts a finger to her chin.

"And it didn't have an easy life before we met…" Victor says.

Gillian and Cam look at each other, before looking back at the two young Trainers.

* * *

Shortly later, Gillian and Cam continue to look at the Trainers, with Gillian crying as her hands are held up to her head, and Cam crying into one arm.

"That's so sad…" Gillian says.

"Your Pikachu… had a real tragedy…" Cam continues to cry.

Gillian wipes the tears from her eyes, "Although it might explain how it's been acting."

"What's you mean?" Victor asks.

"Well, if Pikachu lost its previous Trainer in such a dramatic matter, then it might want to be close with you," Gillian starts. "As for Scorbunny, being your first Pokémon, it might feel jealous if Pikachu is shown such random special attention."

"It makes sense," Gloria says, looking from Gillian back to Victor.

"Maybe…" Victor sighs, before getting up. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Okay…" Gloria says, as she walks Victor walks away.

Pikachu watches Rookidee flying happily around Sobble and Dottler, before noticing Victor walking away, "Pika…?" Pikachu starts to follow after Victor.

Scorbunny is on a tree branch, reaching for a berry, when it notices Victor is walking past, "Scor…?" Scorbunny then turns and jumps from the branch, in the same direction as Victor.

* * *

Pikachu comes to a stop near a clearing, looking to Victor standing at the edge of a lake, looking out at it, while Scorbunny lands on a nearby tree branch, also watching its Trainer.

Victor sighs, "What kind of a Trainer am I…"

"Pika…?" Pikachu whispers.

"I… I can't get two of my Pokémon to stop fighting among themselves…" Victor continues. "Maybe I shouldn't be on this journey… if I can't help my Pokémon…"

"Scor…" Scorbunny says, before it looks down to see Pikachu looking down, before quickly turning around and running off. Scorbunny looks back at Victor, then jumps off the tree branch, in the same direction as Pikachu.

* * *

Pikachu is running toward the end of the route, when Scorbunny runs out in front of it and holds out its arms to stop it, "Scor! Scor!"

Pikachu stops, but remains on its four legs, "Pika! Pika!"

Scorbunny shakes its head, "Scor, scor!"

Pikachu stands up and holds out its arms, "Pika, pi, pika, pika…" Pikachu pictures it standing on its original Traner's shoulder, smiles, before imaging the two running together. "Pika pika, pi, pika, chu, chu…" The Trainer disappears from the image, leaving Pikachu alone and saddened.

Pikachu shakes its head, fighting back some tears, with Scorbunny watching, concerned.

"Pika, pi, pi, pika," Pikachu continues, as it pictures its original Trainer, before the image of the Trainer is replaced with Victor. "Pika, pika, pi, pi, pika…"

Pikachu happily pictures itself on Victor's shoulder, as they both smile and laugh, "Pika, pika, pi, pika!"

Pikachu looks down, saddened, as it pictures see Victor standing at the side of the lake, "Pika, pi… chu, chu…"

"Scor…" Scorbunny says, softly, before starting to reach out to Pikachu. "Scor…"

Suddenly, the sound of Victor screaming causes the two Pokémon to look to the side.

* * *

Back at the lake, Victor is seated on the ground, as a Crawdaunt stands a couple feet away from him.

"Craw! Craw!" Crawdaunt raises one arm.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon, A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. It will crash itself into any foe that approaches its nest."

"Now you tell me," Victor says.

"Victor!" Gloria calls out, as she, Gillian, Cam, Rookidee, Sirfetch'd, Sobble, and Dottler are coming. Cam immediately holds up his camera.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flies past everyone else.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt jumps back and holds out a claw. "Craw!"

Crawdaunt shoots a series of stars from its claw.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee tries to flies around the stars, but they circle back around and hits Rookidee in the back.

"Rookidee!" Victor starts to get up. "Quick, counter with Fury Attack!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt holds out its claw again, before a series of bubbles shoot out.

"Dee!" Rookidee is hit repeatedly by the bubbles.

"Craw! Craw!" Crawdaunt jumps ahead, hitting Rookidee with its claw twice.

"Dee!" Rookidee is knocked back to Victor.

"Rookidee, are you okay?" Victor picks up his Pokémon.

"Dee…" Rookidee has whirling eyes, before it is turned into red energy and flies into a Poké Ball in Victor's hand.

"It knows Swift, Bubble Beam, and Double Hit…" Gillian holds a hand to her chin. "This could be a difficult Pokémon to beat…"

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd holds up its leek, as Scorbunny and Pikachu arrive.

"Scor!" Scorbunny then runs off, causing Sirfetch'd to watch with a sweat drop.

Scorbunny slides in front of Victor, "Scorbunny?!"

"Craw! Craw!" Crawdaunt swings its arm back and forth.

"Right, Scorbunny, start with Growl!" Victor instructs.

"Scor… Scor!" Scorbunny yells.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt holds out its claw, shooting a series of bubbles, all of which hits Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny, get back!" Victor calls out.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt jumps ahead, and hits Scorbunny twice with its claw. "Craw!"

Crawdaunt shoots a series of bubbles from its claw, blasting Scorbunny back toward Victor, who catches it.

"Scorbunny…" Victor looks at the Pokémon in his arms.

"Scor…" Scorbunny weakly looks up at its Trainer.

"Victor, watch out!" Gloria yells.

Victor and Scorbunny look ahead to see Crawdaunt is jumping toward them with its claw raises.

Suddenly Pikachu jumps out between them, slamming against Crawdaunt's claw, before knocking back Crawdaunt.

Pikachu lands in front of Victor and Scorbunny, with its cheeks sparking, "Pika! Pika!"

"Scor…" Scorbunny watches Pikachu.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt aims its claw, before firing a series of stars.

"Pikachu, dodge using Quick Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu runs ahead, speedly, jumping left to right, as the stars fly past it, but then the stars turn around in midair and start to chase after Pikachu.

Gloria holds out two hands, "Victor, that's Swift, you can't dodge it. It always hit!"

Victor stands up, with Scorbunny in his arms, "We might not be able to dodge it, but we might be able to redirect it. Pikachu, keep on using Quick Attack!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu continues to speed ahead, as the stars are chasing after it, as it approaches Crawdaunt.

"Now, Pikachu, jump over Crawdaunt!" Victor calls out.

"Craw…?" Crawdaunt tilts its head slightly, before it looks ahead, panickingly. "Craw! Craw!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps over Crawdaunt, before the stars hit Crawdaunt.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Victor instructs.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu's cheeks spark before it shoots a blast of electricity.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt jumps up, as the electric attack hits the ground. In midair, Crawdaunt spins around and holds out its claw, shooting a series of bubbles. "Craw!"

The bubbles hit Pikachu, "Pika!"

"Crawdaunt is still so fast…" Victor says.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny jumps out of Victor's arms, surprising him.

"Scorbunny, you want to help, too?" Victor asks.

"Scor!" Scorbunny nods its head.

"Okay, then use Tackle!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps and slams its body into the side of Crawdaunt, before spinning around and kicks Crawdaunt in the side.

"Wait, was that…?" Cam says to himself.

"This is our chance, Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" a ball of electric forms on Pikachu's tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu then whips its attack, launching the ball of electricity. "Pika-chu!"

Crawdaunt is falling backward through the air, when the Electro Ball hits it, causing an explosion of electricity, "Craw!"

Crawdaunt lands on the ground, "Craw! Craw!" It then turns around and jumps into the lake.

"Alright!" Victor jumps up slightly. "You guys did it!"

"Scor!"

"Pika!"

Scorbunny and Pikachu jump into Victor's arms, causing him to fall down, with Victor laughing slightly.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny happily says to Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu happily responds.

Scorbunny then jumps off Victor and holds up its arms toward Victor, "Scor, Scor!"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu then jumps onto Victor's shoulder. "Pika, pi!"

The rest of the group walk over, with Gloria saying, "It looks like Scorbunny and Pikachu might be taking turns riding on your shoulder."

"You think so?" Victor asks, before looking at his two Pokémon. "Is that it? Are you taking turns?"

Both Pokémon look at each other, before they look at their Trainer, happily.

"Scor!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Later, Victor, Gloria, and Scorbunny stand in front of Gillian and Cam, with Pikachu on Victor's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble we were having," Victor rubs the back of his head.

"No need to apologize," Gillian waves a hand for a moment, before holding out her hands. "Besides I found a wonderful new angle for my story: the bonds between Trainer and Pokémon."

Victor, Pikachu, and Scorbunny each rub the back of their heads, as they blush with small smiles.

Cam holds up his camera, "Oh, I almost forgot. Victor, check this out." Cam pulls out the screen on the side of his camera and shows the footage of Scorbunny slamming into the side of Crawdaunt, before spins around and kicks it. "Earlier, it looked like Scorbunny was trying to use Double Kick."

"Double Kick…?" Victor responds.

"You know, some Pokémon have more trouble learning some attacks than others," Gillian starts. "In fact, Scorbunny normally learns Double Kick by now."

"Double Kick, huh?" Victor looks down at Scorbunny, who tilts its head at him. Victor then looks ahead with a smile. "Well, then I will work with Scorbunny to learn and master Double Kick."

"Scor!" Scorbunny happily bumps its fist.

"I have no doubt," Gillian says, as Cam nods his head, and they both smile.

Shortly Victor, Gloria, and Scorbunny, with Pikachu on Victor's shoulder, walk away as they wave at Gillian and Cam, both who are returning the waves.

"_Scorbunny and Pikachu were at odds but bonds over their shared love for Victor. At the same time, Scorbunny is trying to learn a new attack. Will Victor be able to help Scorbunny reach its full potential?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	15. Pokémon Nursery Helpers

"_Victor discovers a difficult part of being a Trainer, as Scorbunny and Pikachu fight for his attention. But after a natsy run in with a wild Crawdaunt, Scorbunny and Pikachu seem to have come to an understanding. Now our heroes come closer to Hulbury, as Victor continues Scorbunny's training."_

* * *

"Pokémon Nursery Helpers"

* * *

Victor holds out a hand, "Go, Rookidee!"

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flies pass Victor, before flying past berries hanging from a tree, knocking each of the berries off the branches.

"Now, Pikachu, knock it over!" Victor instructs.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu jumps up and spins around, whipping the berries with its tail with each turn.

"Here they come, Scorbunny, Tackle!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, slamming its body against the first berry. "Scor!" Scorbunny jumps again, slamming against the second berry. "Scor!" Scorbunny jumps one more time, but misses the third berry, causing Scorbunny to fall down.

The berry falls on the ground and rolls over to Sirfetch'd, "Sir, fetch." It picks up the berry with the same hand that is holding the leek, rubs it on its chest and then turns to Gloria, who is standing with Sobble and Dottler.

Sirfetch'd, seeing Gloria dresses like a princess, hands the berry to her, happily, "Sir, fetch."

Gloria takes the berry, "Hum, thanks, Sirfetch'd."

"Clefa!"

The group watch as a Cleffa walks by, watching as it goes, before Victor and Gloria then jump to the side and say together, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon, Because of its unusual, starlike silhouette, people believed it came here on a meteor."

Victor takes his Rotom Phone.

"Okay, but where did it come from?" Gloria asks. "I hadn't heard about any wild Cleffa in this area."

"Cleffa, wait!"

The group looked down to see a woman running toward them, waving a hand at them, "Please, stop, Cleffa!"

"Clefa! Clefa!" Cleffa happily says, as it continues to walk.

"Dee, Dee," Rookidee flaps its wings and hovers down in front of the Cleffa.

"Clefa!" Cleffa turns to the side, continuing to walk, as Rookidee watches.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu stands in front of Cleffa, but Cleffa turns to the side, without stopping. "Pika?"

"Clefa! Clefa!" Cleffa says, hops slightly, and continues walking, coming toward a steep hill. "Clefa!"

"Scor!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Victor says, before he and Scorbunny run off. "We got to stop it from going over that hill!"

Victor, Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu jump toward Cleffa.

"Clefa!" Cleffa says, before turning away from the hill and keeps on walking, with Victor and his Pokémon, in midair, watch, unable to stop.

Suddenly, Victor and his Pokémon slide uncontrollably down the hill, before slamming into the bottom of the hill, in a pile, with all four of their eyes whirling.

"Cleffa certainly seems happy…" Victor says.

"At least someone does," Gloria says, with her hands on her hip, as the woman stops running next to her, catching her breath.

"Clefa!" Cleffa walks up to the woman.

The woman picks up Cleffa, "Cleffa, you're okay." She then looks ahead, while holding Cleffa, and bow, "I'm so sorry about all of this trouble."

* * *

Shortly later, Victor, who has Scorbunny on his shoulder, Gloria, who is holding Sobble, the woman, who is holding Cleffa, and the rest of their Pokémon are walking through the route.

"Again, I'm so sorry," the woman.

"You already apologize, hum…" Gloria starts. "You never introduced yourself."

"Oh, right," the woman steps out in front of the two Trainers and bow. "I'm so sorry." She straightens back up. "My name is Nani, and I work at the Pokémon Nursery."

"Pokémon Nursery?" Victor asks, before he and Gloria look up at a building they were heading toward.

"Oh, I heard of these places, they take care of young Pokémon, right?" Gloria asks.

"That's right," Nani says, as she turns back around and leads the two Trainers toward the building. "But we usually don't have problems like Cleffa getting out, however we have an unique situation today…"

Nani pushes open the door, with Victor and Gloria entering after her, to find an older woman in a chair, with a blanket, next to a counter, which has a Egg seating on a stand. The woman is surrounded by a Pichu, a Togepi, a Goomy, a Deino, a Darumaka, a Pidove, a Tympole, and a Bounsweet.

"How are you feeling, Granny?" Nani approaches the older woman.

"I didn't know this was a family business?" Gloria asks, as she puts down Sobble.

"'Family business'? Oh, Granny and I aren't related, she's the caretaker of the Pokémon Nursery, everyone just calls her Granny," Nani explains.

"Makes sense…" Victor responds, with Scorbunny hops off his shoulder.

Granny looks at Cleffa in Nani's arms, "I see you found Cleffa."

Nani stands straight next to Granny and bows, "I'm so sorry for letting Cleffa out."

"Cleffa was unharmed, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Victor says.

"True, but Trainers throughout the Galar region placed their trust in us to watch over their Pokémon for as long as they need, if those Pokémon get out and get lost, then we will lose those Trainers' trust," Granny explains, sternly.

"Right, yes, ma'am," Victor quickly says.

"I'm sorry about Granny, she's very concerned about the Nursery getting looked after well while she's sick, especially since I only been working here for a couple months," Nani whispers to Victor and Gloria.

"Nani," Granny sternly says, causing Nani to jump slightly. "Have you checked the supplies today, yet?"

Nani steps out in front of Granny, bowing, "No, not yet, Granny, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, just check them now," Granny says.

"Yes, Granny," Nani quickly runs to a door behind the counter.

Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Sobble approach Goomy, Deino, Tympole, Darumaka, and Bounsweet.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny happily says, before looking over to its friends. "Scor, Scor."

"Dee," Rookidee happily responds.

"Scor, Scor."

"Sobbl…" Sobble responds, before it notices Darumaka hides behind Deino. "Sobbl?"

Rookidee looks to the side, "Dee!"

"Sir, fetch, Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd waves its leek back and forth, in front of Pichu and Togepi.

Suddenly, Dottler and Pikachu are pushing Sirfetch'd back, away from the younger Pokémon, with Sirfetch'd continuing to wave its leek.

"I don't believe this," Nani says, as she comes out of the door.

"What is it, Nani?" Granny asks.

Nani immediately stands next to Granny, bowing, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize and just tell me what's wrong," Granny tells her.

Nani straightens up, "It looked like we're nearly out of all items."

"Then you just gonna have to go over to Hulbury and get a resupply on everything," Granny explains.

"But Granny, with you sick, I can't just leave the Nursery," Nani tells her.

Granny places a hand to her chin, before looking over to the side at Victor and Gloria, "Then perhaps our new young friends could watch over the Nursery while you're gone."

After a couple short seconds, Victor and Gloria look at each other, then look straight ahead, "Wait, you talking about us?!"

Nani quickly steps out in front of the two Trainers, "That is a wonderful idea, and you two are so sweet to volunteer."

"We didn't really…" Gloria starts, as Nani hurries to behind the counter

Nani hurries from behind the counter, holding pieces of paper, before passing each paper to Gloria, "It's almost time to feed the baby Pokémon their breakfast, here's a list of what they are each given and the qualities. Next would be their exercise routines, this list what they need to do, for how long. Next is the nap time, this diagram shows where they sleep. Oh, and don't forget this map, it shows where all of the supplies are kept. And this is a note on different things to watch out for with the Pokémon."

"Don't forget the egg, Nani," Granny says.

"Right, I'm so sorry," Nani picks up the large egg from the counter and hands it to Victor. "We found this Pokémon Egg in the wild, it appeared to be closed to hatching, so keep it close to you at all times."

Victor looks at the Egg in his arms, with a sweat drop, "I know nothing about hatching no Pokémon Egg…"

* * *

In a large room inside the Pokémon Nursery, Victor, holding the Egg with one hand, places a bowl full of assorted food in front of Togepi.

"Toge! Toge!" Togepi happily says.

Victor stands up, as he looks at each of the baby Pokémon standing behind similar bowls, "This wasn't so difficult."

Gloria walks up next to Victor, holding the sheets of paper in one hand, "'Sometimes baby Pokémon don't know the true power of their attacks. Especially Pidove'."

Victor and Gloria look ahead.

"Pi, dove! Pi, dove!" Pidove happily flaps its wings, causing a large gust of wind with the baby Pokémon bracing themselves, as the bowls and their contents are flowing through the air, with Victor, who holds onto the Egg tightly, and Gloria falling down.

"I guess that was… Gust…" Victor responds.

"And this is… a mess…" Gloria adds, looking at the food spread all across the floors.

Victor looks to the side at their Pokémon, "You guys will help us clean up, right?"

The Pokémon happily responds.

* * *

"Sobbl," Sobble picks up a handful of food and drops them onto a bowl.

Sobble looks up to see Darumaka is approaching, looking side to side, "Maka, maka…" Darumaka looks ahead to see Sobble, nearly jumping. "Maka!"

"Sobbl," Sobble says, as Victor approaches.

"What's that Pokémon?" Victor asks.

"Maka!"

Victor and Sobble watch as Darumaka runs to behind a box.

"Sobbl…" Sobble's looked disappointed.

"Is that a Galarian Darumaka?" Victor wonders.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of Victor, "Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon, The colder they get, the more energetic they are. They freeze their breath to make snowballs, using them as ammo for playful snowball fights."

Victor grabs his Rotom Phone and then points it left to right, "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Togepi, the Spiked Ball Pokémon. Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon."

Gloria turns, holding two bowls full of food, "Victor, that's not helping!"

"Right, I'm so sorry," Victor hurrying put his Rotom Phone in his back pocket, and, while still holding the Egg, bends over to pick up a bowl.

Granny smiles, "One of them is like Nani… and the other one is like me."

* * *

Sirfetch'd puts down two bowls of food in front of Pichu and Togepi, "Sir, fetch."

"Pic, chu!" Pichu responds.

"Toge!" Togepi adds.

"Pic, chu!" Pichu places its hands on its bowl and throws them up, tossing the bowl, which lands on Sirfetch'd's head.

"Sr…" Sirfetch'd starting to turn red. "Fetch!"

Suddenly, Sirfetch'd starts to chase Pichu and Togepi back and forth, with Pichu and Togepi laughing. Eventually, Sobble starts to chase Sirfetch'd, as it continues its chase, before Sobble ends up running with Pichu and Togepi, as Sirfetch'd chases all three.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sobble is walking slowly, out of breath, before noticing Deino is eating from its bowl, as Darumaka hides behind a column, before it reaches out, grabs some food from the bowl and eats it.

"Sobbl…" Sobble starts to walk over.

"Maka, maka," Darumaka finishes eating the food before reaching for some more, but sees Sobble in front of it.

"Sobbl," Sobble hands out some food in its hands.

"Maka…" Darumaka backs up.

"Sobbl…" Sobble responds, before putting the food down on the floor and backs up. "Sobbl."

"Maka…" Darumaka walks forward slightly, and starts to eat the food. "Maka, Maka."

Sobble smiles, "Sobbl."

* * *

Victor, Gloria, and all of the Pokémon are in a large room, with several equipment including a treadmill and a large ball.

Gloria holds up the papers, reading one, "Regular exercising is necessary to help build young Pokémon's muscles and give them a healthy mind."

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps onto a large ball, as Goomy and Tympole watch, before Scorbunny starts to bounce up and down on the ball. "Scor! Scor! Scor! Scor!"

"Goom-y!" Goomy happily says.

"Tymp! Tymp!" Tympole happily responds.

"Scor!" Scorbunny continues to bounce on the ball.

"Scorbunny, you supposed to help them exercising, not showing off," Victor says, with a sweat drop.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble, standing next to the treadmill, waves over Darumaka.

"Maka…" Darumaka slowly walks over.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble then jumps up and presses a button on the treadmill's control panel, starting up the treadmill before Sobble starts walking on it slowly. "Sobbl, Sobbl."

"Maka…" Darumaka gets a little bit closer.

"Boun!" Bounsweet jumps onto the ball, as Scorbunny, Goomy, and Tympole watch, before bouncing high off it. "Boun!"

Bounsweet lands on the treadmill's control panel, pressing a button with an upward arrow on it, causing the treadmill to build up speed, forcing Sobble to start running, "Sobbl! Sobbl!"

Sobble then is thrown off the treadmill, "Sobbl!'

"Maka…" Darumaka backs up slightly.

"Boun!" Bounsweet happily says.

Gloria walks over to Togepi, who is waving its arms back and forth, "Okay, Togepi, you should be…" Gloria looks away from the papers to see Togepi continues to wave its arms back and forth, then picks it up. "What are you doing?"

"Toge, Toge, Toge…"

Victor, holding the Egg, walks over, "I think I've seen that before." Victor snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah, it's Metronome. It allows the user to use any Attacks at random, like…"

"Toge, Toge, Toge…" Togepi continues to wave its arms, as energy starts to gather in front of it.

"Like Hyper Beam!" Victor realizes.

"What?!" Gloria responds.

"Toge, Toge, Toge…" Togepi continues to wave its arms, as Gloria looks around, panickly.

"Here!" Victor quickly opens up a nearby window with one hand, with Gloria holding Togepi, facing it at the window.

"Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi fires a massive energy blast, which shoots harmless into the sky.

Then, with Gloria holding Togepi and Victor holding the Egg, the two Trainers slide down onto the floor, exhausted.

* * *

Later on, in another room, most of the Pokémon are sleeping, with the younger ones on small beds, covered with blankets, and Victor and Gloria are seating against a wall, sleeping and leaning against each other, with the Egg seating on Victor's lap.

Sobble walks past the Trainers, looking around, "Sobbl…"

Sobble starts to walk pass the rest of the Pokémon, as Sirfetch'd, still sleeping, swings its arm in the air like its swinging its leek, and Scorbunny kicks its leg in its sleep, "Sobbl…?"

Not too far, Darumaka is lying behind two boxes, with a blanket over it, as it turns left to right, unable to fall asleep.

Then Sobble comes around one of the boxes, "Sobbl?"

"Maka, Maka," Darumaka seats up and backs up away from Sobble, closer to the wall, holding up its blanket.

"Sobbl," Sobble looks down slightly, before looking back up. "Sobbl, Sobbl… Sobbl."

"Maka?" Darumaka continues to hold up the blanket, but looks over it.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble starts as it thinks about meeting Gloria at Hop's house, while hiding behind Grookey. "Sobbl, Sobbl…" Sobble looks down, before it looks back up, happy. "Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl." Sobble thinks about eating the curry Victor and Gloria made, about running with Dottler under the flying Rookidee, and about sleeping next to Gloria, with Dottler in Gloria's tent.

"Maka…" Darumaka slowly lowers its blanket.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble smiles, before holding out a hand. "Sobbl."

"Maka…" Darumaka continues to watch Sobble, as its hand is held out, with a big smile.

* * *

Nani enters the front of the Nursery, carrying a couple large bags marked with a Poké Ball symbol, "I'm sorry for taking so long!"

Granny approaches Nani, holding a finger up to her lips, "Shush, Nani, its nap time."

"Oh, right," Nani panicking says, before she bows. "I'm so sorry."

Granny sweat drops, "You don't have to apologize so much."

* * *

Granny slowly opens a door, as she and Nani look in on everyone sleeping.

"For amateurs, those young Trainers didn't do too bad of a job," Granny says. "And look at that…"

The pair sees Darumaka and Sobble sleeping next to each other, while sharing the same blanket.

"Darumaka appeared to start acting less shy," Granny continues.

* * *

Later on, in the Nursery's lobby, Darumaka waves at Sobble, "Maka, Maka."

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles, before it looks to the side to see Nani bowing repeatedly in front of Victor, who is still holding the Egg, and Gloria.

"Again, I'm so sorry, you had to do my job all day, I'm so sorry," Nani says, as she bows.

"It's fine, really," Gloria holds up a hand. "It was actually, kinda fun."

"Yeah, and it was a good experience, too," Victor says.

"It would seem the Pokémon would agree," Granny says, as Nani stops bowing, before Granny looks to the side at the baby Pokémon all are waving, with Darumaka at the front. "And Darumaka seems a lot more lively."

"I think we have Sobble to thank for that," Gloria looks over to her and Victor's Pokémon.

"Sobbl," Sobble rubs the back of its head, while blushing, with Scorbunny tabbing it with its elbow.

"Either way, I feel a lot better, so you have my thanks," Granny adds.

"We were happy to help," Victor says, before he notices the Egg is shaking in his arms. "What's going on?"

"I do believe…" Granny leans in. "It is hatching."

"What?!" Victor exclaims, before the Egg starts to crack and then breaks apart, while its glowing, before the Pokémon, Toxel, appears in Victor's arms.

"Toxe!" Toxel stretches its arms.

"Ah, so it's a Toxel," Granny leans back.

"A Toxel?" Victor asks.

Suddenly, Victor's Rotom Phone rises up, "Toxel, the Baby Pokémon, It manipulates the chemical makeup of its poison to produce electricity. The voltage is weak, but it can cause a tingling paralysis."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu waves at the young Pokémon.

"Toxe!" Toxel happily responds.

Victor smiles, before he holds out Toxel, "Well, here you go, Granny."

"Toxe?" Toxel looks confused before it starts to wave its arms and cry. "Toxe! Toxe! Toxe!"

"Wha-What's wrong?" Victor panicking looks at Toxel.

"Mmhm, it's not uncommon for recently hatched Pokémon to become attached to those who cares for their Eggs," Granny starts, before sighing. "Which is why Nursery employees usually only do the bare minimums to care for an Egg."

"Ah, I forgot about that!" Nani suddenly realizes, before bowing her head. "I'm so sorry."

Granny sighs, with a sweat drop, "Fortunately the Egg was wild, so it didn't have a Trainer. Victor, you are welcome to keep Toxel, if you want."

"Really?" Victor asks, before turning Toxel around in his hands, so they are facing each other. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Toxe!" Toxel happily says, with its arms in the air.

"Alright!" Victor turns to his Pokémon. "Look like we got a new team member and friend."

"Scor!"

"Pika!"

"Dee!"

Victor smiles as he looks at Toxel in his arms, who also smiles.

* * *

Shortly, Victor, holding Toxel in his arms, Gloria, and their Pokémon, are walking away from the Nursery, waving goodbye at Nani, Granny, and the baby Pokémon, all of whom are also waving.

"Maka! Maka!"

"Sobbl!"

Done waving, Gloria turns to face Victor, "So next up is Hulbury, right?"

"Yeah, and my second Gym Badge," Victor turns to face Gloria, with both arms now supporting Toxel, before looking at his Pokémon. "Are you guys ready?"

Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu nod their heads, with determined expressions.

"Toxe!" Toxel happily calls out.

"_A slight diversion gave our heroes a chance to experience great difficulties and great joy, as a young Pokémon starts to come out of its shell. But also Victor gains a new partner in his adventures. What's next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	16. Hero of the Lighthouse

"_A small training session is interrupted when Victor and Gloria are called to look after the young Pokémon at a local Nursery. But while it wasn't easy, it did reward our heroes with important life experiences. As well as gifted Victor a new Pokémon in the form of Toxel. Now, Victor is all set to challenge the Hulbury Gym."_

* * *

"Hero of the Lighthouse"

* * *

"We finally here," Victor says, with a big smile, as he and Gloria walk down a street. "Hulbury."

"Yeah," Gloria breathes in deeply, while blushing slightly. "I can smell the sea air. I've never been this close to the ocean before…" She looks over to Victor. "But why are you carrying around Toxel?"

"Toxe!" Toxel happily says, as Victor holds it in his arms.

"You are not gonna use him for your Gym Battle, are you?" Gloria asks.

"Of course not," Victor hugs Toxel slightly, with Toxel looking up at him. "But I think it would be good for it to see a Gym Battle."

"Good idea, and I can watch over it in the stands," Gloria reaches over to Toxel, smiling.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel turns away from Gloria, with tears in its eyes.

"...Maybe Sobble could watch it…" Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

Victor tries to hold back his laughter, as Gloria looks over to him, annoyed.

The two Trainers are approaching the Hulbury Stadium, when another Trainer exits, angrily closes the door behind him, "I don't believe this."

Victor and Gloria stop at the Stadium, watching as the Trainer walks away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Victor asks.

"Perhaps there are no opening spots for today," Gloria suggests.

"In that case, I better register for tomorrow, fast," Victor says, before using one free hand to open the door.

Walking through the Stadium's lobby, Victor and Gloria approach the front desk, where they see a female Gym Trainer, Julia, behind it.

"Excuse me, I want to register for a Gym Battle," Victor says.

"Sorry, but Nessa isn't booking any challenges for the foreseeable future," Julia says.

"She's not?" Victor's confused.

"But the Gym Challenge just started," Gloria says.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it," Julia says, before she looks to the side, whispering. "She has been obsessed with that Lighthouse for days…"

Victor and Gloria look at each other, "Lighthouse?"

"Toxe!" Toxel waves its arms.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are approaching the end of the docks.

"Well, there's the Lighthouse," Gloria looks up at the Lighthouse, which light is shown dimming, before looking around. "But there's no one here."

"Perhaps we just miss her?" Victor suggests.

"Toxe…" Toxel notices some bubbling on the surface of the water. "Toxe!"

"What's wrong, Toxel?" Victor asks.

The bubbling on the water surface increases, with Victor and Gloria noticing, before suddenly Drednaw comes out of the water surface, stopping to float on it, "Dred! Naw!"

"It's a Drednaw!" Gloria yells.

"A Drednaw?" Victor responds.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "_Drednaw, the Bite Pokémon, This Pokémon rapidly extends its retractable neck to sink its sharp fangs into distant enemies and take them down."_

Victor grabs his Rotom Phone, "But why is it here?"

Suddenly someone jumps out of the water, twists in the air, and lands on Drednaw's back, before standing straight up, revealing herself to be Nessa.

Victor and Gloria look at the Gym Leader, with stars in their eyes.

"I'm speechless…" Gloria says, as Victor slightly nods his head.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel holds up its hands, happily.

Nessa hops off Drednaw and onto the dock, before turning and holding out a Dive Ball, "Good swim, Drednaw." A red beam shoots out of the Dive Ball, turning Drednaw into red energy and flies back into the Dive Ball.

Nessa turns to the two younger Trainers, "I hope I didn't scare you two, a good swim always helped clear my head."

"Y-You didn't scare us, Ms. Nessa," Victor says.

"It's just Nessa," she approaches the two, before noticing Toxel in Victor's arms. "Oh, and what we got here, a newly hatched Toxel?"

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel responds, as Nessa pets it.

"How do you know it just hatched?" Gloria asks.

Nessa looks at her with a smile, "I'm pretty good at looking into a Pokémon's heart."

"Looking into a Pokémon's heart…?" Gloria repeats.

Nessa looks at Victor, "Oh, wait, I remember you." She smiles. "You're that Trainer from the opening ceremony. The one who was so nervous."

"Yeah… that was me…" Victor says, with a sweat drop.

Nessa sighs, "Unfortunately, I can't accept any Gym Challenges right now."

"But, why not?" Victor asks, as Toxel tilts its head.

Nessa holds a hand to her chin, "To answer your question, there's something I should show you. In fact, your Toxel might be interested in it."

"Toxel would?" Victor asks.

"Toxe."

* * *

Nessa leads Victor, who is still holding Toxel, and Gloria to a statue of a Toxtricity, near the Lighthouse.

"This statue is to honor a Toxtricity that once defended the Lighthouse from a lightning storm," Nessa says.

"Toxtricity?" Victor asks.

Gloria looks to her friend, "Toxtricity is the evolved form of Toxel."

"So you will evolve into Toxtricity someday?" Victor looks at Toxel.

"Toxe!" Toxel happily says.

"My grandfather told me about it," Nessa starts. "How a wild Toxtricity randomly appeared out of nowhere, as lightning were about to strike the Lighthouse and used its own power to save it." She turns back to face the Lighthouse. "The Lighthouse had remain standing every since then, but lately its light had been acting off and I can't accept any Gym Challenges until I can get it fixed."

Nessa looks out at the ocean, "Worse yet, a lightning storm is due tonight while a ship is also set to arrive."

Victor looks down at Toxel, who keeps on staring at the statue, with Victor following its glare.

Victor then turns to Nessa, "Ms. Nes, I mean, Nessa, can we help you with the Lighthouse?"

Gloria quickly looks over to him, "Us, help with the Lighthouse?" She sighs, before smiling. "Yeah, of course, we would help."

"You would…?" Nessa looks at them, surprised, before smiling. "I'll be glad to have your help."

* * *

In the top of the Lighthouse, Victor, who is holding Toxel, and Gloria are watching Nessa, as she kneels down in front of the large light, and removes a panel beneath the light, revealing a clear spark plug between two ports.

"It looks like it got a loose connector, so it isn't getting much energy," Nessa starts, before turning to face the Trainers. "I ordered a replacement part, but I'm not sure when it will arrive."

"And with a storm and a ship inbound, you can't just wait around for it to arrive," Gloria says.

"Exactly," Nessa responds, as Toxel jumps out of Victor's arms.

"Toxe," Toxel walks over to the panel, with Nessa watching it, before it looks into the opened section. "Toxe, Toxe," Toxel rubs its hands on its cheeks, before a small amount of electric flies off its body and onto the spark plug.

"I appreciate the effort, Toxel, but I don't think that will be enough," Nessa says, with a small smile.

Victor holds up a Poké Ball, "Then perhaps, this will do. Go, Pikachu!"

Victor tosses the Poké Ball, which opens and shoots red energy, turning into Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Alright, Pikachu, uses Thunder Shock to power the light," Victor instructs.

"Pika! Pika! Pi!" Pikachu holds its hands close, as electricity shoots out of its cheeks and hits the spark plug, with the light shining brightly.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily says, as Pikachu smiles at it.

* * *

Outside the Lighthouse, Sobble is standing on Drednaw's back, looking out at the ocean.

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw suddenly says.

"Sobbl!" Sobble becomes stiff, as sweat falls down its head, with it nervously nodding its head. "Sobbl… Sobbl…"

Gloria is walking over to the two Pokémon, "Have you seen any ships yet?"

Sobble turns to look at its Trainer and shakes its head, "Sobbl."

"I see…" Gloria says, before she holds a hand over her eyes, as fog starts cover the distance over the water. "At least, I did see. With this fog rolling in, it's gonna be twice as hard for the ship to see the dock without the Lighthouse."

"Sobbl," Sobble turns back to face the ocean.

"Dred. Naw," Drednaw nods it head, as Sobble stiffs up again.

"Dot-ter?"

Gloria turns to see Dottler watching Sirfetch'd marching back and forth next to the Lighthouse.

"Sirfetch'd, thanks and all, but I pretty sure the Lighthouse doesn't need a guard," Gloria says.

Sirfetch'd turns to see Gloria in a Princess dress, before standing straight and saluting with its leek, "Sir, Fetch!"

"Hum, right…" Gloria sighs.

Nessa exits the Lighthouse, "Pikachu had finished charging the light, but I don't think it will hold a charge. Not for too long at least."

"You know, Nessa, if you don't mind me saying, but I wasn't aware that keeping the local Lighthouse running was part of a Gym Leader's duties," Gloria says.

"It is true, a Gym Leader's responsibilities naturally include looking after their home, as well as its people and Pokémon," Nessa starts, before holding her hands behind her back. "But I have to admit, my interest in the Lighthouse is… personal."

"Personal? What do you mean?" Gloria asks.

"You see," Nessa looks down. "The Lighthouse was built by my grandfather…" She looks over to the Toxtricity statue. "He actually saw the Toxtricity protecting the Lighthouse the same night that construction was finished."

Nessa smiles, "It was his dream to have a Lighthouse to guide ships to safe harbor, he even thought that the Toxtricity might have shared that dream, which is why it helped." Nessa looks back ahead at Gloria. "And I want to keep that dream alive."

Unawaren to the pair, Victor is standing at the Lighthouse's entrance, before looking back at the bottom of the stairs that led up, where Pikachu is standing.

* * *

A couple hours later, a storm started raging above Hulbury, with clashing thunder.

Inside the Lighthouse, Pikachu is shooting electricity into the spark plug, "Pika, Pi!"

The light shines brightly again, with Victor knees down to Pikachu, "Well done, Pikachu."

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel holds up a hand as it cheers.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu rubs the back of its head, while it's blushing.

Nessa approaches the group, "It is a good job. But it looks like the light is keeping a charge for less and less time."

Victor, Pikachu, and Toxel look up at the light, as Nessa continues, "I'm afraid the light won't last long enough for the ship to make it to port."

"Toxe…" Toxel takes a couple steps forward.

* * *

Sobble, standing on Drednaw's back, looks out at the ocean with one hand above its head, "Sobbl! Sobbl!"

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw responds, with Sobble's taken aback with sweats coming down its head.

Gloria runs up to the two Pokémon, before turning to the Lighthouse and looks at its top, "Victor! Nessa! I think the ship is coming!"

Inside the top of the Lighthouse, Nessa hurries to the opening and holds out binoculars with a Poké Ball design on the side, using it to look at the ocean, where she just barely sees a ship through the fog, "Yes, I can see it."

Nessa holds down the binoculars, "But it's too far away. Between this fog and the storm, it will need the Lighthouse to guide it to the pier."

Victor is kneeling next to Pikachu and Toxel, "You hear that, Pikachu? Give the light one more big Thunder Shock."

"Pika pika," Pikachu says, before it turns to the opened panel, with its cheeks sparking. "Pika! Pika! Pi!" Electricity shoots from Pikachu and hits the spark plug, causing it to glow brightly, as the light shines.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily cheers, as Pikachu sighs and then smiles at it.

Back outside, a bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky and hits the docks, causing Gloria to scream and falls back.

"Fetch!" Sirfetch'd turns and sees Gloria, looking like a Princess, seated on the ground with a hand up. Sirfetch'd then jumped and started to swing it's leek, "Sir! Fetch! Sir! Fetch!"

Quickly, Gloria is holding Sirfetch'd back, as it continues to swing its leek, with Dottler watching with a sweat drop, "Sirfetch'd, stop! You can't fight lightning!"

Inside the Lighthouse, Nessa turns to Victor, who had stood up, "It's too dangerous to stay in here, we need to go."

"Right," Victor says, as Nessa starts to run down the stairs, before he looks down at his two Pokémon. "C'mon, let's go."

"Pika!" Pikachu starts running with Victor down the stairs.

"Toxe," Toxel turns away and looks at the light.

* * *

Nessa, Victor, and Pikachu run out of the Lighthouse, as Gloria finishes recalling her Pokémon to their Poké Balls, and Drednaw walks over to them.

"Gloria, are you okay?" Victor asks.

"I'm fine," Gloria turns and looks up at the Lighthouse, as its light is dimming. "But the light is fading."

Drednaw turns into red energy and flies back into Nessa's Dive Ball, as she looks to the others, "There's nothing we can do about it now. We need to go and find shelter from this storm."

"Right," Victor says, before he turns and holds up two Poké Balls, looking at Pikachu. "Okay, you two return to your… Wait, Toxel?!"

"Pika?!" Pikachu looks to the side, before it turns and looks up at the Lighthouse. "Pika! Pi!"

Inside the Lighthouse, Toxel rubs its hands on its cheeks, before shooting electricity onto the spark plug.

Back outside, Victor starts to run toward the Lighthouse, "Toxel is still inside!"

A lightning bolt shoots down toward the running Victor, before Pikachu jumps up and passes him, "Pika! Pi!"

Electricity shoots from Pikachu, colliding with the lightning bolt, creating a flash of explosion, sending Pikachu flying back, with Victor falling down.

"Pikachu!" Victor hurries back to Pikachu, picking it up, as its cheeks spark. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pika…" Pikachu says, as its cheeks continue to spark.

Inside the Lighthouse, Toxel falls down, as it breathes heavily, looking at the spark plug as its glow dim, "Toxe… Toxe…"

Back outside, the Lighthouse's light is fading completely, as thunder cracks.

"What?!" Victor looks up at the sky, when a lightning bolt starts to shoot down at the Lighthouse. "Toxel!"

Suddenly, a Toxtricity runs past the group and jumps up between the Lighthouse and the lightning bolt, to the shock of Nessa, Victor, and Gloria.

Toxel watches as Toxtricity appeared in front of the Lighthouse.

"Toxt…" Toxtricity crosses one arm across its chest, before running it passes its chest. "Ricity!"

A massive electric blast erupts from Toxtricity's body, colliding with the lightning bolt, before dissipating the lightning bolt in a flash of blue and yellow light.

Toxel watches the flash of light, with complete awe, as Toxtricity, still in midair, looks slightly to the side, as the light is charging and shining.

Miles away on the ocean, the ship's captain watches from behind the steering wheel, with his Wingull in the corner of the cabin shaking, when he sees a beam of light through the fog, "There it is. The Lighthouse." The captain grabs the wheel and pulls a lever.

Back on the dock, the blue and yellow light fades, as Victor, now standing with Pikachu in his arms, Gloria, and Nessa look up to realize that the Toxtricity is gone.

"That Toxtricity…" Nessa wonders. "Could it be related to the one grandfather saw…?"

Inside the Lighthouse, Toxel continues to stare, awe-struck, before it starts waves its arms, happily, "Toxe! Toxe!"

At that moment, a Flying Taxi is flying toward the dock, as the sky starts to clear.

The Cabbie on top of the Taxi's Corviknight is waving at the Trainers, as they turn to look at him, "Hey, sorry for the wait. I arrived with the replacement part as soon as I could."

"Now it arrives," Gloria says.

Victor, Gloria, and Nessa look at each other for a moment, before they all start to laugh.

* * *

Later on, Scorbunny is looking up at the Corviknight on the Taxi cab, as Rookidee uses its wings to keep itself at eye level with Corviknight.

"Dee, Dee," Rookidee says.

"Knigh," Corviknight smiles, as the Cabbie stands next to it.

Meanwhile, next to the Lighthouse, Nessa is standing in front of Victor, who has Pikachu on his shoulder and is holding Toxel, and Gloria.

"Thanks again for all your help," Nessa says.

"Don't mention it," Gloria says.

"We love to help," Victor adds.

"Pika! Pi!"

"Toxe!" Toxel waves its hands.

"And I bet you wants to grow up to be big and powerful like that Toxtricity, do you?" Nessa asks.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel continues to wave its hands.

Nessa then pets Pikachu, "As for you, I can sense a special spark in you."

"Pika, pi," Pikachu's enjoying the petting, as Victor and Gloria look at each other, both confused.

Nessa removes her hand from Pikachu and looks back up at the Lighthouse, "And now that the Lighthouse can be repaired, I can gladly accept any Gym Cahllenges." She looks back to the young Trainers. "And since you helped so much, I will be honored to battle you first thing in the morning, Victor."

"Really, thanks," Victor says, as Scorbunny and Rookidee come over, before Victor looks at them. "So guys, ready for our second Gym Battle?"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu also responds, with Victor looking at it.

Victor smiles, "Then tomorrow will be our day."

Unawaren to the group, they are being watched by Toxtricity, covered in shadows, who smiles.

"_A harrowing experience averted, Victor and his Pokémon are ready to take on their second Gym Battle. But what kind of challenge will Nessa provide them? And are our heroes truly prepared?"_

Pikachu smiles, before its cheeks spark.

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	17. Water War

"_Victor and Gloria arrive in Hulbury, only to learn that Gym Leader Nessa isn't accepting any challenges until the Lighthouse is repaired. Helping her, our heroes face serious dangers, when they are saved by a mysterious Toxtricity. Now with the emergency averted, Victor and his Pokémon are all ready to challenge their second Gym Battle."_

* * *

"Water War"

* * *

In the Hulbury Stadium's locker room, Victor, wearing his Gym uniform, is seated, looking at Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu.

Victor sighs, "Okay, today is the day. Everyone ready?"

All three Pokémon raise a hand or wing.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika!"

Small sparks go off on Pikachu's cheeks.

"Righ…" Victor starts. "Well, Nessa uses Water-Types, so, I'm sorry Scorbunny, but I shouldn't use you."

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks down, as Rookidee pats it on the back with a wing.

"Which means I should use…" Victor says, as he notices Pikachu's cheeks spark again.

* * *

_At the Pokémon Center, the nurse behind the counter hands Victor a tray holding three Poké Balls._

"_Thank you very much," Victor says, as he takes the Poké Balls._

"_You might want to keep a close eye on Pikachu," the nurse suggests._

"_Pikachu, why, what's wrong?" Victor asks, holding a Poké Ball._

"_Pikachu appeared to be fully healthy…" the nurse starts. "However, it seems to contain a high level of electricity, greater than any Pikachu of its level should."_

"_Pikachu…" Victor says, before looking at the Poké Ball in his hand._

* * *

"Pika?" Pikachu tilts its head as Victor watches it.

"_Could've Pikachu absorb that extra electricity while protecting me from the lightning yesterday…"_ Victor wonders.

"Excuse me."

Victor looks up to see Julia entering the locker room.

"Your Gym Mission is about to begin," Julia says.

"I-I'll be right there," Victor says, before Julia turns to leave.

Victor then looked back at Pikachu, who had turned its head to watch Julia, before its cheeks spark.

* * *

In the stadium, Gloria is seated in the stands with Toxel on her lap, with Sobble and Dotter in the seat next to her, with Sirfetch'd on her other side.

Gloria looks down at Toxel, "So Toxel, are you excited for your first Gym Battle?"

Toxel looks down, with tears in its eyes.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble says.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel waves its hands, as Gloria sighs.

Gloria looks over to Sirfetch'd, who is downtrodden with a sweat drop, "And you're disappointed you not battling?"

"Sir, fetch…" Sirfetch'd lowers it head.

Down on the arena, Dan is standing in the center, holding up an arm, "Now, everyone, we are ready to begin! For anyone who doesn't know, I am Dan the referee…"

"Dan?" Gloria sweat drops, as she remembers Dan from the Turffield Stadium. "He really gets around…"

"The first Gym Mission of the day is ready to begin!" Dan announces. "With the Gym Challenger, Victor from Postwick!"

* * *

Victor enters a large room, which is a maze of a platform, with water shoots down from pipes, blocking some of the paths. Victor looks around.

"In this Gym Mission," Dan's voice heard over a loudspeaker. "Gym Challengers have to find their way through this maze to the exit. The Gym Challenger can't use any of their Pokémon, but there isn't a time limit. However, there is a risk of the Challenger growing exhausted, which could have negative effects on their performance in the following Gym Battle."

* * *

"This doesn't seem too bad," Gloria starts. "Victor should be fine, as long as he remains focused."

"Toxe!"

* * *

"Alright, let the Gym Mission," Dan says from the loudspeaker. "Begin!"

Victor breaths in, before he starts walking across the platform, coming across his first pillar of water.

Victor reaches out and touches the water, but quickly pulls it back, "It's too fast and hot to pass through."

Victor looks left to right, before noticing a control panel at the end of another path. He walks over to it, and after looking at it for a second, presses a button, followed by the water pipe, blocking his path, shuts off.

Turning away from the control panel, Victor continues down the path. Taking a left, Victor follows the path around a curve before finding another blast of water blocking him. He retraces his tracks, taking the right path he passed earlier, which leads to another control panel. Pressing the button like last, a pipe turns off, shutting off the water.

* * *

"_Pika Pi!" Pikachu smiles, as its cheeks spark._

* * *

Staying at the control panel for a couple more seconds, Victor turns away, returning to the spot where the second water blast blocked him, and continues onward. After a couple more turns, he finds two split in the platforms, with the right side leading to a control panel. Without skipping a beat, Victor goes to the right side, pressing the button on the control panel.

Victor then turns back to the split, but is stopped by a blast of water shooting from a pipe overhead, "What? This path was clear a moment ago…" Victor turns back to the control panel. "Until I turned the water on…"

Victor turns back, returns to the control and presses the button, watching as the water pipe shuts off.

* * *

"Toxe?" Toxel tilts its head slightly.

"Victor is distracted?" Gloria realizes. "What could be wrong…?"

* * *

Victor continues through the maze, reaching a water blasting deadend, before he turns back to another split and finds another control panel, pressing the button to clear his path.

"_Could the extra electricity put a strain on Pikachu's health? Should I put off on using it in battle?"_ Victor continues on the path, barely paying attention. "_Of course I should, Pikachu's health is more important than a Gym Battle. But Pikachu looked forward to battling today, and it won't be okay sending Scorbunny against an opponent it has a type disadvantage against…"_

"Gym Mission is completed!" Dan is heard announces. "Victor passed!"

Victor comes to a stop, looking up before noticing that he had reached the end of the platform maze.

* * *

Gloria breathes a sigh of relief, "For a minute there, I thought Victor won't be able to find his way through that maze…"

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily cheers, as Sobble and Dotter smile at it.

Gloria smiles at Toxel, before looking ahead, "I just hope that he will be able to stay focused on this Gym Battle."

"Now, it is time for the Gym Battle to commence!" Dan announces, over a round of applause. "First, is the Hulbury Gym Leader, Nessa!"

Ness enters the arena, waving a hand and bows a kiss at the crowds, to a lot of applause.

"And now, the Gym Challenger, Victor!"

Victor enters the arena from the other side, looking slightly downward, as he walks toward his spot on the arena.

"I look forward to seeing what you're capable of in a Pokémon Battle," Nessa says, with a smile.

"Right…" Victor nods his head.

At that moment, transmitters start to emerge from the ground around the edge of the arena, before bright lights emerge from them, creating a large dome-shaped barrier around and above the arena.

Then four large areas of the arena floor slide open, revealing a large water filled tank, with the four areas form a large circle around the arena.

"What in the…?" Victor asks.

"The first Pokémon I always used in Gym Battles have trouble on dry land, so it requires this special water field," Nessa explains.

Gloria holds a hand to her chin, "It makes sense." She starts to think about Drednaw climbing onto the dock. "But that also means Drednaw won't be her first Pokémon since it had no problems on dry land."

"Both Challenger and Gym Leader are allowed the use of two Pokémon, but only the Challenger is allowed to switch out," Dan says, before he raises a hand. "So, if everyone's ready? Begin!"

"Okay, then, c'mon on out, Arrokuda!" Nessa throws a Dive Ball, which opens midair and shoots out red energy and forms an Arrokuda in the water field.

"Arrokuda…?" Victor repeats.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Arrokuda, the Rush Pokémon, If it sees any movements around it, this Pokémon charges for it straightaway, leading with its sharply pointed jaw. It's very proud of that jaw."

"So Arrokuda's fast," Gloria starts. "Well, so is Pikachu, and with its electric attacks, Arrokuda shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Go, Rookidee!" Victor throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, forming Rookidee.

"Dee! Dee!"

"Well, that was unexpected!" Gloria nearly falls to the side.

"_Interesting… Victor's seem to be a smart kid, knowledgeable of type advantages…"_ Nessa starts to think. "_So he might have a specific strategy in mind with Rookidee, or he trying to test Arrokuda's abilities and saving Pikachu in reserve…"_

"Anyway, there's no point in speculating," Nessa throws down a hand. "Arrokuda, begin with Fury Attack!"

"Arro!" Arrokuda swims around in the water field, as its beak glows, before it jumps out of the water. "Kuda!"

"Rookidee, quick, dodge it!" Victor instructs.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee flies left to right, as Arrokuda jumps pass it four times.

"Not bad, not many can dodge my Arrokuda's Fury Attack," Nessa says.

"Rookidee's dream is to fly for Corviknight Taxi, which not only require strength but speed, and Rookidee already increased its speed a great deal before we met," Victor explains.

"I see, it's good to have dreams," Nessa says, before pointing ahead. "Now let's put its speed to the real test, with Aqua Jet!"

"Arro, Kuda!" Arrokuda swims around in the water field, surrounding by a veil of water, before shooting out of the water field, still surrounded by water, striking pass Rookidee.

"Dee!" Rookidee yells, before Arrokuda, surrounded by water, shoots past it a couple times, hitting Rookidee every time. "Dee! Dee!"

"Arro, Kuda!" Arrokuda shoots forward one more time, striking pass Rookidee.

"Dee!" Rookidee falls backward into the water field.

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out.

"Now, here's our chance, Arrokuda," Nessa says, before closing a fist. "Whirlpool!"

"Arro, Kuda! Arro, Kuda!" Arrokuda swims around the submerged Rookidee repeatedly, creating a whirlpool, as Rookidee is thrashed around.

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out again, as the whirlpool fades away, before Rookidee resurfaces, with its eyes whirling.

"Rookidee is unable to battle!" Dan calls out.

Victor picks up Rookidee in his arms, "Rookidee, I'm so sorry." Victor holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Rookidee into red energy and flies back into the Poké Ball.

Victor sighs, "Scorbunny won't stand any chance against Nessa's Pokémon, especially on a water field… so I have no choice."

Victor throws another Poké Ball, "Go, Pikachu!"

The Poké Ball opens up, shoots out red energy, which forms Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu's cheeks spark.

"_Not good…"_ Victor thinks.

"Alright, now that Pikachu is out, it can just electruce the water field," Gloria realizes.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Or not!" Gloria nearly falls to the side.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu runs speedly ahead.

"Arrokuda, dive beneath the surface!" Nessa instructs.

"Arro!" Arrokuda dives under the water, as Pikachu skips off the surface, just missing it, and lands on the land in the center of the water field.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu's cheeks spark.

"I don't know why you are holding back Pikachu's true power, but I'm not gonna hold back," Nessa starts. "Arrokuda, Aqua Jet!"

"Arro, Kuda!" Arrokuda swims around in the water field, surrounded by a veil of water, before shooting out of the water field, still surrounded by water, striking past Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu is knocked through the air and into the water surface.

"Pikachu, no!" Victor calls out.

"Now, Arrokuda, use Whirlpool!" Nessa instructs.

"Arro, Kuda! Arro, Kuda!" Arrokuda swims around the submerged Pikachu repeatedly, creating a whirlpool, as Pikachu is thrashed around.

"Pikachu!" Victor yells, as he thinks about Pikachu's cheeks sparking in the locker room. "I have no choice… Pikachu… use Thunder Shock!"

"Pika…" Pikachu grasps underwater, in the center of the whirlpool, as its cheeks spark even more. "Pika! Chu!"

A large blast of electricity shoots from Pikachu, spreading outward, and blowing apart the whirlpool, knocking Arrokuda back, out of the water field and into Nessa's arms.

"Arrokuda?!" Nessa calls out, as Arrokuda's eyes whirl. "I guess you can't battle anymore."

"That's mine line…" Dan says, with a sweat drop, before he and Nessa notices that Pikachu's blast of electricity continues and grows in intensity.

"Pikachu!" Victor calls out, watching as blasts of electricity continue to shoot out from Pikachu's body, as it seems to yell without any sound. "_No good, it can't control the attack, because of that extra electricity…"_

* * *

_Electricity shoots from Pikachu, colliding with the lightning bolt, creating a flash of explosion, sending Pikachu flying back, with Victor falling down._

* * *

"_That's it!"_ Victor realizes, as he looks up at the sky, before looking ahead at Nessa. "Nessa, please, take down the Max Barrier, temporary."

After a second, Nessa nods her head and holds up a Rotom Phone, "Do it. Turn off the Max Barrier."

The large dome-like barrier around and above the arena disappears.

"Now, Pikachu, with all the power you could muster, fire your biggest Thunder Shock straight up, into the sky!" Victor instructs, throwing an arm up.

"Pika…" Pikachu grasps another breath, still shooting electricity from its body. "Pika! Chu!"

Pikachu fires a massive blast of electricity upward, into the sky, causing thunder clouds to form before despistating. At the same time, electricity in the water field fades away.

"Pikachu…" Victor watches the water field.

Suddenly, Pikachu reaches the surface of the water field, "Pika." Pikachu climbs out of the water field and approaches its Trainer. "Pika! Pika!"

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Victor asks as he pets his Pokémon.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu smiles.

"_I see, Pikachu must have absorbed some of the lightning yesterday,"_ Nessa realizes. "Victor, can Pikachu continue to battle?"

Victor looks from Nessa back to his Pokémon, "Well, Pikachu, up for it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nods its head and turns around.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it seems everything worked out just fine," Gloria says.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel cheers.

The large dome-like barrier reappears above and around the arena. Follows by the water field closing back up.

"Now, let's go, my partner, Drednaw!" Nessa throws a Dive Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, forming Drednaw.

"Dred! Naw!"

"Sobbl!" Sobble quickly hides behind Dottler.

"Dot-er?" Dottler turns to face Sobble.

"I think it's safe to say that you had earned our full power," Nessa starts, as she holds out a Dive Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Drednaw into red energy and flies back into the Dive Ball. "Flood the stadium and make it our ocean, Drednaw!" Nessa then holds out her hands, with the large, glowing Dive Ball surrounding it, before Nessa starts to turn around, "Gigantanmax!"

Nessa throws the large Dive Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, as Drednaw stands upright, with its shell growing and its headdress grows into a sharp horn, "Dred! Naw!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble shivers behind Dottler.

Gloria looks up at Drednaw, "So… that's a Gigantanmax Pokémon… in personal…"

"Incredible…" Victor looks up at Drednaw.

"So Victor, we are showing you our full power, so let's see Pikachu's spark," Nessa says.

"Pikachu's spark…" Victor looks down at his Pokémon. "You said something about that yesterday…"

Victor looks at the Poké Ball in his hand, and then his Dynamax Band, before closing his eyes. Pikachu looks over to Victor, then looks straight ahead and closes its eyes.

"_I have no idea what Nessa's talking about, but I do believe in Pikachu's strength, now more so than ever..."_ Victor thinks, as he holds his Poké Ball in front of his chest. "_If Pikachu truly has a great power buried deep within, I believe, no, I know, we can bring it out. Pikachu's power. Pikachu's spark…"_

"Let's do this, Pikachu!" Victor's eyes open up.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu's eyes open up.

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Pikachu into red energy, and flies into the Poké Ball. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Victor then holds out his hands, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Victor starts to turn around, "Gigantanmax!"

Victor throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, with Pikachu's tail electrified and lengthened, becoming longer then Pikachu's giant body, "Pika! Pika!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble looks out from behind Dottler, before a smile forms on its face. "Sobbl!"

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel cheers.

"Amazing, Pikachu Gigantanmaxed too," Gloria says, as Sirfetch'd looks over to it.

"I know your Pikachu has a special spark," Nessa says. "I'm glad you were able to unleash it."

Victor nods his head, "And we just got started. Pikachu, use G-Max Volt Crash!"

"Pika!" Pikachu gets into all four, as its tail raises up, before a large electric blast shoots from its body. "Chu!"

The large electric blast shoots straight up, skimming across the Max Barrier, before coming toward Drednaw.

"Drednaw, block with your shell!" Nessa instructs.

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw drops onto all four, as the electric blast strikes Drednaw's shell.

"It blocked with its shell," Victor comments.

"That's right, with Drednaw weak against electric attacks, we have to find a strategy against it, and while blocking with its shell doesn't negate the attack, it does reduce the damage," Nessa explains. "Now, Drednaw, it's our turn. Max Rockfall!"

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw slams its front legs down on the ground, causing a giant rock slab erupts up in front of Drednaw, before it starts to fall over.

"Pikachu, stop it with Max Strike!" Victor instructs.

"Pika!" Pikachu slams a hand on the ground, causing a part of the ground to crack, before a large explosion geyser shoots up, blasting apart the rock slab.

"Pikachu, quick, get in close!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" Pikachu runs toward Drednaw, who gets back on its hindlegs, before it grapples with Pikachu. "Pika!"

"Big mistake," Nessa starts. "Drednaw, give them a close-range G-Max Stonesurge!"

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw opens its mouth, as a large blast of a water stream shoots out, knocking Pikachu far back across the arena, as sharp rocks are also knocked around the arena.

"Pikachu!" Victor calls out.

"Advantage and disadvantage means little when it comes to a powerful close-range attack," Nessa says.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Victor asks.

"Pika!" Pikachu manges to return to its feet.

"Good, then let's use Max Strike again!" Victor holds out a hand.

"Drednaw, Max Rockfall!" Nessa calls out.

"Pika!"

"Dred! Naw!"

Pikachu slams a hand on the ground, causing a part of the ground to crack, as Drednaw slams its front legs down on the ground, causing a giant rock slab erupts up in front of Drednaw, before it starts to fall over while a large explosion geyser shoots up, blowing apart the rock slab.

"Here's our chance, Pikachu, runs around the side!" Victor instructs.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu runs around the side of the arena, but it starts to run into large sharp rocks, as they explode alongside it, slowing Pikachu. "Pika!"

"What's going on?!" Victor asks.

"G-Max Stonesurge left behind those sharp rocks, although they are usually used to damage Pokémon that are switched in, but the exploding of Max Rockfall brought them up into the air," Nessa explains. "Allowing them to damage Pikachu."

"Wow, I don't believe how inventive Gym Leaders can get with their moves," Gloria comments.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel holds up its hands.

"We are not gonna let this stop us, Pikachu, G-Max Volt Crash!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" Pikachu continues to run toward Drednaw, as its tail raises up, before a large electric blast shoots from its body. "Chu!"

"Drednaw, Max Rockfall, again!" Nessa instructs.

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw slams its front legs down on the ground, causing a giant rock slab erupts up in front of Drednaw.

Pikachu slams into the rock slab, blowing it apart, as the electric blast shoots into the sky and back down, slamming into Drednaw's shell.

Pikachu is knocked back across the arena, "Pika…"

Victor looks at Pikachu, "_This isn't good, Pikachu is low on energy, we need to find a way around Drednaw's shell, but how…?"_

Victor then looks up, seeing the clouds high above the Max Barrier, "_...Lightning!"_

"This has gone on long enough, Drednaw, end it with G-Max Stonesurge!" Nessa calls out.

"We only have one shot at this, Pikachu, fires a G-Max Volt Crash, straight in the center of the arena!" Victor instructs, throwing a hand to the side.

"Why would Victor…" Nessa wonders, before her eyes widen and she turns to her Pokémon. "Drednaw, stop!"

"Dred! Naw!" Drednaw fires a large water blast stream from its mouth, with Nessa holding up her arms.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu gets onto all four, as its tail raises up, and a large electric blast shoots from its body, straight up, skims across the Max Barrier, and shoots straight down in the center of the arena.

The water blast stream hits the electric blast, causing electricity to run back across the water stream, until it reaches Drednaw, blasting it with electricity, before a large explosion goes off around the Pokémon.

Pikachu is glowing and then shrinks down to normal size, as it stands back up, breathing heavily, "Pika… Pika…"

Victor runs over to his Pokémon, "Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu looks over to its Trainer, smiling.

The two then look ahead, to see the smoke clears, revealing that Drednaw, having returned to normal size and form, is lying down with its eyes whirling.

"Drednaw is unable to battle," Dan calls out. "The winner is Victor!"

"We did it! We won!" Victor pumps a fist into the air.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu jumps up and pumps a fist in the air.

Victor, smiling, holds out two Poké Balls, with both open up and shoot out red energies, which form Scorbunny and Rookidee.

"Scorbunny, Rookidee, we won our second Gym Battle," Victor tells them.

"Scor!" Scorbunny pumps a fist in the air.

"Dee!" Scorbunny flies a few seconds off the ground before landing.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu walks over to them, before it waves its hands around in a round shape and then stands tall with its hands on its sides. "Pika, Pika, Pi."

"Dee," Rookidee happily says.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny rubs the back of its head, while blushing.

"So, Toxel," Gloria looks down at the Pokémon in her lap, who looks up at her. "What do you think of your first Gym Battle?"

"Toxe, Toxe!" Toxel excitedly responds.

Nessa knees next to Drednaw, holding out a Dive Ball, "You did well, Drednaw."

Drednaw turns into red energy, which flies into the Dive Ball, before it closes.

Nessa then stands up, crossing her arms, watching Victor and his Pokémon, "I wonder, could all of Victor's Pokémon have the same special spark?"

Nessa then walks over to Victor and his Pokémon, "Congratulations, to you all. And now, it would be my honor to present to you the Water Badge." Nessa hands Victor a badge that is designed to resemble three water droplets in a circle.

The Water Badge is added to the metal ring.

"Alright, I got the Water Badge!" Victor holds up the metal ring.

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika!"

"_Victor and his team did great,"_ Nessa thinks, as she watches Victor talking to his Pokémon. "_But next up would be Kabu at Motostoke. He might put Victor and his Pokémon to the ultimate test."_

"_Another Gym Badge claimed. But what of Nessa's foreboding prophecy? Will Victor be able to overcome his next Gym Battle? Or is Kabu too powerful for our young hero and his Pok__émon?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues..."_


	18. Chew on This, Chewtle

"_A run in with a lightning storm gave Pikachu an overcharge of electricity, but Victor was able to aid his Pokémon and together they claim a second Gym Badge. Now alongside Gloria, and the rest of their Pokémon friends, our heroes are set for the next leg of their adventure."_

* * *

"Chew on This, Chewtle"

* * *

The Hulbury's Pokémon Center's door opens, with Victor and Gloria exiting the building, as Victor is holding up the ring containing the Grass Badge and Water Badge.

Gloria looks over to her friend, smiling, "I gotta say, I'm very impressed."

Victor blushes, looking away from his Gym Badges, "Really? I-It was nothing…"

Victor starts to put away the badge ring, as Gloria continues, "Don't overlook your accomplishments. You defeat two powerful Gym Leaders."

"Perhaps… but there are still six more," Victor says, as the two continue to walk. "I just worry if I'm able to beat the others…"

"You need to have more confidence," Gloria starts, before she looks ahead, happily. "Hold your head up high, and don't let anything weigh you down."

At that moment, Gloria's stomach growls, causing her to stop, holding her stomach, and blushes, "Almost anything that is…"

"What happened to 'hold your head up high'?" Victor asks.

Gloria looks over to him, slightly annoyed, "Kinda hard to hold your head up high when your stomach is empty."

"Perhaps we should get something to eat before leaving Hulbury," Victor suggests, with a sweat drop.

Gloria drops a fist into her other hand, "Oh yeah, there's supposed to be a great restaurant in Hulbury…"

* * *

"The Captain's Table!" Gloria exclaims, as she and Victor stand outside the restaurant.

The two Trainers enter the restaurant, only to find its dining hall is completely empty, saved for one man at a table.

"I wonder why it's so empty in the middle of the day," Gloria says, with Victor just shrugs his shoulders.

The two start to walk between tables, passing the man, who suddenly asks, "How is your Gym Challenge going?"

"It's been fine…" Victor says, before he stops and starts to turn. "Wait, how do you know I'm a Gym Challenger?"

Victor and Gloria turn to see a man wearing casual clothes, sunglasses, and a ballcap, "Chairman Rose?!"

"You recognize me?" Rose says, pulling down his sunglasses slightly. "How could you recognize me so easily in this disguise?"

Rose pushes his glasses back up, as an audible sigh is heard behind him, with Rose turns toward the approaching Oleana, pocketing her Rotom Phone, "I told you, Chairman Rose, it's not much of a disguise."

"And like always, you're right," Rose responds, before looking back at the two young Trainers. "I don't believe you have been introduced. This is my assistant, Oleana."

"It's nice to meet you," Gloria says, with Victor nodding his head.

"Likewise," Oleana responds.

"Now, why don't you two join us for lunch," Rose offers, with the two Trainers looking at each other. "I insist."

"W-We would love to," Victor says.

"Of course," Gloria adds.

Victor and Gloria seat down across Rose, as Oleana seats down next to him.

"Now, I don't believe you and I have been introduced yet, Ms…?" Rose says to Gloria.

"Oh, I'm Gloria, from Postwick."

"Gloria… yeah, I remembered," Rose starts, surprising Gloria. "You're the young girl that wrote to me awhile back, asking for an endorsement. Even in your letter, I could tell you were only interested in traveling and not the Gym Challenge."

Gloria smiles and blushes, "Leon felt the same way, and you were both right."

"Either way, I'm glad to see everything's working out," Rose says.

A waiter then comes over, with two plates carrying curry, placing them in front of Rose and Oleana, "Here you go, Mr. Chairman."

"I really need to work on my disguise," Rose sweat drops.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but why is the restaurant so empty?" Gloria asks.

The waiter sighs, "We've been having trouble lately with… keeping happy customers."

"What could you mean by that?" Rose asks, as he rests his elbows on the table.

"Chew!"

The group at the table look to the table, seeing a Chewtle eating the curry from one of the plates, before looking up, smiling, "Chew!"

"Oh, I see…" Rose responds.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Chewtle, the Snapping Pokémon, Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it."

Victor takes his Rotom Phone, "And apparently it has a big appetite."

"That one way to put it," Gloria starts to reach out. "Hey, that's not your food."

"Chew!" Chewtle jumps away from Gloria trying to grab it, and lands next to the other plate and starts to eat from it.

"That not yours either," Victor reaches out for Chewtle.

"Chew!" Chewtle jumps away and returns to eating from the first plate.

"Stop that!" Gloria reaches out a hand.

"Chew!" Chewtle bites down onto Gloria's outreached hand, causing her to scream.

Suddenly one of Gloria's Poké Ball shoots out a red beam, which turns into Sirfetch'd, "Sir, Fetch?"

Sirfetch'd sees Gloria, as a Princess, pulls away her hand in pain.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps onto the table and swings its leek.

"Chew!" Chewtle jumps off the jump.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps after Chewtle.

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek, with Chewtle motions its head, dodging the attack.

"Chew!" Chewtle opens its mouth and bites onto the leek.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd yells, as Chewtle keeps its hold on the leek, causing Sirfetch'd to swing it's leek wildly, forcing Chewtle to let go and fly to behind a table.

Sirfetch'd then looks at its leek, back and forth, checking it.

Oleana sighs, before she holds up a Poké Ball, when Rose holds up an arm.

"No need for that," Rose says, before holding down his arm. "Let's see how our young friends handle this."

"Sirfetch'd, are you okay?" Gloria asks, as she and Victor approach the Pokémon.

Sirfetch'd looks up at Gloria and then immediately bows in front of her, "Sir, Fetch!"

"That's… good," Gloria blushes.

"What happened to Chewtle?" Victor asks.

Victor, Gloria, and Sirfetch'd look around, before seeing Oleana pointing to the side and sees Chewtle going through the kitchen door.

"Oh no, not again!" a voice calls out from the kitchen.

Victor and Gloria hurry into the kitchen to see Chewtle eating from a large pot, with a cook tries to grab it, but Chewtle jumps away and starts eating a plate of noodles. Another cook tries to grab Chewtle, but it jumps away and starts eating a plate of curry. A waiter tries to grab Chewtle, but it jumps away and starts eating from another plate of noodles.

"At this rate, it will eat up all of our inventory," the head chief, Cap, says, as he rustles the hat on his head.

"We'll stop it," Victor says, before he throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, turning into Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu lands on a wheeled tray.

"Alright, Pikachu stop Chewtle with Thunder Shock," Victor instructs.

"Pika Pika…!" Pikachu's cheeks start to spark.

Cap slides to infront of them, waving his arms, "No, you can't! If you hit the stove, the entire place could blow up!"

Victor and Pikachu's faces turn red, before they turn and bow in front of him, "We are so sorry."

"Pika Pi."

"Chew!" Chewtle happily says, as it picks up its head from a plate, before it turns and jumps off the counter, going through the back door.

"And like that, it's gone," Cap sighs.

Rose and Oleana are entering the kitchen.

"So Chewtle left," Rose starts. "I wonder what could be going on with it."

Cap turns to face the group of customers, "That wild Chewtle has been sneaking into the restaurant for days now, eating any food it can get to. Eventually, it ends up scaring away most of our customers."

"That is a big problem you got there," Rose says, with a hand to his chin, before placing his hands on the two young Trainers' shoulders. "Perhaps, our young friends here, being Pokémon Trainers, could assist with the problem Chewtle provided."

Victor and Gloria look at Rose, surprising, before looking back at Cap, smiling.

"Of course, we'll love to help," Gloria says.

"Right, we'll do our best," Victor adds.

"Marvelous, I appreciate anything you two could do," Cap claps his hands together, as Rose steps back from the Trainers.

"Chairman," Oleana starts. "Remember there is a lot of work you must see to."

"Now, now, Oleana, we can't just leave here while in the midst of such a problem," Rose tells her, with Oleana sighing.

Within a few moments, the group starts to leave the kitchen, when Victor turns to see a cook is using a spoon to take a taste of soup from a large pot.

"_Why didn't Chewtle eat that?"_ Victor wonders, before the cook pulls back from the spoon, and dissatisfying shakes his head.

* * *

Later on, Victor, Gloria, Scorbunny, Pikachu, Sobble, Sirfetch'd, Rose, and Oleana, who had her arms crossed, stand around a corner across the street from the Captain's Table. At the same time, Rookidee is flying around, above the restaurant.

"I don't believe we are participating in this," Oleana says.

"Oh, c'mon, Oleana, you are having fun," Rose says to her.

"No. I am not," Oleana responds.

As the others are watching the Captain's Table, Sobble notices Gloria turns to face Rose, "Hum, Chairman Rose, do you mind if I ask you a question."

"Of course not," Rose smiles.

"I'm just wondering… why you gave Bede an endorsement?" Gloria asks.

"Sobbl…" Sobble looks up at its Trainer.

Rose grins, "I'm aware that Bede could be… abrasive for some. But I saw him as a passionate Trainer, with real potential."

Oleana watches Rose, as he faces Gloria, before looking away.

Rookidee, still flying in circles, sees Chewtle approaching the side of the restaurant, "Dee! Dee!"

Gloria turns, as Victor looks ahead, "That's Rookidee's signal."

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd charges ahead.

"Sirfetch'd, wait!" Gloria holds out a hand.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps toward Chewtle, and swings down its leek repeatedly. "Sir, Fetch!"

"Chew!" Chewtle lowers its head to dodge the first swing, then jumps over its head, avoiding the rest of the swings. Chewtle then starts to shoot a water stream from its mouth, "Chew!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd, after turning, is hit by the attack and knocks back into the water. Sirfetch'd pops out of the water's surface, panicking, as it has trouble remaining afloat. "Sir! Fetch! Sir! Fetch!"

Chewtle continues to the restaurant, as Gloria and the others stop to watch Sirfetch'd.

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out, before she holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots a red beam, hitting the panicking Sirfetch'd, turning it into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball, which closes.

* * *

Inside Captain's Table, Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon enter to see Chewtle eating a salad bowl in front of a woman, who clearly looks upset.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumps ahead, but Chewtle jumps out of the way, with Pikachu slides onto the table, knocking the half filled bowl over and onto its head. Pikachu looks up at the woman, with Pikachu smiles slightly, "Pika Pi."

Chewtle is running across a table, with Sobble jumps onto the table, "Sobbl, Sobbl…"

Chewtle continues to run toward it, with Sobble waving its arms, "Sobbl! Sobbl!" Suddenly Sobble closes its eyes and shoots a stream of water from its mouth.

After a few seconds, Sobble stops its attack and opens its eyes, "Sobbl?!" Sobble doesn't see Chewtle, just sees Victor, with his arms outstretched, and his face wet, before he falls down, with Sobble looking to the side to Chewtle is on another table, eating a plate of curry.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny jumps ahead, starting to spin in midair, when Chewtle jumps to the side, causing Scorbunny to slip on some sauce residue on the plate and slide down the table. "Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny ends up slamming into a wall and falls down.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies into the restaurant, with Rose and Oleana behind it.

Rookidee flies around and pass Chewtle, on a table, with Chewtle watching and backing off to avoid it, before suddenly Gloria drops a large bowl onto Chewtle.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee lands on the table, excitedly.

"Alright, we did it!" Gloria adds.

The two then turn to the side to see Chewtle is on another table, eating a small bowl of soup. They then look at the overturned bowl, before Gloria picks up the bowl to reveal a large hole bitten into the table, with the two then falling down.

Victor places his back against the wall next to the door leading to the kitchen.

"Well done," Cap is heard saying from the kitchen, before Victor peeks in slightly, to see Cap is tasting from a small bowl, next to a cook. "Your improvement for the receipt is marvelous."

Victor looks to the side.

* * *

_Victor turns to see a cook is using a spoon to take a taste of soup from a large pot. The cook pulls back from the spoon, and dissatisfying shakes his head._

* * *

Victor looks back ahead, before hurrying into the kitchen, approaching Cap, "Excuse me, but can I ask for a small favor."

Cap raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"Chew!" Chewtle finishes slurping up a piece of noodle, seemingly unaware that Gloria, Scorbunny, and Pikachu is behind it, readying their fingers, before lunging at Chewtle, who jumps out of the way, with Gloria and the two Pokémon slamming into the table.

Chewtle is walking across a table.

"Hey, Chewtle."

"Chew?" Chewtle looks over to see Victor exiting the kitchen, with Cap behind him, while carrying a bowl of soup.

"Here, have some of this fresh soup," Victor puts the bowl on the table.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Gloria approaches her friend, alongside Sobble, Scorbunny, Pikach, and Rookidee.

"Watch," Victor gives a small smile.

Chewtle takes a slip from the soup, but turns its head and sticks out its tongue, "Chew…"

"Isn't it bad enough that Chewtle eats all of our food, does it also have to insult us," Cap complains.

"But it hadn't eaten all of the food," Victor says, as he and Cap look over the dinning room. "It had only eaten some of the food, while taking small tastes from others, and completely avoided the rest."

"Huh, I've never noticed before…" Cap says.

"Good eye, Victor," Rose adds, as he and Oleana approach.

Chewtle then walks up to the bowl, with a small bottle of salt in its mouth, putting it down next to the bowl, "Chew!"

Cap picks up the salt bottle, looks at it for a second, before sprinkles some onto the soup.

Chewtle then slips up some of the soup, before it exclaims happily, "Chew! Chew!"

"Chewtle really like it," Gloria says.

Cap takes a spoonful of soup and slips it, "Wow, it really is better than before." Cap then looks down at Chewtle. "But this doesn't explain why it been coming here to eat the food."

"Now that I think about it," Oleana starts, as she puts a hand to her chin. "Over the past couple weeks we've been getting some reports of Water type Pokémon being displaced from their homes due to larger than usual ship activities." Oleana holds down her hand. "Probably due to the current Gym Challenge season."

"So Chewtle must have come here, looking for food," Victor guesses.

Cap sighs, and looks at Chewtle, "I sympathizes, but I can't have Chewtle eats all of our food."

"Then maybe…" Gloria grins. "You could put Chewtle to work?"

* * *

A little bit later, in the Captain Table's kitchen, a cook puts a plate of curry on a table, with Chewtle standing there, and takes a small bite of the curry.

"Chew, Chew," Chewtle shakes its head, with a sadden expression.

Cap takes a spoon of the curry and examines, "I agree, it needs to cook a little bit longer."

The cook takes the plate off the table.

Cap looks to Chewtle, "Ready to taste the new receipts everyone are working on?"

"Chew!" Chewtle happily responds.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose and Oleana are walking Victor and Gloria through Hulbury.

"I got to compliment you two on figuring out what the problem was with the Chewtle, and finding a benetical solution for everyone," Rose says.

"It was Victor who realized that Chewtle had such a good sense of taste to immediately know which food is good or not," Gloria says, with Victor blushing.

Rose smiles, "So, you two are going back to Motostoke for the next Gym?"

"I-I didn't realize the Motostoke Gym is next," Victor says, while the entire group comes to a stop, with Victor thinking about being nervous during the opening ceremony. "Hopefully I'll be better than time…"

"I'm confident that you'll do fine," Rose says.

* * *

After a few moments, Victor and Gloria are walking toward the exit of Hulbury, while waving at Rose, as Oleana is holding up her Rotom Phone.

Oleana puts down her Rotom Phone and approaches Rose, "Bede just reported that he had found a large number of wishing stars."

"Very good," Rose looks over his shoulder at Oleana. "Tell him to send them all to the Rose Tower, and to keep on searching for more."

Rose then looks back ahead with a grin, "We gonna need a lot more for my plan to save the Galar region."

"_A surprise run-in and a surprise encounter with a wild Pokémon showed our heroes how people and Pokémon can work together and to help each other. Now setting off back to Motostoke, what next adventure awaits them?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	19. Mine's Training

"_Before leaving Hulbury, Victor and Gloria run into Rose, Chairman of the Galar League, and his assistant Oleana, not to mention solve a crisis between a restaurant and a hungry Pokémon. Now our heroes' journey continues, but what could be next?"_

* * *

"Mine's Training"

* * *

Outside the entrance to a mine, with a sign that reads "Galar Mine No. 2"

"I don't believe this…" Gloria says, looking downward, and thinking about being chased by Carkol. "After all the trouble we had last time, we have to go through another mine…"

"This must be the mine that Russel mentioned," Victor realizes, before looking at Gloria, as he continues with a sweat drop. "Remember we have to go through it to get to Motostoke."

"I know…" Gloria sighs, before she and Victor start to walk into the mine. "But I wish we had used Corviknight Taxi..."

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are walking through the mine, with Gloria looking side to side.

"See, you worried for nothing," Victor tells her. "There aren't even any mine cart tracks."

Then Victor steps on something resembling a tiny Poké Ball, with him looking down, "Is that… a Poké Ball?"

Suddenly, a Stunfish bursts out of the ground and beneath Victor's feet, knocking him back, "Stun! Fis!"

Having fallen down, Victor looks up at it, "What that Pokémon?!"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Stunfish, the Trap Pokémon, Its conspicuous lips lure prey in as it lies in wait in the mud. When prey gets close, Stunfish clamps its jagged steel fins down on them."

"It's a Galarian Stunfish," Victor gabs his Rotom Phone, looking at it.

"Stun! Fis!" Stunfish hops up and down.

"I think it wants to battle," Gloria guesses.

"If that's what it wants," Victor, still on the ground, holds up a Poké Ball and throws it. "Go Scorbunny!"

The Poké Ball opens, shoots out red energy, which turns into Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Okay, Scorbunny, let's give Double Kick another try!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and starts to spin around.

"Stun!" Suddenly Stunfish bends forward clamping its fins on Scorbunny's foot.

"Scor!" Scorbunny screams out in pain.

"Maybe now is a bad idea to try to learn a new move," Gloria says, as Victor gets up.

Stunfish releases Scorbunny's foot, with Scorbunny rubbing it.

"Stun! Fis! Stun! Fis!" Stunfish hops up and down, as Scorbunny looks at it angrily.

"Okay, Scorbunny, let's give Ember a try!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts to shoot a stream of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Stun! Fis!" Stunfish spins around, hurling blobs of mud, which each hits the fireballs in midair, blowing them apart, before a couple blobs of mud get past, hitting Scorbunny.

"Scor! Scor!"

"Scorbunny," Victor says, as Gloria looks around.

"Hum, Victor, I think we're in trouble," Gloria says.

"We're fine, Scorbunny can jump around and wait for an opening," Victor explains.

"That's not what I meant," Gloria says.

Victor looks at her, before looking around, noticing more Stunfish starting to burst out of the ground, all around them.

"Stun! Fis!"

"Stun! Fis!"

"Stun! Fis!"

Scorbunny backs up to the two Trainers, as they all look at the Stunfish surrounding them.

"This isn't good…" Victor says to himself.

"We're gonna need help," Gloria holds up two Poké Balls before throwing them. "Sobble! Sirfetch'd!"

"Sobbl!"

"Sir! Fetch!"

"Sobble, Water Pulse! Sirfetch'd, Fury Cutter!" Gloria calls out.

Sobble then waves around its arms, bringing them together before pushing them ahead, shooting a pulsing blast of water from its hands. "Sobbl!"

The pulsing blast of water knocks back three Stunfish.

Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, striking a Stunfish with each attack.

"Stun! Fis!" a Stunfish spins around, hurling blobs of mud, with Scorbunny, Sobble, and Sirfetch'd jumping out of the way, with Victor and Gloria barely avoiding the attack.

One of Victor's Poké Ball falls down, opens up and shoots out red energy, forming Toxel, "Toxe!"

Victor looks to his side, "Toxel?!"

"Toxe!" Toxel shoots out a spray of acid from its mouth, hitting one of the Stunfish, but it is completely unharmed. Toxel starts crying, "Toxe!"

"Toxel, Galarian Stunfish are part Steel types, Poison type moves don't affect it," Victor says with a sweatdrop.

"Scor…" Scorbunny takes a step back.

Victor looks back ahead to see he and his friends are surrounded by Stunfish, who all says together, "Stun! Fis!"

Suddenly, a Centiskorch jumps out from a cliff within the mine, "Centi! Skorc!"

Victor and Gloria, and their Pokémon, slowly turn to see Centiskorch roll forward, head over tail, while surrounded in flames, "Centi! Skorc!"

The flaming Centiskorch rolls around the group, blowing through the Stunfish, "Stun! Fis!"

"Centi! Skorc!" Centiskorch stops rolling, as the flames dissipate, and watches as all the Stunfish runs away. Centiskorch looks over to the group, as they all, except for Sirfetch'd, look at it nervously, with Sobble hiding behind Gloria's legs.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Centiskorch, the Radiator Pokémon, While its burning body is already dangerous on its own, this excessively hostile Pokémon also has large and very sharp fangs."

"Hum, thanks for your help," Victor nervously says.

Gloria takes her Rotom Phone out of the air, "I wasn't aware there's wild Centiskorch in this mine."

"There aren't."

The group turns to see standing on the same cliff where Centiskorch came from, is Kabu, holding a towel on his shoulder.

"You're Kabu, the Motostoke Gym Leader," Victor realizes.

"That's right," Kabu hops down from the hill, approaching the group, with Centiskorch approaching him. "You already met Centiskorch. And you are?"

"I'm Gloria, this are my Pokémon, Sobble, Sirfetch'd."

"Sobbl…" Sobble hides behind Gloria's legs.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd holds out its leek in front of Gloria, who sighs.

"And I am Victor, and this is Scorbunny and Toxel."

"Scor," Scorbunny proudly bumps a fist against its chest.

"Toxe," Toxel walks up next to Scorbunny.

"Oh right, I remember you from the opening ceremony," Kabu rubs his chin. "You were quite… nervous."

"Yeah…" Victor responds.

Kabu then knees down to Scorbunny and holds up a Potion bottle, "This should help with your leg." Kabu sprays the Potion on Scorbunny's leg.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny happily stretches its leg.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Gloria asks, as Kabu stands up.

"I often come to this mine for some training," Kabu says. "It's nearby and full of wild Pokémon, so it's perfect for training."

"Training…" Victor says to himself, while thinking about battling Milo and his Eldegoss, Nessa and her Drednaw, and the Stunfish.

Victor then approaches Kabu, "Mr. Kabu…"

"It's just Kabu."

"Right… hum, well, I know this is sudden, but I wonder if I could train with you?" Victor asks.

"Train with me, huh?" Kabu looks to the side for a moment, before looking back at the young Trainer. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, thanks," Victor says.

"Scor," Scorbunny smiles, before it sees Toxel walking past it.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel approaches Victor, waving its hands.

"Looks like Toxel also wants to train," Kabu guesses.

Victor knees down to his Pokémon, "Sorry, Toxel, but I don't think you're ready. Why don't you watch us train, with Gloria."

Toxel looks over to Gloria, who smiles and waves at it. Toxel then looks away and starts crying, "Toxe!"

Gloria drops her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mine, Jean and Paul are hunching over, as they walk.

"It seems like we've been walking through here for hours!" Jean yells.

"We better find our way through here fast, or we might miss Marnie's next Gym Battle!" Paul yells.

"What if we get lost and never see another of her Gym Battles?!" Jean wonders.

"Don't even joke about that!" Paul replies.

Jean and Paul start to turn a corner, when they stop and see Victor, Scorbunny, Kabu, and Centiskorch jugging down a different path, with Gloria, Toxel, Sirfetch'd, and Sobble following them.

Jean and Paul stay behind the corner and peeks around the corner.

"Was that the Gym Challenger who always bothers us?!" Jean asks.

"Yeah, and the not Gym Challenger that is always hanging out with him!" Paul adds. "And I think the Gym Challenger is training!"

Jean stands behind the corner as her fists shake, "Is it bad enough that he thinks he could challenge Manrie, but now he thinks he could train and actually improve more than Marnie!"

"Let's teach him a lesson so he realizes how little chance he has against Marnie!" Paul turns to Jean.

"I love the way you think!" Jean yells.

"Of course, we think the same!" Paul adds.

Jean and Paul both turn to look ahead, "Nobody can beat Marnie, and we'll prove it by beating everyone else!"

* * *

Shortly, Victor, Scorbunny, Kabu, and Centiskorch are each doing push-ups.

Jean and Paul are peaking around a corner. Jean turns to Paul, holding up a Poké Ball, then looks past him, surprised. Paul turns, as they see a Noibat flying toward them, before it starts to fire shockwaves from its ears, with Jean and Paul holding onto their ears as they fall down.

* * *

Victor and Kabu, with Scorbunny and Centiskorch, respectively, on their backs, as they swim laps around a large pool of water.

Underwater, Jean and Paul are holding their breaths and holding up their Poké Balls. Before they see coming toward them from the vast darkness is a Corphish swimming quickly.

After Victor and Kabu finish pulling themselves out of the pool, with their Pokémon next to them, Jean and Paul are knocked out of the opposite end of the pool.

* * *

Victor, Scorbunny, Kabu, and Centiskorch are running, while getting chased by wild Drednaw.

Further down the mine path, Jean and Paul peak around the corner, before looking at each other, with their Poké Balls and nodding their heads, unaware that Victor, Scorbunny, Kabu, and Centiskorch just ran past them.

Jean and Paul then jump away from the corner, only to see the Drednaw running toward them, before getting knocked to the side.

* * *

Later, Victor and Scorbunny are seated against a wall, catching their breaths, as Toxel stands next to them, waving its arms excitedly, "Toxe!"

Gloria looks at the two, "Are you guys, okay?"

"We… We're fine…" Victor says.

"Scor… Scor…"

Gloria grins, "If you say so."

"Sobbl," Sobble walks up to Gloria, who looks at it, then Sobble points to the side. "Sobbl, Sobbl."

"What is it, Sobble?" Gloria looks up to see Sirfetch'd is standing in front of Centiskorch, swinging its leek, while Kabu stands next to his Pokémon.

"Sir, Fetch! Sir, Fetch!"

"Centi…" Centiskorch sweat drops.

Gloria hurries next to Sirfetch'd, bowing, "I'm so sorry about Sirfetch'd. It loves to battle…"

"That's quite alright," Kabu tells her. "In fact, I usually end my training with a sparring session. Perhaps instead of a wild Pokémon, you and your Sirfetch'd could battle us."

"Oh, hum, okay, sure," Gloria's taken aback.

* * *

Not too far away, Jean and Paul, exhausted, are walking through the mine.

"That guy gonna be sorry he's making it so hard for us to ambush him!" Jean complains.

"That's right!" Paul agrees.

The two reach a corner and look around to see Gloria and Sirfetch'd facing off against Kabu and Centiskorch. Jean and Paul then turns away from the corner

"Wait, is that one of those Gym Leaders?!" Paul realizes.

"Yeah, how dare that not Gym Challenger try to one up Marnie by battling a Gym Leader!" Jean adds.

"Okay, Sirfetch'd, let's start with Rock Smash!" Gloria calls out.

Sirfetch'd holds it leek straight up. "Sir, fetch!"

"Centiskorch, Coil," Kabu instructs.

"Centi!" Centiskorch spins around, coiling up. "Skorc!"

Sirfetch'd brings down its leek, slamming Centiskorch on the head, but it doesn't appear to have any effect, "Centi."

"Sir, Fetch?"

"Gloria, Coil increases a Pokémon's Defense, as well as Attack and Accuracy," Victor stands back up.

"What?!" Gloria looks over her shoulder slightly.

"Now, Centiskorch, throws Sirfetch'd off and uses Bug Bite," Kabu instructs.

"Centi!" Centiskorch throws back its head, pushes Sirfetch'd back, then lunges forward and biting Sirfetch'd's torso.

"Sir, Fetch!"

"Sirfetch'd, Iron Defense!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd's body turns to iron for a moment, as Centiskorch tries to bit it again, but pulls back upon contact.

"Now, follow it up with Fury Cutter!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd spins in midair and starts to strike repeatedly with its leek.

"Centiskorch, Smokescreen," Kabu instructs.

"Centi! Skorc!" Centiskorch shoots out a large puff of smoke from its mouth, before the first attack could hit.

Sirfetch'd lands back on the ground and looks around, surrounded by smoke, "Sir, Fetch…"

"Sirfetch'd, try to listen for Centiskorch," Gloria says.

"Sir… Fetch…" Sirfetch'd looks side to side, unaware a pair of eyes appear behind it.

"Centiskorch, Flame Wheel," Kabu instructs.

Sirfetch'd feels some heat behind it and turns to see Centiskorch rolling, head over tail, surrounds by flames, toward it, knocking Sirfetch'd back, "Sir, Fetch!"

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out.

Victor watches, "_Everything Gloria tried, Kabu was able to counter and defend against…"_ He looks down at Scorbunny, still seating, and Toxel, who's standing next to it. "_Could any amount of training help us overcome such a powerful opponent…"_

Sirfetch'd slowly gets to its feet, holding up its leek, "Sir, Fetch…"

"Look like Sirfetch'd can still battle," Kabu realizes.

"Too bad it's our turn!" Jean's voice calls out.

"Wait, was that?!" Gloria asks.

"Linoone, Headbutt!"

"Linoo!" Linoone runs past Gloria, and then slams its head against Sirfetch'd's back.

"Sir, Fetch!"

"Nickit, Assurance!"

"Kit!" Nickit slams its paws down on Scorbunny.

"Scor!"

Jean and Paul appear from around the corner.

"We got you this time!" Jean yells.

"You can't escape us this time!" Paul yells.

"Escape you?" Gloria asks.

"What is going on here!" Kabu demands to know.

"We have no problem with you, especially since Marnie's gonna beat you in a couple days!" Jean yells.

"But we won't let these two think they could surpass Marnie by beating you first!" Paul yells.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Kabu says.

"Welcome to our lives," Gloria says.

Sirfetch'd turns to face Linoone, swings its leek to the side, "Sir, Fetch!"

"You not gonna beat us this time, Sirfetch'd!" Paul yells.

"Linoo!"

"We see about that," Gloria starts. "Sirfetch'd, Fury Cutter!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd swings it leek, striking Linoone, repeatedly.

"Hey, we're supposed to be winning!" Paul complains.

"Scorbunny, use Ember!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts shooting small fireballs from its mouth, but Nicki runs around, dodging the attack.

"You should try some new tricks, or just be faster!" Jean mocks. "Nickit, Assurance again!"

"Kit!" Nickit jumps up and slams its paws on Scorbunny.

"Scor!"

"_She's right, Scorbunny is moving slower than normal, it must be still exhausted from all that training…"_ Victor realizes.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel approaches Scorbunny, as Nickit backs up away from the injured Pokémon.

"Toxel…" Victor says to himself. "_Toxel might not be ready for battle yet… but a Poison type attack might be my best bet right now…"_

"Okay, Toxel, use Acid!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily says, before it starts to shoot a spray of acid from its mouth, shooting over Nickit's head and hitting the wall behind it, corrosion the wall.

"Kit?" Nickit looks over its shoulder, confused.

"Are you actually aiming?!" Jean asks.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel continues spewing acid, as it almost loses its balance, and manages to catch it, spraying acid onto the ceiling, a column, and the wall again, corrosion each.

"Toxel, stop… stop!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe!" Toxel loses its balance and falls onto its butt, as it stops spewing acid. "Toxe?"

"It seems Toxel needs some help controlling its power…" Kabu realizes, before looking around, noticing the corrosion on the column, wall, and ceiling. "Wait…" Kabu takes a step forward. "Everyone, we need to stop battling, now!"

"We will not stop battling until…!" Paul calls out.

The ceiling starts to break apart and collapse.

"Scor!" Scorbunny gets up and pushes Toxel out of the way of some debris, throwing it and itself toward Sirfetch'd and Sobble, knocking them back.

"Sobbl!"

"Maybe we should stop battling!" Paul picks up Linoone, as Jean picks up Nickit.

"I was just thinking that!" Jean yells, as she and Paul start running down the mine's path.

"Watch out!" Kabu jumps toward Victor and Gloria, pushing them back.

"Centi! Skorc!" Centiskorch also jumps toward them, pushing them further, as smoke and dust fills the entire area.

Once the smoke clears, Centiskorch had wrapped itself around Victor, Gloria, and Kabu, before loosening and moving away from them.

"Is everyone okay?" Kabu asks.

"I think so…" Gloria says.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Victor starts, before he starts to look around. "Wait, where Scorbunny and Toxel?"

Gloria looks around, "And Sobble and Sirfetch'd?"

The three Trainers get up and see parts of the ceiling and walls have collapsed, blocking the path.

"They must be… on the other side of that…" Victor realizes.

"No…" Gloria starts, before she approaches the blocked path. "Sobble! Sirfetch'd!"

"Scorbunny! Toxel!"

"_A run-in with the Gym Leader, Kabu, gave Victor and Scorbunny a chance to train. But another run-in with Jean and Paul from Team Yell led to Scorbunny, Sobble, Sirfetch'd, and Toxel to be lost. Will Victor and Gloria be able to find their Pokémon?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	20. Taking Care of Toxel

"_Victor and Gloria's trek through a second mine led to Victor train with the Gym Leader Kabu and his Centiskorch. But when a battle erupts with Paul and Jean of Team Yell, our heroes are separated from Scorbunny, Sobble, Toxel, and Sirfetch'd."_

* * *

"Taking Care of Toxel"

* * *

In the Galar Mine No. 2, Victor and Gloria stand in front of the cave-in wall, with their hands on the debris.

"Sobble! Sirfetch'd!"

"Scorbunny! Toxel!"

Then both Trainers hold up a Poké Ball, before throwing them.

"Go, Rookidee!"

"Dottler!"

Rookidee and Dottler appear from red energy, before Centiskorch quickly positions itself in front of them, blocking them from the cave-in wall.

Kabu walks over to the two Trainers, "You must be careful. If you act too reckless, you could risk worsening the situation and endangering all of us. Not to mention the wild Pokémon that lives here."

Victor and Gloria look at each other and downward slightly.

"You right, Mr. Kabu," Victor says.

"It's just Kabu," Kabu approaches the cave-in wall, with Centiskorch turning slightly to look at it. "Our only option is to find a way around."

"Right, of course," Gloria says, before she and the Pokémon start to follow Kabu.

Victor stands back, watching the cave-in wall, "We'll find you… I promise…"

Victor starts to follow the others.

* * *

"Scor…" Scorbunny's eyes open up, before it slowly pushes itself up and looks to the side to see Sobble, who keeps on putting its hands together.

"Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl…" Sobble keeps on saying to itself.

Scorbunny comes over to Sobble, "Scor?"

"Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl…" Sobble quickly says, as it things about first meeting Gloria, of being in Gloria's bedroom, and of being carry in Gloria's arms. "Sobbl, Sobbl…" Sobble looks down, with tears in its eyes. "Sobbl…"

Sobble lowers its head, with Scorbunny placing a hand on its shoulder, "Scor, Scor, Scor." Scorbunny starts to imagine them finding Victor and Gloria and jumping into their arms, happily, as Scorbunny smiles, "Scor, Scor, Scor!"

Sobble, still with some tears in its eyes, smile slightly, "Sobbl."

"Sir, Fetch."

Scorbunny and Sobble turn to follow Sirfetch'd's glance as they see Toxel is standing in front of the cave-in wall, sadly touching it, "Toxe…"

Scorbunny and Sobble look at each other for a moment, before hurrying over to Toxel.

"Scor, Scor, Scor," Scorbunny talks to Toxel, waving its arms, as it imagines Victor looking left to right.

"Sobbl, Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble talks to Toxel, holding its hands out slightly, as it imagines Victor finding Toxel, holding it in his arms.

Sirfetch'd walks over to them, rubbing the back of its head with its free hand, "Sir, Fetch, Sir, Fetch… Sir, Fetch?"

Scorbunny and Sobble look at Sirfetch'd with sweat drops, as Toxel looks in the opposite direction.

"Toxe, Toxe," Toxel walks away, with the other three watching it, before seeing Toxel approaching a tiny Poké Ball.

While imagining a Galarian Stunfish, Scorbunny and Sobble start to panic, before running over.

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

As Toxel approaches, a Stunfish bursts out of the ground, "Stun! Fis!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth, hitting the Stunfish.

"Stun! Fis!" Stunfish, knocked back, spins around and runs away, disappearing in the distance.

"Scor," Scorbunny sighs.

"Sobbl," Sobble falls down, exhausted.

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd yells at the two, as it imagines striking Stunfish with its leek.

Scorbunny and Sobble look at Sirfetch'd, annoyed, with Toxel happily waves its arms, "Toxe!"

* * *

Shortly later, Scorbunny, Sobble, Toxel, and Sirfetch'd are walking through the mine.

After a few seconds, Toxel's stomach growls, with Toxel rubbing it as it looks sad, "Toxe…"

Scorbunny and Sobble look at Toxel, before they look over to Sirfetch'd's leek. Sirfetch'd quickly holds the leek, tightly.

"Toxe!"

The three look ahead to see Toxel happily approaches a pile of berries.

As Toxel picks up a berry and starts to eat it, the other three jump over and start eating berries.

At that moment, a Drednaw takes a step around a corner, as a couple berries fall off its head, "Dred! Naw!"

Scorbunny, Sobble, and Sirfetch'd look at the berries in their hands, and back ahead, while imagining Drednaw gathering berries by picking up one in its mouth and throwing it onto its head. Scorbunny then sweet drops as Sobble looks terrified.

Toxel holds up a berry to the Drednaw, happily, "Toxe."

After a few seconds, Drednaw yells, "Dred! Naw!"

Sobble, carrying Toxel, and Scorbunny, pushing Sirfetch'd as it madly swings its leek back and forth, are running, as Drednaw angrily chases after them.

* * *

Meanwhile Victor and Gloria are following Kabu and Centiskorch through the mine.

"I hope we find them soon…" Gloria starts. "Sobble can get so nervous…"

"What about Toxel… it has only been a couple weeks since it had hatched…" Victor says.

"You shouldn't worry too much about them," Kabu suddenly says, causing the two young Trainers to look up at him. Kabu looks over his shoulder. "They seem pretty strong, especially Toxel."

"Toxel?" Victor asks.

Kabu and Centiskorch stop walking, as they turn to face them, "Remember when Toxel used Acid? That itself proves how much power it has. It just needs help to control its aim and power output."

"Its aim and output?" Victor says to himself.

"Skorc."

Kabu turns back to see a split in the mine's path.

"Great, it will take forever for us to find them…" Gloria says.

"Not necessary," Kabu starts. "I trained in this mine for years, even before becoming Motostoke's Gym Leader. I know this mine's different paths and turns as well as my own hometown… And we need to go right." Kabu turns back to the two Trainers. "It will take us right to your Pokémon."

Victor takes a step past Kabu, looking down the path, "Right to them."

* * *

Sobble and Scorbunny are seated next to a wall, catching their breaths, with Toxel standing next to them, waving its arms, "Toxe! Toxe!"

Sirfetch'd stands in front of Scorbunny, "Sir! Fetch!"

Scorbunny gets up, "Scor! Scor!"

"Sir! Fetch! Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd starts yelling, while imagining swinging its leek at the Drednaw. "Sir! Fetch!"

"Scor! Scor! Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny imagines Toxel before Drednaw, before all four of them are chased by Drednaw. "Scor! Scor!"

Sobble stands in front of the two of them, trying to push them apart, "Sobbl! Sobbl! Sobbl!" Sobble then turns to where Toxel was, but finds it missing. "Sobbl?"

Scorbunny, Sobble, and Sirfetch'd look side to side, up and down, before hearing a splash, then looking to the side.

"Toxe," Toxel is swimming around a pond, as the other three run to the side of the pond.

"Scor?" Scorbunny starts to think about seating on Victor's back, as he swims around the pond.

Then Scorbunny watches as Sobble swims with Toxel to the side of the pond, before the two climb out of it.

"Toxe!" Toxel happily says.

At that moment, an East Sea Gastrodon comes from around a boulder, "Gastro!"

"Scor?!"

"Gastro!" Gastrodon starts to shoot a pulsing blast of water from its mouth. "Don!"

Scorbunny grabs Toxel, as it and Sobble jump out of the way of the attack, as it hits the ground.

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps at Gastrodon, before swinging its leek back and forward across Gastrodon.

"Gastro…" Gastrodon says, as the damage doesn't appear to have done any damage.

"Sir… Fetch?"

"Gastro…!" Gastrodon calls out, as rocks start to levitate around it and it holds its head high. "Don!"

The rocks shoot forward, hitting Sirfetch'd and knocking it back.

Sobble runs pass Sirfetch'd, dragging the Pokémon as it goes, as it runs with Scorbunny, who is carrying Toxel, before it realizes Gastrodon is jumping over them. Scorbunny and Sobble stop, with Gastrodon crashing down in front of them.

Scorbunny then look over to Sobble, while imagining Sobble standing in front of Toxel and Sirfetch'd, "Scor, Scor, Scor."

"Sobbl," Sobble nods its head.

Scorbunny jumps up and starts to shoot small fireballs from its mouth, "Scor!"

"Gastro!" large rocks start to levitate around Gastrodon, before flying ahead. "Don!"

The large rocks collide with the small fireballs in midair. Scorbunny then starts to reach Gastrodon, before it starts to spin around. But Scorbunny's attempted kick misses a couple inches away, causing Scorbunny to fall down.

Scorbunny looks up to see Gastrodon looming over it, "Scor?"

Suddenly a pulsing blast of water flies toward Gastrodon, but it jumps over the attack. Gastrodon is jumping toward Sobble, who has its arms forward, Toxel, and Sirfetch'd. Sobble looks up at the approaching Gastrodon, with a terrified expression, as Sirfetch'd starts to get up and looks up.

Then Sirfetch'd pushes Sobble and Toxel out of the way as Gastrodon slams down on the ground.

"Scor!" Scorbunny gets back up, as Gastrodon turns back to face the others, with rocks levitating up. "Scor!"

The rocks fly against, before a large glowing wall of light appears in front of Sobble, Toxel, and Sirfetch'd, with the rocks smashing against it.

"Scor?"

"Dee!"

Scorbunny looks up to see Rookidee flies past it, before Dottler walks up to it.

"Dott-er."

"Scorbunny! Toxel!"

Scorbunny turns back to see running toward them is Victor, who is with Gloria, Kabu, and Centiskorch.

"Sobble! Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out as the group approaches the Pokémon.

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

"Toxe!"

Victor stops running, "Wait, is that a Gastrodon?"

Victor's Rotom Phone rises up, "Gastrodon, East Side, the Sea Slug Pokémon, Its body is covered in a sticky slime. It's very susceptible to dehydration, so it can't spend too much time on land."

"Gastro!" large rocks levitate around Gastrodon.

"That's Ancient Power," Victor starts. "Rookidee, gets in close and uses Power Trip!"

"Don!" the large rocks start to fly ahead.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies forward, dodging each of the passing rocks.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon turns slightly, throwing a slob of mud at Rookidee, knocking it back.

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out.

"Dottler, quick, attack with Confusion!"

"Dot… er!" Dottler's body glows brightly, before small orbs shoot from it.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon jumps up, with the small orbs shooting past it.

Dottler jumps back, as Gastrodon slams down, barely dodging the attack.

Victor is kneeling next to Rookidee as it shakes mud off its face, before standing up, "Gastrodon is part Water Type, perhaps Pikachu could help…"

Kabu crosses his arms, as he and Centiskorch watch.

Victor holds up a Poké Ball, before noticing Toxel walking over to Gastrodon, "Toxel…"

* * *

_Kabu turns, "Remember when Toxel used Acid? That itself proves how much power it has. It just needs help to control its aim and power output."_

* * *

Victor lowers his Poké Ball, before he looks ahead, "Toxel… Use Nuzzle!"

"Toxe!" Toxel happily says, before it rubs its hands on its cheeks, before a small amount of electric flies off its body, hitting Gastrodon.

"Gastro…" Gastrodon appears annoyed, before rocks levitate up and shoot down at Toxel.

"Toxel, dodge it!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe!" Toxel starts rolling around on the ground, as the rocks slam into the ground, none of which touches Toxel. "Toxe! Toxe!"

"Toxe!" Toxel stops rolling, finding itself in front of Gastrodon.

"Toxel, quick, use Acid, straight ahead!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe!" Toxel starts shooting a spray of acid at Gastrodon.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon is knocked backward onto its back.

"Alright, Toxel!" Victor picks up Toxel.

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily waves its hands.

"Scor," Scorbunny looks up at Victor and Toxel.

"Sobbl," Sobble adds.

"Hum, Victor…" Gloria says, causing Victor to turn and see Gastrodon rolls back upright.

"Gastro."

"There's nothing to worry about," Kabu walks over to Gastrodon. "Gastrodon here is my regular sparring partner, although it can be kind of battle hungry."

"Sir, Fetch…" Sirfetch'd looks downward, with its face turns red.

* * *

Later, Kabu and Centiskorch are leading Victor, who is carrying Toxel, Gloria, Scorbunny, Sobble, Rookidee, Dottler, and Sirfetch'd through the mine, until they see an opening through a part of the cavern.

"You sure you don't want to be carried, Sobble?" Gloria asks.

"Sobbl," Sobble nods its head, before it looks to Scorbunny, with both smiles.

"Here we are," Kabu says, before he turns to the young Trainers and their Pokémon.

"Skorch."

"And I promise, Victor," Kabu starts. "Centiskorch and I will be ready to face you with all we got."

"Look forward to it," Victor gives a nervous smile. "_But seeing how powerful Kabu and his Centiskorch really are, can I really beat them?"_

"Toxe!" Toxel waves its arms.

Victor looks at Toxel in his arms, "_But Toxel seems to be so excited. And although it was young and inexperienced, it did well against Gastrodon."_ Victor looks back ahead. "_So maybe… maybe we can win…"_

Victor smiles, as the group watch the blinding light coming in from the exit.

"_After a horrendous experience through the mine, our heroes had reached the end, with Toxel giving a chance to show its strength. But the question remains. When the time comes, will Victor and his Pokémon be able to claim another Gym Battle win?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	21. The Undefeated Young Trainer

"_A chance at training in the Galar Mine No. 2 almost turns to tragedy for our heroes, when a run-in with Team Yell separated Victor and Gloria from four of their Pokémon. But fortunately they got reunited and led out of the Mine. Now what could be next for our heroes?"_

* * *

"The Undefeated Young Trainer"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the Motostoke Outskirts, with Victor's arms crossed and he looking down.

"Centiskorch is powerful and fast, all my Pokémon are fast, but can they match it in speed…" Victor says to himself. "Perhaps I could use its mobility to my advantage… But Kabu could use other Pokémon… And he's a Fire-type Trainer… maybe Scorbunny could match him in attack power…"

Gloria smiles at Victor, who continues to talk to himself, before she looks ahead, "Victor!"

Victor looks ahead, before he walks into a signpost and falls down, as Gloria places a hand on her head.

"Oh dear…"

Victor, still lying on the ground, looks up to see approaching them is an older woman and man, and their seven years old girl.

"Are you okay, darling?" the woman asks.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor has a bandage on his nose, as he smiles, "Thank you, very much, Mr. and Mrs…"

"Please, just call me, Caroline," the woman says.

"And I'm Raymond," the man adds.

"And this is our daughter, Eve," Caroline adds, as Eve smiles.

"I'm Victor."

And I'm Gloria."

"Nice to meet you both," Caroline says, as Eve notices the Dynamax Bands on Victor and Gloria's wrists.

"Are you two Pokémon Trainers?" Eve asks, before the two realize she noticed their Dynamax Bands.

"That right, we are," Gloria says. "Victor even is a Gym Challenger, and he already won two Badges."

Victor rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrasses.

"Th-That's really marvelous," Raymond says, with a slight sweatdrop.

"Well, I am the undefeated young Trainer," Eve pats a hand on her chest.

"You are the what?" Gloria asks.

"I have never been defeated, and I have a lot of Pokémon battles," Eve proudly says, as Caroline and Raymond look at each other.

"Eve, dear, they are probably too busy to battle right now," Raymond tells her.

"But when two Trainers meet they are supposed to battle, dad," Eve holds up a finger.

"That's true," Gloria nervously rubs the back of her head. "But you are pretty young, Eve."

"Are you should you're not just afraid of losing to a child," Eve says, with a huge grin.

Gloria looks down at Eve, slightly annoyed, before sighing, "Fine… I accept the challenge."

Victor looks down at Eve, who is still grinning, before he looks over to her parents, both of whom seem to be nervous.

* * *

Shortly later, Gloria and Eve are several feet apart from each other, with Victor, Caroline and Raymond on the sidelines.

"Go, Sobble!" Gloria throws a Poké Ball, which opens up and shoots out red energy, which turns into Sobble.

"Sobbl!"

Eve waves her hand, holding a Poké Ball, before finally throwing it, "Go, Skwovet!"

The Poké Ball opens up and shoots out red energy, which turns into Skwovet.

"Wo-vet!"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Skwovet, the Cheeky Pokémon, Found throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon becomes uneasy if its cheeks are ever completely empty of berries."

"Skwovet, let's start off with our regular, Stockpile!" Eve calls out.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet glows slightly.

"Stockpile increase Defense and Special Defense, but let's see how much. Sobble, use Pound," Gloria instructs.

"Sobbl!" Sobble runs ahead, before jumping and slamming down on Skwovet.

"Wo-vet!"

"Th-That never happened," Eve is thrown aback. "Skwovet, Bite!"

"Sobble, jump away!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl!" Sobble jumps back, as Skwovet tries and fails to bite it.

"It's so fast…" Eve is thrown aback.

"Now, Sobble, use Water Gun!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots a stream of water from its mouth, hitting Skwovet, pushing it across the ground.

As the water dissipates, Skwovet is shown with swirling eyes.

"And Skwovet is unable to battle," Victor says, before he notices Caroline and Raymond look at each other, concerned.

Eve picks up Skwovet, as Gloria approaches her.

Gloria holds out a hand, "Sorry about that, but it was still a good battle, Eve."

"You cheated!" Eve yells at her.

"What?!" Gloria responds, before holding back her hand. "I didn't cheat."

"I saw the entire battle," Victor walks over, with Eve's parents. "And she didn't cheat in any way."

"I have never lost a battle, so she must've cheated," Eve says. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Now, Eve dear, calm down," Caroline says.

"No, it's not fair, I couldn't have lost," Eve says, as she holds her Skwovet closely.

"Wo-vet…" Skwovet looks up at Eve.

"Eve…" Gloria reaches out to the girl.

"No, don't talk to me!" Eve spins away, with Skwovet in her arms, runs off into the distance.

"Oh dear, what can we do now?" Raymond wonders.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but who have Eve battled before?" Victor asks.

"Well, she had battled us, of course," Caroline answers.

"And our gardener," Raymond adds.

"Don't forget, the butler and maid," Caroline reminds him.

"There's also the babysitter," Raymond says.

"And the pool boy, of course," Caroline says.

"So basically, she only ever battles her parents and people who work for you," Gloria says, with the two nodding their heads. "You all been letting Eve win, have you?"

"You have to understand, everything our sweet little Eve had tried, when she had troubled, she gave up," Raymond tells him.

"She fell off her bicycle and gave up, or had trouble kicking her legs and gave up swimming," Caroline adds.

"Nobody likes to fail…" Victor starts.

"But if you just let her think that she can't fail, then she's gonna feel horrible when she faces a situation where someone won't let her win and she loses," Gloria continues. "Which is exactly what happened."

"You right, darling, we know you are," Caroline says. "But she just loves Pokémon so much, so if she loses in a Pokémon Battle, we're afraid she will give up despites how much she loves them."

Victor and Gloria look at each other.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor, Gloria, Caroline, and Raymond are walking through the outskirts, looking around.

"Eve, dear, please, come out!" Caroline calls out.

"Eve, we just want to talk!" Raymond calls out.

"She couldn't have gone far," Victor says.

"No, she… couldn't," Gloria then noticed Eve seating on top of a hill, with her knees close to her chest, and Skwovet next to her.

"Wo-vet," Skwovet looks at Eve, concerned.

"I'm okay," Eve tells her Skwovet.

"Glad to hear it."

Eve looks up to see Gloria approaching her, before looking away, "I don't want to talk with you."

"At least she's not crying like Toxel," Gloria says to herself. She sighs and sits down next to her, "I'm sorry about earlier, but I promise I didn't cheat."

"Every time Skwovet and I battle, we use Stockpile and then win in two or three attacks," Eve starts. "Skwovet were never even hit…"

"Wo-vet," Skwovet places a hand on Eve's knee.

Eve looks over to Skwovet, "Everyone always let me win, did they?"

"Yeah," Gloria admits, sitting down next to Eve. "Your parents are afraid that if you lose, you will give up Pokémon Battles. ...Do you want to give up…?"

"I love Pokémon, I love Skwovet," Eve responds.

"Wo-vet," Skwovet happily says.

"But I don't like to lose…" Eve continues.

"Nobody likes to lose, but if everyone gives up when they lose, no one would be able to accomplish anything," Gloria says.

"Isn't the League Champion undefeated…?" Eve asks. "Really undefeated."

"Yeah," Gloria starts. "But I'm friends with an old friend of the Champion. And she says that he had lost a lot before competing in the Galar League and becoming Champion. She also says that he gets lost all the time, still does."

Gloria and Eve start laughing.

At the same time, a nearby brush of grass rustles, with a pair of red eyes staring out.

"Wo-vet," Skwovet smiles, before noticing the rustling grass.

"Sal-dit!" a Salandit jumps out of the grass, right for Gloria and Eve, before Skwovet jumps in the way, with Salandit scratching it with one hand, knocking Skwovet back.

"Skwovet!" Eve calls out, as she and Gloria get back up.

"Is that a Salandit?" Gloria wonders.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon, Its venom sacs produce a fluid that this Pokémon then heats up with the flame in its tail. This process creates Salandit's poisonous gas."

Gloria grabs her Rotom Phone out of the air, "Well, that answers that question."

"Sal-dit…" Salandit looks angrily, with its fangs glowing purple.

"I think it's getting ready to use Poison Fang," Gloria realizes.

"What?! Poison Fang?!" Eve worries.

"Sal-dit!" Salandit jumps forward.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet jumps forward.

"Skwovet!" Eve calls out.

Salandit maneuvers around Skwovet and bites it on its side, "Wo-vet!"

Skwovet jumps back a couple steps, as Eve watches it.

Eve sees Gloria holding up a Poké Ball, "Aren't you gonna help Skwovet?"

Gloria looks to her, "Eve, look at Skwovet." Eve does what she is told. "Skwovet is trying to protect you, its Trainer. I don't think it needs help from anyone, but its Trainer."

"Skwovet…" Eve watches hers Pokémon.

"Wo-vet… Wo-vet…" Skwovet breathes deeply.

Eve nods her head, "Skwovet, use Stockpile!"

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet's body glows slightly.

"Sal-dit!" Salandit starts shooting a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

* * *

"_Skwovet, let's start off with our regular, Stockpile!" Eve calls out._

"_Wo-vet!" Skwovet glows slightly._

"_Sobble, use Pound," Gloria instructs._

"_Sobbl!" Sobble runs ahead, before jumping and slamming down on Skwovet._

"_Wo-vet!"_

* * *

"Not this time," Eve says to herself. "Skwovet, jump up and use Swallow!"

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet jumps up, with the small fireballs shooting past it. Then in midair, Skwovet swallows a berry in its mouth, before its body glows again, with Skwovet becomes happy. "Wo-vet!"

"Alright, Skwovet healed the damage," Eve says, with Gloria happily watching her. "Now, use Stockpile again!"

At that moment, Victor, Caroline, and Raymond are approaching them.

"Eve, dear," Caroline says.

"Don't worry, we're here," Raymond holds up a Poké Ball.

"Wait," Victor holds out an arm in front of the couple.

"But our Eve, darling…" Caroline says.

"Just watch," Victor says, as he looks up the hill, with the couple also looking up the hill.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet lands in front of Eve and Gloria, as its body glows.

"Sal-dit!" Salandit jumps forward, with its fang glowing purple.

"Skwovet, dodge and use Stockpile again!" Eve calls out.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet jumps to the side, as Salandit lands in its spot, with Skwovet's body glows slightly.

"Sal-dit!" Salandit jumps at Skwovet again, with Skwovet jumps straight up, as Salandit slides down the hill.

"Skwovet, use Stockpile one more time," Eve instructs.

"Wo-vet," Skwovet's body glows slightly, while still in midair.

"She keeps on using the same attack, maybe we should interfere?" Raymond suggests.

"No, Stockpile stores energy," Victor says. "I think I know what she's doing."

"Sal-dit!" Salandit looks up, with its fangs glowing purple, before jumping up.

Salandit starts to reach Skwovet in midair.

"Now, Skwovet, use Spit Up!" Eve calls out.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet fires a small energy ball from its mouth, hitting Salandit, knocking it out of the sky and hard onto the ground.

"Sal-dit!" Salandit slithers away, back into the grass.

"Wo-vet!" Skwovet lands on the ground, a couple feet in front of Eve and Gloria.

"We won…" Eve says, before she runs over to Skwovet. "We won!"

Eve picks up Skwovet and spins around, both happy, as Gloria watches with a smile.

Victor smiles, as he looks over to Caroline and Raymond holding onto each other, smiling with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Later on, Victor and Gloria stand on the side, as Caroline and Raymond bow slightly in front of Eve.

"We're so sorry for tricking you by letting you win, dear," Caroline says.

"We should believe more in you," Raymond adds.

"That's okay, mom, dad," Eve rubs the back of her head, slightly blushing. She then smiles and points at her chest, "Besides, now on, Skwovet and I'm gonna train and really become undefeated."

"We have no doubt," Raymond says, with tears in his eyes.

Caroline turns to Victor and Gloria, "Thank you for everything, darlings."

"We didn't do much," Gloria says, as Victor blushes.

Eve stands in front of the two, pointing at them, "And you better watch out, once I have trained, I will beat you both."

Gloria smiles, "And we look forward to it."

"And you, Victor," Eve starts, surprising Victor. "You better win the Galar League, so I can beat the best."

Victor blushes, "Hum, I-I will try my best."

Shortly, Victor and Gloria are walking away, waving at Caroline, Raymond, and Eve, who return the waves.

"You heard her," Gloria says to Victor, as the two stop waving.

"Huh?"

"Eve expects you to win, so I hope you're ready for Kabu," Gloria says.

"Yeah," Victor looks ahead. "Me too…"

"_A run-in with a friendly family reminded our heroes of the importance of not giving up after a defeat. A reminder that Victor must keep to his heart, as they continue onward to Motostoke. But will Victor be able to beat the Motostoke Gym Leader, Kabu?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	22. The Case of the Missing Pokémon

"_After a horrendous experience in the Galar Mine No. 2, Victor and Gloria help out a couple and their young daughter. Now they are returning to Motostoke for Victor to face the powerful Gym Leader, Kabu. Just one problem..."_

* * *

"The Case of the Missing Pokémon"

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me…" Victor says, with a sweatdrop, as he and Gloria stand in front of the Motostoke Gym, which has a note on the door that reads: "The Gym is Closed until repairs to the arena are done."

Victor lowers his head, "So much for signing up for a match for first thing in the morning…"

"Couldn't be helped," Gloria says, with a hand on her hip, before she sighs. "We better head on over to the inn."

Victor stands back straight, "Right…"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the street, before Gloria notices a poster on a nearby wall.

"Hey, Victor, look," Gloria says, before they see the poster is showing a picture of a Minccino, with the words "MISSING" above it.

"A missing Pokémon?" Victor realizes. "How awful."

"Aweful is really a succinct response to the situation."

Victor and Gloria look at each other, before they turn around to see a strange man wearing an Inverness cape with a deerling-stalker cap. Victor and Gloria jump back slightly, surprised.

"Who're you?" Gloria asks.

"Right now, just a traveler, very much like you," the man says.

"Excuse me?" Gloria asks.

"Wear worn shoes, typical of traveling long distances" the man starts, causing Gloria to look down at her feet. "Small stress marks at the corner of the eyes suggest you be up all day. And slight muscle tones on your right hand, not only show you're right handed, but you also regularly throw a Poké Ball, which adds to the conclusion that you're a Pokémon Trainer traveling."

The man then looked at Victor, "As for you, you possess all of that, but deeper stress marks suggest you not only be up all day but also be involved in more stressful battles, not to mention being doing more training. Also, I saw you walking, and there's a small clunking sound coming from your backpack."

Victor looks slightly at his backpack.

"That, adding to all my previous observations, brings me to one single conclusion, you're a Gym Challenger on a travel journey," the man continues. "Also, I watched the opening ceremony and I saw you. You were pretty nervous."

"Hum, yeah…" Victor blushes.

"Wow, you're very observant," Gloria comments.

"And that is a very good observation," the man nods his head slightly, before turning away, leaving Victor and Gloria to watch him.

* * *

Victor and Gloria enter the Budew Drop Inn, as a bellhop walks over to them.

"Ah, you two must be the Gym Challengers staying for the night," the bellhop says.

"Actually, I'm not a Gym Challenger, but I did call ahead for two rooms," Gloria says.

"And they're ready," the bellhop says, before motioning his hand toward the back of the lobby. "Right this way."

The bellhop leads Victor and Gloria through the lobby, as the two young Trainers notice two kids, a boy and girl, with a Bunnelby, as they stand in front of the hotel manager.

"I'm sorry, but Pokémon aren't allowed out of their Poké Balls in the lobby," the manager tells the kids.

Victor and Gloria look at each other, as they both imagine confronting Jean and Paul in the lobby, before they start blushing and resume walking with the bellhop.

As the three enter the elevator, the boy says, "But, sir, we don't have a Poké Ball for Bunnelby."

"Bunn, by," Bunnelby adds, as the elevator doors close.

* * *

The bellhop leads Victor and Gloria down a hallway, before coming to a stop in front of one door.

"This is your room, ma'am," the bellhop starts, before pointing to another door further down the hall. "And that is yours, sir."

"Thank you, but sir and ma'am aren't necessary," Victor says.

"I actually like it," Gloria says, causing the two to smile with a small laugh.

"You better hurry up!"

Victor and Gloria turn to look back down the hall to see a woman holding a Galarian Meowth, as another bellhop is kneeling in front of a door, pressing a keycard against the door's panel.

"This is unbelievable that my room's electronic key keeps on not working," the woman complains. "And this is supposed to be a topnotch hotel."

"Meowt."

"Sorry about the hassle, ma'am, but I'll have the lock reset in a moment," the bellhop tries to reassure her.

Victor and Gloria look at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

_Victor is standing in the arena of a stadium, before he sees Scorbunny knocked back, "Scorbunny!"_

_Victor looks up to see a giant Kabu standing behind a giant Centiskorch._

"_Do you really think you can beat us?" Kabu says._

"_Centi! Skorc!"_

_Centiskorch lunges forward as Victor holds up his arms, and a loud scream is heard._

* * *

Victor nearly jumps out of bed, when he hears another scream, and he starts to get out of bed.

Victor and Gloria exit their hotel rooms into the hall.

"What's going on?" Gloria asks.

Before a door next to Victor's opens, and the girl leaves the room, "Help! Bunnelby is missing!"

"Your Bunnelby is gone?" Gloria asks.

The boy leaves the room, "I look everywhere. Bunnelby is nowhere!"

"A missing Pokémon…" Victor says to himself.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor, Gloria, the two kids, the woman, the manager, and two bellhops are in the lobby.

The manager sighs, "It would seem that young Bobby and Cindy had their Pokémon gone missing, so to make sure no one else is missing, I must ask that everyone let out their Pokémon."

"Here we go," Gloria throws three Poké Balls.

"Sobbl."

"Dot-er."

"Sir, fetch!"

"Alright, let's go," Victor throws four Poké Balls.

"Scor."

"Dee."

"Pika."

"Toxe!"

"Wait, that Scorbunny!" the woman suddenly yells.

"Scor?" Scorbunny looks up to her.

"I knew you look familiar," the woman says to Victor. "You're two are the troublemakers from the train!"

"What?!" Victor responds.

* * *

"_What in the…?!" the woman pulls her bag out, as Victor turns around, with Scorbunny's tail sticking out of the bag._

"_Scorbunny?!" Victor grabs and pulls Scorbunny out of the bag._

"_What's your Scorbunny doing in my bag?!" the woman angrily asks the young Trainer._

"_Meowt!"_

"_Well, you see…" Victor nervously responds._

"_Blip…"_

_Victor, Scorbunny, the woman, and her Meowth look down at the bag, before the Blipbug suddenly jumps out the bag, with the woman screams and falls backward, as her Meowth watches her._

* * *

"It was you, when Blipbup stopped the train…" Victor realizes.

"Dot-er…" Dottler turns away, blushing.

"Ms. Claudia, please, your Pokémon," the manager says to the woman.

"Mmhm, my Meowth is sleeping peacefully in my bag," Claudia opens her handbag to find it empty. "What?! My precious Meowth is gone!"

Claudia then looks angrily to the side and pushes the manager out of the way, approaching Victor and Gloria, "It must be you two!"

"What?!" Gloria responds.

"You two are Pokémon Trainers, are you not? So of course you would want new Pokémon," Claudia starts. "Besides, you are the only ones not missing any Pokémon!"

"We will never take someone else's Pokémon," Victor says.

"Of course not," Gloria adds.

At that moment, the lobby's front door opens, "Perhaps I can help solve this problem."

Everyone looks ahead to see the man in the deerling-stalker cap walking toward the group.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Claudia asks.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came," the manager says, before he turns to the others. "I called him to help out. He's a famous detective."

"Herlock Sholmes, at your duty."

"He's a detective…?" Victor asks.

"I never heard of him…" Gloria adds.

* * *

Herlock clears his throat, "Now, let me begin by saying that I have been investigating the missing Pokémon over the past couple days, and that no one is beyond suspicious. Even the hotel manager who called me here."

"Not even me?" the manager points at himself.

"Although, to be fair," Herlock holds a hand to his chin. "Victor and Gloria might not be responsible since I did saw them entering the city tonight. But still, not completely."

"At least that something," Gloria sweat drops.

Claudia looks away from the two Trainers, "Mmhm, ridiculous."

"With that said, I want to know what every was doing during the estimated time of the disappearances," Herlock says.

"Well, I was making my rounds," one of the bellhop rubs the back of his head. "Making sure all of the empty rooms are secure. But then I heard mumbling from Victor's room."

"Oh, hum," Victor starts, as everyone looks at him and he starts blushing. "Well, I was up late thinking about my next Gym Battle."

"More likely, you were plotting your next Pokémon-napping," Claudia says, as Gloria scrowls at her.

"This random blaming is getting us nowhere, instead, I want to see the rooms where the Pokémon went missing," Herlock starts to turn toward the elevator. "And I want everyone coming along."

"Everyone, why?" Gloria asks.

Herlock grins, "If the guilty party is here, then their reactions to the crime scenes could be quite revealing."

* * *

Everyone stands inside the kids' room, including Victor and Gloria's Pokémon.

Herlock knees down to a couple sets of dirty footprints entering the room, "Mmhm, the mud residue on these footprints seem to match the yard outside the hotel."

"Yeah, that's our," Bobby rubs the back of his head, sheepish. "We snuck out with Bunnelby and played before sneaking back inside."

"Although we had trouble coming back, our keycard wasn't working…" Cindy explains as she looks up with a finger on her chin.

"Claudia had the same problem earlier," Gloria remembers, as Claudia scroffs.

"I see, interesting…" Herlock takes a look at the room's electronic lock, rubbing a finger against a black smudge on the panel. "Where was everyone coming from?"

"We are traveling with our parents," Bobby answers.

"But they have to see to some business, so we are spending the night on our own, like big kids," Cindy adds.

"Mmhm, I'm on vacation, I just came from the Meetup Spot, and I was planning on staying at the hotel for the night," Claudia says.

* * *

The group are now in Claudia's room, with Herlock looking around.

"This is a waste of time, since if these two aren't responsible, which I found very hard to believe," Claudia says, as Gloria glares at her. "Then it must be the hotel staff, since they have access to every room."

Herlock looks up at a vent, "That is one possibility."

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps onto the bed.

"Get off there this instant!" Claudia yells.

"C'mon, Scorbunny," Victor picks his Pokémon off the bed.

Claudia crosses her arms, "No Pokémon are allowed on the same bed I use, except for my Meowth."

Herlock turns and looks back at the bed, with Dottler looking up at the vent.

"Dot-er…"

* * *

Back in the lobby, Bobby and Cindy are standing close to each other.

"We will never see Bunnelby again, will we?" Cindy asks, tearing up.

"There's nothing to worry about, I have already solved the case," Herlock says.

"You have?!" everyone says together, with even the Pokémon looking surprised.

"Then, who did it?" the manager asks.

"First, we have to start at the beginning..." Herlock starts.

* * *

"Claudia arrived, first, with her Meowth..."

_Claudia enters the lobby with her Meowth in her arms._

* * *

"Followed by Bobby, Cindy, and Bunnelby…"

_The manager walks over to Bobby, Cindy, and Bunnelby._

* * *

"And then Victor and Gloria…"

_The bellhop leads Victor and Gloria through the lobby, passing by the manager talking with Bobby, Cindy, and Bunnelby._

* * *

"Then the electronic locks start to malfunction…"

_The bellhop is resetting an electronic lock as Claudia and Meowth stand behind him._

* * *

"We all already know that," Claudia interrupts.

"But what I recently deduced was the locks weren't random malfunctioning, they were instead sabotaged," Herlock continues.

* * *

_Herlock rubs his finger on a black smudge on an electronic lock._

"While examining the locks, I noticed small scorch marks, typical of Thunderbolt."

* * *

"Then that's proof it was that one's Pikachu," Claudia points at Victor.

"But my Pikachu doesn't know Thunderbolt," Victor says.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu angrily adds.

"Besides, the locks malfunctioned before we got here," Gloria adds.

"Also, the bellhop heard Victor mumbling in the middle of the night, giving him an alibi," Herlock says.

"Still, it doesn't explain why neither of their Pokémon wasn't stolen," Claudia says.

"Actually, it does," Herlock starts.

* * *

"Because Victor was up in the middle of the night, the thief couldn't take his Pokémon from their hiding spot…"

_Victor sits on his bed, with four Poké Ball in front of him, mumbling to himself, unaware that a pair of eyes gleam from the vent._

"Inside the vents."

* * *

"The vents?!" everyone responded, with the Pokémon also looking surprised.

"You see, I realize early on that the rooms are connected by vents, which would allow a thief to move unseen, from one room to the next," Herlock starts. "And they sabotage the locks, so they can enter the first room in the chain."

"That makes no sense, no one can fit into a vent," Claudia says.

"Also, why would two locks be sabotaged and not just one?" Gloria asks.

"The obvious conclusion would be to throw off suspicion by making all of the locks malfunction," Herlock starts. "But something went wrong before they could follow through with that plan."

"But what could've gone wrong?" the manager asks.

Victor looks at the kids, before he quickly looks back to Herlock, "Bobby and Cindy don't have Bunnelby's Poké Ball."

Herlock smiles, "That's correct. So the thief couldn't just take the Poké Ball and move on."

"You haven't explained how a person could have snuck through the vents undetected," Claudia says.

Gloria then notices Dottler is staring at a nearby vent, when she remembers Dottler was staring at the vents in Claudia's room.

"Ah! It's because the thief was a Pokémon," Gloria realizes. "Dottler!"

Dottler's body glows brightly, before small orbs shoot from it and hits the vent, when suddenly the vent's cover shoots off and flies out of the vent was Meowth, holding a large bag.

"Meowt!" Meowth slams hard on the ground, before coming tumble out of the bag was Bunnelby, tied up with a gag in its mouth.

"Bunnelby!" Bobby and Cindy call out.

"Just like I've deduced, the thief was Claudia!" Herlock announces.

"You what?!" Claudia responds.

"I became suspicious when you mentioned you left from Meetup Spot weeks ago," Herlock starts. "I remembered the International Police caught a group of poachers at the same time, with them believing they have a partner who wasn't caught."

"So, then Claudia was the partner," Victor realizes.

"I was trying to make a clear getaway on the train, but I admittedly got worried when a pesky Blipbug stopped the train," Claudia explains.

"Dot-er! Dot-er!"

"Let me guess, you evolved from that Blipbug," Claudia realizes.

"Dot-er!"

"Well, you're not stopping me this time," Claudia says. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

"Meowt!" Meowth jumps into the air and shoots off a large bolt of electricity.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock! Toxel, Nuzzle!" Victor calls out.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu shoots electricity from its cheeks.

"Toxe!" Toxel rubs its cheeks and shoots electricity from its body.

Pikachu and Toxel's attacks collide with Meowth, struggling with it, before all three attacks dissipate.

"Scorbunny, Double Kick!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, spins around, and launches a kick, with it going past Meowth and slams into the wall. "Scor…"

"Dottler, Struggle Bug!" Gloria calls out.

"Dot-er!"

Dottler jumps up, with its body glowing green, and collides with Meowth, who is knocked back and slams into the wall, landing next to Scorbunny.

"Scor…"

"Let go!" Claudia calls out, as Herlock holds her wrist behind her back, when suddenly a hidden pouch in her bag is released and several Poké Balls fall out.

"Look like your poaching and stealing days are over," Herlock says, as Claudia scroffs.

* * *

Later, Victor, Gloria, and Herlock are in the lobby, as the police officers are leading Claudia out, with one carrying a carrier, with Meowth inside it.

"I don't believe how late it is," Gloria says, before looking over to Victor. "Will you be okay battling Kabu tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I could have slept all night, and I don't know if I will do well," Victor says.

"You'll be fine," Gloria tries to reassure him.

"If I may," Herlock approaches the pair. "I was watching Scorbunny earlier, and if you want to teach it Double Kick, you must first strengthen its leg muscles."

"Strengthen its leg muscles…" Victor holds a hand to his chin, starting to think.

"_An eventful night brought a Pokémon thief to light. But now our heroes must get a good night rest, because tomorrow Victor must face Kabu, who could be his greatest Gym Challenger yet. Can Victor claim his third victory?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	23. Playing with Fire-Types

"_Unable to schedule a Gym Challenge, Victor and Gloria return to Budew Drop Inn, where they come across the mystery of stolen Pokémon. Aided by a famous detective, our heroes catch the thief. Now, is Victor ready for his battle with Kabu?"_

* * *

"Playing with Fire-Types"

* * *

At the Motostoke Stadium, Victor and Gloria are entering, as an exhausted Hop slumping away from the counter.

"Hey, is that Hop?" Gloria notices.

Hop sees his friends and immediately stands up straight and walks over to them, "Hey, Victor, Gloria. I just won my third Gym Battle, which was easy peasy."

Victor and Gloria look at each other.

"That's great, Hop," Gloria sweat drops.

"Good job," Victor sweat drops.

"Well, I am the future League Champion," Hop says with a small laugh.

"Marnie! Marnie!"

Hop turns, as the three see a large group of Team Yell members, with Jean and Paul among them, before they see Marnie coming out of a door.

"Hey, it's Marnie," Victor says.

Suddenly, Jean and Paul stop moving, before hurrying over to the three friends.

"Look who here, Jean!"

"I see, Paul!"

"I don't even know why you're trying!" Jean yells.

"Yeah, you're no match for Marnie!" Paul adds.

"Have you two ever heard of an indoor voice?" Gloria asks, with a hand to one ear.

Victor looks over to the approaching Marnie, "Did you just have your Gym Battle too?"

"I needed to catch my breath in the locker room," Marnie explains.

"Because Kabu was no match for Marnie!" Paul shouts.

"Of course he wasn't!" Jean adds.

Marnie starts to walk past Victor, whispering, "Be very careful."

Marnie finishes walking past Victor, who turns as Team Yell walks with her.

Victor watches as Marnie leaves.

"_Be very careful."_

* * *

Shortly later, in the center of the arena, "To everyone who doesn't know me, I am Dan the referee of the Galar League, and it is my proud duty to referee this match. Now…"

* * *

Victor stands out at the front of a large field.

"In this Gym Mission," Dan's voice continues to be heard over a loudspeaker. "The Gym Challenger, Victor, must defeat five wild Pokémon trained by the Gym Trainers, earn himself five points, and move on to the Gym Battle with Kabu."

* * *

Gloria sits in the stands, with Sobble on her lap and Dottler and Sirfetch'd sharing a seat next to her.

"I hope Victor will be okay, I still remember our battle with Kabu," Gloria says.

"Sir, Fetch! Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd waves its leek, with Dottler sweat dropping.

"Right…" Gloria responds.

* * *

"Let the Gym Mission begins!"

Victor sighs, "Okay, here goes nothing."

Victor takes a couple steps out, when a Vulpix jumps out, "Vul!"

"A Vulpix first, huh," Victor holds out a Poké Ball and then throws it. "Go, Scorbunny! Use Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a stream of fireballs from its mouth.

* * *

"_None of Victor's Pokémon has a type advantage against Fire-Types, perhaps I should offer to lend him Sobble,"_ Gloria looks down at Sobble in her lap.

"Sobbl?" Sobble looks up at its Trainer.

Gloria smiles, with Sobble returning the smile.

Gloria looks back ahead, "_No, Victor wouldn't want to battle with anyone but his own Pokémon."_

* * *

A Litwick jumps at Victor and Scorbunny, as fireballs shoot from the purple flame on Litwick's head.

"Scorbunny, use Tackle!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny charges against Litwick.

* * *

A Sizzlipede lunges at Victor and Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny, rapid fire Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth.

* * *

Gloria watches as the large screen shows Victor and Scorbunny facing off against a Growlithe.

"Wait, is Victor only using Scorbunny…" Gloria realizes. "Could it be he's not planning on using Scorbunny against Kabu, or is he trying to win with all out strength…"

* * *

"_If I may," Herlock approaches Victor and Gloria. "I was watching Scorbunny earlier, and if you want to teach it Double Kick, you must first strengthen its leg muscles."_

* * *

"Could Victor be trying to train Scorbunny here…" Gloria wonders.

* * *

"Scorbunny, Ember, one more time!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps and shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth, knocking back a Salandit.

Scorbunny lands and breathes heavily.

"The Gym Mission ends!" Dan heard over the loudspeakers.

* * *

"Victor made it," Gloria says. "But now I'm worried about what Pokémon he will use, since Scorbunny must be so tired."

"Sobbl…"

"Now, it is time for the Gym Battle to commence!" Dan announces, over a round of applause. "First, is the Motostoke Gym Leader, Kabu!"

Kabu enters the arena, jogging, as the crowd cheers.

"And now, the Gym Challenger, Victor!"

Victor enters the arena from the other side, looking straight ahead and inhales, as he walks toward his spot on the arena.

At that moment, transmitters start to emerge from the ground around the edge of the arena, before bright lights emerge from them, creating a large dome-shaped barrier around and above the arena.

"Both Challenger and Gym Leader are allowed the use of two Pokémon, but only the Challenger is allowed to switch out," Dan says, before he raises a hand. "So, if everyone's ready? Begin!"

"I'll go first," Kabu throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Ninetales!"

"Nin! Tales!" Ninetales appears from red energy.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon, It is said to live 1,000 years, and each of its tails is loaded with supernatural powers."

Victor grabs his Rotom Phone, "This won't be easy." He exhales and holds up a Poké Ball. "Here go nothing." He throws the Poké Ball. "Go, Scorbunny."

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, turning into Scorbunny, who breathes heavily.

"Scor… Scor…"

"He's still using Scorbunny?" Gloria reacts.

"Okay, Scorbunny, I know you're tired, so let's end this quickly," Victor says.

"Scor…" Scorbunny nods its head.

"Alright, get in close and use Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor," Scorbunny jumps ahead

"Ninetales, dodge," Kabu instructs.

"Nin," Ninetales jumps back, as a series of fireballs hit the ground.

"Scor…" Scorbunny lands on the same spot.

"Scorbunny, Growl!"

"Scor… Scor…" Scorbunny exhales before leaning back.

"Quick Attack," Kabu instructs.

"Nin," Ninetales runs ahead and slams into Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Scorbunny is knocked back.

"Disappointing…" Kabu starts. "Ninetales, Ember."

"Nin, Tales," Ninetales shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth, hitting Scorbunny, still in midair.

"Scor!" Scorbunny lands hard on the ground.

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs to his Pokémon, seeing its eyes are whirling.

"Scorbunny is unable to battle!" Kabu announces.

Victor holds Scorbunny in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Scorbunny. I know you are tired, get a lot of rest."

"Scor…"

Victor holds up a Poké Ball, which shoots a red beam at Scorbunny, turning it into red energy and flies back into the Poké Ball. Victor then holds up another Poké Ball, looking at it.

* * *

_Earlier, Victor is seated in the locker room, with Scorbunny, Rookidee, Pikachu, and Toxel standing in front of him._

"_Okay, Kabu is a Fire-Type Gym Leader, so I'll start with Scorbunny," Victor says._

"_Scor!" Scorbunny happily waves its hands._

"_Dee," Rookidee happily holds up a wing toward Scorbunny._

"_Pika, pika," Pikachu smiles._

"_Now, Hop said Kabu's Gym Battles are two vs. two, so who else should I use…" Victor wonders._

"_Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel happily waves its hands._

"_Toxel…" Victor looks at his Pokémon, as he thinks back to Toxel battling Gastrodon._

"_Toxe! Toxe!"_

* * *

Victor looks at the Poké Ball in his hand, exhales and then throws it, "Go, Toxel!'

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, forming Toxel, "Toxe!"

"So he's going with Toxel…" Kabu says to himself.

"Okay, let's end this fast, Toxel, use Nuzzle!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe!" Toxel rubs its cheeks, before shooting out electricity.

"Ninetales, keep your distance," Kabu instructs.

"Nin," Ninetales jumps back, as the electricity hits the ground.

"Toxel, keep it up," Victor instructs.

"Toxe!"

"Nin," Ninetales continues to dodge the electricity.

"This is getting us nowhere," Victor says. "I know, Toxel, spray Acid around Ninetales!"

"Toxe! Toxe!" Toxel yells, before it starts shooting globs of acid from its mouth.

"Nin," Ninetales dodges the globs of acid as they fly past it, before a glob of acid manages to hit one of its tails. "Nin!"

"It manages to hit Ninetales," Kabu realizes. "Not bad, Toxel's stamina for someone so small is impressive. But since Acid lowers its opponent's special defense, we can't allow another hit. Ninetales, Will-O-Wisp."

"Nin…" Ninetales' tails straightened up, before blue flames formed on each tails' tips and then flew off. "Tales!"

"Toxel, dodge!" Victor instructs.

"Toxe! Toxe!"

Toxel jumps to the side, dodging the first flame, before falling into a roll, missing the second flame. It continues rolling back and forth, dodging each remaining flame.

"Alright, Toxel, now use Nuzzle!" Victor calls out.

Toxel stops rolling in front of Ninetales, who stares down at it.

"Nin?"

"Toxe!" Toxel rubs its cheeks, with electricity shooting off and blasting Ninetales.

"Tales!"

"Before it could recover, use Acid again!"

Toxel, having gotten back up, shoots a glob of acid, hitting Ninetales, who stumbles back.

"Nin…" Ninetales then falls down, with its eyes whirling. "Tales…"

"Ninetales is unable to battle!" Dan announces.

"Alright, one down," Gloria holds up one arm.

"Sobbl!" Sobble smiles.

Ninetales turns into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball held by Kabu, "Well done, Ninetales."

Kabu then looks ahead as Victor cheers on Toxel, who happily waves its arms.

Kabu smiles, "I know Toxel has a lot of potential, but how will it do against my best?"

Kabu throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Centiskorch!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Centiskorch, "Centi! Skorc!"

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd angrily says, before it looks to the side and crosses its arms, as Dottler sweat drops.

"At least you're not losing your temper at wanting a rematch…" Gloria says, with a sweat drop. "So it's a start."

"Okay, Toxel, let's start off with Acid!" Victor instructs.

"Toxe!" Toxel shoots out a glob of acid.

"Centi!" Centiskorch dodges the glob of acid.

"Centiskorch, Bug Bite," Kabu instructs.

"Skorc!" Centiskorch lunges forward.

"Toxe!" Toxel is knocked back.

"Toxel, another Acid!"

"Toxe!" Toxel shoots out a glob of acid.

"Centiskorch, Flame Wheel," Kabu instructs.

"Centi! Skorc!" Centiskorch starts rolling head over tail, as its body becomes engulfed in flames, dodging the glob of acid.

"Toxe!" Toxel is knocked to the side by the rolling Centiskorch.

Centiskorch, still rolling, turns around and rolls back, knocking Toxel back again.

"Not good…" Victor realizes.

Centiskorch rolls back toward Toxel, as it returns to its feet.

"Toxel, quick, use Growl!"

"Toxe!" Toxel screams at the approaching Centiskorch, as soundwaves cause the rolling Pokémon to wobble slightly.

"Now, Flail!"

"Toxe!" Toxel jumps slightly, slamming its hand against the side of the rolling Centiskorch, knocking it to the side.

The flames around Centiskorch dissipates, as it uncoils itself, "Centi. Skorc."

"Not bad at all," Kabu says, before he notices that Toxel, standing upright, is breathing heavily with small scratch marks on its body. "Toxel had taken a lot of damage… but its power had definitely earned our full strength."

"Centi."

"Full strength…?" Victor wonders.

"Burn bright," Kabu holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turns Centiskorch into red energy and flies back into the Poké Ball. He then holds out the Poké Ball, which becomes surrounded with a large, red Poké Ball. He then turns around and throws it, "Centiskorch, Gigantamax!"

The large Poké Ball opens and shoots out a massive red energy, which coils around, almost endlessly, before four flaming whiskers shoot out of the front, and it completely takes shape as Centiskorch, "Centi! Skorc!"

"Centiskorch can Gigantamax…" Victor realizes, before looking at his Dynamax Band and inhales. "Okay, here we go…"

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Toxel into red energy, which flies back into the Poké Ball. "Go, Toxel!" Victor then holds out his hands, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Victor starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Victor throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Toxel, "Toxe!"

"Sobbl…" Sobble looks up at the giant Toxel.

"Let's go, Centiskorch, Max Ooze!" Kabu instructs.

"Centi!" Centiskorch coils low to the ground. "Skorc!"

Large geysers of ooze suddenly erupt beneath Toxel, blasting it, "Toxe!"

"Now, Max Flutterby!"

"Centi!" Centiskorch raises its head high in the sky and lunges forward slightly, as glowing butterfree-like shapes fly away from it. "Skorc!"

The butterfree-like shapes fly into Toxel, blasting it repeatedly, "Toxe!"

"Toxel!" Victor calls out. "_This must be Kabu's full strength. It's too much, maybe this was too soon for Toxel…"_

* * *

"_Toxe!" Toxel starts shooting a spray of acid at Gastrodon._

"_Gastro!" Gastrodon is knocked backward onto its back._

* * *

"_No… Toxel was ready a long time ago. I wasn't ready…"_ Victor starts to look down. "_I was holding Toxel back…"_

"Toxe…"

Victor looks ahead to see Toxel, with some scratch marks, and looks back at him, with a smile.

"Toxe."

"Toxel…" Victor says to himself, before nodding his head. "Right, I won't hold you back, Toxel. You might be young, but you're ready for this. And so am I. We will win together!"

"Toxe!"

"Victor is actually growing stronger right before me," Kabu crosses his arms. "But it's too late. Centiskorch, let's end this with G-Max Centiferno!"

"Centi!" Centiskorch brings together its body and fires a massive flaming vortex from it. "Skorc!"

"Toxel, quick, use Max Ooze!" Victor instructs.

"Toxe!"

Toxel brings its hands down on the ground, before large geysers of ooze erupt from the ground, blocking the flaming vortex, and blasting Centiskorch from beneath.

"He used Max Ooze as both defense and offense," Kabu realizes. "Centiskorch, get in close and attack again!"

"Centi! Skorc!" Centiskorch lunges forward.

"Toxel, use Max Lightning!" Victor calls out.

"Toxe!"

A large blast of electricity shoots from Toxel up and comes down, but Centiskorch quickly turns, dodging the attack, with the ground now glows slightly with a slight electric current.

"Max Lightning created an Electric Terrain, which boosts Electric-Type moves," Kabu realizes. "Centiskorch, watch out!"

"Toxel, another Max Lightning!"

"Toxe!"

Toxel shoots another blast of electricity which flies down, with Centiskorch turning quickly to dodge.

"_This isn't good, Centiskorch just gonna dodge until Electric Terrain wears off and then attacks,"_ Victor thinks to himself. "_And Toxel might not be able to handle another attack…"_

Victor watches as Centiskorch moves around the arena.

"_Wait, could that…?_" Victor realizes. "Toxel, keep on using Max Lightning!"

"Toxe!"

Toxel starts shooting blasts of electricity, with Centiskorch moving around the arena, constantly dodging the attacks.

"Centi! Skroc! Centi! Skorc!"

"_What is he doing?"_ Kabu wonders. "_He's just wasting Toxel's energy and will just make its Dynamaxed form end sooner. Has he grown desperate…? No, he's acting like he has a plan, but what…?"_

"Toxe! Toxe!"

Toxel continues to fire blasts of electricity, with Centiskorch continuing to dodge around the arena.

"Toxe!"

Toxel fires one more blast of electricity, with Centiskorch spins away to dodge, before it bumps against the Max Barrier.

"Centi?" Centiskorch realizes it is up against the Max Barrier. "Skorc?!"

"He backed Centiskorch up in a corner!" Kabu realizes.

"Toxel, Max Strike!"

"Toxe!" Toxel slams a hand on the ground, causing a part of the ground to crack, before a large explosion geyser shoots up, hitting Centiskorch.

"Centi! Skroc!"

Victor then notices the ground's glow is diminishing and Toxel is breathing heavily as its body gives a slight glow, "We're running out of time, hurry, Toxel, another Max Lightning!"

"Centiskorch, dodge!" Kabu calls out.

"Toxe!"

Toxel shoots up a large blast of electricity. Centiskorch starts to move to the side. The blast of electricity comes down, creating a massive explosion, with Victor and Kabu holding up their arms.

The smoke starts to clear and show Toxel, having returned to normal size, breathing heavily. The smoke continues to clear, revealing Centiskorch, returned to normal, lying down with its eyes whirling.

"Centiskorch is unable to battle!" Dan calls out. "The winner is Challenger Victor!"

The audience starts to applaud and cheer.

"Alright, they did it!" Gloria bumps an arm into the air.

"Sobbl!"

"Dot-er!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

Three red energies shoot out onto the arena, forming Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Pikachu.

"Alright, everyone, we did it!" Victor tells his Pokémon.

"Toxe!" Toxel happily hops up and down.

"Scor!"

"Pika!"

"Dee!"

Kabu walks over, "You did a remarkable job. You and your Pokémon, Victor. As such, it is my pleasure to give you this Fire Badge." Kabu hands Victor a badge that is designed to shape like a flame.

The Fire Badge is added to the metal ring.

"Alright, I got the Fire Badge!" Victor holds up the metal ring.

"Toxe!"

"Scor!"

"Dee!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Later, Victor and Gloria are leaving the Pokémon Center.

"Why I'm not surprised that Hop had already left," Gloria says, before realizing Victor is looking at his Gym Badge. She smiles, "Three down."

"And five to go," Victor clenches the badges in this hand.

"Well, look who it is."

Victor and Gloria look up to see Kabu is jogging up to them.

"Kabu, are you jogging after a day of Gym Battles?" Gloria asks.

"Of course, I must keep my strength up," Kabu answers.

"Of course…" Gloria responds.

"So, are you heading out now?" Kabu asks.

"Yes, and next would be…" Victor tries to think of the answer.

"I believe your next stop should be Stow-on-Side," Kabu responds.

"Stow-on-Side?" Gloria repeats. "I think that's pretty far away."

"Indeed, you're gonna have to go through the Wild Area," Kabu says.

"Wild Area, huh…?" Gloria, as she thinks about her, Victor, and Hop being chased by an Onix.

"Well, I'm ready," Victor says, surprising Gloria.

Gloria smiles, "Then, so am I."

In a few short moments, Victor and Gloria are walking away, waving at Kabu, who is jogging in the opposite direction.

"_A difficult battle is rewarded with the Fire Badge. Now our heroes are set to return to the Wild Area. But what kind of adventure and excitement will they come across next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	24. Brotherly Strife

"_After being given a cryptic warning by Marnie, Victor sets out against Kabu, the Fire-Type Gym Leader. With Toxel proving its mettle, Victor and his Pokémon claim their third Gym Badge. Now, our heroes return to the Wild Area…"_

* * *

"Brotherly Strife"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking past the East Lake Axewell, with Gloria looking at her Rotom Phone.

"It looks like even if we take the most direct route, it will take us some time to reach Stow-on-Side," Gloria says, before she looks over to Victor, who is staring at the three Gym Badges in his hand.

Gloria grins, "Keep on staring at your badges like that and they might combust."

"Oh, hum," Victor quickly looks over to Gloria, blushing. "Sorry, it's just so hard to believe that I got three Gym Badges."

"That's the most ridiculous thing ever!"

Victor and Gloria stop walking and look ahead to see two male Trainers yelling at each other.

"No it not! The Rolling Fields is the fastest route!" the Trainer with dark brown hair yells.

"I'm telling you, cutting through the North Lake Miloch will be much faster!" the Trainer with the tan brown hair yells.

"Now that is ridiculous!"

"No it not!"

"Excuse me, but there's no reason to fight," Gloria says, as she and Victor walk over.

"We weren't fighting!" both Trainers yell at them.

They then notice the Gym Badges in Victor's hand.

"Wait, are you two Gym Challengers?" the dark hair Trainer asks.

"Hum, I am…" Victor responds, after looking at his Gym Badges for a moment.

"But I am also a Trainer," Gloria adds.

Both Trainers grin at each other, before pointing at the other two, "Then, we challenge you two to a double battle!"

"What?!" Gloria responds, as she and Victor look at them, surprised.

* * *

Shortly, Victor and Gloria stand a couple feet away from the two Trainers.

"First, let's start with introductions," the dark hair Trainer starts, while holding a Poké Ball. "I'm Cory, the younger brother, and this is my partner…"

Cory throws the Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy which forms Oddish, "Odd-sh."

"Oddish!"

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Oddish, the Weed Pokémon, If exposed to moonlight, it starts to move. It roams far and wide at night to scatter its seeds."

The tan hair Trainer holds up a Poké Ball, "And I'm Eric, the older brother, and this is my partner…"

Eric throws the Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy which forms Wingull, "Gull!"

"Wingull!"

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon, It soars on updrafts without flapping its wings. It makes a nest on sheer cliffs at the sea's edge."

Gloria places a hand on her waist, "So they're brothers who travel together… and they argue."

"We weren't arguing!" both brothers yell.

"Hum, right…" Victor holds up a Poké Ball and throws it. "I'm Victor and this is my partner…"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, forming Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Scorbunny."

Gloria throws a Poké Ball, "I'm Gloria and this is my partner…"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, forming Sobble, "Sobbl."

"Sobble."

"A Scorbunny and a Sobble, huh?" Cory notes. "Let's begin this double battle…"

"I'll take the first move," Eric interrupts. "Wingull, Water Pulse!"

"Win…" Wingull breathes in deeply, before shooting out a pulsing blast of water. "Gull!"

"Scorbunny…" Victor starts.

"Sobble…" Gloria starts.

"Dodge!" Victor and Gloria yell at the same time.

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

Both Scorbunny and Sobble jump up, dodging the pulsing blast of water, but ends up bumping into each other, with Sobble knocked to the side.

"Sobbl…" Sobble rubs the top of its head.

"Sobble, are you okay?" Gloria asks.

"Who says you can take the first move," Cory says. "Oddish, show them what you got with Acid!"

"Odd-sh!" Oddish jumps at Sobble, before shaking the leaves on its head, throwing globs of acid.

"Sobble, quick, counter with Water Pulse!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl!" Sobble waves around it arounds before pushing them ahead, shooting a pulsing blast of water, which collides with the globs of acid, deflecting pieces of the acid.

"Scor!" Scorbunny runs around, dodging the pieces of acid.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"Double Battles are more difficult than we thought…" Gloria says with a sweat drop.

"We got them now," Eric starts. "Wingull, Wing Attack!"

"Let's finish them," Cory starts. "Oddish, Stun Spore!"

Victor looks over to his friend, "Gloria, has Sobble hold onto Scorbunny."

"Right," Gloria responds, before looking. "Sobble, grab Scorbunny tightly."

"Sobbl," Sobble wraps its arms around Scorbunny.

"Look at that, two targets for the price of one!" Eric and Cory yell together.

"Gull!" Wingull flies toward its opponents, with its wings glowing.

"Odd-sh!" Oddish waves around its head leaves, with yellowish powder coming off from them.

"Scorbunny, now, jump up!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny, with Sobble holding onto its back, jumps straight up.

"Gull!" Wingull misses its opponents, confused, before the yellowish powder lands on it, causing small electricity to go off around Wingull's body, while it seemingly stops midair.

"Hey, what you think you're doing, Cory?!" Eric yells.

"Me, what about you?!" Cory shouts.

"Scorbunny, Ember!"

"Sobble, Water Gun!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of fireballs from its mouth.

Sobble lets go of Scorbunny, who flips in midair, using its legs to propel Sobble higher up, before it shoots a stream of water from its mouth, "Sobbl!"

The water stream hits Wingull, as the series of fireballs hit Oddish, bringing up a large dust cloud.

As the dust cloud clears, both Oddish and Wingull lie on the ground, with their eyes whirling.

"Alright," Gloria says, as she fistbumps Victor.

"What do you mean it was my fault!" Cory yells, causing Victor and Gloria to look over to the two brothers.

"It was your Oddish that paralyzed Wingull!" Eric yells.

"Your Wingull got in the way!" Cory counters. "If you let Oddish and me attack first."

"We already had the advantage, we just need to push it!"

"I'm starting to think they are always like this," Gloria says, as Victor, Scorbunny, and Sobble nod their heads.

Suddenly Eric and Cory's stomachs growl, with them rub the back of their heads, blushing slightly. With the others sighing.

* * *

Shortly later, Eric is laying plates onto a collapsible table, as Victor kneels next to a pot while Scorbunny shoots a couple small fireballs at the woods beneath the pot, setting a fire.

"Thanks again for inviting us to lunch," Eric says, putting down a plate.

"Don't mention it," Gloria looks away from her Rotom Phone, which has a curry recipe, before looking at Victor and whispers. "Hopefully it will end the fighting."

"We can hope," Victor whispers.

"Scor," Scorbunny happily adds.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Cory says, as he approaches his brother. "I was gonna set the plates."

"It's always my job to set the plates, like it's always your job to gather the ingredients," Eric says.

"We agreed that we will switch jobs," Cory tells him.

"I never agreed to such a thing," Eric responds.

"That's because you never listen to anyone but yourself!" Cory yells.

"What does that mean!" Eric yells.

"Exactly what it sounds like!"

Gloria sighs, "Hop and Leon are brothers, but I don't ever remember Hop saying he argues with Leon."

Victor stands up, "Perhaps it's because Cory and Eric are closer in ages?"

"That's enough!" Both brothers yell, with Victor and Gloria quickly turn to face them and watch Eric and Cory walking off in opposite directions.

Gloria sighs, "Now what?"

"Maybe if we talk to them, we could help?" Victor suggests.

"I guess it won't hurt," Gloria says.

Victor and Gloria start to walk off, unaware that a Pokémon Den at the top of a nearby hill is giving off a slight glow.

* * *

Cory skips a pebble across a lake, as Victor approaches him.

"Are you okay, Cory?" Victor asks.

"Guess so…" Cory skips another pebble, before sighing. "It's just, I'm younger just by a year, and yet… Eric never listens to any of my ideas. At most, he humored me and then completely forgot what I said."

"Cory, I'm sure Eric respects you," Victor starts. "You just need to convince him to listen to you, calmly of course."

"Calmly, right…" Cory looks to Victor.

* * *

Gloria approaches Eric, who is pacing back and forth.

"Eric… do you want to talk?" Gloria asks.

"Cory can be so stubborn, and thinks he's always right," Eric complains. "I'm older than him, maybe only by a year, but I do have more experience than him."

"But you are traveling together," Gloria starts. "Maybe if you can explain, very calmly, that you two have to work together, you can get along better."

Eric stops pacing and looks over to her, "Work together, right…"

* * *

Shortly, Cory and Eric approach each other, as Victor and Gloria stand off to the side.

"Listen, we need to listen to each other," Cory shying says.

"Agreed, we must work together," Eric adds.

"Definitively," Cory agrees.

Gloria smiles, "Sounds like everything's gonna be okay, now."

Victor smiles and nods his head.

"We can't let your stubbornness get in the way," Eric says.

"What do you mean, my stubbornness?!" Cory yells.

"You always think you're right!" Eric yells.

"How would you know, you never listen to me!" Cory yells.

"I'm older, I know better!"

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you know better!"

Gloria sighs, "Or I could be wrong."

Victor and Gloria approach the brothers.

"Calm down, there's no reason to be fighting," Victor says.

Both Cory and Eric look over to them, "We're not fighting!"

Cory and Eric then look past them, surprised, with Victor and Gloria turning around and seeing a large beam of red light shining out of the Pokémon Den on the hill, as it gets bigger. The four Trainers take a step back, as they see a large rounded form in the right light, before the light dims down, revealing a massive Pokémon lying on its back, with a large tree on its stomach.

"What is that?!" Cory yells.

Victor sees the Pokémon's face, "It's a Snorlax!"

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon, It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep."

Gloria grabs the Rotom Phone, "That was not very helpful, when it had Gigantamaxed!"

"It's just like Rocky told us... about Dynamaxed Pokémon coming out of their Dens…" Victor remembers.

"I think it's asleep…" Eric says.

"Snor!" Snorlax loudly yells.

"It is the Sleeping Pokémon, I don't think that gonna slow it down," Cory says, as Eric looks over to him, annoyed.

"Okay, so what're we gonna do, smart guy?" Eric asks.

"Get ready to defend yourself," Gloria says, as she and Victor hold up Poké Balls.

"Go, Rookidee!" Victor throws a Poké Ball.

"Dee!"

"Go, Sirfetch'd!" Gloria throws a Poké Ball.

"Sir, Fetch!"

Sirfetch'd looks up at the Gigantamaxed Snorlax, with stars in its eyes, before, standing in front of Gloria, and holds up its leek, "Sir, Fetch!"

"Of course you're excited about battling a Gigantamaxed Pokémon," Gloria says, with a sweatdrop.

"Go, Oddish!" Cory throws a Poké Ball.

"Odd-sh!"

"Go, Wingull!" Eric throws a Poké Ball.

"Gull!"

"Snor!" Pink energy waves are emitted from Snorlax's body, which hits the four Pokémon, causing a wave of energy, knocking them back.

"What hits them?" Eric asks.

"It must be the Psychic-type Max Move," Gloria guesses.

"Rookidee, fly high up above it!" Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies up past Snorlax and starts hovering above it.

"Oddish, use Acid...!" Cory instructs.

"Wingull, use Water Gun…!" Eric instructs.

"Aim high!" both brothers finish.

"Odd-sh."

"Gull."

Oddish and Wingull start to move forward.

"Wait!"

Oddish and Wingull fall down.

"What you thinking, Water Gun is gonna dilluated Acid," Cory tells his brother.

"Which is why you should hold back!" Eric responds.

"Acid is most effective!"

"But you need to wait and lower its guard!"

"It's asleep, Eric!"

"You just always think Acid is the best way to go!"

"And I'm always right!"

"Snor!" Snorlax calls out, as two beams of dark energy shoot out of its body.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies away from the dark energy beams and looks down at everyone. "Dee! Dee! Dee!"

"Everyone, watch out!" Victor calls out.

Cory and Eric turn to look at their Pokémon, as Oddish and Wingull turn to see and the beams of dark energy circles around them, forming a large dark dome, before it blows apart, showing Oddish and Wingull, as they fall down.

"Oddish!"

"Wingull!"

Cory looks over to his brother, "This is your fault, Eric!"

"My fault?! It's because of your stubbornness!"

"Mine stubbornness?! How about yours…!"

"That's enough!" Eric and Cory look over to Gloria. "Both of your Pokémon got hurt because you two were too busy fighting, instead of pushing aside your differences and working together."

Eric and Cory look at each other and then down, slightly.

"Dee! Dee!"

"Sir, Fetch?" Sirfetch'd looks up at Rookidee, before looking over to Snorlax. "Sir, Fetch."

"Snor!"

"Great, and Snorlax is gearing up for another attack," Gloria says. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Gloria," Victor walks over to his friend. "Your Dynamax Band."

Gloria looks at her Dynamax Band which is giving off a small glow, "It's reacting…"

She looks up at Sirfetch'd, who nods its head.

"Alright, then," Gloria smiles, before she holds out a Poké Ball.

Sirfetch'd turns into red energy, flies into the Poké Ball. Gloria then holds out her hands, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Gloria starts to turn around, "Sirfetch'd, Dynamax!"

Gloria throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Sirfetch'd, "Sir! Fetch!"

"Snor!" pink waves of energy fly off from Snorlax.

"Sirfetch'd, quick, Max Guard,!" Gloria instructs.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd steps ahead and holds down its shield, as a large energy dome appears in front of it, blocking the waves of energy from reaching everyone.

Rookidee flies around Sirfetch'd, happily, "Dee! Dee!"

Cory picks up Oddish in his arms, "You know, she's right. We were fighting too much…"

"Odd-sh…

"Yeah, guess so…" Eric picks up Wingull in his arms.

"Gull…"

"Snor!"

"Okay, Sirfetch'd, Max Flutterby!" Gloria instructs.

"Rookidee, back it up with Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Sir!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek, as its body glows a slight green, followed by a large number of green energy Butterfree flies from its body. "Fetch!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies alongside the energy Butterfree, with its beak glowing.

The energy Butterfree flies into Snorlax, hitting it repeatedly before causing a massive explosion. Rookidee flies, swinging its beak back and forth, before finally a berry falls from the tree on Snorlax's stomach and into its mouth.

"Snor!" Snorlax's body glows slightly.

"Dee…" Rookidee watches, as it sweat drops.

"Snor!"

The ground beneath Sirfetch'd starts to crack, "Sir…?"

"Sirfetch'd, watch out!" Gloria calls out.

A large explosion geyser blows out of the ground, "Fetch!"

As the explosion dissipates, Sirfetch'd falls to one knee.

At that moment, a berry pops onto Snorlax's tree.

"Wait, did Snorlax use a move that regenerates a berry?" Victor realizes. "Y'know, we might be able to calm down Snorlax, if we can get that berry away from it."

"You think that would work?" Gloria asks.

"It might, but the only problem I see is Rookidee might not be able to do it on its own," Victor says.

"We can help," Cory says.

Victor and Gloria turn to see Cory, Eric, Oddish, and Wingull.

"Are you two up to this?" Gloria asks.

Eric looks at his brother, "We are."

"Okay, then, Sirfetch'd, Max Flutterby!" Gloria calls out.

"Rookidee, get in close with Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Wingull, follow after Rookidee!" Eric calls out.

"Oddish, stay close and use Acid!" Cory calls out.

"Sir!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek, as its body glows a slight green, followed by a large number of green energy Butterfree flies from its body. "Fetch!"

"Dee!" Rookidee flies alongside the energy Butterfree, with its beak glowing.

"Gull!" Wingull flies right behind Rookidee.

"Odd-sh!" Oddish jumps up, swings around the leaves on its head, throwing globs of acid.

The energy Butterfree flies into Snorlax, hitting it repeatedly before causing a massive explosion.

Globs of acid hitting Snorlax's body and tree, "Snor…"

"Alright, Snorlax's Special Defense is lowering!" Cory calls out.

"Now, Rookidee, knocks down that berry!" Victor instructs.

"Wingull, bats it away!" Eric instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee swings its beak back and forth, and ends up cutting the berry free from the tree.

"Gull!" Wingull flies around, using its wing to bat away the berry.

"Odd-sh!" Oddish jumps up, with the berry landing on its head. "Odd-sh!"

"Great catch, Oddish," Cory says, before he notices something. "Oddish, watch out!"

"Odd-sh…" Oddish looks up to see Snorlax's hand coming toward it.

"Wingull, use Water Gun!" Eric calls out.

"Gull!" Wingull shoots a blast of water from its mouth, hitting Snorlax's hand and forcing it to the side.

Wingull and Rookidee then fly away, with Oddish running away with the berry.

"Now, Sirfetch'd, let's go, Max Knuckle!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir!" Sirfetch'd shoves its shield ahead, as a large energy fist shoots out. "Fetch!"

The large energy fist collides with Snorlax, causing a large explosion.

"Sir… Fetch…" Sirfetch'd's body glow, as it shrinks back down to normal size.

As the smoke from the explosion clears, Snorlax is shown to have returned to normal and stand up, "Snor…"

The berry rolls off Oddish's head and rolls over to Snorlax.

Snorlax picks up the berry, eats it in one bite, "Snor." Snorlax then falls onto its back and falls asleep.

The Trainers continue to watch the scene, before they start laughing, followed by their Pokémon.

* * *

Later, as Snorlax continues to sleep in the distance, Victor and Gloria are standing in front of Cory and Eric.

"We're sorry if we cause any problems," Cory says.

"Yeah, I guess we both were somewhat stubborn," Eric adds.

"At least, everything's better now," Victor says.

"Just no more fighting," Gloria says.

"We weren't…" Cory and Eric start, before they lend back and start scratching the back of their heads.

"Yeah, we will work on that," Cory says.

"And work on improving our teamwork," Eric says.

After a few moments, Victor and Gloria are walking in the opposite directions of the brothers, as they wave goodbye.

"_You'll meet different types of people, some of which won't necessarily always get along. A lesson Victor and Gloria learned, but they also learn that anyone can truly get along if they can push past their differences. What other lessons will our heroes learn?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	25. Rally 'Round the Rotom Rally

"_Victor and Gloria returned to the Wild Area, where a Gigantamaxed Snorlax wandered out of a Pokémon Den. What other excitement will our heroes face?"_

* * *

"Rally 'Round the Rotom Rally"

* * *

A man in a red suit, with a lightning bolts design, stands in front of a red floating camera that resembles a Rotom, and holds a red and yellow microphone, "Hello, one and all, and welcome back to the annual Rotom Rally Race!"

The man looks to the side to see a group of people checking on or seating on Rotom Bikes, "Where any Trainers could enter on their Rotom Bike and race around North Lake Miloch and through the Motostoke Riverbank and across the finish line. And me, Han, your announcer will catch every moment!"

Gloria is seated on a Rotom Bike, as she sees Victor talking to a young boy with a crew cut next to a pair of Rotom Bikes.

"Now, for those uninformed ones, during the Rotom Rally Race, Trainers use any Rotom Bikes, either their own or provided to them by the Rotom Rally Race's commission group, at no cost, to travel across the course," Han continues. "The Trainers must reach each of the checkpoints before reaching the finish line and they can use one Pokémon they registered during the time of entrance, but only that one Pokémon. Now, in a few short minutes, we shall begin…"

Gloria looks over at Han, looks back ahead and sighs, "How exactly did we get involved in this race…"

* * *

_Victor and Gloria are walking through a field, when they see a boy with a crew cut riding a Rotom Bike down a hill, before he bumps off a small rock and falls down._

_Victor and Gloria rush over._

"_Are you okay," Victor helps the boy up._

"_Yeah, I think so…" the boy looks down at his Rotom Bike, before he picks it up back onto its wheels, when a bolt falls off._

"_That Rotom Bike is kinda old, isn't it," Gloria says._

"_Rotom Bike?" Victor asks._

"_Yeah, Rotom Bikes are kinda similar to Rotom Phones," Gloria starts. "They are bicycles designed to be inhabited by Rotom, which can then increase their speed. But I never see one in a shape like this."_

"_Yeah, well, you're right," the boy explains. "It is an old model. I love the Rotom that lives inside it, but it could just barely hold it together."_

"_I know in Kanto, bicycles are pretty expensives, I imagined the same can be said for Rotom Bikes," Victor says._

"_They are, and I could save for years and never have enough Poké Dollars, but if I could win one…"_

"_What you mean, win one, hum…" Gloria starts._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Trace."_

"_Well, Trace, I'm Gloria and this is Victor."_

"_Nice to meet you," Victor adds._

"_Now, what did you mean by winning one?" Gloria asks._

"_You see, anyone who wins the Rotom Rally Race, would win a brand new Rotom Bike," Trace excitedly says._

"_Rotom Rally Race?" Victor repeats._

"_But I will never win with my old bike…" Trace looks at his Rotom Bike, unaware that Victor and Gloria look at each other._

* * *

Gloria is seated on a Rotom Bike, and sighs, "_I want to help Trace, but I haven't rode a bike since that traveler came through Postwick years ago and let me give her Mach Bike a ride."_

Gloria looks over to Victor, who is seated on a Rotom Bike, wobbles, before quickly falls down.

Gloria sighs, "_And Victor had never ridden a bike before…"_

* * *

"Ooookay, everyone!" Han holds up a hand. "Everyone to your places!"

All the racers, including Victor, Gloria, and Trace, line up on their Rotom Bikes, next to a red balloon.

"Now, on your march, get set…" Han drops down his hand. "Go!"

The red balloon pings, as the racers start riding on their Rotom Bikes, with Gloria near the start, and Victor and Trace bringing up the rear.

* * *

The first of the racers start to reach a large lake, passing a red balloon, as the Rotom Camera watches them from high up.

"An upgrade is in the works that'll allow Rotom Bikes to ride across bodies of water," Han's voice is broadcast from the Rotom Camera. "But for now, the racers will have to ride around the lake…"

The lead racer, who is around Victor and Gloria's age, with spiky hair, continues to ride his Rotom Bike toward the lake.

"But it looks like one racer has other plans, as this year race's favorite, Spike, is heading straight for the lake," Han broadcasts.

Spike holds up a Poké Ball and throws it, "Go, Gyarados!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Gyarados, and lands on the lake, "Gya, ra!"

Spike's Rotom Bike jumps and lands on Gyarados' back, before it starts to swim across the lake, "Let's go, Gyarados!"

Gloria stops in front of the lake, when her Rotom Phone flies up, "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm."

Gloria grabs her Rotom Phone out of the air, "This can't be legal."

"But it is," Han's broadcasts, causing Gloria to look up at the Rotom Camera. "A racer can use their registered Pokémon in any way, as long as they don't attack their opponent or their opponent's Pokémon."

"In that case," Gloria holds up a Poké Ball and throws it. "Go, Sirfetch'd!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek, before it looks ahead at the lake, as it becomes nervous.

"And you can't swim…" Gloria remembers, then sweat drops. "Of course, I didn't know what obstacle I might need help with when I registered you. But we can still make this work. C'mon, Sirfetch'd!"

Gloria rides her Rotom Bike ahead, with Sirfetch'd jumping onto the back of hers bike, "Use your leek to propel us!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

Sirfetch'd starts to rapidly spin around its leek, as Gloria jumps her Rotom Bike onto the lake, with the spinning leek propelling them across the lake surface.

At the same time, Victor and Trace start to ride their Rotom Bikes around the lake.

* * *

Shortly, racers have reached a steep hill, passing a red balloon, with several having trouble getting their Rotom Bikes up the hill, with them stalling. One female racer has her male Unfezant slowly pull her Rotom Bike by a rope up the hill, as a male racer has his Delibird slowly pull his Rotom Bike by a rope up the hill.

Victor and Trace start to reach the hill.

Victor throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Rookidee!"

"Dee!" Rookidee appears from red energy.

"Alright, Rookidee, try and pull the Rotom Bike up this hill," Victor says. "Think of it as training."

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee happily says.

Victor looks over to Trace, who is trying to ride his bike up the hill, "Trace, do you have a Pokémon who can help you here."

Trace struggled to ride his bike, "The real reason why I want to replace my old Rotom Bike… is when my old one was starting to wear down, I rode my Pokémon to travel long distances, but I was tiring it out…"

"Trace…" Victor starts. "I'm certain, your Pokémon would want to help you out, especially if you take good care of it… do you take good care of it?"

Trace stops pedaling, before he holds up a Poké Ball, looking at it. He then throws it, which opens and shoots out red energy, forming Dubwool.

"Wool!"

"Is that… Wooloo's evolved form?" Victor asks.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Dubwool, the Sheep Pokémon, Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it."

"Dubwool," Trace places a hand on his Pokémon's head, while holding onto a piece of rope, which has one end tied to his Rotom Bike. "I know it's been hard work, giving me rides, but if we can win this race, then I can get a new Rotom Bike, and you won't have to work so hard… I know it's a lot to ask you, but…"

"Wool!" Dubwool calls out, surprising Trace, before it happily grabs the other end of the rope with its mouth.

"Dubwool, you would help me…?" Trace asks, with tears in his eyes.

"Wool!" Dubwool happily answers, with the rope still in its mouth.

Victor and Rookidee watch the two and smile.

Within moments, Rookidee and Dubwool start pulling their Trainers' Rotom Bikes with the ropes, with Dubwool and Trace pulling ahead, passing another red balloon.

Spike, struggling with his Rotom Bike, sees Dubwool and Trace pulling ahead of him.

"No way, some kid with a dingy bike's gonna beat me," Spike says, before he throws a Poké Ball.

"Gya, ra," Gyarados appears from red energy, before one end of a rope is thrown around its neck.

"Let's go, Gyarados, and win this race!" Spike calls out.

"Gya, ra!" Gyarados starts to pull Spike's Rotom Bike by the rope. "Gya, ra! Gya, ra!"

After a few more seconds, Gyarados pulls Spike to the top of the hill, passing a red balloon, while sweating a lot, "Gya, ra!"

Shortly behind Gyarados and Spike, are Rookidee pulling Victor and Sirfetch'd pulling Gloria.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Spike calls out.

"Gya, ra! Gya, ra!" Gyarados continues to pull Spike, but is unable to get any closer to Dubwool and Trace.

Spike looks left to right, "No sight of that Rotom Camera, so if we can't catch up to that loser, then we'll stop him. Gyarados, use Hydro Pump."

"Gya, ra…" Gyarados closes its mouth slightly, before shooting a large blast of water from its mouth. "Dos!"

"Rookidee, Power Trip!"

"Sirfetch'd, Iron Defense!"

"Dee!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

Rookidee and Sirfetch'd jump in the way of the blast of water, with Rookidee hitting it with its claw as Sirfetch'd's body turns to iron, managing to deflect the blast of water.

Spike looks behind him as Victor and Gloria, "Hey, quit with the interference!"

"You're not supposed to be attacking the other racers!" Gloria counters.

Spike looks back ahead, saying low, "I won't lose to anyone. Gyarados, Hydro Pump, again!"

"Gya, ra…" Gyarados closes its mouth slightly, before shooting a large blast of water from its mouth. "Dos!"

The blast of water barely missed Trace's Rotom Bike, which bounces slightly, as its back wheel starts to fall off.

"C'mon, please, Rotom Bike, hold yourself together, just a little bit longer…" Trace quietly says, as a tear falls down his cheek and hits his Rotom Bike's handlebar.

"_I love the Rotom that lives inside it."_

Electricity spreads out around the bike, "Ro… Tom!"

A surge of electricity covers the Rotom Bike, with the electricity keeping the back wheel on.

"Wooool!" Dubwool calls out, as it continues pulling the Rotom Bike, finishing passing the last red balloon, which ping.

"And we have our winner!" Han announces as he walks over to Dubwool and Trace, both who had stopped. "Trace, with assistance from Dubwool!"

"Wait a minute," Spike gets off his Rotom Bike, which is next to Gyarados, and walks over, as Victor and Gloria stop their Rotom Bikes next to their Pokémon. "At the end of the race, this kid used a second Pokémon, which is against the rules."

"Except that, due to the natures of Rotom Bikes, they all have Rotom inside them," Han starts. "And the Rotom inside Trace's bike clearly acted on its own, reacting to its racer's wishes."

Trace, having gotten off his Rotom Bike, looks over to it, as Rotom flies out of the bike, with the bike then falls over and its back wheel rolls off. Trace smiles at the Rotom.

"Ro-tom!"

"Besides, you're the one who attacked his opponent," Han continues to Spike.

Spike looks surprised, "Hum, y-you saw that…?"

Han grins, as the Rotom Camera lowers next to him, "My Rotom Camera is always around even when you can't see it. Also, you lost even before you broke the rule by not recognizing how far you were pushing your Gyarados."

Han points past Spike, who looks over to see Gyarados panting heavily. Spike walks over, gently places a hand on Gyarados' side and looks down slightly.

"Now for the prize," Han pushes a brand new Rotom Bike over to Trace. "Trace, your new Rotom Bike!"

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," Trace says to Dubwool and Rotom.

"Ro-tom!" Rotom happily says, before it flies into the Bike and rings its bell, with Trace and Dubwool smiling.

Gloria and Sirfetch'd stand next to Victor, still on his borrowed Rotom Bike, with Rookidee hovering next to him, as they all happily watch.

"Dee! Dee!"

Trace walks over with the Rotom Bike and Dubwool, "And thanks to you both, Victor, Gloria."

"We're glad to help," Victor says.

"As thanks, do you want to take my new Rotom Bike for a spin?" Trace asks.

"Thanks, but I think I'm done with bike riding for awhile now," Gloria says.

"I don't know, I think I'm getting a handle on it," Victor says, before he tries to balance on his bike, then falls down.

Then Gloria, Trace, Dubwool, Rookidee, Sirfetch'd, and Victor start laughing.

"_Friendship and compassion gave Trace the edge in winning the Rotom Rally Race, important lessons for our heroes to remember as they continue through the Wild Area. But what could be next for them?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	26. The Princess From Out of the Fog

"_Victor and Gloria return to the Wild Area, on their way to Hammerlocke, and along the way they have helped a pair of brothers to get along and a young boy to win a new Rotom Bike. What adventure will our heroes find themselves in next…"_

* * *

"The Princess From Out of the Fog"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the Bridge Field, which is surrounded by a thick fog.

"I could barely see anything," Gloria says.

"Me neither, I can barely see two feet before me…" Victor says, as he stops walking, before he looks to his side, but sees nothing. "Gloria? Gloria…?"

Victor looks around, "Gloria…? This fog is too thick." Victor holds up a Poké Ball, "Perhaps, you can help out here."

Victor throws the Poké Ball, "Go, Scorbunny!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which turns into Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Scorbunny, can you use Ember to clear some of this fog?" Victor asks.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny happily says, before it shoots out a series of small fireballs at the fog, but the fog doesn't appear to affect at all.

"Scor!" Scorbunny's surprised, before it angrily starts shooting out more small fireballs all around. "Scor! Scor!"

"Scorbunny, calm down!" Victor says, before he knees down and holds up his Pokémon. "Scorbunny, calm down."

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots another series of small fireballs to the side.

The fog starts to clear up some, as Gloria looks around, "Finally, the fog is clearing…"

She turns and sees she's face to face with a Drapion, "Drap."

"Ah!" Gloria falls backward, when a Poké Ball falls out, which shoots out red energy and turns into Sirfetch'd.

"Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd swings its leek to the side.

"Drap!" Drapion brings down a claw.

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd deflects the claw with its shield and stabs forward with its leek.

"Scorbunny, you need to calm down," Victor says.

"Scor…"

The fog continues to clear, before Victor and Scorbunny look to the side to see Gloria, now standing again, watching as Sirfectch'd jumps back away from Drapion claw swipe.

"Gloria?"

"Scor?"

"Sirfetch'd, Rock Smash!"

Sirfetch'd jumps up and brings down its leek, but Drapion crosses its claws, blocking the attack.

"Drap!" Drapion uncrosses its claws, pushing Sirfetch'd back. "Drap!" Drapion's claw is glowing purple and slams Sirfetch'd with it, as purple globs shoot out of the claw.

Sirfetch'd slammed hard onto the ground, "Sir… fetch…" Sirfetch'd tries to push itself up, as its face features a slight purple shade.

"Sirfetch'd…" Gloria says.

"I think it's poison," Victor says, as he and Scorbunny come over.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks over to Sirfetch'd.

"Sir, fetch…" Sirfetch'd continues to push itself up.

"Drap…" Drapion takes a step forward, as Scorbunny walks over to in front of Sirfetch'd, holding out its arms.

Suddenly, a blast of fire blazes through the fog and hits Drapion, knocking it to the side several feet, before the fire dissipates, and Drapion turns and runs away.

Victor, Gloria, Scorbunny, and Sirfetch'd watch as Drapion runs away, before they turn to see where the Flamethrower came from, before coming out of the fog is Togepi.

"It's…" Victor starts.

"A Togepi!" Victor and Gloria call out.

* * *

_Victor quickly opens up a nearby window with one hand, with Gloria holding Togepi, facing it at the window._

"_Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi fires a massive energy blast, which shoots harmless into the sky._

* * *

Victor and Gloria panicking look at the Togepi, who happily waves its hands, "Toge, Toge!"

"Sir, fetch…" Sirfetch'd falls down onto the ground.

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria knees down to Sirfetch'd and picks it up. "It is poison… very badly. It needs an Antidote."

Victor digs around inside his backpack, "We're all out of Antidotes."

"It will take us far too long to get to a Pokémon Center," Gloria says, as she looks sadly to Sirfetch'd in her arms.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi walks over, before it starts to wave its hands back and forth. "Toge, Toge."

"Togepi… I'm not sure…" Gloria starts.

"Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi stops waving its hands, which start glowing.

Sirfetch'd's body glows, as the sound of a bell is heard, with the purple shade on its face fades.

"Togepi just used Heal Bell," Victor realizes.

Sirfetch'd stands up, happily, "Sir, fetch!"

"Sirfetch'd, you all better!" Gloria happily hugs Sirfetch'd, who blushes.

Gloria releases Sirfetch'd and looks over to the young Pokémon, "Togepi, thank you so much."

"Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd smiles.

"Toge!" Togepi smiles.

"I wonder if Togepi's wild or has a Trainer," Victor crosses his arms.

Scorbunny walks over, "Scor, scor, scor?"

"Toge, Toge," Togepi nods its head.

"So it does have a Trainer?" Victor asks.

Scorbunny looks up to its Trainer and nods its head, "Scor."

"Do you know where your Trainer is?" Victor asks.

"Toge," Togepi sadly shakes its head, before starting to tear up. "Toge…"

Suddenly, a beam of red energy shoots out of Gloria's backpack, which turns into Sobble, "Sobbl." Sobble pats a hand on Togepi's back, "Sobbl, Sobbl."

Gloria smiles, "I almost forgot how good Sobble was with the younger Pokémon at the Nursery."

* * *

A woman in a light white dress starts to walk across a bridge, covered in fog. She looks to the side, "Where could Togepi be…?"

* * *

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of small fireballs from its mouth, clearing through some of the fog, before it thickens again.

Scorbunny seats down, breathing heavily, "Scor… Scor…"

"It's okay, Scorbunny," Victor knees down, with his Pokémon looking up at him. "This fog is pretty thick, but you're doing a good job trying to clear us a path."

"Scor…" Scorbunny smiles slightly.

"Toge?" Togepi looks over to them, before smiling. "Toge, Toge." Togepi starts to wave its nands back and forth.

"It's using Metronome!" Gloria yells.

"Maybe it won't be so bad…" Victor stands up, with a panicking expression.

"Sobbl?" Sobble walks up next to Scorbunny with Sirfetch'd, as all three look at their Trainers, confused.

"Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi stops waving its hands, with them glowing, before the fog in the immediate area of them clears away.

"The fog…?" Gloria looks around.

"Togepi must've used Defog," Victor guesses.

"Guess we worried for nothing…" Gloria says, as Victor sighs.

"Togepi!"

Victor and Gloria nearly jump as they look to see coming out of the fog is a woman in a light white dress.

"Toge!" Togepi shouts, before running over, with the other Pokémon watching it.

"Togepi, I'm so happy to see you," the woman drops to her knees and picks up Togepi.

"Toge! Toge!"

The Trainers and their Pokémon walk over.

"So I'm gonna guess you're Togepi's Trainer," Gloria says.

The woman stands up with Togepi in her arms, "Thank you so much for looking after my Togepi."

"It was our pleasure, by the way, my name is Gloria, and these are my Pokémon, Sobble and Sirfetch'd."

"Sobbl."

"Sir, Fetch."

"I'm Victor and this is my partner, Scorbunny."

"Scor."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Princess Dianelle."

After a few seconds, Victor and Gloria lean forward slightly, "Princess?!"

* * *

Shortly later, the group is seated at a nearby table, with the fog several feet away from around the table.

"You see, Togepi and I are from a far-off kingdom," Dianelle explains, as she looks over to her Pokémon.

"Toge," Togepi smiles.

"Although, you probably never heard of it," Dianelle adds.

"Why did you come here?" Gloria asks.

"Well, the day started pretty normal, except for these two strangers with unusual haircuts," Dianelle starts, before she holds up her hands straight up. "One of their hair was really long like this." Then she holds her hands out to the side of her head. "And the other's hair was really wide like this."

Victor and Gloria look at each other.

"Anyway, they were talking about something to do with the Galar hierarchy, but I didn't take them seriously," Dianelle continues. "But then Baron Duke returned. He was banished by my father for trying to take the throne, and he came back to try and blackmail control over the kingdom by taking Princess Togepi."

"Wait, did you say…?" Victor starts.

"Togepi's a princess?" Gloria finishes.

Sirfetch'd looks over to Togepi, who stands on the table in front of Dianelle, "Toge."

"Sir, fetch…" Sirfetch'd imagines Gloria dresses like a princess next to Dianelle, before Togepi appears, also dresses like a princess. "Sir, fetch."

"Then, Baron Duke tried to escape with Togepi in a hot air balloon, but Togepi uses Metronome, causing an explosion and separating itself from Baron Duke," Dianelle continues. "So I went out to search for Togepi, who not only represents the throne, but is also my best friend."

Dianelle then grabs Togepi, hugging it closely, "And I'm so happy to be reunited with Togepi."

"Toge!" Togepi happily says.

"So, hum, Princess Dianelle…" Victor starts.

"Please, just call me Dianelle."

"Right," Victor blushes. "Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"Now, Togepi and I will return to our kingdom, so we can defend the throne from Baron Duke," Dianelle answers.

Suddenly, the fog starts to thicken and spreads around the group, while turning grey, with everyone getting up and looking around.

"Togepi's Defog must've worn off," Gloria guesses.

"But I've never seen fog like this before," Dianelle says.

"Wait, this isn't fog, it's a smokescreen," Victor realizes.

Dianelle holds up her Pokémon, "Togepi, use Metronome."

Togepi starts waving its arms back and forth, as Gloria looks over to them, "Are you sure that a good idea?"

"Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi stops waving its arms, which glow, before a large gust of wind starts blowing away the smokescreen.

"It's Whirlwind!" Dianelle announces.

As the smokescreen clears away, a tall man wearing a light white suit is shown standing several feet away, "Princess Dianelle, long time no see."

"Baron Duke!" Dianelle says, as she holds Togepi closer. "You will never have Togepi."

Victor and Gloria look at each other and nod their heads, before they stand next to Dianelle.

"You heard her, so back off," Gloria says.

"You might have found new allies here," Duke starts, as he holds up a Poké Ball. "But I have also caught a new ally."

Duke throws the Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Drapion, "Drap!"

"Is that the same Drapion?" Gloria asks, as Sirfetch'd stands in front of her, angry.

"Drapion, Venoshock," Duke instructs.

"Drap," Drapion charges, holding up an arm.

"Not this time, Sirfetch'd, jump up!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps up, as Drapion's arm is brought down under it.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times.

"Drapion, Knock Off!" Duke yells.

"Drap!" Drapion shoves its arm upward, colliding with Sirfetch'd's leek, before knocking the leek out of its hand and flying through the air.

"Sir, fetch?!"

"Now, Fell Stinger!"

"Drap!"

Drapion punches forward with its arm, slamming against Sirfetch'd and sends it flying back, "Sir, fetch!"

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria rushes up to her Pokémon, who is lying on the ground.

"Toge…"

"Don't worry, Togepi, everything's gonna be okay," Dianelle tells her Pokémon.

"You shouldn't lie to the little thing," Duke holds up a Poké Ball. "Now to speed things up, here's my most powerful Pokémon."

Duke throws the Poké Ball, which opens up and shoots out red energy, which forms…

"Zarude!"

"Zaru!" the Pokémon calls out upon landing.

"What Pokémon is that?" Victor asks.

"Now, Zarude, Vine Whip!" Duke calls out.

"Zaru!" Zarude holds out its arm, as vine-like whips shoot out and grabs around Togepi.

"Toge!"

"Togepi!" Dianelle calls out, as Togepi is pulled out of her arms by the vine-like whips.

"Scorbunny, save Togepi!" Victor calls out.

"You too, Sobble!" Gloria calls out.

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd pushes itself off the ground.

All three Pokémon rush forward.

"Not so fast," Duke says, as he grabs Togepi, with the vine-like whips retracting. "Zarude, Energy Ball!"

"Zaru!" Zarude holds up its other hand, as a large green, energy orb forms in his hands, before it throws it forward.

The energy orb hits the ground in front of the three charging Pokémon, causing a large explosion that throws them back.

"Scorbunny!" Victor shouts.

"Sobble, Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out.

"See you back home," Duke says, holding Togepi, as he, Zarude, and Drapion turn around and back into the fog. "'Princess' Dianelle."

Duke is heard laughing, as he and his Pokémon disappear into the fog, before his laughter starts to fade away.

"Togepi!" Dianelle yells. "Togepi! Togepi!"

"_A chance encounter with new friends led to disaster, as Togepi is stolen. Will our heroes be able to save the young Pokémon?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	27. Saving Princess Togepi

"_Victor and Gloria were getting lost in the fog when they met Dianelle and her Togepi, both the Princesses of a faraway kingdom. But their blossoming friendship is ruined when the evil Baron Duke attacks with a mysterious new Pokémon and steals away Togepi."_

* * *

"Saving Princess Togepi"

* * *

Dianelle drops to her knees, with tears forming in her eyes, "Togepi…"

"Everything's gonna be alright, Dianelle," Victor says, as he and Gloria approach her.

"Victor's right, we'll find Togepi," Gloria adds.

"I hope you're right, but…" Dianelle brushes the tears out of her eyes, as she looks over to her friends. "I never knew Baron Duke has such a powerful Pokémon.

Victor crosses his arms, "Yeah, I wonder what type of Pokémon it was?"

Suddenly, Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Zarude, the Rogue Monkey Pokémon, Once the vines on Zarude's body tear off, they become nutrients in the soil. This helps the plants of the forest grow. It was newly discovered."

Victor takes his Rotom Phone out of the air, "It's newly discovered?

Gloria walks over to him, "How are we supposed to battle a Pokémon we know so little about?"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in the fog, Zarude is holding Togepi with both hands, as Togepi starts to cry.

Duke places down a metal cylinder, "Will you quit with your blubbering. I need to inflate a new balloon to replace the one you destroyed and get us back to my kingdom."

Drapion looks over to Togepi and laughs slightly, "Drap, Drap."

"Toge…" Togepi is tearing up, slightly.

Zarude looks at Togepi, then holds it in one hand, before using its free hand to pick a flower from a nearby brush and hands it to it, "Zaru."

"Toge…" Togepi looks at the flower, before taking it in both hands, and becomes happy. "Toge!"

"Zaru," Zarude smiles.

* * *

A Poké Ball is thrown into the air, opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Rookidee, "Dee!"

"Rookidee, see if you can spot Togepi through this fog," Victor says.

"Dee, Dee," Rookidee says before it flies ahead.

Victor looks down to Scorbunny, "Scorbunny, try and clear a path through the fog so we can follow the Baron's trail."

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny responds, before it shoots out a series of small fireballs, blowing away a small section of the fog, as it leads Victor, Gloria, Sirfetch'd, Sobble, and Dianelle.

"Dianelle, if you don't mind me asking, why is the Baron keep on trying to snatch Togepi if all he wants is the kingdom?" Gloria asks.

"Togepi is the symbol of our entire kingdom, just like its mother before it and its mother before it, and so on..." Dianelle starts. "Also, the kingdom's Togepi has a special power. Whenever Togepi uses Metronome, it always produces an attack that it needs at that particular moment."

Gloria crosses her arms, "Now you mentioned, it used Heal Bell and Defog at the perfect times."

"Not to mention Whirlwind, and Flamethrower before that," Victor adds.

Not too far away, Rookidee is flying over the fog covered treeline, before noticing, through the fog, Zarude holding Togepi, as well as Duke, who nearly finishes inflating a large balloon connected to a large basket, with Drapion standing next to him.

"Dee," Rookidee flies back around.

Rookidee flies through the fog and approaches its Trainer and the others, before starting to hover in front of them, "Dee, Dee!"

"Rookidee, you found Togepi?" Victor asks.

"Dee, Dee," Rookidee nods its head.

"Oh, thank you, so much," Dianelle happily says.

"Quick, Rookidee, leads us to it," Victor instructs.

"Dee," Rookidee nods its head, before flying back around and leads everyone through the fog.

"Finally," Duke throws the cylinder into the basket.

"Baron Duke!" Dianelle yells, as she and the others exit through the fog.

Duke grabs Togepi from Zarude and jumps into the basket, "Zarude, Drapion, take care of them.

"Drap!"

Drapion steps out in front of Zarude, who slowly looks away from Togepi and ahead.

"Sir, Fetch…" Sirfetch'd watches Drapion.

* * *

"_Drap!" Drapion uncrosses its claws, pushing Sirfetch'd back. "Drap!" Drapion's claw is glowing purple and slams Sirfetch'd with it, as purple globs shoot out of the claw._

_Sirfetch'd slammed hard onto the ground, "Sir… fetch…"_

* * *

"_Drap!"_

_Drapion punches forward with its arm, slamming against Sirfetch'd and sends it flying back, "Sir, fetch!"_

* * *

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd swings its leek to the side.

"Drap!" Drapion rushes and punches forward.

"Not this time, Sirfetch'd, block with Iron Defense!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd crosses its leek and shield, as its body turns to iron, as Drapion's punches it.

"Now, jump back!" Gloria instructs.

"Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd returns to normal, as it jumps backward.

"Scorbunny, use Ember!" Victor calls out.

"And Sobble, jump high and use Pound!" Gloria instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts shooting a series of small fireballs, as Sobble jumps past it.

"Zaru!" Zarude crosses its arms, as the fireballs hit it.

"Sobbl," Sobble brings down its hands on Zarude's attack.

"Zaru!" Zarude throws back its arms and raises its head as it screams and throws off Sobble.

"Rookidee, quick, pop the balloon with Peck!" Victor instructs.

"Dee!" Rookidee flies past its Trainer and towards the balloon.

"Zaru," Zarude looks up to see Rookidee flies over it. "Zaru."

Zarude stops up toward it.

"Dee, Dee!" Rookidee manages to fly around the airborne Zarude.

"Zaru!" Zarude spins around in midair, as vine-like whips shoot out of its right arm, which grabs around Rookidee, before slamming it onto the ground.

"Dee!"

Zarude lands several feet away, before seeing Rookidee, who is having trouble getting up, and appeared shocked, "Zaru…"

"Rookidee!" Victor calls out, before he looks to the side. "Scorbunny, Double Kick!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps ahead, bounces off a tree, and turns around, trying to launch a kick, but ends up spinning around accidentally and slams into Zarude's chest.

"Zaru?"

"Zarude, stop wasting time," Duke says,as the balloon starts to lift off.

Dianelle takes a step toward the balloon, "Baron Duke, stop. You can't get away with Togepi!"

"There's nothing you can say will stop me now," Duke starts. "Now that I have Togepi, and you away from the throne, it will be very easy for me to claim what's rightfully my."

"The throne will never be yours," Dianelle holds up two Poké Balls, before throwing them. "Go, Togetic! Togekiss!"

Both Poké Balls open and shoot out red energy, which forms Togetic and Togekiss.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon, It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings."

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon, Known as a bringer of blessings, it's been depicted on good-luck charms since ancient times."

"To-tic!"

"To-kis!"

Togetic and Togekiss fly up toward the balloon, and start to circle around Duke, with Togetic trying to pull Togepi from Duke.

"Toge! Toge!"

"Quiet!" Duke pulls Togepi free from Togetic. "Drapion! Zarude! Get up here and help me!"

"Zaru…" Zarude looks up at the balloon, with small sweats running down its head.

Scorbunny and Sobble look up at Zarude, before looking at each other.

"Drap!" Drapion jumps up, grabs onto the basket, causing it to shake a bit, before swinging its arm, forcing Togetic and Togekiss to scatter.

"To-tic!"

"To-kis!"

"I have enough! Sirfetch'd, Rock Smash!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps high up, slightly above Drapion. "Sir, Fetch!"

Sirfetch'd brings down its leek, slamming Drapion's claw, knocking it off the basket, and breaking off a small part of it.

"Drap!"

"Now, Fury Cutter!"

"Sir, Fetch!" Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, striking Drapion with each attack. "Sir… Fetch!"

Sirfetch'd's leek glows slightly, before delivering one more strike, slamming Drapion hard and fast into the ground.

"Drap…" Drapion lays on the ground, with its eyes whirling, before turning into red energy and flies up into a Poké Ball held by Duke.

"Pathetic little…" Duke says, before looking down. "Zarude, hurry up and waste them, so we can get going."

"Toge, Toge…" Togepi's arms start to wave back and forth, with them glowing.

"Stop that!" Duke grabs Togepi's arms.

"Toge!"

"Zaru…" Zarude looks over to see Rookidee having trouble getting up, as Scorbunny and Sobble walk over to it.

"Toge!"

Zarude looks up to see Togepi starts crying as Duke holds its arms. An angry expression starts to form on Zarude's face, before it jumps up and lands on the side of the basket.

"Togepi!" Dianelle calls out.

"Zaru," Zarude reaches out, before grabbing Duke's wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Duke calls out, as Zarude pulls Duke's arm away from Togepi.

"Toge, Toge, Pi!" Togepi waves its arms a couple more times, before stopping.

Suddenly a large explosion erupts around the balloon and basket.

Falling from the explosion, Duke, with some damaged clothings, falls into a brush. He moans slightly.

At the same time, Zarude lands on the ground, covered in scratches, holding Togepi, as the others are gathering around them.

"Toge…" Togepi is covered in scratches.

"Togepi…" Dianelle says.

"To-tic..."

"To-kis…"

"Zaru…" Zarude closes its eyes, before placing its free hand on the ground and holds its head up. "Zaru!"

Green energy spreads out from Zarude.

"Dee… Dee," Rookidee slowly pushes itself up, before happily hops up, with Scorbunny and Sobble smiling.

"Toge… Toge!" Togepi happily says, as its scratches disappear.

"Oh, Togepi, you're okay," Dianelle grabs Togepi and holds it closely.

"Toge!"

Zarude watches the two, happily.

* * *

Shortly later, Duke is in cuffs, with a rope connected to it being held by Togetic, who is floating next to Togekiss. Standing in front of them is Dianelle, who is holding Togepi and facing Victor, Gloria, Scorbunny, Sobble, Rookidee, and Sirfetch'd.

"Thank you again for all your help," Dianelle says.

"It was our pleasure," Victor says.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Gloria asks.

"We're gonna bring Baron Duke back to our kingdom, so he can face justice for his crimes," Dianelle answers.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi waves its arms.

Dianelle looks ahead to see Zarude is in the distance, watching from behind a tree.

Dianelle approaches Zarude, "Zarude, and thank you again for all of your help."

"Zaru…"

"In fact, I have a present for you…"

* * *

Shortly later, Zarude is wearing a pink cloth around its neck, "Zaru…"

"Another thing," Dianelle says.

"Zaru?"

"I'm offering you the title of Baron of our kingdom, as well as asking you to come back with us," Dianelle continues. "So, do you accept?"

"Toge!" Togepi happily waves its arms.

"Zaru, Zaru," Zarude happily responds.

"Gag me," Duke says, before Togetic pulls on the rope slightly.

* * *

"So are you gonna be okay?" Gloria asks.

"We'll be fine here on out," Dianelle says. "But we do have to go, now."

"Take care," Victor says.

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

"Dee!"

"Sir, Fetch," Sirfetch'd holds up its leek.

"To-tic."

"To-kis."

"Zaru."

"Toge!" Togepi waves its arms.

"You all take care, too," Dianelle says, as she waves.

Dianelle, her Pokémon, Zarude, and the cuffed Duke start to walk through the fog, as Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon wave.

A few seconds after the group disappeared through the fog, the fog started to clear completely.

"What a minute…" Gloria starts, before noticing there's no sight of anyone else in the distance. "Where have they gone?"

The Pokémon start to look around.

"I don't know…" Victor wonders. "I… I wonder if we ever see them again."

Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon continue to look around.

"_Victor and Gloria managed to help their new friends, saving an entire kingdom in the process. Now they are ready to return onward to Hammerlocke, but what could be next for our heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	28. The Next Stage

"_On their way to Hammerlocke, Victor and Gloria get lost in a thick fog, where they meet Princesses Dianelle and Togepi from another kingdom, as the evil Baron Duke seeks them out. Our heroes helped out their new friends, and now they resume their adventures."_

* * *

"The Next Stage"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the Stony Wilderness, as they start to hear something far off.

"What's that?" Gloria asks.

"It almost sounds like… battling…" Victor realizes.

Victor and Gloria hurry ahead and turn the corner around a large boulder to find Hop and Grookey as they are facing off against Bede and Hattrem.

"Hop and… Bede?" Gloria realizes.

"Did Bede's Hatenna evolved?" Victor wonders.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up and floats in front of him, "Hattrem, the Serene Pokémon, Using the braids on its head, it pummels foes to get them to quiet down. One blow from those braids would knock out a professional boxer."

"Alright, Grookey, use Razor Leaf!" Hop calls out.

Grookey breathes heavily, before it brings its stick down on the ground, before a series of sharp leaves fly out of its head, "Key!"

"Waste of time… Hattrem, gets in close and uses Dazzling Gleam," Bede instructs.

"Rem, Rem," Hattrem spins around, back and forth, dodging the sharp leaves, before finally getting close to Grookey. "Rem!"

Hattrem spreads its arms, as a bright flash emerges, knocking Grookey back, "Key."

"Now let's end this farce of a battle," Bede starts. "Hattrem, Psybeam."

"Rem, Rem!" Hattrem spins back around, before a ray is blasted from her hands, hitting Grookey.

"Key!" Grookey is knocked across the ground, leaving Grookey laying on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Grookey," Hop knees down to his Pokémon and picks it up.

"Key…"

"It's okay, Grookey, you did your best," Hop says. "We'll beat them next time."

Bede holds up a Poké Ball, as a red beam shoots into it, before looking at them, "Don't lie, you never stood a chance against me."

At that moment, Victor and Gloria walk over.

"You don't have to be so rude, Bede," Gloria says.

"You're not even a Gym Challenger, so I have no need for your opinion," Bede says, with Gloria scoffs.

Two red beams shoot down and form Scorbunny and Sobble as they approach Grookey in Hop's arms.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny smiles.

"Sobbl, Sobbl," Sobble gently pats a hand on Grookey's arm.

"Key, key…" Grookey smiles slightly.

"So, you guys saw the battle..." Hop smiles, but is blushing. "I have to admit, I wasn't in my top form…"

"It's okay, Hop," Gloria says.

"Yeah, everyone loses sometimes," Victor adds.

"You would know," Bede pockets his Poké Ball.

"Do you have to be rude all the time?" Gloria asks.

"I don't have time to deal with you pampering a loser," Bede says, as he starts to turn.

Suddenly, Victor notices in Bede's hand is a Wishing Star.

* * *

_Bede places the Wishing Star into his bag and turns to see Victor and Gloria approaching him._

* * *

"_What is Bede doing with Wishing Stars?"_ Victor wonders, as Bede walks away.

"Don't let Bede bother you," Gloria says.

"I won't," Hop stands up, with Grookey in his hands, and puts on a huge smile.

"Hum, right…" Gloria says, as she glances to Victor.

"I got to say," the three and their Pokémon turn to see a woman approaching them in overalls. "That was a magnificent battle."

"Thanks, but I lost…" Hop looks down slightly.

"Key?" Grookey looks up at its Trainer.

"Still, I can tell, even from a distance, that you had done a good job of raising your Grookey," the woman responds.

"You really think so?" Hop asks.

"Indeed, and I should know, I'm a Pokémon Breeder. My name is Chloe."

"My name is Gloria, and this is my partner Sobble."

"Sobbl."

"I'm Hop… and this is my partner Grookey."

"Key."

Victor looks from Hop, then back to Chloe, "And I'm Victor, and this is my partner Scorbunny."

"Scor."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Chloe smiles.

"Excuse me, Ms. Chloe…" Victor starts.

"Now, now, you can just call me Chloe."

"Right, well, if you're a Pokémon Breeder, does that mean you are raising multiple Pokémon?" Victor asks.

"Yes, it does, in fact, I'm currently raising three Pokémon, that I believe you all will be interested in," Chloe says.

Chloe then holds out and throws three Poké Balls, "Come on out, everyone!"

The three Poké Balls open and shoot out three red beams.

The first red beam forms Raboot, "Ra… boot."

The second red beam forms Drizzile, "Drizz."

The third red beam forms Thwackey, "Thwa."

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Raboot, the Rabbit Pokémon, It kicks berries right off the branches of trees and then juggles them with its feet, practicing its footwork."

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Drizzile, the Water Lizard Pokémon, A clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms."

Hop's Rotom Phone flies up, "Thwackey, the Beat Pokémon, The faster a Thwackey can beat out a rhythm with its two sticks, the more respect it wins from its peers."

"They're the evolved forms of our Pokémon," Victor realizes.

"Key, key," Grookey approaches Thwackey.

"Thwa," Thwackey pulls out its two sticks and slams them both on the ground.

"Key, key," Grookey pulls out its stick and slams it twice on the ground.

"Thwa, Thwa," Thwackey starts drumming its sticks on the ground, as Grookey does the same.

"S-S-Sobbl," Sobble nervously approaches Drizzile.

"Drizz," Drizzile flips its hair to the side.

"Scor," Scorbuny quickly looks around Raboot, with huge eyes.

"Ra-boot," Raboot shrugs it shoulders.

"Scor," Scorbunny mimics it.

Victor is watching Scorbunny with a smile, before he notices Hop is looking down, like he's lost in thought.

"_Hop has always seemed so happy and full of energy, but…"_ Victor thinks.

* * *

Later that night, four tents are next to each other, as Victor comes out of one of them and sees Hop seating on the ground a couple feet away, staring at the night sky.

Victor sits next to his friend, "Hey, Hop, how're you doing?"

"Fine… I'm just thinking…" Hop says, without looking away from the sky.

"Listen, Hop, I think I know how you're feeling," Victor starts. "When I lost to Milo in Turffield, I felt terrible. Like my entire dream of competing in the Galar League fell apart in one instance."

"I have to admit," Hop starts to look down. "I do feel kinda bad about losing to Bede, but that mostly because of how the battle got started." He straightened. "I came across him, and I was like 'Hey, you're Bede, wanna battle?' And he was like, 'I'm too important blah, blah, blah, sure I'll beat you.'"

Hop lowers his shoulders some, "Although he probably didn't actually say that."

Victor smiles, "I can believe it, though."

"Yeah, well, excuse me, I'll go to bed now," Hop says, as he gets up.

Victor turns in his seat to watch as Hop walks to the tents. Victor turns back and looks up at the night sky, seeing a falling star.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe is outside her tent, stretching her arms over her head, when she notices Hop is seating several feet away with Grookey.

Chloe walks over to the pair, "Hey, there, Hop, how you doing on this wonderful morning.

Hop sighs, "I'm not actually sure…"

"Key?"

Chloe looks at Hop, as Victor and Gloria walk over.

"Excuse me, Chloe, but we're wondering if we could ask you something?" Gloria says.

"Sure thing," Chloe responds with a smile.

"We were wondering if we could battle with you, using our Pokémon against your evolved ones," Vector requests.

"I'm all for it," Chloe smiles.

"Key! Key!" Grookey excitedly gets up.

Hop looks at his Pokémon, smiles, and then back up at the others, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Great," Victor and Gloria smile.

"_I hope Victor's plan to cheer up Hop will work."_

"_I hope my plan to cheer up Hop will work."_

* * *

"Go, Sobble!" Gloria throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Sobbl."

"Let's get going, Drizzile!" Chole throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Drizz."

"Okay, Sobble, let's start out with Water Gun!" Gloria calls out.

"Sobbl," Sobble shoots out a stream of water from its mouth.

"Drizz," Drizzile starts dodging, flipping and twirling, left to right, avoiding the streams of water that shoot pass it.

"I don't believe how agile it is," Gloria says. "Okay, then Sobble, get in close."

"Sobbl," Sobble runs ahead and approaching Drizzile.

"Trying for a close range attack, not a bad idea," Chloe says.

"Sobble, Water Pulse!"

"You too, Drizzile, Water Pulse!"

Sobble waves around its arms, bringing them together. At the same time, Drizzile waves around its arms, bringing them together. They then pushing them ahead, shooting pulsing blasts of water from their hands

The pulsing blasts of water collide, before Sobble's blast is blown apart, with the remaining blast hits Sobble, knocking it back, "Sobbl!"

"Again, Drizzile, Water Pulse!"

Drizzile waves around its arms, bringing them together, before pushing them ahead, shooting a pulsing blast of water from its hands, hitting Sobble and sending it flying backward, "Sobbl."

Sobble lands on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Sobble," Gloria runs over to her Pokémon, picking it up.

Drizzile brushes it hair to the side, "Drizz."

* * *

"Go, Scorbuny!" Victor throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Scor."

"Let's get going, Raboot," Chloe throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Ra-boot."

"Alright, Scorbunny, get around it and attack with Ember!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts running around Raboot.

"You have to be faster than that," Chloe says. "Raboot, dodge!"

Scorbunny runs to behind Raboot, before shooting a series of small fireballs, "Scor!"

"Ra-boot," Raboot speeds to the side, dodging the fireballs.

"Scor?"

"Scorbunny, keep going, try and get closer," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts chasing Raboot around the area. "Scor! Scor!"

"I'm impressed how fast your Scorbunny is, you obviously raise it well," Chloe says. "But sometimes fast can be too fast."

"Scor!" Scorbunny continues running forward.

"Ra…" Raboot comes to a stop. "Boot."

"Now, Raboot, Double Kick!"

"Ra-boot," Raboot jumps up slightly, kicks the approaching Scorbunny, before it spins around and kicks it again, sending Scorbunny flying backward.

"Scor…" Scorbunny gets back up, as an angry expression fills its face.

"Scorbunny?" Victor questions.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up, starts to spin around with a foot out but goes pass Raboot and slams on the ground behind it. "Scor…"

"Ra…" Raboot looks over its shoulder. "Boot?"

"So Scorbunny's trying to learn Double Kick, but its balance seems to be off, you might want to work on that," Chloe suggests.

"Hum, thanks," Victor says.

"Glad to help, now Raboot, let go with Flame Wheel!" Chloe instructs.

"Ra-boot," Raboot starts running, as its body becomes covered in flames, before slamming its body against Scorbunny. "Ra-boot!"

Scorbunny slams hard on the ground, with its eyes whirling, "Scor…"

As Victor picks up Scorbunny, Gloria looks over to him and thinks, "_This might have been a bad idea…"_

* * *

"Go, Grookey!" Hop throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Key!"

"Let's get going, Thwackey!" Chloe throws a Poké Ball, which opens and shoots out red energy.

"Thwa!"

"Grookey, Branch Poke!"

"You too, Thwackey, Counter Branch Poke with Branch Poke!"

"Key!" Grookey removes its stick.

"Thwa!" Thwackey removes both of its sticks.

Both Pokémon stab forward with their sticks, with Grookey's stick keeps on colliding with each of Thwackey's sticks, one after another.

"Thwa!"

Thwackey stabs forward one of its sticks, colliding with Grookey's stick and pushes it back, causing Grookey to lose its balance, "Key!"

"Thwa!" Thwackey stabs forward with its other stick, hitting Grookey, sending it flying backward.

"It's stronger than Grookey…" Hop says. "There's got to be… maybe…"

"Key."

Grookey starts to get up, when Hop notices the boulder to the right of Thwackey.

"That might work, Grookey, run to Thwackey!" Hop instructs.

"Key," Grookey starts running ahead.

"Now, now, what could be going through your head?" Chloe crosses her arms.

"Thwa," Thwackey readies its two sticks.

"That's only one way to find out, Thwackey, Branch Poke!" Chloe instructs.

"Thwa!" Thwackey starts to stab forward with one stick.

"Grookey, now, jump!" Hop calls out.

"Key!" Grookey jumps up, dodging Thwackey's stick. "Key!"

Grookey jumps off the nearby boulder.

"Now, Razor Leaf!"

"Key!" Grookey, now in midair behind Thwackey, swings its stick before strikes it down, as sharp leaves shoot out from its head. "Key!"

The sharp leaves shoot down at Thwackey, hitting it, as the bombardment causes Thwackey to be covered in dust and broken leaves.

Grookey lands and watches as the dust dissipates, revealing Thwackey, with only a couple scratches, as it flips one stick in its hand, "Thwa."

"Barely any damage?" Hop's surprised.

"Okay, Thwackey, it's our turn, Double Hit!" Chloe instructs.

"Thwa!" Thwackey rushes up to Grookey, brings down one stick, striking Grookey, before striking to the side with the other stick, sending Grookey finding backward. "Thwa!"

"Key…" Grookey lands on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Grookey," Hop picks up his Pokémon, looking at it, sadly. "I guess I still got a lot to learn…"

"Key…"

"Of course you do," Chloe approaches them, as Victor, Scorbunny, Gloria, and Sobble also approach them. "We all still got a lot to learn, including me. We all just need to learn and grow stronger. And we will never stop improving.

"She's right," Gloria adds.

"I know I have improved a lot and I still have a way to go," Victor says.

"And I'm confident you will grow stronger with your Pokémon, Hop," Chloe says.

"Grow stronger…" Hop looks down at Grookey in his arms.

"Key," Grookey smiles.

Hop returns the smile.

* * *

Later on, Chloe waves goodbye to Victor, Gloria, and Hop, as she walks away from the three friends.

"Take care," Chloe says, before she turns away.

The three friends continue to wave, before Gloria lowers her arm and looks to Hop, "So, Hop, why don't you come with me and Victor to Hammerlocke?"

"Actually, I think I will stay in the Wild Area and train some," Hop answers. "I want to grow stronger."

Victor and Gloria look to each other.

"Okay, Hop, that's great," Victor starts. "Just take care."

"You too, both of you," Hop smiles.

After a few moments, Victor and Gloria are walking away, as Hop walks in the opposite direction.

Gloria notices Victor is looking down, "Victor, everything's okay?"

"I realized…" Victor says. "Hop never called himself the next League Champion."

"That's right…" Gloria starts. "But I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Victor says.

"_Life is filled with its ups and downs. Including failures. But as our heroes continue to learn, as long as they don't give up, they will grow stronger. What else will they learn?"_

* * *

Not too far away, Bede stands on a hill, overlooking the Wild Area, and holding a Wishing Star.

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	29. Dig It Good

"_Victor and Gloria continue their trek through the Wild Area, when they come across Hop as he loses a battle with Bede. With the assistance of a Breeder, our heroes tried to cheer up Hop. Now continuing through the Wild Area, their adventure continues.."_

* * *

"Dig it Good"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the Wild Area, with Gloria looking at her Rotom Phone.

"Look like we are entering the Dusty Bowl," Gloria scrolls down her Rotom Phone's screen. "Oh, and there's a warning about the area known to experience sandstorms."

"Maybe we should hurry through the Dusty Bowl," Victor suggests, slightly nervous.

"We should be okay," Gloria continues to look at her Rotom Phone, before she looks over to her friend. "And it also appeared to be a favorite spot for diggers."

"Diggers? I wonder if we would see anything," Victor says.

Suddenly a large burst of dirt explodes from the ground, several feet in front of them, causing Victor to fall back, as he and Gloria screams. As the dust and dirt falls back down, they see a Cufant next to a man dressed in digging gear and holding a shovel.

"I'm sorry if we startle you," the man says.

"T-That's okay, we're fine," Victor says, with a sweat drop.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Cufant, the Copperderm Pokémon, It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all."

The man rubs the back of his head, "My name is Doug, and again, I'm sorry for startling you."

"I'm Gloria, and this is Victor, and it's really fine, you just surprised us," Gloria says, as Victor gets back up. "But what are you doing… underground?"

Doug holds up his shovel, "I was digging deep for treasure, and I might've dug a little too deep." Doug starts laughing. "Sometimes I get carried away."

"Fant, Fant," Cufant shakes its head in agreement.

* * *

Later on, Victor, Gloria, all their Pokémon, Doug, and Cufant all sit at a large table or around it, ready to eat.

"Alright, time to eat," Doug slaps his hands together, before grabbing his spoon and quickly starts eating the curry seated in front of him.

"Fant…" Cufant sweat drops, as it looks at its Trainer.

"Hum… thanks for inviting us to have lunch with you…" Victor says, as Pikachu tilts its head slightly.

"Don't… mention it… besides… food always… tastes better… with others… and after… some hard… work…" Doug answers, between bites.

* * *

Shortly later, everyone had finished eating.

"Alright!" Doug slaps his hands together. "Let's all get back to work."

Gloria starts to get up with her plate, "Wait, what do you mean 'all'?"

"You surely don't mean us, working with you," Victor says, as he leans over.

Doug smiles, "Remember, food always tastes better after some hard work, besides…" He places a hand on Victor and Gloria's shoulders. "You do earn me for the free food."

"Right…" Gloria sweat drops.

"We'll help…" Victor sweat drops.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon are digging; Scorbunny, Pikachu, Toxel, and Sobble are using their hands, Rookidee using its feet and beak, Sirfetch'd using its leek, and Dottler using Psychic.

Gloria stabs the ground with a shovel, and sighs, "How did we get into this mess?"

Some dirt hits Gloria's feet, when she notices Sirfetch'd quickly digging up dirt with its leek, "Sir! Fetch! Sir! Fetch!"

"Sirfetch'd, this isn't a battle, you don't have to go all out," Gloria says, with a sweat drop.

"Dee, Dee,"Rookidee tries to dig with its foot, before start pecking the ground, but stops and starts spitting out dirt. "Dee! Dee!"

Scorbunny and Pikachu start laughing, with Rookidee looks over to them, angrily, "Dee…"

Scorbunny and Pikachu look embarrassed, as Pikachu rubs the back of its head, and Scorbunny brings its hands together and bows.

"Pika, pika."

"Scor…"

"Sobbl," Sobble shoots a gentle stream of water at Rookidee, cleaning off the dirt.

"Dee, Dee," Rookidee happily says.

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

Victor's shovel hits something solid, "I think I hit something."

Gloria's shovel hits something solid, "Me too."

Both Victor and Gloria pick up what they hit, large pieces of rock with skeletal imprints.

Doug immediately rushes over from his digging spot, holds up both pieces of rock and takes close looks at them, "These appeared to be fossils… this one is Fossilized Fish… and if I'm not mistaken, this is Fossilized Dino… fascinating…"

"If you said so," Gloria says.

Cufant looks away from the others and off into the distance, "Fant…"

* * *

Later, next to a large, rock formation, Victor and Gloria are putting up their tents next to Doug's, as Rookidee and Dottler hold up their Trainers' tents, while Scorbunny jumps onto the stakes for Victor's tent and Sirfetch'd uses its leek to pound in the stakes for Gloria's tent.

Doug is seated on a small foldable chair in front of his tent, examining a Normal Gem, while having a Rare Bone, Metal Coat, and Ice Stone on his lap.

"Fant, Fant," Cufant comes over to its Trainer, who continues to examine the Normal Gem. "Fant, Fant… Fant!"

Gloria walks away from her tent, "Hum, Doug, I think Cufant is trying to get your attention."

Doug looks over to Cufant, as it points its trunk to over his shoulder, "Oh, Cufant, just act like that whenever it senses a sandstorm incoming."

Victor, Scorbunny, and Pikachu look away from his tent, "Hum, did you just say…"

"A sandstorm is coming?!" Gloria asks, as Victor stands up.

"You have nothing to worry about," Doug says, as Cufant turns to stand next to him. "We have plenty of time, and I know exactly what to do."

"Fant…"

* * *

"First, we put in stakes, next to a strong nature formation that could shield us from the storm and tied ropes around us," Doug ties one end of a rope around his waist.

Gloria ties one of a rope around her waist, with the other around a stake sticking out of the ground.

"Fant, Fant," Cufant walks over to Doug and looks over to the tents.

"Oh, I forgot to put up the tents," Doug realizes.

"Aren't you supposed to be the expert?" Gloria asks.

"Let's just recall our Pokémon," Victor says, as he holds up two Poké Balls, both shooting out red beams.

Toxel and Pikachu turn into red energy and enter their Poké Balls, before Sirfetch'd and Dottler turn into red energy, followed by Sobble.

Victor holds up two more Poké Balls, before a massive wind starts to blow through the air, before his Poké Balls are pulled out of his hands and fly through the air.

"No!" Victor starts to give chase after the two Poké Balls.

"Victor!" Gloria calls out.

Doug looks at the distance, "The sandstorm arrives faster than I thought."

Gloria looks over to Doug, annoyed.

Victor manages to catch up to the Poké Balls and grabs them.

The wind, sandstorm, starts to get worse, before one of the tents gets loose and blows through the air. Victor turns around, when the tent blows onto him, stopping him, as the tent continues to blow around with the tent's ropes tangle around him, and pulls him along through the air, screaming.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny starts to scream.

Gloria grabs Scorbunny while on her knees and keeping her head down, "Victor!"

The top portion of the rock formation cracks up before finally falling down.

"Fant!" Cufrant raises its head and trunk, stopping the portion of the rock formation and keeping it up, as Doug and Gloria are on their knees and their heads down, with her holding onto Scrobunny.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookidee tries to fly through the sandstorm toward Victor, who continues to be pulled by the tent through the air, but starts to be knocked about by the winds. "Dee! Dee!'

Rookidee is knocked down onto the ground.

Victor screams as he is pulled further through the air.

"Dee! Dee!" Rookiedee tries to pick itself up as the sandstorm beats down on it, before managing to raise its head with tears in its eyes. "Dee!"

Rookidee's body starts to glow, as it gets up and gets bigger. It spreads its wings, as the glow finally ends, "Squir!"

Corvisquire flaps its wings and takes off, through the sandstorm, motioning left and right as it approaches its Trainer, "Squir!"

One of the stakes attached to the tent quickly flew off.

"Squir!" Corvisquire flies to the side, pluck the stake out of the air and straight to Victor. "Squir! Squir!"

Corvisquire's beak, with the stake in it, glows before it strikes ahead a couple times, cutting the tent free of the rope, with one piece of rope still wrapped around Victor.

"Squir! Squir!" Corvisquire spins around, as Victor grabs onto it, before it drifts back to the ground. "Squir!" Corvisquire stabs the stake down into the ground, with one end of the rope between the stake and ground, before pounding the stake with its beak.

Victor and Corvisquire then hold themselves down with a wing or an arm wrapped around each other, as the sandstorm continues to blow over them.

Eventually the sandstorm subsides, with Cufant successfully pushing the piece of the rock formation off, "Fant!"

"Scor!"

Gloria releases Scorbunny, who runs ahead, as she undoes the rope around her waist and then runs ahead, with Doug and Cufant right behind them.

The four reach Victor and Corvisquire, who are coughing as they are on the ground.

"Victor, are you okay?" Gloria asks.

"Yes, thanks to Corvisquire," Victor says, before smiling at his Pokémon.

"Squir."

"Is that Rookidee…?" Gloria realizes.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Corvisquire, the Raven Pokémon, Smart enough to use tools in battle, these Pokémon have been seen picking up rocks and flinging them or using ropes to wrap enemies."

"Scor, Scor…" Scorbunny says, with a slight blush.

Victor hugs Corvisquire, "Thank you, Corvisquire."

"Squir," Corviesquire smiles.

* * *

Later on, Doug and Cufant stand in front of Victor and Gloria.

"Thanks for all the help you provided today," Doug says.

"Thank you for the new tent," Victor says.

"It's the least I can do, since I didn't watch out for sandstorm warnings," Doug says with a sweat drop.

"And almost got all of us blown all the way to Sinnoh," Gloria looks to the side, annoyed, and whispers.

"Fant…" Cufant sighs.

"Also to show my thanks for your help during the dig," Doug says, before he holds out the Fossilized Fish and Fossilized Dino. "Here, take the fossils you had found."

"Hum, thanks," Victor takes his fossil.

"You shouldn't have…" Gloria takes her fossil.

Doug turns away with Cufant and waves at them, "Now, I'm off, take care of yourself."

Victor and Gloria wave, as Doug and Cufant walk away.

"_Our heroes managed to avert a tragedy and Rookidee came out stronger. Now continuing onward to Hammerlocke, what adventure will our heroes come across next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	30. To Runerigus

"_A chance to help someone out almost turns tragedy when Victor gets caught in a sandstorm. But Rookidee evolved to rescue its Trainer. What could be next for our heroes?"_

* * *

"To Runerigus"

* * *

In the Dusty Bowl, Victor swipes one arm to the side, "Okay, Scorbunny, try it again!"

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny hops up and down, before jumping and bounces from one rock formation to another and back. "Scor! Scor!"

Sirfetch'd and Dottler are watching Scorbunny bouncing back and forth, as behind them Sobble is standing on a collapsible table with Gloria holding up a dirty plate.

"Sobbl," Sobble shoots a stream of water onto the plate, washing it, before Gloria holds up another dirty plate, with Sobble washing it with another stream of water. "Sobbl."

"Thanks, Sobble, for helping me clean up after lunch," Gloria tells her Pokémon.

"Sobbl," Sobble smiles.

Victor turns to them, with Scorbunny bouncing back and forth, "Oh, sorry, for not helping with the cleanup."

"It's fine, I know how long you and Scorbunny have been wanting to train," Gloria says. "So, how's it going?"

"We are about to see," Victor says, before looking back ahead. "Alright, Scorbunny, use Double Kick!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny bounces off a rock formation, before it suddenly slams into the other rock formation. "Scor…"

"And that was too fast…" Victor sweat drops.

Scorbunny falls onto the ground, with Victor starting to run up to it. Suddenly, streams of dark energy fly down onto Scorbunny, causing a small explosion that knocks it through the air.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"What was that?!" Gloria asks, as she, Sobble, Dottler, and Sirfetch'd run over.

"It looked like Night Shade," Victor picks up his Pokémon. "Scorbunny, are you okay?"

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny responds.

"But where did it come from?" Gloria asks.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd points its leek ahead, with Gloria looking ahead.

"Ya. Mas," a Galarian Yamask flies toward the group.

"Is that… a Galarian Yamask?" Victor asks, as Scorbunny jumps out of his arms.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon, It's said that this Pokémon was formed when an ancient clay tablet was drawn to a vengeful spirit."

Victor holds down his Rotom Phone, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a Ghost-Type before."

"Me neither."

Victor looks to the side to only see Sirfetch'd and Dottler, before the two Pokémon notice their Trainer is missing, when they all see Gloria behind one of the rock formations, looking around it.

"A-Are you okay, Gloria?" Victor asks, as he sweat drops.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just not the biggest fans of ghosts," Gloria says. "But I'm fine, really…"

Sirfetch'd watches Gloria, as it imagines her dresses like a princess, "I'm fine, really…"

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd's eyes focused, before it charged at Yamask.

"Sirfetch'd?" Gloria reacts.

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd raises its leek and brings it down, which goes straight through Yamask.

"Ya. Mas."

"Hum, Sirfetch'd, Rock Smash has no effect on Ghost-Types," Gloria says, with Sirfetch'd sweat drops.

"Ya. Mas…" Yamask starts to glow with dark energy.

"Yamask, stop!"

"Ya. Mas!" Yamask stops glowing, before turning to see a girl, slightly younger then Victor and Gloria, running toward them.

"Yamask, you need to stop this…" the girl stops running and tries to catch her breath.

"Hum, are you Yamask's Trainer?" Victor asks.

"Yeah… I'm Marilyn, and I'm sorry if Yamask is causing any problems…" she continues to catch her breath.

"That's okay, I'm Victor and this is Scorbunny."

"Scor."

"And I'm Gloria, and this are my Pokémon, Sobble, Dottler, and Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls from behind the rock formation, as Sobble looks up at her next to her.

"Sobb…"

"Gloria, apparently has trouble with ghosts," Victor explains, nervously.

"Oh, I see…" Marilyn starts. "Anyway, I'm sorry about Yamask. It has been acting up a lot lately and I just don't know why."

"Ya. Mas," Yamask flies pass Marilyn and over to Dottler. "Ya. Mas. Ya. Mas."

"Dot-er," Dottler shakes its head.

"Ya. Mas." Yamask flies backward, before its body glows with dark energy and then shoots streams of dark energy.

"Dot-er," Dottler jumps back, as the streams of dark energy hit the ground.

"Hey! Stop attacking my Pokémon!" Gloria yells from behind the rock formation.

"Ya. Mas," Yamask starts to glow with dark energy.

Marilyn stands in front of Yamas, spreading out her arms. "Yamask, stop that!"

"Ya. Mas," Yamask stops glowing.

"You need to stop attacking everyone," Marilyn tells it.

"Ya. Mas!" Yamask angrily says, before it flies around.

"What are you doing, Yamask?" Marilyn asks.

"Ya. Mas!" Yamask flies at Marilyn, who ducks under it.

"Hey, stop that!" Marilyn yells, before she sees Yamask start chasing her.

"Ya. Mas! Ya. Mas!" Yamask continues to chase its Trainer.

"Hold on," Victor runs ahead, with Scorbunny and Sirfetch'd running with them.

Gloria looks around the rock formation, with Sobble looking up at her, confused.

"Yamask, please, stop this!" Marilyn calls out.

"Ya. Mas!" Yamask angrily yells, as it chases her.

Yamask chases Marilyn under a stone bridge.

"Ya. Mas!" Yamask calls out, when its body starts to glow.

"Wait, is it…" Victor stops running, as well as Scorbunny and Sirfetch'd.

Marilyn stops and turns, "Yamask?"

Yamask's body continues to glow, as it stops chasing, before it grows into a misshapen form, as its arms and tail grow and stretch with a large head forming. The glowing ceases as it calls out, "Rune. Gus!"

"It evolved…" Victor realizes.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Runerigus, the Grudge Pokémon, Never touch its shadowlike body, or you'll be shown the horrific memories behind the picture carved into it."

Gloria, holding Sobble and Dottler, catches up to the rest of the group, with her trying to catch her breath.

"Nice of you to join us," Victor jokes, as he holds down his Rotom Phone.

"After hearing what your Rotom Phone had to say, are you really joking with me," Gloria looks over to her friend, annoyed.

"Maybe now that it evolved, it will calm down," Marilyn says.

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus turns around and holds up one hand, as a claw forms from a shadow and brings it down on Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps out of the way.

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus uses its other hand to hit Scorbunny with a Shadow Claw, knocking it against the stone bridge.

"Scor!"

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon, as Dottler jumps out of Gloria's arm.

"Okay, that enough, Runerigus," Marilyn says.

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus turns and charges at Dottler with a Shadow Claw raised.

"Dot-er!" Dottler jumps away, dodging the attack.

Marilyn clenches a fist, as Runerigus keeps on trying to hit Dottler with a Shadow Claw, "Runerigus!"

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus stops attacking, and turns.

"You are so frustrating, never listening to me and attacking everyone around us. I just wish I never caught you!"

As soon as she's done, Marilyn looks ahead, with large eyes and mouth agape, then looks at Runerigus.

"Rune. Gus…"

Runerigus then turns away and flies ahead.

"Wait, Runerigus!" Marilyn calls out. "Wait!"

* * *

Shortly later, the group is walking in the same direction as Runerigus.

"I don't believe I said that to Runerigus…" Marilyn has her shoulders lowered. "It was so terrible…"

"Everything's gonna be okay, we'll find Runerigus and you'll be able to apologize to it," Victor tells her.

"Maybe…"

"If you don't mind me asking, how long had Runerigus been acting up?" Gloria asks.

"It actually started after we watched the Galar League's opening ceremony on TV…" Marilyn starts.

"The opening ceremony, right…" Victor says, as he remembers him nervously walking out during the opening ceremony.

Marilyn sighs, "And ever since then, Yamask has attacked any other Pokémon it comes across. Now that it evolved, it only seems to get worse faster."

Victor looks at Marilyn, before looking down at his Dynamax Band.

"Rune. Gus!"

"That's Runerigus!" Marilyn realizes, before she leads the group over a hill, where they find Runerigus standing off against a wild Barbaracle.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Gloria asks.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Barbaracle, the Collective Pokémon, Having an eye on each palm allows it to keep watch in all directions. In a pinch, its limbs start to act on their own to ensure the enemy's defeat."

"Barb!" Barbaracle raises its arms as glowing fossils appear around it and shoots forward. "Acle!"

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus moves side to side, dodging the glowing fossils, before a couple hits it one after another. "Rune. Gus!"

"Scor!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

Scorbunny and Sirfetch'd start to run ahead, when Victor takes a step in front of them, "No, don't go."

"Victor…" Gloria looks to her friend.

"Marilyn, why don't you help Runerigus?" Victor suggests.

"I'm not sure it would listen to me…" Marilyn looks to the side.

"It might," Victor tells her, causing Marilyn to look up to him. "Besides, if you battle with it, it might help you understand it better."

"Okay…" Marilyn says, before she walks up to Runerigus, who is rising back up. "Runerigus…"

"Rune. Gus…" Runerigus looks to its Trainer.

"I want to help, so would you listen to me?" Marilyn asks.

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus goes to in front of Marilyn.

Marilyn smiles.

"Barb!" Barbaracle brings its arms together and spreads them out, as a stream of water shoots from its head. "Acle!"

"Runerigus, dodge," Marilyn instructs.

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus moves left to right, dodging the water stream.

"Runerigus, Shadow Claw," Marilyn says.

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus' hand glows with a large shadow claw, before stretching it to its opponent.

"Barb!" Barbaracle uses one hand to block the Shadow Claw.

"Another, Runerigus," Marilyn instructs.

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus' other hand glows with a large shadow claw, stretching it out.

"Acle!" Barbaracle blocks the Shadow Claw with its other hand.

"Now, try Night Shade," Marilyn says.

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus, with its hands still blocked by Barbaracle's hands, glows, before streams of dark energy shoot out and hit Barbaracle.

"Barb!"

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus pulls its hands free, before striking Barbaracle with the two Shadow Claws.

Barbaracle is knocked back, blowing through a rock formation, before turning away and running away.

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus happily spins around Marilyn.

Marilyn smiles at her Pokémon, "Runerigus, you're so happy. I hadn't seen you like this since… our last battle…" Marilyn looks down slightly. "You wanted to compete in the Galar League, didn't you?"

"Rune. Gus," Runerigus turns to look at her, with Marilyn meets its glance.

"I was so full of self-doubts and insecure that I couldn't seek out an endorsement…" Marilyn starts. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how you feel. But Runerigus, I promise, I will work harder to be braver, so we can compete during the next League Season."

"Rune. Gus!" Runerigus happily responds.

Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon happily watch the scene before them.

"I got to say, I'm impressed you realize what the problem with Runerigus was," Gloria says.

"Oh, it was nothing," Victor blushes.

"Maybe, but it was still…" Gloria starts, when she looks ahead and sees Runerigus right in front of her.

"Rune. Gus."

Gloria screams and moves to behind Victor.

"Rune. Gus?"

Everyone started laughing.

"_A run in with a young girl and her Pokémon reminded Victor and Gloria of the importance of communicating one's feelings, including between Trainer and Pokémon. What could be next for our heroes?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	31. Top of the Hammerlocke Hills

"_Victor and Gloria's continuing trek through the Wild Area brought them to a young girl and her Yamask, allowing them a chance to med their relationship. And now, they are a step closer to Hammerlocke."_

* * *

"Top of the Hammerlocke Hills"

* * *

Early in the morning, at the bottom of the Hammerlocke Hills, Scorbunny is standing on top of a rock formation on one foot.

Victor is watching his Pokémon, "Hopefully, this will help…"

* * *

"_So Scorbunny's trying to learn Double Kick, but its balance seems to be off, you might want to work on that," Chloe suggests._

* * *

"Keep it up, Scorbunny," Victor says.

"Scor…" Scorbunny responds, trying to remain stable.

Gloria walks over to her friend, "Victor, have you seen Dottler? I let it out for some exercise, but now I can't find it."

Victor glances at her, "I think I saw Dottler going into your tent."

Gloria turns to the two tents seated next to each other.

Gloria pushes open her tent's flap to find Dottler in it, shaking, "Dot… er…"

"Dottler, are you okay?" Gloria asks, picking her Pokémon up. "Dottler?"

"Dot… er…" Dottler continues to shake, as it eyes closed.

"Dottler…" Gloria looking at it, concerned.

* * *

Shortly later, Victor and Gloria are rushing through Hammerlocke Hills, with Gloria holding Dottler closely, as the Pokémon shakes.

After a few minutes, the two Trainers reach the top, when they see a group of Trainers.

"Wh-What's going on?" Gloria asks.

A gentleman next to the two turns to face them, "We are unable to reach Hammerlocke."

"Why not?" Victor asks.

A nearby Pokémon Den starts glowing, with a beam of light shoots out, before flying out of the beam of light is a Gigantamaxed Butterfree, "Freeee!"

"A Gigantamaxed Butterfree!" Victor realizes.

"Here it comes," a youngster, Noah, says, before he throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Qwilfish!"

"Qwi!"

"Go, Throh!" a male office worker, Dean, throws a Poké Ball.

"Thro!"

"Go, Heatmor!" a female office worker, Portia, throws a Poké Ball.

"Hea, mo!"

"Go, Maractus!" a madame, Sophie, throws a Poké Ball.

"Mara!"

"A Max Raid Battle," Victor watches.

"I just hope they hurry," Gloria looks at Dottler in her arms.

"Dot… er…" Dottler shakes.

"Freeee!"

"Qwilfish…" Noah starts.

"Maractus…" Sophia starts.

"Pin Missile!" Noah and Sophia call out.

"Heatmor, Thunder Punch!" Portia calls out.

"Throh, Mega Punch!" Dean calls out.

"Qwi!" spikes shoot out of Qwilfish's body.

"Mara!" Maractus holds out its arms, as spikes shoot out.

"Hea, mo!" Heatmor jumps up and readies a fist, as it surges with electricity.

"Thro!" Throh jumps up and readies a fist, as it glows.

"Freeee!" Butterfree flaps its wings, as gale force winds blow ahead, knocking back the four Pokémon and the flying spikes.

"If that's how it's gonna be," Dean holds up his arm, revealing a Dynamax Band, as it glows.

"Throh!" Dean holds out a Poké Ball, as it opens and red energy flies into it. Then Dean holds out his hand, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Dean starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Dean throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, until it forms a giant Throh, "Thro!"

"Now, Throh, Max Knuckle!" Dean calls out.

"Thro!" Throh holds back its arm and punches it forward, as a large fist goes flying forward.

"Freeee!" Pink energy waves are emitted from Butterfree, as it flaps its wings, which collides with the large fist, breaking apart, before hitting the four Pokémon, causing a wave of energy, and knocking them back.

"Freeee!" Butterfree calls out, as the ground beneath the four Pokémon cracks and a geyser of explosion blows up.

As the explosion ceases, Throh had returned to normal, with it, Maractus, Heatmor, and Qwilfish lying on the ground, with their eyes whirling.

"Freeee!" Butterfree flies away toward the beam of light, disappearing into it, before the light fades away.

"Another group failed," the gentleman says.

"What do you mean 'another group'?" Victor asks.

"Whenever someone approaches this Pokémon Den, a Gigantamaxed Butterfree appears and won't let them pass, and no one had been able to beat it," the gentleman explains.

"No…" Gloria says, as she looks down at the shaking Dottler in her arms.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Victor and Gloria turn to see Hop approaching them.

* * *

Several feet away, Gloria, Victor, Hop, and the gentleman are standing together.

Gloria looks at the Dottler in her arms, "Something is wrong with my Dottler, and I don't know what it could be…"

"Dot… er…" Dottler shakes.

"According to my Rotom Phone, there's a Pokémon Nursery in the Wild Area, but it's too far away…" Gloria starts. "I need to bring it to the Pokémon Center in Hammerlocke…"

Hop crosses his arms, "But that Gigantamaxed Butterfree is in the way."

"Why don't we just have a Max Raid Battle," Victor suggests. "I know others have tried and failed, but I'm certain we can succeed."

"I'm game, besides it would be a good way to test my recent training," Hop pumps his fists.

"So am I," the gentleman adds. "And I realized I hadn't been properly introduced yet. My name is Martin."

"Thanks, everyone," Gloria says, with small tears in her eyes, before looking down at her Pokémon.

"Dot… er…"

* * *

Victor, Gloria, Hop, and Martin stand in front of the Pokémon Den, with Gloria holding onto Dottler in one arm.

The Pokémon Den starts glowing, with a beam of light shoots out, before flying out of the beam of light is a Gigantamaxed Butterfree, "Freeee!"

Victor throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!"

Gloria throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Sirfetch'd!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

Hop throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Wooloo!"

"Woooo!"

Martin throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Solrock!"

"Sol!"

"Let's end this quick, Sirfetch'd, Rock Smash!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir! Fetch!" Sirfetch'd jumps up.

"Scorbunny, back it up with Ember," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps and starts firing a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Freeee!" Butterfree flaps its wings, creating gale force winds.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd is knocked back by the gale force winds, as the small fireballs dissipate.

"Freeee!" Pink energy waves are emitted from Butterfree, as it flaps its wings.

"Sirfetch'd, quick, Iron Defense!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, Fetch!" Sirfetch'd crosses its arms, as its body starts to turn into iron, when the energy waves hit it, knocking it back.

"Wooloo, Defense Curl!" Hop calls out.

"Woooo," Wooloo curls up.

"Solrock, uses Cosmic Power," Martin instructs.

"Sol!" Solrock floats up, as it glows with stars around it.

The wave of energy spread out, knocking back Sirfetch'd and Scorbunny, with the curled Wooloo and Solrock crackles with energy.

"Sir… Fetch…" Sirfetch'd lands hard on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Sirfetch'd… I'm sorry," Gloria holds out a Poké Ball, with Sirfetch'd turns into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball.

"Scorbunny, are you okay?" Victor asks.

"Scor…" Scorbunny tries to stand up, before falling backward, with its eyes whirling.

"It's okay, take a rest," Victor holds out a Poké Ball, with Scorbunny turns into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball.

"Woooo…" Wooloo uncurls itself.

"Look like Wooloo's okay," Hop says.

Solrock floats down to Martin, "As well as Solrock."

"Let's keep going," Victor says, as he looks at Gloria.

Gloria looks at Dottler shaking in her arms and looks up, "Right."

Victor throws a Poké Ball, "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika, pi!"

Gloria throws a Poké Ball, "Go, Sobble!"

"Sobbl!"

"Freeee," Butterfree flies over the Trainers and their Pokémon, as it flies back around.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Victor calls out.

"Wooloo, Copycat!" Hop calls out.

"Pika, Chu!"

"Woooo!"

Electric blasts shoot out of both Pikachu and Wooloo, hitting Butterfree, as it flies around, "Freeeee."

"Did that barely have any effect?!" Victor asks.

"Freeeee," Butterfree flies back down to them.

"Let's try this, Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get close!" Victor instructs.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu starts running at a breakneck pace, before jumping up at the descending Butterfree.

"Now, Electro Ball!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" a ball of electric forms on Pikachu's tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu then whips its attack, launching the ball of electricity. "Pika-chu!"

"Freeee," Butterfree flaps its wings, shooting down gale force winds, which blows the ball of electricity back and hits Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Victor calls out.

"Wooo," Wooloo jumps up and catches Pikachu on its back.

"Pikachu…" Victor runs over to them, seeing Pikachu's eyes whirling. "Thank you, Wooloo." Victor picks up Pikachu.

"Pika…"

"You did great, Pikachu," Victor holds up a Poké Ball, with Pikachu glowing into red energy and flies into the Poké Ball.

"This Butterfree is tougher than I thought," Martin says, as he looks at Butterfree as it backs away.

"We need to hurry this up," Gloria looks at Dottler in her arms.

"Dot… er…"

"Sobbl," Sobble looks up at Dottler, before turning around and running ahead. "Sobbl."

"Sobble," Gloria says.

"Go, Toxel!" Victor throws a Poké Ball.

"Toxe!" Toxel appears from red energy next to Sobble.

"We're with you," Martin says.

"Sol," Solrock floats next to Toxel and Sobble.

"Toxel, Acid! Aim for its left wing!" Victor calls out.

"Sobble, Water Pulse! Aim for its right wing!" Gloria calls out.

"Solrock, Rock Throw! Aim for the body!" Martin calls out.

"Toxe!" Toxel starts spitting out globs of acid.

"Sobbl!" Sobble then waves around its arms, bringing them together before pushing them ahead, shooting a pulsing blast of water from its hands.

"Sol!" Solrock floats back, as rocks float up next to it and are shot ahead.

All three attacks collide with Butterfree, causing a large explosion. As the smoke clears, Butterfree flies through.

"Freeee!" Pink energy waves are emitted from Butterfree, as it flaps its wings.

"Wooloo, use Defense Curl to try and shield the others!" Hop instructs.

"Wooo!" Wooloo runs to in front of Sobble and Toxel, before curling up.

"Solrock, Cosmic Power!" Martin instructs.

"Sol!" Solrock floats up, as it glows with stars around it.

The energy waves spread out, with Toxel and Sobble hide down behind Wooloo, before they are knocked back.

"Toxe!"

"Sobbl!"

"Woooo!"

Toxel, Sobble, and Wooloo fall down, with their eyes whirling. All three turn into red energy and fly into their Poké Balls.

"You did great," Victor says to the Poké Ball.

"I know you did your best," Gloria says to her Poké Ball.

"Take a large, earn rest," Hop says to the Poké Ball.

"Sol…" Solrock floats to Martin.

"I know, my friend, even boosting your defenses with Cosmic Power, this battle is proving too much for you," Martin says.

Victor holds up another Poké Ball, "And we're running out of Pokémon." Victor looks over to Gloria, who is looking at the Dottler in her arms.

Victor looks back ahead and throws the Poké Ball, "But we're not stopping. Go, Corvisquire!"

"Squir!"

"Right, go, Grookey!" Hop throws a Poké Ball.

"Key!"

"I enjoy your spirit," Martin says. "Let's keep up with them, Solrock."

"Sol," Solrock floats ahead.

"Corvisquire, Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Grookey, Razor Leaf!" Hop calls out.

"Solrock, Rock Throw!" Martin calls out.

While hearing the sounds of attacking, Gloria looks down at Dottler in her arms, with it shaking, as tears are forming in Gloria's eyes.

* * *

_Blipbug notices that Sobble's hand is softly touching one of Gloria's. Blipbug crawls over to them, and places its hand on Gloria and Sobble's._

_Blipbug looks up at her and says, happily, "Blip!"_

"_Blip, Blip!" Blipbug happily responds, before it places its head against the button on the Poké Ball, which opens with Blipbug turning into red energy, flies into the Poké Ball and closes. The Poké Ball shakes three times, with the button glowing red, before stopping, with small stars shooting out of the button._

* * *

_Blipbug jumps up, with its body glowing green, and collides with the energy fist, causing a large explosion. Thrown out of the explosion, Blipbug is knocked back._

_Blipbug's body starts to glow, before it reshapes into a dome-like shape, with the glowing ceases, revealing Dottler, which lands on the ground._

* * *

_At the Budew Drop Inn, the sun shines through one of its rooms, as Gloria, standing in the center of the room, stretching her arms._

_With a heavy sigh, Gloria looks over to her bed, with Sobble and Dottler lying at it._

* * *

_One by one, Scorbunny, Rookidee, Sobble, and Dottler are given a spoonful of Curry._

"_Do-ter! Do-ter!" Dottler hops in place._

* * *

_Gloria sits down in the stands at the Turffield Stadium, surrounded by other spectators, with Sobble in her arms and Dottler on her shoulder._

"_Dot-er," Dottler happily says._

* * *

"Dottler…" Gloria says to her Pokémon, before seeing Corvisquire, Grookey, and Solrock knocked back.

"Dot… er…" Dottler pulls itself out of Gloria's arms.

"Dottler," Gloria watches her Pokémon.

"Dot… er…" Dottler walks forward, as it continues to shake.

"Dottler, you don't have to…" Gloria starts, before a bright glow stops her.

"Dot… er…" Dottler's body starts glowing. "Dot… Er!"

Dottler's body continues to glow as it floats up, as a skinny torso and legs come out from the bottom, with its arms, before the glowing ceases, "Or… beet!"

"You evolved…?!" Gloria calls out.

"Fascinating, I heard that some Pokémon's evolution could be quite difficult, that must be what Dottler was experiencing," Martin says, as Gloria looks over to him.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Orbeetle, the Seven Spot Pokémon, It's famous for its high level of intelligence, and the large size of its brain is proof that it also possesses immense psychic power."

"Orbeetle, I'm so glad you're okay, now," Gloria says.

"Or, beet," Orbeetle looks over to its Trainer.

"Now, let's finish this battle," Gloria says.

"Or, beet," Orbeetle looks ahead.

Suddenly, Gloria's Dynamax Band is glowing, with she looks at it, before closing her eyes, "_I only Dynamax once before. But this feels different. This is a new power…"_

Gloria's eyes open, before she holds out a Poké Ball, with Orbeetle turns into red energy and flies into it. Gloria holds out her hands, with a large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before she turns and throws it, "Orbeetle, Gigantamax!"

The large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, with its top half growing even larger, as its lower body's absorbed into, "Or! Beet!"

"Orbeetle, Gigantamaxed!" Hop yells.

"Hop, let's go," Gloria says.

"Right, Grookey, jump onto Orbeetle," Hop instructs.

"Corvisquire, fly with them," Victor instructs.

"You go too, Solrock," Martin adds.

"Key!" Grookey jumps onto Orbeetle.

"Or, beet," Orbeetle flies ahead.

"Squire," Corvisquire flies ahead.

"Sol," Solrock floats ahead.

"Freeee!" Butterfree flaps its wings, blowing gale force wind.

"Corvisquire…" Victor starts.

"Solrock…" Martin starts.

"Dodge!"

"Squir!"

"Sol!"

Corvisquire and Solrock quickly move to different sides, as the gale force wind blows ahead.

"Orbeetle, Max Guard!" Gloria calls out.

"Or, beet!" Orbeetle brings its arms together, with a glowing barrier in front of it, as the gale force wind hits it.

Corvisquire and Solrock flying to the opposite sides of Butterfree.

"Corvisquire, Fury Attack!" Victor calls out.

"Solrock, Psychic!" Martin calls out.

"Squir!" Corvisquire's beak glows, as it flies ahead and swings its beak left to right.

"Sol!" Solrock floats back, as waves of energy shots off its body.

Both attacks hit Butterfree, "Freeee!"

"Grookey, Razor Leaf!" Hop instructs.

"Key!" Grookey jumps off Orbeetle, swings its stick, before shooting a series of sharp leaves fly off its head.

The sharp leaves hit Butterfree, who flaps its wings, and blow Grokey away, "Freee!"

"Squir," Corvisquire flies around, with Grookey landing on its back.

"Key," Grookey happily says.

"Freeee!" Butterfree's wings glow, before dozens of glowing Butterfree fly from it.

The attack barrages on Orbeetle, "Or, beet!"

"Orbeetle!" Gloria calls out. "We've been through so much, we can do this. Orbeetle!"

The attack ceases, as Orbeetle looks ahead, "Or… Beet!"

"Go, Orbeetle, G-Max Gravitas!" Gloria calls out.

"Or! Beet!" Orbeetle shoots up a beam of light from its top, which shoots out waves of energy.

The attack slams into Butterfree, pushing it down onto the ground, as the attack continues to slam, "Freeee!"

Butterfree is slammed hard onto the ground, as smoke and dirt blows up.

The smoke starts to dissipate, when a normal Butterfree flies out and away, "Freee."

"Well, I be… we won the Max Raid Battle," Martin says.

"Or, beet," Orbeetle shrinks back to normal, as it flies to Gloria.

"We did, Orbeetle," Gloria says, as Orbeetle flies into her arms and she hugs it. "We did!"

Victor, Hop, and Martin happily watch them, as Corvisquire, carrying Grookey, and Solrock lower themselves next to their Trainers.

* * *

**Shortly later, Martin stands in front of Victor, Gloria, Hop, and Orbeetle.**

"Thanks very much, with your help, this path has been clear for many," Martin says.

"We couldn't have done it without your help," Gloria says.

Martin nods his head, happily, "Take care, young ones."

Martin turns away toward the long stairs, leading to Hammerlocke.

Gloria turns to her friends, "So, are you guys finally ready to go to Hammerlocke."

"It seems like it took forever," Victor rubs the back of his head, before turning to Hop. "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready," Hop says.

"Then let's go," Gloria says, before she looks to Orbeetle. "Right?"

"Or, beet," Orbeetle nods its head.

They start walking toward the stairs leading to Hammerlocke.

"_A long trip and a scary situation for Gloria and her Dottler finally brought our heroes to Hammerlocke. Leaving the Wild Area, what could be next for them?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	32. A Hammerlocke Arrival

"_After claiming the Fire Badge, Victor and Gloria return to the Wild Area, where they make new friends, face new dangers and new lessons, while they and their Pokémon grow stronger. Now, they finally arrive at Hammerlocke…"_

* * *

"A Hammerlocke Arrival"

* * *

Victor, Gloria, and Hop are walking into Hammerlocke, with Gloria stretching her arms.

"I'm so glad to be back in a real city," Gloria says. "Our first stop should be getting some food and rest."

"Sounds good to me," Victor says, before he looks to his side. "Hop?"

"Oh, hum, yeah, sound good," Hop responds.

"Hop…" Victor starts.

"Look," Gloria says, causing her friends to look ahead.

Several feet ahead, Bede and Marnie are facing off against each other, with their Pokémon, Hattrem and Morpeko, in Full Belly Mode.

"It's Bede…" Hop says.

"And Marnie…" Gloria adds.

"And they're battling," Victor realizes.

"Hattrem, use Psybeam!" Bede calls out.

"Morpeko, dodge with Quick Attack!" Marnie instructs.

"Rem!" Hattrem holds up its arms, before holding them down, shooting a ray from them.

"Morpe!" Morpeko runs past, as the beam hits the ground.

"Keep going, Hattrem!" Bede instructs.

"Rem! Rem!" Hattrem keeps on shooting rays from its hands.

"Morpe! Morpe!" Morpeko runs left to right, at a breakneck speed, while the rays keep on just missing it. "Morpe!"

Morpeko jumps up and slams its body against Hattrem, who blasts Morpeko back with another ray.

"Morpe!" Morpeko falls backward through the air, before its body glows and shifts appearance.

"Morpeko just changed?" Victor asks.

"It must have been its Hunger Switch Ability," Gloria realizes. "It changed to Hangry Mode."

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Morpeko, the Two-Sided Pokémon, Hangry Mode, Intense hunger drives it to extremes of violence, and the electricity in its cheek sacs has converted into a Dark-type energy."

"Now, Morpeko, drop down with Power Trip!" Marnie calls out.

"Hattrem, don't let it, use Dazzling Geam!" Bede instructs.

"Morpe!" Morpeko glows with dark energy, before falling downward.

"Rem!" Hattrem spreads its arms, as a bright flash emerges, while Morpeko approaches it quickly.

A flash of light and energy spreads out, before Hattrem and Morpeko are thrown back.

"Rem…" Hattrem holds back one arm, as it looks ahead.

"Morpe," Morpeko's body glows and it shifts back to Full Belly Mode, then looks ahead.

"Hattrem…" Bede starts.

"Morpeko…" Marnie starts.

"Let's go!"

A round of applause interrupts everyone, as they, Trainers and Pokémon, look to the side to see the applauding is coming from Chairman Rose, who is walking toward them with Oleana, Sonia, and Raihan.

"Now, now, that should be enough," Rose stops applauding. "We don't want to tear up the city streets, do we?"

"As you wish, Chairman," Bede says, as he relaxes.

Sonia looks ahead to see Victor, Gloria, and Hop, before smiling, "Well, isn't this just a reunion party."

Marnie picks up Morpeko and looks to the side, "When did you get here?"

"A-a few minutes ago," Victor blushes.

"Oh, I see," Marnie says.

"Morpe," Morpeko happily says.

Marnie smiles at her Pokémon, before looking back up at the three, "Oh, Victor, I saw your battle against Kabu online. Congratulations on the victory."

"Thanks, but, it was really because of my Pokémon," Victor scratches the back of his head, as Hop looks over to him.

"Modest, huh?" Gloria teases, as she bumps her elbow against his side.

"Tsh, so annoying," Bede says under his breath, before he starts to approach Rose. "Chairman Rose, I got what you wanted."

"We will talk later, son," Rose says.

Sonia and Raihan walk over to Victor, Gloria, Hop, Marnie and Morpeko.

"Victor, Gloria, Hop, I want to introduce you three to Raihan, Hammerlocke's Gym Leader," Sonia says.

"Good to meet you," Raihan says, before looking over to Victor. "Hey, I remember you at the opening ceremony, you were pretty nervous."

"Yes, I was, sir…" Victor blushes.

"No need to call me 'sir', it's just Raihan," he says, before placing a hand to his chin. "Victor and Hop, huh? So you're two are the Gym Challengers endorsed by my rival."

"Your rival?" Victor asks. "You mean the Champion, Leon?"

"Yep, we've been rivals for years," Raihan starts. "We even had an exhibition match not too long ago."

"Yeah, Hop watched it on repeat," Gloria says, as she looks over to her friend.

"Hum, yeah, I watched it a lot," Hop responds.

"I'm flattered, although I'm still unable to beat him, but someday will be my day," Raihan says.

Gloria looks away from Hop and back to Sonia, "Oh, Sonia, I almost forgot, what are you doing in Hammerlocke?"

"I've been continuing my research into the Darkness Day, and it brought me here, to Hammerlocke," Sonia explains.

Rose looks over to Sonia, which Bede notices, before he also looks over to her and the others.

"Chairman Rose, you got a lot of work to do," Oleana says to him.

Rose looks over his shoulder to Oleana, "Right, of course." Rose looks back to the rest of the group, "I'm must go, but best of luck in your Gym Challenges."

Rose then looks back to Bede, "Walk with me, Bede."

Bede, Rose, and Oleana start walking away, as Victor watches.

"I must also go," Marnie says to the rest of the group. "And prepare to continue my journey to Stow-on-Side."

"Take care, Marnie," Victor says.

"You too," Marnie responds.

"Morpe!" Morpeko waves at them, before Marnie turns and walks away.

Sonia leans in to Gloria, "Excuse me, but Hop seems kinda down. I thought he would be really hype to meet Leon's rival."

Hop looks down and then at Bede, as he walks away with Rose and Oleana.

Gloria looks to Sonia, "Hop lost pretty badly to Bede recently, and he hadn't been himself since then."

Sonia leans back, smiling, "Then I might just have what will cheer him up." Sonia turns to Raihan, "Remember, you promised to show me the vault."

"Oh, right, of course," Raihan responds, blushing.

* * *

Outside the Hammerlocke Vault, Raihan starts to lead Sonia, Victor, Gloria, and Hop inside.

"What is this place?" Gloria asks.

"It's Hammerlocke Vault, it houses our greatest treasure, our history," Raihan answers.

* * *

"Definitively no better treasure than knowledge," Sonia adds, as the group climbs up the flight of stairs.

* * *

The group stands in front of four large tapestries hanging on the walls of a rounded room.

"So these are the tapestries that tell the story of the Darkness Day?" Sonia asks.

The first tapestry shows two young males, as something falls from the sky in smoke, with Sonia saying, "It I'm not mistaking, the first tapestry is showing two youths watching a… Wishing Star."

The second tapestry shows the same two young males, scared, as the sky storms, and people are seen in front of flames, holding up spears.

"The second show some sort of a disaster," Gloria says.

"But look at the next one," Sonia says.

The third tapestry shows the two young males, each with a fist raised, as a sword and a shield split the storming sky, as Sonia continues, "It looks like a sword and a shield stopped the disaster…"

The fourth tapestry shows the two young males, holding hands, wearing royal clothes and crowns, in front of a castle.

"Before the youths were crowned," Sonia continues. "Is this the start of a kingdom within Galar?"

"Something's wrong…" Hop says.

"What are you talking about?" Gloria asks.

"Wait," Victor says, surprising his friends, before he looks at them. "That statue we saw in Motostoke, it shows one hero stopping the Darkest Day, not two."

"You're right," Sonia says, with the three Trainers looking at her. "These tapestries might not show the full story, or that statue doesn't, and this still doesn't explain how the Darkest Day got started in the first place."

"Unfortunately, no one might ever learn how the Darkest Day got started, or the full story of how it ended," Raihan says.

"Perhaps, but I'm never gonna give up," Sonia says, unaware of Hop looking at her, closely. "Never."

* * *

Victor, Gloria, Sonia, Raihan, and Hop are walking away from the Hammerlocke Vault.

"So where are you going next to try and learn about the Darkest Day," Gloria says to Sonia.

"Actually, there's something in Stow-on-Side I want to check out," Sonia says, with a smile. "So I might see you guys again soon enough."

"Just make sure you don't get lost like my rival would," Raihan adds.

As the others laugh, Hop stops walking and looks over to the vault.

"Victor."

The rest of the group stop walking and look over to Hop, who is facing them, "I want to battle you. One on one."

"Hop…" Victor says, before he turns to face him completely. "Okay, I accept."

"You gonna battle? Now?" Sonia asks.

"It's fine, Sonia," Raihan says, with his arms crossed. "Besides, we already saw what Bede and Marnie are capable of. I'm curious to see what they could do."

Victor throws a Poké Ball, "I choose you, Scorbunny!"

"Scor!"

Hop throws a Poké Ball, "I choose you, Grookey!"

"Key!"

"Let's start out strong, Grookey," Hop starts. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Key!" Grookey jumps back and swings around its stick, as sharp leaves fly out of its head.

"Scorbunny, jump around, use the environment to avoid the attacks!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off a nearby lightpost, as a couple leaves deflect off it. "Scor! Scor!"

Scorbunny jumps off the side of a building, then off the front of a signpost, dodging sharp leaves each time.

"Scorbunny, keep on jumping and use Ember!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off another building, before shooting a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Grookey, dodge and continue Razor Leaf!" Hop instructs.

"Key!" Grookey jumps up, as small fireballs hit the ground, then swings its stick forward, shooting more sharp leaves. "Key!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off the ground, dodging some sharp leaves, and shoots small fireballs from its mouth.

"Key!" Grookey moves to the side, with one fireball barely grazing it.

"I got to say, Scorbunny is pretty fast," Raihan crosses his arms.

"But is Scorbunny getting faster?" Sonia asks.

"Of course, Victor is trying to train Scorbunny during this battle," Gloria realizes.

"Train it during a battle?" Raihan asks.

"Yeah, Scorbunny has been trying to learn Double Kick," Gloria explains. "I think Victor is trying to boost its speed."

Hop looks up at the sun high in the sky, before looking ahead, "Here's go nothing. Grookey, use Solar Beam!"

"What?!" Victor exclaims, as everyone looks ahead, surprised.

"Key!" Grookey lands, slams the stick against the ground and then holds it up high, as energy is gathering on it. "Key! Key! Key!"

"I didn't think Grookey could learn Solar Beam," Sonia says.

"It can't, naturally at least," Raihan starts. "But it can be taught using a Technical Machine as a guide."

"Yeah, I picked one up back in Turffield, and has been trying to teach Grookey Solar Beam ever since," Hop explains. "But after I lost to Bede, I thought I would never be able to."

"You tried to use Solar Beam against Bede?" Victor asks.

"No, Bede beat us too fast before I had the chance," Hop shakes his head, then looks straight ahead. "But I'm not gonna give up. We're not gonna give up."

Victor smiles, "And neither will we. Scorbunny, stop Grookey with Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps into the air and fires small fireballs.

"Grookey, quick, dodge!" Hop instructs.

"Key! Key! Key!" Grookey jumps back, with energy continuing to gather on its stick, before jumping straight up. "Key! Key! Key!" In midair, Grookey aims the stick, glowing with energy, straight ahead. "Key!"

A massive blast of energy is shot from Grookey's stick, hitting Scorbunny, and blasting it straight back, before it slams hard onto the ground.

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs ahead to find his Pokémon lying on the ground, with its eyes whirling.

Victor picks up Scorbunny, "Scor…"

"It's alright, Scorbunny, you did well," Victor says.

"We won…" Hop says, before he runs to his Pokémon. "We did! We won!"

"Key!" Grookey jumps into Hop's arms, as he hugs it.

"Great job, Grookey," Hop happily says.

"Key!"

Gloria walks over to Victor, still holding Scorbunny, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we might've lost, but seeing the result of Hop and Grookey's training with Solar Beam…" Victor starts, as he looks over to Hop, who is holding up Grookey, as he spins around. "Make me more certain than ever, that we could master Double Kick." He looks down at Scorbunny, "Right?"

Scorbunny smiles at its Trainer, "Scor!'

* * *

Inside the Hammerlocke Vault, Chairman Rose is looking at the second tapestry, showing the storming sky above the youths, before he starts smiling.

"_Our heroes finally made it to Hammerlocke, where they found more clues to the Galar region's past, as well as renewed spirits. What could be next for Victor and Gloria?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	33. The Silicobra That Could

"_After a long trek through the Wild Area, Victor and Gloria, alongside Hop, finally make it to Hammerlocke. After a run in with some familiar faces, they learn more about the mysterious Darkness Day. Now, a new day has begun, and our heroes' journey continues once again…"_

* * *

"The Silicobra That Could"

* * *

Outside an inn, Gloria watches as Victor swings an arm to the side, "Alright, Scorbunny, let's try it one more time."

"Scor!" Scorbunny calls out, before it jumps up and off a lamppost, then jumps off another, before jumping off a third and jumps off the first again, going back and forth across the three lamp posts. "Scor! Scor! Scor!"

"That's it, Scorbunny, faster!" Victor instructs.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny continues to jump back and forth, seemingly getting faster.

"Wow, it's working…" Gloria says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny calls out, as it jumps off a lamppost, before crashing into the side of another and slides down the lamppost.

"Scorbunny!" Victor runs over to his Pokémon.

Gloria sighs, "Although, it needs to control its speed."

Victor picks up his Pokémon, "It's okay, Scorbunny, next step is learning control."

"Scor…" Scorbunny gives a small smile.

Gloria walks over, "Perhaps, we should start on our way to Stow-on-Side?"

Victor turns to her, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking out of Hammerlocke, as Gloria is looking through her backpack, "Okay, we seem to have plenty of everything we need, especially Antidote. Don't want to be caught without that, again."

"Right," Victor smiles.

"Will you look at that!"

Victor and Gloria stop and look ahead, to see Paul and Jean, with their backs to them, and looking down at something.

"It's like it's scared of its own shadow!" Jean yells.

"Sili…" a Silicobra in front of the two lowers its head and backs away from them.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Victor asks.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Silicobra, the Sand Snake Pokémon, It spews sand from its nostrils. While the enemy is blinded, it burrows into the ground to hide."

Paul and Jean's ears motion slightly, before they turn and see Victor, who is holding his Rotom Phone, and Gloria.

"Ah! It's that Gym Challenger who's wasting his time while Marnie will win!" Paul shouts.

"And that's not a Gym Challenger who's wasting her time while her friend's wasting his time!" Jean shouts.

"Sili…" Silicobra backs up some more.

Gloria sighs, "I definitely don't miss them."

"You are scaring that Silicobra, why don't you just leave it alone," Victor says.

"You're the one who needs to leave things alone!" Paul calls out, before he throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Linoone!"

"Yeah, stop wasting time as a Gym Challenger!" Jean calls out, before she throws a Poké Ball. "Go, Nickit!"

"Linoo!"

"Kit!"

"I guess we are doing this," Gloria says, as she and Victor hold up Poké Balls.

"Go, Scorbunny!"

"Go, Sobble!"

"Scor!"

"Sobbl!"

"Linoone, let's show them what's what! Use Pin Missile!" Paul yells.

"Nickit, let's show them what else what! Use Snarl!" Jean yells.

"Linoo!" Linoone shoots a barrage of needles from its back.

"Scorbunny, dodge Pin Missile and get close," Victor instructs.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny runs left to right, as needles fire pass it.

"Kit! Kit! Kit! Kit!" Nickit yells repeatedly, with soundwaves flying off.

"Sobble, counter Snarl with Growl," Gloria instructs.

"Sobbl!" Sobble shouts, with the soundwaves dissipating before they could reach it.

"Hey! No fair cancelling out Snarl with Growl!" Jean yells.

"_I don't believe I used an idea first used by Bede,"_ Gloria thinks, as she thinks back to Bede's Hatenna singing, crowding out Scorbunny's shouting, before it starts to shiver and holds down its ears.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up at Linoone.

"Linoone, Headbutt!" Paul yells out.

"Scorbunny, close range Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Linoo!" Linoone lunges forward.

"Scor!" Scorbunny fires a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

A small explosion blows back Linoone and Scorbunny, who lands a couple feet away, before watching each other.

The top of an umbrella taps the ground, "Okay, that's enough."

The Trainers and their Pokémon look to the side, to see an elderly woman with her umbrella.

"Hey! Who do you think you're to interrupt our battle!" Paul yells.

Suddenly, the woman stands immediately in front of Paul and Jean, looking down at them, "Do you want to… repeat that?"

"Hum, no, not at all!" Paul yells.

"You two got easy this time!" Jean yells at Victor and Gloria.

Paul and Jean pick up their Pokémon.

"Linoo?"

"Kit?"

"Until next time!" Paul and Jean yell, before they run far away.

"It's far too early to be so loud."

"Wait a minute…" Victor realizes. "You're Opal, are you? The Ballonlea Gym Leader.

She turns to him, "Yes, young man. And I recognize you from the opening ceremony. You were quite nervous, were you?"

"Hum, yes, ma'am," Victor blushes.

Opal immediately stands in front of Victor, who looks scared. "Don't call me ma'am!" She then stands back and smiles. "I'm far too young to be called something so old."

"Is that what the problem was…?" Gloria whispers, as she sweat drops.

"Anyway, I travel a lot, especially to Hammerlocke, so I often hear about a timid Silicobra," Opal explains.

"The Silicobra!" Victor realizes. "I almost forgot." He looked past Opal, but the Silicobra was nowhere in sight. "Its gone…"

Opal looks to where it was, "It must have ran off because of all the people. Poor dear."

"Yeah…" Victor says.

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking down the route, with Gloria looking at her Rotom Phone.

"It looks like Opal is a Fairy-type Gym Leader, you won't have to battle her for some time, but it could help thinking about some kind of strategy," Gloria says, before looking over to her friend. "Do you think so?"

Victor keeps on looking ahead, as they continue to walk.

"Victor?" Gloria asks, before she waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Victor?"

Victor blinks his eyes, then looks over to his friend, "Oh, sorry, I guess I was lost in thought."

"No kidding," Gloria says. "What's on your mind?"

Victor looks back ahead, "It just, when I was little, I was very timid just like that wild Silicobra. The other kids even joked that I was scared of my own shadow."

"That sounds familiar," Gloria says. "So how did you get over it?"

"I've been thinking…" Victor looks up, slightly. "I just can't remember…"

"Sili!"

They look ahead to see the Silicobra is cowering against a tree and a couple berries, with a Greedent in front of it.

"Gree!" Greedent yells at Silicobra.

"Sili…" Silicobra looks over to its berries, before lowering its head and shakes it slightly.

"It's a Greedent," Gloria realizes.

"Greedent?" Victor responds.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Greedent, the Greedy Pokémon, Common throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon has strong teeth and can chew through the toughest of berry shells."

"Gree!" Greedent yells at Silicobra.

"Sili…"

"I think it wants Silicobra's berries," Gloria guesses.

"Not if we can help," Victor holds up a Poké Ball, before throwing it. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps forward, with Greedent jumping back.

"Gree!" Greedent jump up and down toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge Body Slam!" Victor calls out.

"Pika!" Pikachu runs out of the way as Greedent slams down onto the ground, and then charges into Greedent, knocking it to the side.

"Gree!" Greedent gets up onto its feet.

"Pika," Pikachu, on all four, watches Greedent.

Suddenly, a berry falls down from a nearby tree next to Greedent, "Gree!" Greedent happily takes the berry and then runs away. "Gree!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looks on, confused.

"Good job, Pikachu," Victor approaches his Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiles, before it and Victor look over to Silicobra.

"Are you okay, Silicobra?" Victor asks.

"Sili…" Silicobra looks from Victor to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu smiles.

"Sili!" Silicobra spins around and slithers away.

"Okay then…" Victor says.

"You know you're not doing it any favors by keeping on rescuing it," Gloria approaches her friend.

"What do you mean?" Victor looks over his shoulder.

"By saving it every time, Silicobra will never be able to get over its fears," Gloria tells him.

Victor looks away from her and downward.

* * *

Later, Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon are gathering around a table, with Scorbunny handing a plate to Victor, "Thank you, Scorbunny."

"Scor," Scorbunny rubs the back of its head, as Victor places the plate into his backpack.

Gloria puts her backpack on, "Okay, that everything. Everyone ready to go?"

All the Pokémon nod their heads.

"Sili!"

"What was that?" Gloria asks, before Victor looks to the side and then runs off, with Gloria following after him. "Victor!"

The Pokémon give chase after their Trainers.

They all reach a clearing to see Paul and Jean standing in front of a tree, with Silicobra hanging onto the tree's branch, seemingly panicking.

"Look at that! Caught in a tree and terrified!" Paul calls out.

"How did you get caught up there?! Saw a Rattata and jumped too high!" Jean yells, with her and Paul laughing.

"Not this again, this is getting old…" Gloria lowers her shoulders.

"This… seems familiar," Victor says, softly, before his eyes widen.

* * *

_A five years old Victor looks up at a tree to see a Pidgey stuck between a couple tree branches, unable to pull itself free, with one wing pinned._

"_Pidg! Pidg!"_

_The branch connected to all the branches holding Pidgey starts to break slowly, with Pidgey hanging over a river._

_Victor looks up at the tree, scared, before looking away, with his eyes closed._

"_Pidg! Pidg!"_

_Victor looks back up at the tree and then has to take a breath, before starting to climb the tree. His foot slips slightly on the tree's trunk, with Victor freezing up._

"_Pidg! Pidg!"_

_Victor looks back up to see Pidgey continuing to struggle to free itself, as the branch breaks more. Victor then pulls himself up, managing to reach the top of the tree. He starts to reach for the Pidgey._

"_Pidg! Pidg!" Pidgey continues to panic._

"_It's okay… I'm not gonna hurt you…" Victor says, kinda weakly._

_Pidgey stops panicking and moving, and looks up to Victor. Victor reaches for Pidgey, pulling the branches apart slightly, and pulls Pidgey out, with the branch finishes breaking off and falls into the river._

"_Pidg! Pidg!" Pidgey flies up, happily, circling around the young Victor, before hovering in front of him. "Pidg!"_

_Victor smiles._

* * *

"I… faced my fears…" Victor realizes.

Gloria looks over to her Pokémon, "Alright, Sirfetch'd, let's…"

"No," Victor holds out an arm in front of them.

"Sir, fetch?"

"Victor…?" Gloria looks to her friend.

"You're right, Silicobra needs to face its fears on its own," Victor says, without looking away from the scene before them.

Jeans looks over to the side, seeing Victor, Gloria, and their Pokémon, "Hey! Look who it is! The Gym Challenger and not a Gym Challenger!"

Paul looks over, "Hey! Are you gonna try and interfere with us, like you try to interfere with Marnie's Gym Challenge!"

Gloria sighs, "We don't try to interfere with her, it's you who try to interfere with others…"

"We don't need to interfere, Silicobra could defend itself," Victor responds.

"Sili…?" Silicobra looks over to him.

"You gotta be kidding!" Paul yells. "This scary Skitty?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jean yells. "But we do know what we're talking about!"

"Go, Linoone!" Paul throws a Poké Ball.

"Go, Nickit!" Jean throws a Poké Ball.

"Linoo!"

"Kit!"

Linoone jumps ahead and headbutts Pikachu, "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!"

"Squir!"

"Toxe."

"Hold it," Victor says, stopping his Pokémon from running over. "If they keep it one on one, so will us. Besides, Pikachu got this. Right?"

"Pika," Pikachu looks over to its Trainer and nods.

"Sili…" Silicobra looks over to them.

"Kit!"

"Sili!" Silicobra feels the branches shake, before looking down to see Nickit hitting the tree trunk with its paws.

"Alright, Linoone, it's payback time, use Pin Missile!" Paul yells.

"Linoo!" Linoone shoots a barrage of missiles from its back.

"Pikachu, stay still," Victor instructs.

"Pika," Pikachu plants itself on all four.

"Ah! You finally realized the futility of fighting back and giving up!" Paul yells.

Victor covered his ears from Paul's yelling, before removing his hands, "We're not giving up. Pikachu, now, jump straight up."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps straight up, as the missiles hit the ground where it was.

"Linoo!" Linoone calls out, before looking up to see Pikachu, in midair, smirking.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Victor instructs.

"Pika!" Pikachu calls out, as a ball of electricity forms on its tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika…"

"Not gonna happen! Linoone, use Pin Missile, again!" Paul shouts.

"Linoo!" Linoone shoots a barrage of missiles from its back.

Pikachu whips its attack, launching the ball of electricity. "Pika-chu!"

The ball of electricity collides with the barrage of missiles, creating a large explosion.

Linoone looks straight up, smirking, as the smoke starts to dissipate.

"Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu comes straight down through the smoke, at a breakneck speed.

"Linoo!" Linoone sweat drops.

"Pika!" Pikachu slams against Linoone, knocking it back.

"Linoo…" Linoone lands, with its eyes whirling.

"Linoone, not again!" Paul yells.

"Sili…" Silicobra watches, before the tree shakes, with Silicobra loses its hold and falls off the tree. "Sili…"

Silicobra looks ahead to see Nickit, "Kit."

"Pika…" Pikachu starts to motion forward.

"Pikachu, wait," Victor says, stopping his Pokémon. "It's gonna be okay. Right, Silicobra."

"Sili…" Silicobra looks over to him.

"He's right, Silicobra, you can do it," Gloria says, causing Silicobra to look over to her and the other Pokémon.

"Scor!"

"Squir!"

"Sobbl!"

"Or, beet!"

"Sir! Fetch!"

"Toxe!"

"Pika!"

"Sili…"

"Enough of that noise!" Jean yells, with Silicobra looking over to her and her Pokémon. "C'mon, Nickit, let's show them who's who!"

"Kit!"

"Use Assurance!"

"Kit!" Nickit starts running ahead.

"You can do it, Silicobra!" Victor calls out.

"Sili…" Silicobra closes its eyes, before it spins around. "Sili!"

Silicobra's tail hits Nickit, sending it far back, "Kit!"

"What's that attack?" Gloria asks, as she walks up to Victor.

"I think it was Brutal Swing," Victor realizes.

Silicobra opens its eyes and looks ahead, seeing Nickit getting back up next to Jean, "Sili…"

"That was just a lucky hit, Nickit, Assurance, again, this time, watch out for its tail!" Jean yells.

"Kit! Kit!" Nickit runs ahead.

"Sili… Sili!" Silicobra slams its tail onto the ground, causing the ground around it to shake with Nickit stops running and falls down.

"And that was Bulldoze…" Victor realizes.

"Kit… Kit!" Nickit gets back up and jumps straight at its opponent.

"Sili!" Silicobra spins around, slamming its tail against Nickit, knocking it far back.

"Kit…" Nickit lands on the ground, with whirling eyes.

Jean picks up Nickit as Paul walks over with Linoone in his arms, "This is it for now!"

"Yeah, and next time you better not interfere!" Jean adds, as she and Paul start running away.

"Especially with Marnie!" Paul adds.

"We didn't interfered this…" Gloria starts, before she lowers her shoulders. "Aw, what the point."

Victor and his Pokémon walk over to Silicobra.

"That's a great job, Silicobra," Victor says.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu bumps its fists.

"Scor, Scor," Scorbunny punches the air.

"Squir," Corvisquire nods its head.

"Toxe!" Toxel waves its hands.

"Sili…" Silicobra moves back slightly, before quickly slithering through the tall grass.

"I guess it's still afraid," Gloria says, as Victor rubs the back of his head.

"It gonna take some time to get its courage up," Victor looks over to his friend, smiling. "But it's a good first start."

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the route, with Gloria looking at her Rotom Phone.

"_Starting onward to Stow-on-Side, our heroes help a Pokémon find its courage. Now, our heroes continue to Victor's next Gym Badge. What could be next?"_

After Victor and Gloria pass a tree, the Silicobra peeks out from behind the tree, and with them some distance away, Silicobra starts to slowly follow after them.

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	34. Training Daze

"_Victor and Gloria set out from Hammerlocke, only to meet a wild, and timid, Silicobra. Reflecting on his own past, Victor helps Silicobra to face its fears. Now, our heroes continue to Stow-on-Side…"_

* * *

"Training Daze"

* * *

Gloria is seated on a large rock, as she watches Victor and Scorbunny, with Scorbunny jumping up and down in space.

"Okay, Scorbunny, this is the one, I'm sure," Victor says. "Use Double Kick!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up at a cliffside, spins and kicks it, before its other foot slips off it and falls back down, unaware of a crack running up the side of a cliffside to a boulder at the top.

"That was close, Scorbunny, try it again," Victor says.

"Scor," Scorbunny nods its head at its Trainer, before facing the cliffside and then jumps up at it. "Scor!"

Scorbunny spins and launches a kick, but it's foot slips and its hit face first against the cliffside, with the crack thickens up to the boulder.

"Scorbunny," Victor says, as he runs up to his Pokémon with Gloria sighing.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks up to its Trainer, as he knees next to it.

"It's alright, Scorbunny, we'll get it soon enough," Victor tells it.

"Scor," Scorbunny smiles.

Gloria smiles, then looks up at the boulder, as it loosen and rock, before it starts to fall forward, "Watch out!"

Victor and Scorbunny look up to see the boulder falling toward them.

Suddenly, a Machamp comes jumping toward the boulder, with two arms pulled back, "Mac…" It punches forward, smashing the boulder into pebbles. "Cham!"

Machamp then lands next to Victor and Scorbunny, who look up to it, with Scorbunny in awe.

"Is that… Machamp?" Victor asks.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon, With four arms that react more quickly than it can think, it can execute many punches at once."

"Scor…" Scorbunny keeps on looking at Machamp, as Victor lowers his Rotom Phone.

"Are you two okay?" Gloria asks, upon walking over.

"Hum, yeah…" Victor gets up. "Thanks, Machamp."

"Mac," Machamp says, before it turns to see a woman approaching.

"Glad to hear nobody was hurt."

"Are you Machamp's Trainer?" Victor asks.

"That right, I'm Bea," she introduces herself.

"I'm Victor, this is my partner, Scorbunny…"

"Scor!" Scorbunny waves its hand, as Machamp crosses its arms.

"And this is Goria," Victor looks over to Gloria, who is holding a hand to her chin. "Gloria?"

"Bea…" Gloria says, before looking up. "Oh, I know why your name sounds familiar, you were the Gym Leader at Stow-on-Side."

Bea smiles.

"I thought the Stow-on-Side Gym leader was Allister," Victor says.

* * *

"_The silent boy of mystery! Friend to Ghost types, Allister!"_

_Allister just waves his arms back and forth and rocks his head side to side._

* * *

"I stepped down a while ago to focus on my training," Bea explains. "And if you don't mind me saying, I was watching your training. You are trying to learn Double Kick, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Victor says.

"Just Bea would do," Bea responds. "Well, I'm certain that you will master Double Kick eventually."

Victor and Scorbunny look at each other.

"Although, I'm not sure if you will make any progress that way," Bea says, causing the two to look down slightly. "Perhaps if I introduce you to my master."

"Your… master?" Victor asks.

* * *

Shortly, Bea is leading Victor, Gloria, and Scorbunny through Route 6, with Gloria looking at her Rotom Phone.

"You sure your master lives out here?" Gloria asks.

"Of course, I just visited him yesterday," Bea looks over her shoulder to her, then looks ahead. "And here we are."

Victor, Gloria, and Scorbunny look ahead to see a large one-story house.

Gloria looks back at her Rotom Phone, "That's odd, I can't find this on my Rotom Phone's map."

Bea snickers slight, "You won't be able to find it on any maps. My master enjoys training out here. So much so, he built his own house to live here."

"He built his own house…" Victor says.

"Back already for a refresher, Bea?" a Black Belt exits the house.

"No, master, I bought potential students," Bea bows slightly with her hands together.

"Oh, you don't say," the Black Belt approaches them.

"Victor, Gloria, Scorbunny, this is my master, Miyagi," Bea looks to the three, with a hand to the Black Belt.

"Nice to meet you all," Miyagi says, with a smile.

"You too, hum… Master…" Victor bows slightly, while Gloria hides her laughter.

Miyagi smiles, "Now, why do you seek a Master?"

"Oh, well, I'm trying to teach Scorbunny Double Kick, but it's been having trouble," Victor says.

"I see, how about showing me a demonstration," Miyagi says.

"A demonstration?" Victor asks.

"Yeah," Miyagi responds, before pointing at a wooden armless and legless dummy on a stand a couple feet away. "Using that training dummy."

"Okay," Victor says, before looking down to his Pokémon. "Scorbunny, use Double Kick."

"Scor," Scorbunny nods its head, before jumping up. "Scor!" Scorbunny spins around and kicks at the dummy, with its foot slips and then falls down.

"Scorbunny," Victor runs over to his Pokémon and helps it up.

"I got to say, your Scorbunny is pretty close, as is," Miyagi says, before he approaches the two. "Okay, I will take you both on as students."

"Both?" Victor asks.

"That right, Trainers and Pokémon must train as one," Miyagi says, emphasizing his point by closing his hand.

"Oh, okay," Victor says, as he stands up with Scorbunny in his arms.

Bea walks over to Gloria, "Do you also want to train, Gloria?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really…" Gloria says, with a sweatdrop. "_Although I better not let Sirfetch'd out or it might want to train too…"_

"Now, here's a warning," Miyagi cups a fist into an opened hand, before leaning forward. "My training methods might seem unusual, but you and Scorbunny must agree to do whatever I said. Understand?"

"Yes, w-whatever you said…" Victor says, nervously.

"Scor, scor…" Scorbunny nervously adds.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny are carrying empty buckets, with Scorbunny carrying it's on its head, up a cliff to a well. Upon reaching the well, Victor pulls on a rope leading down to the well, pulling up a bucket full of water, pouring them into both of his buckets and into Scorbunny's bucket.

Dropping the roped bucket back into the well, Victor picks up his buckets and starts carry them down the cliff with Scorbunny, when Victor's foot slips and he falls down, spilling both of his buckets, with Scorbunny falling after him, and its bucket spills over its head.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny are each trying to pull plows around Miyagi's house, but could only barely move them, before Scorbunny slips and falls down, with its face covered in mud.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny are pushing towels across the house's floor, while sweating.

* * *

Gloria's seated in a chair, with Sobble in her lap, watches as Victor and Scorbunny run to the side. They then look over to the side and see Bea and Machamp punching forward, before taking a step and punching forward.

Gloria smiles, before she sees Sirfetch'd going toward them, and looks panicked, before Orbeetle floats by, with psychic energy surrounds Sirfetch'd, lifts it off the ground and unable to move forward. Gloria sighs.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny sit down next to the house, trying to catch their breath.

"I wonder… if Bea, Miyagi, and their Pokémon… do this kind of training…"

Unaware to the two, the wild Silicobra looks around a nearby cliff at the two, before it notices someone's coming and quickly hides behind the cliff.

"Every Trainer and Pokémon are different, and as such, must undergo different training," Miyagi tells Victor, as he and Scorbunny look up at him.

Miyagi then holds up a Poké Ball, "But here, let me show you the result of our training." He throws the Poké Ball. "Go, Hitmontop!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Hitmontop, "Hi-mon, top!"

"Hitmontop, use Triple Kick!" Miyagi calls out.

"Hi-mon, top!" Hitmontop jumps ahead, flips and starts to spin on its head, before kicking the training dummy three times, breaking it in half.

"Incredible," Victor says, with Scorbunny looking awestruck. He looks at his Pokémon. "Ready to get back to training?"

"Scor!" Scorbunny bumps its fists, as Victor smiles.

The wild Silicobra watches as Victor and Scorbunny get up, and it smiles, "Sili."

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny are carrying buckets of water down the cliff, before they start to lose their balance, with Scorbunny dropping its bucket, before Victor accidentally spills one of his buckets onto Scorbunny. Victor sweat drops.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny pull their plows slowly, with them being stressful.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny rapidly push towels across the floor back and forth.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny carry buckets of water down the cliff, without spilling a drop.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny manage to pull their plows back and forth.

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny put their buckets of water onto the ground, before they happily jump up.

"Alright, we did it!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!"

Gloria claps her hands together, "Congratulations."

"Well done to you both," Miyagi walks over. "I think it time to put your training to the test."

Victor looks over to him, "You mean a battle with you?"

"Wrong."

Victor and Scorbunny look over to Bea, who has hers Machamp behind her, "You will battle his prized students, me and Machamp."

* * *

Victor and Scorbunny are facing off against Bea and Machamp, with Gloria and Miyagi off to the side.

"Okay, begin whenever you're ready," Miyagi instructs.

"Let's start off with Strength!" Bea instructs.

"Mac!" Machamp charges ahead.

"Scorbunny, dodge!" Victor calls out.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps straight up, with Machamp slams a fist into the ground, where it was, breaking apart the ground.

"Now, Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots out a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Mac!" Machamp crosses its arms, as the fireballs hit it.

"Machamp, follow up with Revenge," Bea says.

"Mac!" Machamp jumps up to Scorbunny, before punches it hard. "Champ!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny slams hard onto the ground.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"Strength, again, Machamp," Bea instructs.

"Mac!" Machamp comes down toward Scorbunny, as it gets back up.

"Scorbunny, hurry, get out of the way!" Victor calls out.

"Champ!" Machamp slams its fist down, with Scorbunny jumping out of the way, with the ground cracking.

"Machamp, keep at it," Bea instructs.

"Scorbunny, just dodge it," Victor instructs.

"Mac! Champ! Mac! Champ!" Machamp goes after Scorbunny, punching at it, with Scorbunny jumping backward, out of the way of each attack.

"_Scorbunny… we've been working on its speed, but this seems different,_" Victor realizes. "_Not only is it faster, but it seems to be in better control. This is it. This is the result of our training."_

"This is it, Machamp, it runs out of home, end it with Strength!" Bea calls out.

"Scor?!" Scorbunny, in midjump, looks over its shoulder to see a large boulder blocking its path, as Machamp readies a punch.

"Scorbunny, jump off the boulder and use Double Kick!" Victor calls out.

Scorbunny's feet are placed against the boulder, before jumping off it, "Scor!" Scorbunny is shot forward, spins around, and kicks Machamp in the chest, knocking it back slightly and off balance, before Scorbunny spins against and kicks Machamp again in the chest, "Scor!"

"Mac!" Machamp is knocked backward on its back.

"That should do it," Miyagi holds out an arm, before he sees Victor hurries over to Scorbunny.

"We did it, Scorbunny!" Victor picks up Scorbunny and holds it up, as he spins around. "We mastered Double Kick!"

"Scor! Scor!"

Bea walks over to her Pokémon, as it gets up, "So, Machamp, what do you think?"

"Mac," Machamp smiles, before looking ahead.

"Agreed," Bea looks over to Victor and Scorbunny. "With some more training. They have the potential to give the Champion a challenge."

"Good job," Gloria walks over to Victor, as Scorbunny stands on his shoulder. "I guess all that training works out."

"Yeah… oh, I almost forgot," Victor says, before he immediately goes over to Miyagi. "I think I get it."

"Get it?" Miyagi asks.

"The training," Victor starts. "Carrying the buckets was to improve our leg speed and sense of balance, and plowing was to improve our leg strength. ...But I couldn't figure out what's the point of cleaning the house…"

"Oh that," Miyagi says, scratching the back of his head. "Well you see…"

"Yeah?" Victor asks, as he and Scorbunny lean toward Miyagi.

"Today's the maid's day off and since the floor is so dirty, I just decide to have you two clean it," Miyagi explains, before he starts laughing, with Victor and Scorbunny falling down.

Gloria looks ahead shocked, while Machamp sweat drops, and Bea just sighs, "Some things never change…"

"_A run in with a former Gym Leader gave Victor and Scorbunny the opportunity to master Double Kick. Now a step stronger, our heroes continue onward. What could be next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	35. Fossil Frenzy

"_A training session led our heroes to former Gym Leader, Bea, who herself led them to her master and Victor and Scorbunny to master Double Kick. And now…"_

* * *

"Fossil Frenzy"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through the route, with Gloria digging around in her backpack.

"Gloria, are you okay?" Victor asks, looking at her friend.

"Something keeps on stabbing me in the back," Gloria answers, before she pulls out a fossil. "Oh, it's that fossil Doug gave me."

* * *

"_Also to show my thanks for your help during the dig," Doug says, before he holds out the Fossilized Fish and Fossilized Dino. "Here, take the fossils you had found."_

"_Hum, thanks," Victor takes his fossil._

"_You shouldn't have…" Gloria takes her fossil._

* * *

Victor holds out his fossil, "Oh, yeah, I wonder if they really are fossil remains of extinct Pokémon…"

"This is nonsensical!"

"What nonsensical is standing in the way of science!"

Victor and Gloria look ahead to the sound of arguing, then look at each other, before they follow the sound of arguing.

"This is not science, it's a baseless theory!" a woman with long hair yells.

"You're baseless!" a woman with short hair yells.

"What does that even mean?!" the first woman responds.

"Great, more yellers," Gloria says, with a hand on a hip.

The two women look over to see the two Trainers, with the short hair woman placing her hands in her labcoat's pockets, as the long hair woman clears her throat.

"I'm sorry, if our… discussion disturbs you," the long hair woman says.

"That's okay, we kinda got used to yelling," Victor says.

"Unfortunately," Gloria adds, as she removes her hand from her hip. "I'm Gloria, and this is Victor."

"My name is Ellie," the long hair woman introduces herself. "And this is my colleague, Cara Liss, we're scientists focused on…" Ellie then notices the fossils in Victor and Gloria's hands. "Wait, are those fossils?"

Victor and Gloria hold up their respective fossils, as they look at them, before looking ahead.

"Yeah, we found them in the Dusty Bowl," Victor responds.

"Mmhmm," Ellie comes closer, looking at the fossils. "Unfortunately they are halves of two different Pokémon, not a whole Pokémon."

"Tch tch," Cara shakes one finger, as everyone turns to her. "That is where you are wrong. They are clearly two halves of a single Pokémon, just like the other subjects I found."

"How could you say that, Cara, they are Fossilized Fish and Fossilized Dino, completely incomparable," Ellie says.

"That's because you are thinking of them as modern Pokémon, but millions of years ago, ancient Pokémon would appear much different then what we are used to now," Cara explains.

"That might be true…" Ellie starts.

"And once I'm done with my machine, I will confirm my theories!" Cara announces.

"The scientific community will never allow you to do such a thing," Ellie counters, before she looks over to Victor and Gloria. "Oh, dears, I'm so sorry about this."

"That's… okay," Victor says, slightly nervously.

* * *

Later on, Ellie, Victor, and Gloria are sitting around in foldable chairs, next to Ellie's tent, as Ellie flips through a book.

"Here, some real prehistoric Pokémon," Ellie holds the book out to the two Trainers, showing pictures of Aerodactyl, Lileep, and Archen.

"Wow, they're so incredible," Gloria takes the book, looking at the pictures.

"When I was little, my mom once took me to the Pewter City Museum, and I saw bones of some prehistoric Pokémon," Victor says.

"Too bad we can't actually see any of them in person," Gloria says to her friend.

"Actually, scientists in other regions had made huge strides in reviving prehistoric Pokémon," Ellie says, getting the two Trainers' attention. "But Cara's theories are just too far out there and poorly thought out." Ellie leans back in her chair. "And I doubt she can ever get her portable fossil restorer to work."

Unknown to the group, Cara is listening to them behind a boulder.

Cara holds up a fist, "I'll show them. I'll show them all."

She then looks to the side and notices Victor and Gloria's backpacks several feet away. She looks at the group, as they continue talking and looking through the book. Cara crawls on the ground, reaches into Victor's backpack, and after a few seconds, pulls out his fossil, then reaches into Gloria's backpack, and after a few more seconds, pulls out her fossil.

Holding up both fossils, Cara grins.

* * *

Shortly later, Ellie closes the book on her lap.

"I would love to see a real prehistoric Pokémon," Victor says.

"Me too," Gloria agrees.

Ellie smiles, when they look on in the distance, seeing a bright light and a wave of energy.

"What's that?" Gloria asks.

"In that direction Cara was workin…" Ellie starts, before realizing something. "No, she didn't."

Ellie runs toward the bright light, with Victor and Gloria running after her.

After turning the corner around a large boulder, they see Cara standing in front of a strange machine on wheels with two horns on top.

"Cara, what are you doing?!" Ellie asks.

"I did what I set out to do," Cara starts, before she spins around to face them. "I have completed the restoration of Galar region's prehistoric Pokémon!"

At that moment, four Pokémon come into view behind Cara.

Victor and Gloria's Rotom Phones then fly up, as they both say, "Update completed."

"Update?" Gloria asks, as she and Victor grab their Rotom Phones.

Cara smiles, "I have already uploaded their Pokédex entries."

Victor's Rotom Phone says, "Dracozolt, the Fossil Pokémon, In ancient times, it was unbeatable thanks to its powerful lower body, but it went extinct anyway after it depleted all its plant-based food sources."

Gloria's Rotom Phone says, "Dracovish, the Fossil Pokémon, Powerful legs and jaws made it the apex predator of its time. Its own overhunting of its prey was what drove it to extinction."

Victor's Rotom Phone says, "Arctovish, the Fossil Pokémon, Though it's able to capture prey by freezing its surroundings, it has trouble eating the prey afterward because its mouth is on top of its head."

Gloria's Rotom Phone says, "Arctozolt, the fossil Pokémon, This Pokémon lived on prehistoric seashores and was able to preserve food with the ice on its body. It went extinct because it moved so slowly."

"None of this seems right," Gloria lowers her Rotom Phone.

"Although, Arctovish seems… interesting…" Victor looks over to her.

"Make senses you appreciate Arctovish, since I used your fossils to restore it," Cara says.

"Cara, what have you done?!" Ellie starts. "None of this Pokémon obviously ever existed before now."

"You're just jealous of my genius!" Cara tells her. "I will be known as the person who discovered the Galar region's prehistoric Pokémon and restored them to life!"

"Hum, is that thing supposed to act like that?" Victor nervously asks.

Cara and Ellie look at him, before they look at the portable fossil restorer, as it turns red and shakes violently.

"No, it's overloading!" Cara realizes.

"Watch out," Ellie reaches out to Cara, when suddenly the portable fossil restorer explodes.

"Cozol!" Dracozolt calls out, as electricity shoots out of its body.

"Tozol!" Arctozolt calls out, as it shoots a blast of snow from its mouth.

"The Pokémon are scared and lashing out! Watch out!" Ellie holds back Cara.

"Tovis!" Arctovish holds down its head, and shoots out a blast of water.

Victor tries to sidestep out of the way of the water blast, and ends up slipping and falls down a steep hill.

Victor reaches the bottom of the hill, hitting his head.

"Tovis!" Arctovish slides down the hill, toward the unconscious Victor. "Tovis!"

"Sili!"

Suddenly the wild Silicobra jumps out, toward the Arctovish, and then spins around, hitting the Pokémon and sending it flying into the distance.

Silicobra lands near Victor, who starts to motion, "Sili!"

Silicobra then quickly slithers away.

Victor gets up, rubbing the top of his head, looking up, "What just happened?"

* * *

"Cozol!"

"Tozol!"

Dracozolt and Arctozolt are running toward Gloria.

"Okay, you two need to calm down," Gloria throws two Poké Balls. "Go, Sirfetch'd! Orbeetle!"

"Sir, fetch," Sirfetch'd looks at Gloria, seeing her as a princess, then looks at the charging Dracozolt and Arctozolt as attacking monsters. Sirfetch'd then stands straight up, holding up its leek, proudly. "Sir, Fetch!"

"Or, beet…" Orbeetle looks at Sirfetch'd, with a sweat drop.

"Cozol!"

"Tozol!"

Dracozolt and Arctozolt start to shoot electricity from their bodies.

"Orbeetle, use Light Screen!" Gloria calls out.

"Or, beet!" Orbeetle flies ahead, before a glowing wall appears before it, blocking the electricity.

"Sirfetch'd, get in close with Fury Cutter!" Gloria instructs.

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd runs around the glowing wall and toward Arctozolt.

"Tozol!" Arctozolt shoots a blast of snow at Sirfetch'd, who jumps up to dodge. "Tozol!" Arctozolt becomes surrounded with electricity.

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd starts to bring down its leek.

"Tozol!" Arctozolt shoots a blast of electricity from its body.

"Sir, fetch!" Sirfetch'd tries to block with its leaf shield, but it is hit and it is knocked back.

"Sirfetch'd!" Gloria calls out, before looking at her other Pokémon. "Orbeetle, quick, use Psybeam."

The glowing wall dissolves, before Orbeetle goes ahead, and shoots a ray from its head.

"Cozol!" Dracozolt shoots a blast of electricity from its body.

The blast of electricity and ray collides with each other.

"Or… beet…" Orbeetle struggles.

Suddenly, the blast of electricity blows through the ray and flies toward Orbeetle, and is about to hit it, when something quickly flies past and pulls Orbeetle away.

"Or, beet…" Orbeetle looks up to see it is being carried by Corvisquire. "Or, beet!"

"Squir," Corvisquire smiles.

"Corvisquire?" Gloria looks up.

"Gloria!" Victor comes running to his friend, while holding Toxel in his arms.

"Victor," Gloria looks over her shoulder, with a smile.

"Toxel, use Acid!" Victor throws his Pokémon up into the air.

"Toxe!" Toxel starts shooting globs of acid from its mouth.

"Tozol!" Arctozolt gets close to Sirfetch'd when it jumps back, dodging globs of acid.

Toxel lands next to Sirfetch'd, "Toxe!"

Sirfetch'd pushes itself up, as it smiles at its friend, "Sir, fetch."

"Thanks, Toxel, now Sirfetch'd, Fury Cutter!" Gloria calls out.

"Sir, fetch!" Farfetch'd strikes forward with its leek, several times, striking Arctozolt with each attack.

"Tozol!"

Arctozolt falls down, with its eyes whirling.

"Gloria," Victor says to his friend.

"Right," Gloria says, before they both look up. "Orbeetle, Psybeam!"

"Corvisquire, Pluck!" Victor instructs.

Corvisquire, dive bombing, releases Orbeetle, who fires a ray from its head, "Or, beet!"

"Cozol!" Dracozolt is blasted by the ray.

"Squir!" Corvisquire flies down and slams Dracozolt with its beak.

Dracozolt falls down, next to Arctozolt, with its eyes whirling.

"Alright!" Victor and Gloria clasps hands together, as their Pokémon jump up, celebrating.

Suddenly, Corvisquire and Orbeetle are blasted by a blast of water, as Sirfetch'd and Toxel are blasted by a blast of snow.

"What happened?!" Gloria asks.

"Now what?!" Victor asks.

They then see Dracovish and Arctovish running toward them.

"Covis!"

"Tovis!"

"I forgot about them," Gloria says.

Victor knees next to Toxel, "Our Pokémon had taken too much as is."

"Then perhaps I could help," Ellie says, stepping out in front of the two Trainers.

"Ellie, you're a Pokémon Trainer, too?" Gloria asks.

"Like I said, other regions made great strides in restoring prehistoric Pokémon," Ellie holds up a Poké Ball, before throwing it. "Go, Aerodactyl!"

"Dacty!"

"A… Aerodactyl…" Victor stares at the Pokémon.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon, Aerodactyl's sawlike fangs can shred skin to tatters - even the skin of Steel-type Pokémon."

"Covis!" Dracovish shoots a blast of water from its mouth.

"Tovis!" Arctovish holds down its head and shoots a blast of snow from its mouth.

"Aerodactyl, get in close and use Wing Attack!" Ellie instructs.

"Dacty!" Aerodactyl flies forward, motion to the side, doding a blast of snow, before it flies around a blast of water, then its wings start to glow. "Dacty!"

Aerodactyl flies between Dracovish and Arctovish, hitting them both with its wings, and sends them flying backward.

"Now, Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!" Ellie instructs.

"Dacty!" Aerodactly flaps its wings, with several boulders fly past it, slamming against Dracovish and Arctovish.

"Covis!"

"Tovis!"

Dracovish and Arctovish fall down, next to Dracozolt and Arctozolt, with their eyes whirling.

Ellie sighs, as Aerodactyl lowers itself next to her, "That's one way to calm them down."

"That's incredible," Victor says, as he and Gloria walk over, before he looks to Ellie. "Wait, what happened to Cara?"

"Over here," Ellie waves a finger, before she starts to lead the Trainers and their Pokémon around a boulder.

Lying on the ground is Cara, whose eyes are whirling, "I'm a genius. I'm a genius. I'm a genius…"

* * *

Later on, Ellie stands in front of Victor and Gloria.

"Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble this mess caused," Ellie says. "But also, thanks for helping in getting the restored Pokémon under control."

"Don't mention it, it's kinda cool to battle prehistoric Pokémon, and sees Aerodactyl in action," Victor says.

"Yeah, even after being terrified, I have to admit, it was awesome," Gloria agrees.

"Oh, but what's gonna happen to them now, and Cara too?" Victor asks.

"I'm gonna make sure that Cara gets the help she needs," Ellie answers. "As for the prehistoric Pokémon she created, I will look after them. I promise you, they will be well taken care of."

"Well, we better go, now," Gloria says to her friend.

"Right," Victor nods his head.

"Take care you two," Ellie says, as the two Trainers walk away, waving goodbye, with Ellie returning the wave.

"_An unexpected encounter with two conflicting scientists led our heroes to an unexpected encounter with the Galar region's ancient past. Now moving onto the future, what could be next?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	36. The Art of Ghosts

"_Victor and Gloria continue toward Stow-on-Side, when they meet two scientists who argue about the true nature of Galar's prehistoric Pokémon. A conflict that led to an even bigger encounter. Our heroes managed to win out, and now they get closer to their destination…"_

* * *

"The Art of Ghosts"

* * *

Victor and Gloria are walking through Route 6, with Gloria stretching her arms.

"We should be getting close to Stow-on-Side," Gloria says, as she lowers her arms.

"Yeah, but it's getting dark, perhaps we should camp out for the night," Victor suggests, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, you're right," Gloria agrees. "I could really use a peaceful night sleep."

They then look ahead to see a light in the distance.

"What's that?" Victor asks, before he and Gloria look at each other.

Victor and Gloria come closer to see an Artist drawing in a sketchbook while sitting on a flat rock, as a Koffing floats next to him, with a lamp seating on its head.

"Koff?" Koffing turns slightly to the two Trainers.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon, It adores polluted air. Some claim that Koffing used to be more plentiful in the Galar region than they are now."

"Koffing, hold the light a little bit higher," the Artist says, continuing sketching and without looking away from ahead.

"Koff," Koffing floats up slightly.

Victor follows the light on a large mountain wall which shows huge statues of three Diglett, with pillars separating each of them, "What is this?"

"It's Stow-on-Side's Diglett statues…" The Artist explains, before he looks up at the two Trainers, before he jumps back. "When did you get here?!"

"We've been here for like five minutes," Gloria responds.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda get carried away when I'm working," the Artist gets up, with his sketchbook. "My name is Duncan, and this is Koffing, my assistant."

"Koff."

"I'm Gloria, and this is Victor," Gloria introduces them, before noticing Victor is looking at the statues. "Victor?"

"Oh, sorry, these statues are incredible," Victor says.

"Ah, yeah, aren't they just so inspiring," Duncan agrees. "The story that three Diglett lost their lives in a massive earthquake, when they focused on rescuing the original settlers of Stow-on-Side." He then holds up his sketchbook. "And looking at them just gets my creative juices flowing."

"That's... interesting…" Gloria responds.

"Well, Duncan, we're gonna camp out for the night, you're welcome to join us," Victor says.

Duncan looks over to him, "I got to say you two are very brave for camping out. What with the story of a ghost haunting this area."

"A ghost…?" Victor responds.

Behind Victor, Gloria holds up an arm, with a nervous smile, "Okay, let's get moving, there nothing like a nighttime stroll for two hours. Faster if we run."

Victor stands in front of Gloria, holding up his hands, "Gloria, we are too tired to walk all the way to Stow-on-Side, we need to rest. And I'm sure this ghost story is just that, a story. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about…" Gloria says, as Victor walks pass, as she becomes covered in sweat. "Right…"

Nearby, unknown to any of them, a masked figure watches them from the top of a cliff.

* * *

Later on, Gloria is sleeping in her tent, next to Sobble. Her closed eyes seem to clench, before she suddenly jumps up and holds Sobble closely, waking it.

"Sobbl…" Sobble barely says.

Gloria releases Sobble, "I'm so sorry… I had a nightmare about ghosts…"

"Sobbl," Sobble tilts its head.

Gloria then looks over her shoulder, as she and Sobble see a blanket rises up. Gloria and Sobble look utterly terrified, as they hold onto each other.

The blanket turns around, revealing Orbeetle under it, as the Pokémon yawns, "Or… beet…"

"Sobbl…" Sobble breathes a sigh of relief, as Gloria blushes, looking embarrassed.

Outside Gloria's tent, next to Victor's tent, Sirfetch'd is standing guard, with its leek pointing straight up. Sirfetch'd's head lowers slightly, before it shakes its head, fighting back the sleep. After a few more seconds, Sirfetch'd's head lowers itself, falling asleep on its feet.

Suddenly a howling noise causes Sirfetch'd to jump away, "Sir, Fetch!" It then looks left to right, with its leek aimed outward.

At that moment, Gloria comes out of her tent, startling Sirfetch'd, "What's going on?"

As Gloria looks around, Sirfetch'd sighs, with its shield holding wing against its chest.

Gloria looks to the side to see Duncan and Koffing in front of the statues.

Gloria approaches the Artist, "Duncan, why are you still drawing so late?"

"I just can't fall asleep," Duncan says, without stop sketching. "I just kept on thinking about these statues." He looks up at them. "They are both beautiful and lonely."

Gloria looks up at the statues, "How can statues be lonely?"

Suddenly sand starts to fly up around the three, and starts to circle them, with Gloria screams.

At that moment, Sirfetch'd runs past the tents, with Sobble and Orbeetle coming out of Gloria's tent, as Victor, Scorbunny, Pikachu, Corvisquire, and Toxel come out of his tent, "Gloria!"

"Sobbl!" Sobble shoots a blast of water from its mouth.

"Or, beet!" Orbeetle fires a ray from its head.

The blast of water and ray hits the spinning sand, seemingly has no effect on it, as Sirfetch'd runs up and strikes at it with its leek, with even less result, "Sir! Fetch!"

Victor stops running, "Scorbunny, Ember, Pikachu, Thunder Shock, Toxel, Nuzzle, Corvisquire, Fury Attack!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny shoots a series of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu shoots a blast of electricity from its body.

"Toxe!" Toxel rubs its cheeks, before shooting a blast of electricity from its body.

"Squir!" Corvisquire flies forward, and strikes forward with its beak.

All four attacks blow into the sides of the spinning sand, before the sand quickly replaces any missing portion, and then finishes forming a large sand twister.

Inside the sand twister, Gloria takes a step to Duncan and Koffing, as they also look around, "Is this the work of that ghost?"

"Ah, who knew it's real," Duncan says.

"You the one who acted like it's real!" Gloria yells, as Koffing floats up.

"Koff!" Koffing splits a glob of sludge at the sand twister, which mixes in with the sand, giving it a slight purple texture.

"How is that helping?!" Gloria complains.

"Is this thing shrinking?" Duncan asks, as Koffing floats back to him and Gloria.

"It is!" Gloria realizes, as the three stand together.

Suddenly, a Gengar floats out of the ground, grabs Gloria, Duncan, and Koffing, before floats back into the ground with them, as Gloria screams, just before the sand twister collapses in on itself.

"Gloria!" Victor calls out, as he and the Pokémon look on, horrify.

Suddenly Gengar rises out of the ground, holding onto Gloria, Duncan, and Koffing, before letting go, "Gar."

"Are you okay?" Victor runs over alongside Sobble, Orbeetle, and Sirfetch'd.

"I… I think so…" Gloria responds, before she turns to see Gengar standing right next to her.

"Gar."

Gloria screams and then hides behind Victor, who looks at the Pokémon, "It's a Gengar."

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, On the night of a full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing."

"And you wonder why I don't like ghosts," Gloria says, as her Rotom Phone flies over to her and watches her.

"Gengar won't hurt you," a kid wearing a mask walks over.

Victor looks over to him, "Wait, are you Allister, the Stow-on-Side Gym Leader?"

"That's right... this is my partner, Gengar," Allister responds.

"Gar," Gengar floats over to Allister.

Allister tilts his head slightly, before pointing up at Victor, "I remember you… from the opening ceremony… you were very nervous…"

"Yeah…" Victor blushes, before noticing Allister is looking at Gloria, as she hides behind Victor. "Oh, Gloria's afraid of ghosts.

"I'm not afraid, ghosts just scare me… a lot," Gloria explains.

"Gar," Gengar flies over to Gloria. "Gar."

Gloria screams slightly as she backs away.

"Sir, Fetch!' Sirfetch'd jumps ahead and strikes down its leek, but it just goes through Gengar.

After a short pause, Sirfetch'd swings its leek repeatedly through Gengar, who just laughs.

"Or, beet," Orbeetle flies to in front of Sirfetch'd, who stops swinging its leek. "Or, beet, or, beet."

Suddenly a howling noise draws the entire group's attention, before they look ahead to see sand flying through the air and forms a sand twister which starts to move toward them.

"We're not getting stuck in another sandstorm," Victor says, before he holds out a hand. "Corvisquire, fly at full speed and use Fury Attack!"

"Squir! Squir!" Corvisquire flies at the sand twister, with its beak glowing, flying back and forth through the sand twister, before it finally dispels.

Gloria falls down onto her butt and sighs, before she looks over to the side to see Duncan, on one knee, as he quickly draws on his sketchbook, "How could you be sketching at a time like this?"

"I can't help it," Duncan starts. "This ghostly present is just so beautiful."

Allister looks over to Duncan, continuing to draw.

Suddenly the ground shakes violently, as everyone tries to remain stable, and parts of the ground breaks apart.

"Squir!" Corvisquire looks around, before it flies down.

"Toxe," Toxel has trouble remaining on its feet, when Corvisquire flies past and picks Toxel up in its talons. Toxel happily looks up at its friend, "Toxe."

"Or, beet," Orbeetle flies up, as Sobble and Pikachu are lifts up by psychic energy.

"Sobbl…" Sobble sweatdrops.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily says.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps around the breaking ground and into Victor's arms, before he tries to walk around.

Allister hops onto the broken piece of ground, as the part of ground he was on sinks.

"Koff," Koffing rises up, with Duncan lying on top of it, before he starts to sketch again.

Gloria tries to move around, before the shaking causes her to fall face first, with Sirfetch'd dives to catch her, but something speeds pass, grabbing Gloria, as Sirfetch'd falls onto the ground, "Sir, Fetch…"

Gloria notices Gengar is carrying her in her arms, before she starts to scream and waves her arms, "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Gar…" Gengar sighs, before it flies low over the ground, having stopped shaking, and drops her, with Gloria falling down onto her butt.

After Gengar flies away, Gloria bows, "I'm so sorry."

Duncan, still lying on Koffing, continues to sketch, before the sketchbook slips out of his hand, with Duncan unable to catch it.

The sketchbook falls onto the ground next to Allister, who turns to see the sketchbook opened to a sketch of the three Diglett statues, but without the pillars.

After looking at the sketch for a few more seconds, Allister softly responds, "That's it."

Victor looks around before he sees something seemingly invisible skimming across the ground toward him, blowing up sand as it goes.

"Wait a minute," Victor looks down slightly. "Everything that happened. It could all have been caused by Ground-type moves." He looks back ahead. "Could the ghost be one of the three Diglett that lost its life?"

The invisible force continues to skim toward Victor, when Scorbunny, Pikachu, Corvisquire, and Toxel step out in front of him, to protect their Trainer. Suddenly Gengar raises up out of the ground in front of them, and holds out its arms, before the invisible force comes to a stop. Gengar is holding its back, as a generic ghost seems to blink in and out.

"You're close, but it's not one of three Diglett…" Allister approaches. "It's a Dugtrio."

The generic ghost stops blinking out, then reshapes into a ghostly Dugtrio.

"Dugtrio?" Gloria's surprised. "Can actual ghosts evolve?"

"No… the story of what actually happened must've gotten twisted around and altered…" Allister theroizes. "Instead of a single Dugtrio losing its life… people believed it was three Diglett…"

"Then, why is Dugtrio attacking us?" Victor asks, before looking at the ghost Dugtrio, keeping on trying to push itself past Gengar.

"I will… find out…" Allister places a hand out, seemingly touching the ghost Dugtrio. After a few moments pass, with everyone watching, Allister continues. "Dugtrio is angry… worried about being forgotten… It already started, when people who knew it either passed away or moved away…"

"The thought of being completely forgotten is so horrible," Gloria says.

"Trio…" Dugtrio gets angry.

"You must remain calm…" Allister says.

"Trio… Trio!" The ghost Dugtrio calls out, as a blast of ghostly wind pushes away from its body.

Allister is knocked far back, with his head thrown back, as his mask is thrown off and snapped in two.

"Allister!" Victor calls out, as Gengar flies pass him to its Trainer.

"Trio!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps at the ghost.

"Trio!" Dugtrio calls out, as a large piece of the ground is pulled and blown apart, knocking back Scorbunny.

Victor tries to shield himself with his arms, as Corvisquire is knocked back by the rocks, with Pikachu pushing Toxel out of the way.

"There's got to be something we can do," Gloria wonders, before she looks over to Duncan sketching in his sketchbook. "That's it!"

Scorbunny, Corvisquire, Pikachu, and Toxel are knocked back, with Victor knees down next to them, as he watches the ghost Dugtrio.

Suddenly, Gloria stands between her friends and the ghost Dugtrio, while holding up the sketchbook.

"Gloria!" Victor calls out.

"Trio!" The ghost Dugtrio starts moving toward her.

Victor's Pokémon starts to get up, as Sobble, Orbeetle, and Sirfetch'd are starting to run past them.

Gloria dugs her feet into the ground and breathes in deeply, before she starts yelling, "Dugtrio! No one will ever forget you! Not anymore!"

"Trio!"

Gloria holds out the sketchbook.

"Trio!" The ghost Dugtrio is getting within inches of Gloria, when it comes to a sudden stop, and sees the sketch of Allister reaching out to the ghost Dugtrio. "Trio…"

Ghost Dugtrio starts to back up.

At that moment, Allister, wearing his mask, and Gengar, walks over, "Dugtrio, I promise, as Stow-on-Side's Gym Leader, I'll make sure no one in Stow-on-Side, will forget the brave Dugtrio who gave its life here."

"Trio…" the ghost Dugtrio's eyes tear up some, before it happily responds. "Trio." It starts to fade away. "Trio."

It fades away completely.

"What happened to it?" Gloria asks, as Duncan walks up to her.

"Dugtrio is at rest… it's able to properly move on," Allister says.

"Congratulates Gloria," Victor says, as Gloria hands the sketchbook back to Duncan. "You were able to face your fears like that wild Silicobra we met up with a while ago."

Unknown to them, behind a nearby boulder, the wild Silicobra is coiled up as it sleeps, and Gloria responds, "I wouldn't say that."

Victor looks over to the Gym Leader, "Allister, I'm glad you're okay. Although, I thought your mask was broken."

Victor and Gloria look several feet away, where they see Allister's mask lying on the ground, split in two.

"Hum, how many of those masks do you own?" Gloria asks.

"One hundred," Allister, before he glances over his shoulder for a second. "Ninety-nine."

"Right," Gloria says, as she and Victor sweat drops.

"Victor, Gloria, I want to offer my thanks for your help in calming Dugtrio," Allister says. "Also, I'm looking forward to our gym battle, Victor… I will go ahead and schedule a match for tomorrow."

"Great," Victor smiles. "I'm looking for it, sir, hum, Allister."

Duncan is drawing in his sketchbook, "This is perfect. Something to be remembered." Duncan is drawing Victor and Allister shaking hands. "I'll call it, 'Destined Face-off'."

"_A spooky encounter with an actual ghost left our heroes with a deeper understanding of a Pokémon's feelings, even from beyond the grave. But now, Victor has to get ready. His fourth Gym Battle is coming up. Will he succeed against Allister and his Ghost-types?"_

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	37. Round the Block

"_A camp out bought our heroes face to face with the ghost of a Pokémon, but Gloria was able to face her fears temporarily to help it to move on. Now arriving in Stow-on-Side, will Victor be able to win his fourth Gym Badge…?"_

* * *

"Round the Block"

* * *

Victor and Gloria just arrived in Stow-on-Side, with Gloria stretching her arms. The two look at each other and smile.

"Yamp! Yamp!"

They look ahead to see a Yamper running up to them, excitedly.

"A Yamper?" Victor realizes, before looking to his friend. "Do you think?"

"Of course, it's Sonia's," Gloria realizes.

"I should've known," Sonia approaches the group. "No wonder Yamper got so happy. It senses some old friends."

"Sonia, I forgot you said you were coming to Stow-on-Side," Gloria says, as Victor knees down to pet Yamper.

"Yeah, and I guess you came here for Victor's next Gym Battle," Sonia says.

Victor nods his head and stands up, "It would be my fourth Gym Badge, if I win."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Sonia tells her friends.

"So, Sonia, how's your research into the Darkest Day going?" Gloria asks.

Sonia smiles, "See for yourself. At Stow-on-Side's mural."

Victor and Gloria look at each other.

* * *

Sonia, Victor, Gloria, and Yamper walk up a flight of stairs to see a painting on a cliffside, showing a sword and shield, surrounded by what appeared to be flowers and under what resemble a sun with a black line over the sun.

"This is the mural?" Gloria asks.

"It's actually a modern depiction of the ancient artwork that once was here but faded over time," Sonia explains. "It's supposed to represent the Darkest Day, or at the very least related to it."

Sonia crosses her arms, as Victor takes a step closer, "There's a sword and shield, just like with the tapestries in the Hammerlocke Vault."

"And the statue in the inn, back at Motostoke," Gloria adds, taking a step up to Victor.

"Obviously a sword and shield is the one thing all these depictions got in common, relating to the Darkest Day," Sonia says, before looking at the top of the mural. "That must be the sun, with dark clouds over it, just like the storm all the stories of the Darkest Day mentioned."

"But what with the flowers all over the place?" Gloria asks, tilting her head.

"They could represent the peaceful aftermath of the Darkest Day, or the king, or kings, that saved Galar, another possible, they aren't flowers at all," Sonia suggests.

"If they aren't flowers, then what are they?" Gloria asks.

"Perhaps, Wishing Stars," Sonia answers.

"Wishing Stars?" Victor looks over to his friend.

"Yeah, they were first found in the Galar region after the Darkest Day," Sonia explains.

Victor looks back to the mural, and whispers, "Wishing Stars…"

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up in front of her, "What?! Victor, the time."

Victor looks over to her.

"If you're gonna make it to your scheduled Gym Battle, you need to go now," Gloria says.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot," Victor says.

Sonia smiles, "I'm sorry, if my little endeavor distracted you. But I'm looking forward to watching your Gym Battle."

"Thanks," Victor says, before looking back to the mural. "_This is it. My fourth Gym Battle."_

* * *

In the Stow-on-Side Stadium, seating among the stands are Gloria, Sobble on her lap, Sirfetch'd and Orbeetle in seats to her right, and Sonia and Yamper in seats to her left. Gloria and Sonia share smiles, before they look ahead at the arena.

In the center of the arena, "To everyone who doesn't know me, I am Dan the referee of the Galar League, and it is my proud duty to referee this match. Now…"

* * *

Victor stands out at the top of a long slope, next to a large teacup, with a wheel at the center of the teacup.

"In this Gym Mission," Dan's voice continues to be heard over a loudspeaker. "The Gym Challenger, Victor, must navigate his way through an obstacle course inside a spinning teacup."

Victor looks to the teacup, as Dan's voice continues, "Victor is also allowed the use of any one of his Pokémon to assist him."

* * *

Gloria tilts her head slightly, "Kinda sound like the Rotom Rally Race."

Sobble looks up at its Trainer, before looking back ahead, "Sobbl."

* * *

Victor sits in the teacup, "Doesn't look too hard."

Suddenly, a seat belt locks in around Victor's waist, before he lays his hands on the wheel, with the teacup starting spinning on its own. The teacup starts sliding down the slope, continuing to spin.

The teacup is spinning toward a couple thin pillars sticking out of the ground, with Victor panicky turning the wheel, to motion the teacup away, but it bumps against the side of a pillar, and spins to the side, hitting the wall. Victor tries to turn the wheel again, but the teacup bumps against some pillars, then spins to the other side and bumps some more, before bumping against some more pillars.

"This is getting me nowhere," Victor holds up a Poké Ball. "Maybe this will help." Victor throws the Poké Ball straights up. "Go, Scorbunny!"

A beam of red energy shoots down onto the teacup, forming Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Scorbunny, jumps onto the obstacles and uses Double Kick to knock the teacup away," Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny nods its head and jumps off the teacup.

Scorbunny lands on a pillar, as the teacup spins toward it, before Scorbunny jumps up, spins around, kicks the teacup once, spins and kicks it again, "Scor!"

The teacup is knocked away, before Scorbunny jumps off the pillar and lands on another. It then jumps up, spins around and kicks the teacup twice, knocking it back.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps off the pillar, lands on another, then jumps back up, spins, and kicks the teacup twice, knocking it away.

"Alright, Scorbunny, we're doing it!" Victor turns the wheel.

Suddenly, a ghoulish hand on a spring pops out of the wall, and slams into the side of the teacup, knocking it away, with Victor screaming.

"Scor!" Scorbunny calls out, before it jumps off the pillar it was standing on.

"C'mon, just need to get it under control," Victor turns the wheel back and forth.

Another ghoulish hand springs out of the wall the teacup is heading toward.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps through the air, spins around and kicks the ghoulish hand, knocking it back slightly, before turning back around and kicking the side of the teacup, knocking it back. "Scor!"

Scorbunny then jumps off the ghoulish hand as it bounces back.

Scorbunny lands on the teacup, with Victor looking at it, "Good job, Scorbunny."

"Scor," Scorbunny rubs the back of its head.

The teacup slides to a stop at the bottom of the slope.

"Gym Mission is completed!" Dan is heard announces, as Victor stands back up. "Victor passed!"

* * *

"Sobbl," Sobble happily says.

Gloria smiles, "I'm glad Victor passed the Gym Mission."

"I'm glad that I don't have to do something like that, I would be dizzy all day," Sonia jokes.

Gloria and Sonia share a laugh.

Unaware to everyone, the wild Silicobra comes out of the entrance at the top of the stands, nervously looking around at all of the people and Pokémon, before starting watching the arena.

"Now, it is time for the moment everyone has been waiting for!" Dan announces, over a round of applause. "First, is the Stow-on-Side Gym Leader, Allister!"

Allister enters the arena, waving his arms at his side as he moves.

"And now, the Gym Challenger, Victor!"

Victor enters the arena from the other side. Victor raises a hand at Allister, on the other side of the arena, with Allister nodding his head in response.

At that moment, transmitters start to emerge from the ground around the edge of the arena, before bright lights emerge from them, creating a large dome-shaped barrier around and above the arena.

"Both opponents use three Pokémon, but only the Gym Challenger could switch his Pokémon," Dan says, before he raises an arm. "Now, let the Gym Battle begin!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Victor throws a Poké Ball.

"Pika Pi!"

"Go… Mimikyu," Allister throws a Poké Ball.

"Mimi…"

"What is that?!" Gloria screams, before she sees Sonia looking over to her, with Gloria then looks down, blushing.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon, It wears a rag fashioned into a Pikachu costume in an effort to look less scary. Unfortunately, the costume only makes it creepier."

"Pika…?" Pikachu tilts its head slightly.

"Mimi…"

"We will start with the first move," Allister starts. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Sneak."

"Mimi…" Mimikyu's shadow stretches out from under its rag, to behind Pikachu and stretches out of the ground, striking Pikachu in the back.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, we need to move fast, use Quick Attack," Victor instructs.

"Pika!" Pikachu starts running ahead at a breakneck speed.

"Mimikyu, continue with Shadow Sneak," Allister says.

"Mimi…" Mimikyu's shadow stretches out and strikes at Pikachu, who runs left to right, dodging each attempted attack.

"Alright, Pikachu, you almost got it!" Victor calls out.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu runs ahead.

"Mimikyu, Slash," Allister instructs.

"Mimi…"

A claw-shaped shadow lunges out from beneath Mimikyu's rag, with Pikachu leaps over Mimikyu, before slamming its body against Mimikyu. Pikachu hops over Mimikyu, who holds back its body, with its head going limp to the side.

"What is wrong with its neck?!" Gloria yells.

Gloria then looks around, as people and Pokémon are staring at her, before she looks down, blushing.

Sonia looks over to her friend, with a sweat drop, "I think Pikachu just busted Mimikyu's disguise."

"We get one hit in, we can get another, Pikachu, Thunder Shock," Victor instructs.

"Pika Pi, Chu!" Pikachu calls out, as blasts of electricity shoot from its cheeks.

"Mimikyu, dodge," Allister instructs.

"Mimi…" Mimikyu moves left to right, dodging blasts of electricity, and then turns around, continuing to dodge.

"Having its disguise busted isn't slowing it down," Victor realizes. "Pikachu, gets in close while using Thunder Shock!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu runs ahead, while continuing to shoot blasts of electricity from its cheeks.

"He's trying to close the distance, without giving us a chance to counter…" Allister realizes. "Clever. Mimikyu, keep on dodging… and use Hone Claws."

"Hone Claws?" Victor repeats.

"Mimi…" Mimikyu moves left to right, dodging electricity blasts, as a pair of claw-like shadows come out from the rags and glows.

"Allister's trying to raise Mimiky's Attack and accuracy," Victor realizes. "Pikachu, give one large blast of Thunder Shock, then switch into Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shoots a blast of electricity from its cheeks, before starting to run at a breakneck pace.

"Mimi…" Mimikyu moves to the side, dodging the electricity blast.

"He's moving from one attack to the next, not giving us much time to act…" Allister says under his breath. "Not a bad idea…" Allister raises his head, "Mimikyu, use Slash."

"Mimi…"

A claw-shaped shadow stretches out from beneath Mimikyu's rag, with Pikachu dodging to the side and then jumping up.

"Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Victor calls out.

"Mimikyu, Shadow Sneak," Allister instructs.

"Pika!" A ball of electric forms on Pikachu's tail. "Pika pika pika pika pika…"

"Mimi…"

A shadow shoots from beneath Mimikyu's rag, as Pikachu whips its attack, launching the ball of electricity, "Pika-chu!"

The two attacks collide, with the Pokémon inches apart, as a large explosion erupts between them. Victor and Allister watch as Pikachu and Mimikyu are thrown back.

"Pika… Pi…" Pikachu says, before it suddenly collapses with its eyes swirling.

"Mi… mi…" Mimikyu collapses to the side.

"Pikachu and Mimikyu are unable to battle, this is a tie!" Dan announces.

"Wow, this is close…" Gloria says.

"Not just that," Sonia starts, with Gloria looking over to her. "Victor was able to adapt on the fly by switching from one attack to the next thanks to Pikachu's speed, but Allister was inspired and did the same."

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, as a red beam flies out, recalling Pikachu, before he looks at the Poké Ball in his hand, "_Allister appeared to be younger than me, but he's still a powerful Gym Leader."_ Victor looks ahead to see Allister looking at Mimikyu's Poké Ball. "_We both still have two Pokémon we can use, how am I supposed to beat him…?"_

"_Victor had finally arrived for his fourth Gym Badge, but Allister is giving him the challenge worthy of a Gym Leader. Can Victor find a way to beat Allister and his Ghost Pokémon?"_

On the outskirts of Stow-on-Side, arriving in town is Bede, who is standing next to a Copperajah, with Bede grinning.

"_Find out, as the journey continues…"_


	38. Ghost of a Chance

"_Victor and Gloria arrive in Stow-on-Side where they run into Sonia, before Victor starts his Gym Battle against Allister, whose Mimikyu defeated Pikachu. Now with one Pokémon down each, Victor only has two more chances to claim victory. Will he succeed?"_

* * *

"Ghost of a Chance"

* * *

In the center of the stadium, Dan holds up an arm, "Both Pikachu and Mimikyu are unable to battle. Challenger Victor and Gym Leader Allister will now send out their second Pokémon!"

Victor holds up a Poké Ball, "Okay, we can do this." He throws it. "Go, Scorbunny!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Scorbunny, "Scor!"

Allister holds up a Poké Ball, "It's your turn now..." He throws it. "Go, Cursola."

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Cursola, "Sol-a!"

"Who's that Pokémon?" Victor asks.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up, "Cursola, the Coral Pokémon, Its shell is overflowing with its heightened otherworldly energy. The ectoplasm serves as protection for this Pokémon's core spirit."

"Cursola now, huh?" Sonia holds a finger to her chin. "Do you think Victor has a strategy?"

Sonia looks over to Gloria, who is looking nervously and sweating, as her Pokémon are watching her.

Sonia smiles with a sweatdrop, "Nevermind."

"Okay, Scorbunny, let's play it safe," Victor pockets his Rotom Phone. "Use Growl!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts screaming, sending soundwaves from its mouth.

"Sol-a…" Cursola closes its eyes, while the soundwaves hits it.

"Now, Ember!" Victor instructs.

"Scor!" Scorbunny jumps up and shoots a series of small fireballs from its mouth, hitting Cursola.

"Victor's trying to lower Cursola's Attack, and follow it up with its own Attack, but Cursola is just studying its opponent," Sonia studies the battle. "But I guess no matter what Cursola does, a Growl and Ember combo is Scorbunny's best choice."

"It's kinda funny," Gloria says, causing Sonia to look over to her. "Victor and Scorbunny worked so hard to master Double Kick, but now it would have no effect on Allister's Ghost-types."

"Unfortunately so," Sonia agrees, before looking back at the battle. "I just wonder how Allister will respond."

Scorbunny lands, breathing heavily, "Scor, Scor…"

"Keep it up, Scorbunny, Ember might not be doing much damage, it will still add up," Victor tells his Pokémon. "Besides if we keep on lowering its Attack…"

"It will not matter," Allister interrupts, with Victor looking over to him. "It's our turn now, Cursola, use Curse."

"Sol-a!" Cursola calls out, as its body is engulfed with dark energy.

Suddenly, dark energy surrounds Scorbunny, "Scor!"

"Scorbunny! What's going on?!" Victor calls out.

"Curse is a move that, if used by a Ghost-type, halves the user's energy... while the target constants lose energy," Allister explains.

"What?" Victor asks, before looking to Scorbunny, who keeps on breathing heavily. "_Then no matter what else Cursola does next, Scorbunny will faint nonetheless."_ He looks back ahead. "_I need to end this quickly."_

Victor holds out an arm, "Scorbunny, get in close and use Ember!"

"Scor… Scor!" Scorbunny rushes ahead.

"A close ranged attack… can go both ways…" Allister slowly holds out an arm. "Cursola, use Hex."

"Sol-a!" Cursola's body is circled by dark energy which then blasts Scorbunny, as it approaches Cursola.

"Scor!" Scorbunny is knocked back.

"Scorbunny!" Victor calls out.

"Scor…" Scorbunny returns to its feet, before it temporarily becomes engulfed with dark energy.

"_It's still under the effect of Curse…"_ Victor realizes, before looking ahead. "_Cursola hasn't moved from its spot. It's probably not too mobile. We could use that…"_ Victor grits his teeth. "Scorbunny, runs around Cursola and use Ember!"

"Scor!" Scorbunny starts running around Cursola and then fires small fireballs from its mouth. "Scor!"

"Cursola, counter with back-to-back Hex," Allister instructs.

"Sol-a!" Cursola starts to turn around in one spot, as dark energy surrounds it and starts firing off blasts, blasting apart each fireball and barely misses the still running Scorbunny.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny continues to run, shooting fireballs from its mouth, when it temporarily becomes engulfed by dark energy, slowing down.

"Scorbunny!"

"Scor…" Scorbunny is then hit by a blast of dark energy and knocks back. "Scor!"

"That's enough, Cursola…" Allister says, as the dark energy stops circling around Cursola.

"Scor… Scor…" Scorbunny slowly returns to its feet, when it is engulfed by dark energy, and as it dissipates, it collapses with its eyes whirling.

"Scorbunny is unable to battle!" Dan calls out, as Victor runs over to his Pokémon.

Victor picks up his Pokémon in his arms, "It's okay, Scorbunny. You did your best."

Scorbunny looks up to its Trainer, "Scor…"

He holds out a Poké Ball, shoots out a red beam, turning Scorbunny into red energy, which flies back into the Poké Ball.

"Now, Victor is down to one Pokémon, while Allister still has two more," Sonia says, before she looks over and sees Gloria watching the arena closely.

"You can do it, Victor…" Gloria softly says, as Sonia smiles.

Victor holds up a Poké Ball, "Okay, it's now or never." He throws it. "Go, Corvisquire!"

The Poké Ball opens and shoots out red energy, which forms Corvisquire, "Squir!"

"Curse is too dangerous now…" Allister starts, as he raises his arm. "So… Cursola, use Ancient Power."

"Sol-a!" Cursola calls out, as large rocks levitate around it, before the rocks fly ahead.

"Corvisquire, dodge them!" Victor calls out.

"Squir!" Corvisquire flies around, dodging the rocks. "Squir! Squir!"

"Cursola, switch between… Ancient Power and Hex…" Allister instructs.

"Sol-a!" Cursola calls out, as large rocks levitate up and fly ahead, before dark energy circled around it and blasts ahead, then more large rocks levitate up and fly ahead. "Sol-a! Sol-a!"

"Squir! Squir!" Corvisquire flies to the side, dodging some large rocks, quickly flies to the other side, dodging a blast of dark energy, and then flaps its wings, flying ahead to dodge more large rocks. "Squir!"

"_Cursola switching between moves faster than Pikachu and Scorbunny was doing earlier…"_ Victor watches as Corvisquire flies around above the arena, dodging large rocks and dark energy blasts. "_I came up with that strategy on the fly against Mimikyu, but Allister is able to put it off even better."_ He looks ahead at Allister. "_This is the true power of a Gym Leader…"_

"Sol-a! Sol-a!" large rocks fly past Cursola, before it is circled with dark energy and then fires a blast.

"Squir!" Corvisquire flies to the side to dodge, but one large rock clips its wing, slowing Corvisquire by a second, followed by a dark energy blast hitting it. "Squir!"

"Corvisquire!" Victor calls out.

"Another Hex…" Allister instructs.

"Sol-a!" Cursola is encircled by dark energy, before firing a blast, blasting Corvisquire.

"Squir!" Corvisquire is knocked out of the air, falling straight down, when suddenly its eyes open up and it quickly turns and flaps its wings, stopping itself from hitting the ground, while hovering above it. "Squir!"

"The next attack will decide this battle…" Allister starts. "Cursola, Hex…"

"Sol-a!" Cursola is circled by dark energy, before firing a blast.

"We need to end this, Corvisquire, dodge and use Pluck!" Victor calls out.

"Squir!" Corvisquire responds, before flying ahead.

Corvisquire then sways to the side, dodging the dark energy blast, before grabbing Cursola's lower body, pulling it off the ground.

"Now, take Cursola straight up!" Victor raises an arm, with Corvisquire carrying Cursola straight up into the air.

"Cursola…" Allister watches as they fly up.

With Corvisquire carrying Cursola high into the air, Victor calls out, "Corvisquire, throws Cursola back down and follows up with Power Trip!"

"Squir!" Corvisquire spins around, with Cursola's lower body in its peak, and releases Cursola, throwing it straight down. "Squir!"

Corvisquire starts flying down to Cursola, before hitting it with its claw, "Squir!"

Cursola is slammed hard onto the ground, with dust blown up. As the dust settles, Cursola is lying on the ground, with its eyes whirling, "Sol-a…"

"Cursola is unable to battle!" Dan announces.

"Alright!" Gloria and Sonia call out, as their Pokémon also cheer.

"Sobbl!"

"Sir, Fetch!"

"Or-beet!"

"Yamp!"

"Of course, they both now are down to one Pokémon," Sonia adds.

"Right…" Gloria says, before she, Sonia, and their Pokémon look back down at the arena.

"Good job, Corvisquire," Victor says to his Pokémon. "But can you continue to battle?"

Corvisquire smiles, then spreads out its wings, "Squir!"

Suddenly, Corvisquire's body glows, as it gets larger, and then the glowing ceases, "Knigh!"

"Corvisquire… you evolved…" Victor's in awe.

"Corviknight, huh?" Gloria responds.

Gloria's Rotom Phone flies up, "Corviknight, the Raven Pokémon, This Pokémon reigns supreme in the skies of the Galar region. The black luster of its steel body could drive terror into the heart of any foe."

"Congratulations… the battle isn't over…" Allister says, as he holds up a Poké Ball, and then throws it. "Go, Gengar."

The Poké Ball opens, shooting out red energy, which forms Gengar, "Gar!"

Gloria holds Sobble closely, "It's not as scary as it looks, it's not as scary as it looks…"

"Sobbl?" Sobble looks over to its Trainer.

Victor's Rotom Phone flies up to him, with him taking it, "What? Corviknight learned a new move. Perfect timing." He then pockets the Rotom Phone and holds out an arm, "Corviknight, get in close and use Steel Wing!"

"Knigh!" Corviknight calls out, as it flies ahead, with its wings glowing silver.

"Gengar, use Payback…" Allister instructs.

"Gar," Gengar crosses its arms, as energy gathers on its arms.

"Knigh!" Corviknight flies past Gengar, slams its wing against Gengar, before flying back into the air.

"Gar, Gar!"

Gengar, now surrounded by energy, jumps up and slams into Corviknight, knocking it back, "Knigh!"

"Now, Venoshock…" Allister says.

"Gar," Gengar, still in midair, spins around and throws down its arms, shooting a blast of purple liquid. "Gar!"

"Knigh!" Corviknight is knocked out of the air and hits the ground hard.

Victor looks ahead, as Corviknight stands, shaking its head, "Corviknight… you have taken a lot of damage already, perhaps we should…"

"Knigh," Corviknight looks over to its Trainer, shaking its head, before looking ahead, with its wings spread. "Knigh! Knigh!"

"Corviknight…" Victor says.

"Is Victor okay?" Sonia asks.

"Victor's a great Trainer, but his greatest weakness has always been his self-confidence," Gloria says. "He has improved a lot…"

"But it still remains a roadblock for him," Sonia realizes.

Gengar looks over to Allister, "Gar."

"Agree… it's time to show them… our full strength…" Allister says.

"Full strength? Don't tell me…" Victor responds.

Allister holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, before a large Poké Ball forms around it and he holds it with both hands, "Swallow everything in darkness…" He turns around, "Gengar…" He throws the Poké Ball. "Gigantamax."

The large Poké Ball opens and shoots out a massive red energy, as it starts to take shape and grows, as a giant Gengar's head sticks out of the ground, with a tongue sticking out of its gaping mouth, and two hands sticking out of the ground, "Gar!"

"Like a regular Gengar isn't scary enough!" Gloria yells, with her Sobble looking at her.

"A Gigantamaxed Gengar…" Victor looks ahead. "I can almost feel the power radiating from it…" He looks down. "I'm not sure we can handle something like that."

"Squir!"

Victor looks ahead to see Corviknight spreads out it wings, while looking back at its Trainer, "Squir! Squir!"

"Corviknight, you want to keep on battling… wow, it's incredible you believe in yourself so much…" Victor says.

"Squir," Corviknight points at him with one of its wings.

"You believe in me, too?" Victor places a hand against his chest, with Corviknight nodding its head. "_Corviknight believed in me… Wait, this has always been my problem, has it? While I have always believed in my Pokémon, I haven't believed in myself…"_

Victor looks downward, "_I let my own stage fright held us back against Milo… I let my own self-doubts about taking care of my Pokémon held us back against Nessa… and I wasn't sure if I had raised Toxel enough, and it almost cost us a victory against Kabu."_

Victor starts to grab onto his shirt, "_But I have always believed in my Pokémon's strength, we have always come out on top. No, it's more than that. They have believed in my strength, while I didn't. No more…"_

Victor looks ahead, "_I'm gonna start believing in my own strength!"_ Victor removes his hand and holds it to the side. "_And together…_ We will win!"

Victor's Dynamax Band starts to glow.

"A Dynamax Band reaction," Sonia realizes.

Victor holds out a Poké Ball, which shoots out a red beam, turning Corviknight into red energy, which flies back into the Poké Ball. "Go, Corviknightl!" Victor then holds out his hands, with the large, glowing Poké Ball surrounding it, before Victor starts to turn around, "Dynamax!"

Victor throws the large Poké Ball which opens and shoots out a massive red energy, which continues to grow, before spreading out one wing, as a feather-like blade flies off.

"Wait, it's not Dynamaxing!" Gloria stands up, with Sobble in her arms.

Another wing spreads out, as another feather-like blade flies off.

"It's… Gigantamaxing!" Victor realizes.

Corviknight stops glowing, as the giant Pokémon spreads out its wings and calls out, "Knigh!"

"Corviknight Gigantamaxed, just like Pikachu did…" Victor says, before his eyes widen. "Wait, was this what Nessa meant?"

* * *

"_I know your Pikachu has a special spark," Nessa says. "I'm glad you were able to unleash it."_

* * *

_Nessa stands up, crossing her arms, watching Victor and his Pokémon, "I wonder, could all of Victor's Pokémon have the same special spark?"_

* * *

"A special spark…" Victor says to himself.

"Knigh!" Corviknight calls out.

"Right," Victor turns back to face their opponents. "Let's go, Corviknight!"

Allister nods his head, "Gengar, Max Ooze…"

"Gar!"

Gengar's hands sink into the ground, when large geysers of ooze suddenly erupt from the ground.

"Knigh!" Corviknight flies ahead, darting around the geysers, with feather-like blades, blade birds, fly off and cut through a couple of the geysers as Corviknight continues to dodge.

"Corviknight, Max Steelspike!" Victor calls out.

"Knigh!" Corviknight stops, flaps its wings, with large steel-like spikes erupting from the ground and towards Gengar.

"Gengar, Max Guard…" Allister instructs.

"Gar!" Gengar grabs its hands, with a glowing barrier appearing before it, as the steel-like spikes collide with it and explodes.

"Now, grab Corviknight…" Allister instructs.

"Gar!" Gengar's hands stretch out, grabbing Corviknight's wings.

"Knigh!"

Allister holds out a hand, "G-Max Terror…"

"Gar!" Gengar becomes covered in dark energy.

Corviknight's shadow changes into Gigantamaxed Gengar's face.

"Corviknight, your shadow! Block it with Max Darkness!" Victor calls out.

"Knigh!"

Two dark beams shoot from Corviknight's body, hitting the ground beneath it, forming a dark dome, as Corviknight's shadow explodes with dark energy, blowing Corviknight away, "Knigh!"

Corviknight flips through the air, before flaps its wings and remains steady in midair, "Knigh…"

"Gar…" Gengar's hands return in front of it.

"_Both Pokémon already used up so much energy…"_ Victor realizes.

"_They're gonna return to normal at any moment... at the rate this battle's going… they're not gonna have enough strength to carry on…"_ Allister realizes. "_Which means…"_

"_The next attack will decide the battle!"_ Both Victor and Allister realize.

Allister holds out a hand, "Gengar, Max Ooze…"

"Gar!"

Gengar's hands sink into the ground, when large geysers of ooze suddenly erupt from the ground.

"Knigh!" Corviknight darts around the geysers, as the blade birds help it by cutting through some of them.

"Corviknight, fly up and use Max Darkness!" Victor instructs.

"Knigh!" Corviknight flaps its wings and launches itself into the air.

Now, in midair, Corviknight flaps its wings, as dark beams shoot down from it, "Knigh!"

"Gengar, counter with your own Max Darkness," Allister instructs.

"Gar!" Gengar holds out its arms, as dark beams shoot from them.

The dark beams collide with each other, forming a large dark dome, which explodes.

As the explosion dies down, Gengar's hands stretch up toward Corviknight.

"Knigh!" Corviknight flies straight down, with its blade birds flying off.

The blade birds fly through Gengar's arms, cutting them as they continue to reform and forcing them backward, all the while as Corviknight gets closer to Gengar.

"Now, Corviknight!" Victor holds his arm to the side then holds out a hand. "G-Max Wind Rage!"

"Knigh!" Corviknight, within inches of Gengar, starts flapping its wings, blowing a massive cyclone at Gengar.

"Gar!" Gengar's arms are blown away, before its entire body is blown backward, shrinking and reforming as a normal size Gengar, as it continues to be blown backward and slams into the Max Barrier. "Gar!"

As Corviknight returns to its normal size and appearance, Gengar falls onto the ground, with its eyes whirling.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" Dan raises an arm. "The winner is Challenger Victor!"

As a round of applause fills the stadium, Victor jumps up, "Alright, we did it!" He then holds up three Poké Balls and then throws them up. "Everyone, come out!"

Three red beams shoot down, forming Scorbunny, Pikachu, and Toxel.

"We did it, we won the Gym Battle," Victor happily says, standing next to Corviknight.

"Knigh," Corviknight adds.

"Scor…" Scorbunny looks up at Corviknight.

"Oh, yeah, and Corvisquire evolved," Victor says. "Is that awesome?!"

"Scor," Scorbunny looks to the side, with a fowl.

"Pika?" Pikachu looks over to Scorbunny.

Scorbunny looks at Pikachu, before it rubs the back of its head and blush, "Scor…"

Allister walks over, "Congratulations, Victor…" He holds out a Gym Badge, with a design shaped like a will-o'-the-wisp. "You earned… the Ghost Badge…"

The Ghost Badge is added to the metal ring.

Victor holds up the metal ring, "Alright, we got the Ghost Badge!"

"Knigh!"

"Pika!"

"Toxe!"

"Scor!"

On the top of the stands, Silicobra watches with a smile, "Sili."

Allister watches Victor and his Pokémon, "_Victor is impressive, with his ability to adapt to the situation quickly, and the shared belief he had with his Pokémon… He actually caused me to work harder."_

Beneath Allister's mask, a smile forms, "_He might actually have… Champion potential…"_

* * *

Later on, Victor, Gloria, Sonia, and Yamper are exiting the Stow-on-Side Stadium.

"How about after we go to the Pokémon Center, we get something to eat, my treat," Sonia says.

"Sounds great," Gloria says.

"Yeah, I feel like I have the appetite of a Snorlax," Victor says.

"Yamp!"

The three friends start laughing, unaware that Silicobra pushes the stadium's door open, exiting, before seeing Victor, "Sili…"

Silicobra gulps, and then slither slightly forward, "Sili…"

Suddenly a large explosion is heard, stopping everyone.

"What in the world was that?!" Gloria asks.

"It sounds like it's coming from the mural," Sonia realizes.

Victor, Gloria, Sonia, and Yamper start to run off, with Silicobra watching.

* * *

Victor, Gloria, Sonia, and Yamper arrive at the mural to find Bede in front of it with a Copperajah.

"Go on, Copperajah, another Iron Head!" Bede instructs.

"Rajah!" Copperajah charges, as its head turns silver and slams against the mural, causing cracks on it.

"Bede, what are you doing?!" Victor calls out.

Bede turns to them, "Not you annoyances. You won't stand in my way." He turns back to face the mural. "I will search the highs and lows of Galar to find as many Wishing Stars as there are for the Chairman."

"Wishing Stars?" Victor repeats.

"The Chairman?" Sonia repeats.

"Bede!"

At that moment, the entire group turned to see Chairman Rose walking up the steps, with Oleana and a couple League Staff officers.

"What do you think you're doing, damaging a historical site like this?" Oleana asks.

Bede scoffs, "Who cares for some ancient ruin when the next thousand years are at stake?"

"What now?" Gloria asks.

"I was endorsed by the Chairman, I will see to his wishings no matter what," Bede adds.

"Poor young Bede, while I'm honored by your words, I am truly disappointed by the actions you have taken today," Rose starts. "I saw potential in you. True greatest. But trying to destroy a part of Galar's history. You show no love toward Galar. It's pained me to have to do this, but I'm revoking my endorsement. Your Gym Challenge ends this moment."

"What?! You can't do this!" Bede calls out. "Not after everything I've done for you!"

"Enough!" Rose yells. "You will return to Hammerlocke this instant."

Bede looks shocked ahead, before looking downward.

Victor and Gloria sadden watch as Bede walks away with the League Staff officers, before Copperajah turns into red energy and flies into a Poké Ball held by Rose, then he and Oleana turn to leave.

"Bede might be a jerk, but I can't help but feel sorry for him," Gloria says, with Victor nodding his head.

"Indeed, to have his Gym Challenge ended in such a matter," Sonia agrees. "But unfortunately, he brought it upon himself."

"Still…" Victor starts.

"Yamp!" Yamper interrupts, before Victor, Gloria, and Sonia look to it then notice the cracks on the mural are spreading, with the entire mural then collapsing.

"Watch out!" Sonia calls out, as she and her friends step back.

Gloria looks ahead, as the smoke clears, "Victor, look!"

Victor looks ahead, "I-It can't be…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonia asks.

"Sonia, remember when we went into the Slumbering Weald?" Gloria asks, turning to her friend. "And saw those two Pokémon, which our attacks had no effect on?"

"Yeah…" Sonia responds.

Gloria looks back ahead, "It's them."

* * *

_Victor, Gloria, Scorbunny, and Sobble look ahead, as two large figures start to approach them through the mist. Then two large creatures emerge from the mist, one is mostly red..._

* * *

A colorless statue of the red creature, with a large shield in front of it, stands in an opening within the cliffside.

* * *

_The other creature is mostly blue._

* * *

A colorless statue of the blue creature, with a long sword held in its mouth, stands next to the other statue, and statues of two crowned kings standing behind them.

"The Pokémon… from before… but they look… different…" Victor says.

"And the weapons they're wielding, could these Pokémon actually be the sword and shield mentioned in the legend?" Sonia asks.

The three friends continue to stare at the mysterious statues.

"_Misguided actions led to a tragedy. And a tragedy led to an unexpected discovery. But what does this mean for the Galar region's past, and future?"_

"_Find out as the journey continues, next season…"_

_Pokémon_

_Sword/Shield_

_Galar Adventures_


End file.
